Love and Hate's Daughter
by slytherins-chocolates
Summary: (Love and Hate's Daughter trilogy book 1) Alina (Lina) Quimby is Voldemort and Aphrodite's daughter. She was abused at an early age and runs away to Camp Half Blood with help. Four years later Percy and her Hogwarts Letter come in the picture. What will Lina have to do? Well...live through all the hardships thrown at her. Maybe she'll learn a thing or two. (Sequel Years of Change)
1. Prologue and Contents

**Love and Hate's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I hope you can stick with me throughout the story; I would greatly appreciate it ;)**

**Table of Contents:**

**Prologue and Early Life: Chapters 1 and 2**

**Lightning Thief Arc: Chapters 3 through 8, and Chapter 11**

**Sorcerer's Stone Arc: Chapters 9 and 10, and Chapters 12 through 19**

**Sea of Monsters Arc: Chapters 20 and 21, and Chapter 23**

**Chamber of Secrets Arc: Chapter 22, Chapters 24 through 28, and Chapters 32 through 34**

**Titan's Curse Arc: Chapters 29 through 31**

**Battle of the Labyrinth Arc: Chapters 35 through 37**

**Prisoner of Azkaban Arc: Chapters 38 through 48**

**Last Olympian Arc: Chapters 49 to the end of the story**

* * *

-Prologue-

Aphrodite's POV

What did I do? I slept with that wretched guy Voldemort and I am now with child! What has gotten into me! I decided to have an affair with another guy and pretend the child was his. I lived with Robert Quimby for a week before the child was born. We decided on Alina, which means light. Alina Ruby Quimby. When I had to leave, I was devastated. I knew Robert would eventually start abusing this beautiful child. "Good luck Alina," I whispered. I knew she would have a tough life. "With everything." Then I left.


	2. 6 years later: The Runaway

6 years later: The Runaway

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! She's on the run and its 6 years after the prologue. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Enjoy! :) **

**She'll seem older than 6 because of the way she's been treated.**

Alina POV: 6 years old

I lay on the floor in agony after the beating my father gave me. Tonight a monster has somehow gotten into our house in Washington D.C. **(A/N: It's close to Virginia…)** My father, Robert, had yelled at me for endangering himself and my 4 year old little sister, Ellie. Ellie was born after an affair with a mortal woman, and my father dotes on her. He hates me though. I was told that I was a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, during one of the beatings. He always called me 'freak' and 'disgrace to the family.' I lost my innocence early, and I am but six years old.

But that will change, because tonight I am planning to run away. As soon as my so called father and Ellie were asleep, I sneak to the pantry and grab some food, and a couple of water bottles. Then, I sneak into my father's room, go to his wallet, and take a 50. That would last me a while. Then, I would pray to my mom that I make it safely somewhere, and I gain some allies, but that's highly unlikely.

I then leave the house, taking one long look at it before I leave. I start walking away from it. This is probably a strange sight to some mortals, an innocent-looking 6 year old girl walking down the street with a little backpack, but luckily no one saw me, thank the gods.

-Hey I'm a page breaker!-

I have probably walked miles by now. It was dead of night, and a clock tower just a little bit farther away says 4 am. I stop at a little alley, and decided to call it a night, silently thanking my mother that I made it this far.

The next morning, I keep walking. My stomach was rumbling. I look down at the 50 dollar bill I stole. _This will be useful. _I find a Pizza Hut, and walk in towards the order station. The server, an unusually large man, turned to me with a fake smile. "And what is a little girl like you doing alone by yourself?" He says. I decide to make up some excuse. "My mother's in the car," I say. He nods. "I will take a slice of cheese pizza," I say, handing him the 50.

He hands me the slice of pizza in a box. "Here you are, Daughter of Aphrodite," he says with an evil smile. _MONSTER ALERT! _

The man, I realize, is very tall. Then it hit me. He is a Lastrogonyian Giant. **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I don't have a copy of Sea of Monsters at the moment, remember the dodge ball game?) ** I start to run, but he pulls me back. "They say you'll be really powerful when you're older Alina," he says. "That you will be a hero." _Not feeling very heroic right now._

"Not on my watch," he says, picking me up. He had his mouth open. _I realize he was going to eat me. _This is the end, unless some sort miracle happens. Someone yells, and a sword is put in the Giant's foot. He screams in pain, and lets go of me. Before I fall into the ground, I am pulled into someone's arms. They were safe, and strong. It was only a matter of time before I blacked out.

I wake up. I noticed I was at a house. It was like a safe house. And I was in a bed. "Hello?" I say. A girl hurries in. She had black hair and electric blue eyes she looked about twelve. "Luke, Annabeth. She's awake." She says. A boy of about 14 and a girl about 8. **(A/N: In this she's 8 not 7) **"Where am I?" I say. "Do you want to kill me too?" I ask. The boy shakes his head. "No," he says. "We're… like you." He says. "Demigods?" I ask. They all nod. "I'm Luke," he says. "This is Thalia," he says gesturing to the first girl, "and Annabeth."

I didn't want to be called Alina. "Call me… Lina." I say. "Lina," Annabeth says. "I like it." I laugh, and for the first time, I actually feel happy. "So," I say. "Thank you for saving me, and I think I've caused enough trouble for you. I'll just go now." I say. "No, stay." Annabeth says. "Luke, can she come with us?" "Please?" Thalia says. "Look at her, the poor girl's hungry." She examined me, and I could tell she was looking at the scars from my father. "Lina, are those scars?" She says. "No… they're…. just…. Fine. They are. I was abused by my father. End of story." I say. "I'm sorry," Thalia says. "It's okay," I say. "You don't have to give me pity." But instead all three of them pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome to our family, Lina."

-Two weeks later-

We were attacked by some nasty monsters, and Thalia's leg isn't faring too well. We were running through the woods, and Luke was holding both Annabeth and I's hands. "We're almost there!" He says. Annabeth and I roll our eyes. "You said that ten minutes ago." She says.

We reached this house. It was pretty big. "This is my mom's house," he tells us. He shudders. "Is your mom really horrible? Annabeth asks. "Can we see her?" I add. "NO!" He snaps at us. "Um… I mean… wait here… everything will be alright." Suddenly, a voice booms, "You should not have come here." We gasp. It was none other than… Hermes. "Father," Luke said disdainfully. "You should not have come," he says. "But you did. Come in the house, and bring your friends with you. "Thalia, Annabeth, and Alina." Hermes says. Beaming at us. "Alina?" Whispers Thalia and Annabeth. "I'll explain later."

We walk in. "Why don't your friends head into the kitchen?" Hermes says to Luke. He nods. Thalia, Annabeth, and I walk into the kitchen. Luke's mom puts medicine on Thalia's leg and bandages it. "My real name is Alina," I explain to them, "even though I completely hate that name, it ties to my past, so I'm calling myself Lina." I say. They nod, and I silently thank them for respecting that.

Suddenly we hear Luke yell "Thalia! Annabeth! Lina! We're leaving!" We scramble after him.

-One month later-

We were going to the camp that Luke set up for us. But a band of girls that looked to be about Thalia's age stopped us. "Greetings young maidens and _boy._" "Who are you?" I blurt out. The girl kneeled down to my level, which I don't like, it made me seem like a little kid. Wait a second; I am a little kid… oh well. "Well I am Zoe Nightshade, leader of the Hunters of Artemis," she says to me. Luke pulled me protectively behind him. "What do _you_ want?" He snapped. "To have Thalia join us, and maybe these two," she says, looking at Annabeth and I. "We are most definitely not joining you," Thalia snaps. "Why not, they sound fun," I say. "Lina, you will have to swear off boys and never see Luke again," she explains patiently. "Oh," I say. "You will regret this, Thalia Grace," she warns and they all leave. We just keep walking.

-Six months later-

I lay in a bed one night, and I smile at the thought of how close of a family we have become. We help each other in our times of need. I suddenly see a boy, rummaging through our little food cooler. I get out of the bed, and realize his legs are… goats' legs. "LUKE! THALIA! ANNABETH!" I scream. They all get out of bed. "Lina, what is it?" Thalia asks. "That!" I point at the goat-thing. The goat-thing turns around. Luke holds out his sword, Annabeth holds out her knife, Thalia her spear. I just stand helplessly behind them, no weapon at all, just stealth and this little thing I got from my mother. She told me in a dream that it was charmspeak. It helps immensely.

"I'm… I'm… not here to hurt you," the goat-thing says. "I'm Grover… and I'm here to take you to camp." He says. "What _camp?_" Thalia asks. "A camp like a safe house for demigods," Grover says. "Which would be good for these two, they're so young," he says. "We were fine without you," growls Luke. "Luke, please," Thalia says. "We can't just keep wandering around forever, look Annabeth is 8 and Lina is only 6. They need a place to grow up," Thalia says. "Plus, if we keep going on like this, there's a high chance we'll all be dead in a year." He sighs. "Fine." He says. "I have one question Grover," I say. "Why do you look like half of a goat?" I say. "It's because I'm a satyr," he says. "Satyrs are half-goat half-human." He explains. "Oh," I say.

-Two weeks later-

We've been led through a bunch of twists and turns. Grover stops at a lair. "I think this is a shortcut to Camp Half-Blood," he says. We go in the lair. Suddenly I don't hear any footsteps anymore, and I hear voices, but I don't know what they are saying. "Annabeth?" I call. "I'm here," she says. "Where are Luke, and Thalia, and Grover?" "I'm not sure," she says. We walk into a room and gasp. Luke, Thalia, and Grover were there, all tied up.

A Cyclops was there. The Cyclops turned to Annabeth. "Now, Annabeth, don't worry. I love you. You can stay with me forever." He speaks in a male voice and I can tell that it was her dad. Annabeth looked horror-stricken. He turns to me, and speaks in my so-called father's voice. "Alina, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Come back to me. Stay with me forever." He said. Without warning Annabeth stabbed him in the foot, and I run to untie Thalia and Luke's ropes. They took it from there.

-Hey look it's a page breaker!-

We were running for our lives. Monsters were on our tails. We have reached Half-Blood Hill. "Luke! Grover!" Thalia called. "Take Annabeth and Lina and go!" She says. "I'll hold them off." She adds. "NO!" We all scream. Thalia spoke softly to Luke and Grover. Luke grimaced and picked me up. I kicked and screamed against his grip. I was NOT letting Thalia die. Annabeth was doing the same thing with Grover. Then, everything went black….

I wake up on a bed. My first thought is _Thalia._ "WHERE'S THALIA!" I scream at the girl hovering over me. "Shhh just rest. My name is Silena Beauregard." Luke and Annabeth came in. They were both crying. "Guys where's Thalia?" I ask. "Lina… Thalia sacrificed herself. She's now that big pine tree," Luke said. I screamed. I sobbed. I couldn't be comforted. Soon, I stopped knowing I had Luke, I had Annabeth. I finally had a real family. I would ALWAYS remember Thalia.

**A/N: How was that? That was sort of prologue part 2…. Next chapter will be 4 years later… Alina will be 10 going on 11. They'll meet Percy, the quest will happen and the Hogwarts letter will be in the picture! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**The Draco/OC won't happen for a LONG while… be patient! **


	3. 4 years later: Meeting Percy& Prophecies

4 years later: Meeting Percy and a Prophecy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Its 4 years later from when they're on the run. Enjoy! :) **

Alina POV

It was one normal day at Camp Half Blood. Or so it seemed. I was hanging out with my best friends, Silena and Lacy. They were pretty much the only girls in the Aphrodite cabin who weren't obsessed with makeup. Silena was my first best friend at camp, seeing as we were the youngest girls there. I remember when I was 6 everyone always looked at both me and Annabeth with pity, because we were both so young. Annabeth was respected at the Athena cabin for her intelligence. I was another story. I was put down on because I don't like being a shallow airhead. Both she and Luke were always overprotective of me, and I don't really like being protected. Luke really never was the same since his quest a few years ago, when I was 8. He was always bitter, and hating on the gods. Lacy joined camp around that time. We were all early-birds. Most people come at around Thalia's age before she... Tears come to my eyes at the thought of Thalia.

"Lina, remember when the Hunters came to camp?" Silena was saying. Lacy and I laugh. "Yeah, they burned down the Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabins," I say.

Suddenly, Annabeth comes towards us, looking both worried, and hopeful. "What is it?" I ask. "A new camper came today," she says. "He fought the Minotaur, and won! He's the one, he must be!" Silena, Lacy, and I roll our eyes. "Give it up, you think every new camper is 'the one' that will finally let you leave for a quest," I say to her.

She whispers in such a low voice that only I could hear her, and not my friends. "It's very uncommon to win a fight against a Minotaur. Remember the Great Prophecy Lina?" She says. "No," I say. "It can't be." She looks at me gravely. "We never know."

-Time skip to 2 days later when Percy wakes up-

I was sitting on a bench by the lake with a book called Divergent that Luke stole from the camp store and gave to me. **(A/N: I HAD to do that. HUGE divergent fan here!)** I also have special glasses that make my dyslexia easier to handle. I've read the first book three times, it's awesome, the second and third are okay, but the first is the best. I think I would be a Dauntless, the faction of the brave. Tris is my role model!

Suddenly, Annabeth and some guy I don't know came to the edge of the lake. She spotted me. "Lina, this is Percy, the new camper I was talking about. Percy, this is my friend Lina." She says. "Hi," I say to him. "This is all so confusing," he says. "And she," he says, pointing at Annabeth, "isn't really helping that much with the confusion." He says. "It feels that way at first," I say to him, "but it gets easier as you go along. I've been here for four years, no escape," I say to him. "You must be going crazy!" He says. "Trust me, I already am crazy," I say grinning. I like this guy.

Annabeth pulls me aside. "We were in the bathroom earlier," she says. "Well, Clarisse was doing her 'new camper ritual.'" "You mean throwing the new camper into the toilet, and flushing it?" I say. She nods. "But then, the water spurted out of the toilet, and the entire bathroom was flooded!" She says. "But the funny thing is, he was in the only dry spot, and was completely dry!" She finishes. "You're not saying that he could be a…" I trail off. "Son of Poseidon?" She finishes off for me.

"We have to go," she says. They leave, and I turn back to Divergent. I had a feeling that this new camper would turn my life around.

It was 5:30, or 17:30, as they say at Camp-Half-Blood. They use military times here. "Hey Lina," Silena says. "Enjoying Divergent for the third time?" She says. "What it's a good book!" I say. She smirks. "I didn't say anything bad," she says innocently. Did you see the new camper, Percy?" Lacy says. "Yeah," I say. "Annabeth introduced me, he's pretty cool." And the three of us walk to dinner.

I look at my dinner plate. "Lasagna," I say to it. Lasagna immediately comes on my plate. I look at the dessert portion of it. "Chocolate cake," I say. A piece of chocolate cake sits on my plate. Now, the drink. "Fruit punch," I say. My meal is complete. It's _that_ easy at camp. Chiron pounded his hoof. "To the gods!" He says. "To the gods!" We repeat.

I take some of my chocolate cake and put it in the brazier. "To mother," I say quietly. "What's going on? Will my life change? Something tells me that this Percy guy will make my boring life into…."

I look down at my camp necklace. Annabeth carries the Great Prophecy on hers, but I carry a different prophecy, a more dangerous one. At least that's what Chiron says. He won't tell me a thing. "You'll find out when you're ready, child," he always says to me when I pester him about the prophecy I carry. But when will I be ready? My prophecy says:

_Love and Hate's Daughter will change everything,_

_Born into two entirely different worlds,_

_She will face many hardships,_

_She will be the savior of both worlds,_

_And she will be even more powerful than her father; she will defeat him,_

_And the Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Prince will slowly fall in love with her,_

_And she will make two worlds forbidden to see each other collide._

That is confusing. Love and Hate's Daughter. 'Love' meant Aphrodite. But what is Hate? Chiron told me that Robert wasn't my father, thank goodness. **(A/N: She'll wish Robert were her father when she knows the truth about whose daughter she is!) **Born into two entirely different worlds. I was born into the demigod world, but what is the other one? She will face many hardships. That one makes sense. I have already, and being a demigod I will have to.

She will be the savior of both worlds? Not feeling like a savior right now, and what is this other world? She will be even more powerful than her father? Who's my father? I will defeat him? This next one's even more confusing. The Boy who lived and the Slytherin Prince will slowly fall in love with her? Two people will fall in love with me? And who the Hades are they? I'm 10, for heaven's sake! I will make two forbidden worlds collide? What is this other world? No one will tell me anything! Chiron's not of much help and something tells me that he told Annabeth and not me, the girl who this is referring to!

"Lina? Lina? Earth to Lina?" Silena was shaking my arm. "You've been brooding at the brazier for three minutes, we have to eat." She says. "Sorry," I mumble and follow her to the Aphrodite table.

Mr. D, our camp director, who never uses the real name of people, gets up. To him, I'm 'Lena' Luke is 'Lenny' and Annabeth is 'Annie Bell.' Lacy is 'Shoelace' and Silena is 'Soloria.'

"I suppose I'd better say hello to you brats," he says. "We have a new camper today, Peter Johnson." I laugh silently, because Mr. D, who knows everyone's names but gets them wrong on purpose, is laughable.

Chiron mutters something. "Sorry, Percy Jackson." I could tell he wasn't sorry at all. Hooray, and all that. Go to your silly campfire." Everyone cheers and I just laugh at his dull speech.

We went to the campfire. "You were thinking about that weird prophecy weren't you?" Lacy says. I nod. "I don't know what it means," I say. "All I know is that it's very important." She nods, knowing that's the end of the subject.

It wasn't really a cheery night for me, per se. I looked in Percy's direction. He seemed happy, I'm glad he's having a good first-day.

I fell asleep quickly.

-Time skip to day before capture the flag game-

I was riding a Pegasus around camp. Pegasus-riding is my number-one favorite camp activity at camp half blood. I was the best at it too. I saw someone at the bottom, waving. I rear my Pegasus to the ground and walk towards the boy. At first I thought it was Luke, because he often liked watching me ride the Pegasus.

It was Percy. "You're really good at riding the…. the…" "Pegasus," I say to him. I look at the river for a second. I turn around to see Percy… talking to the Pegasus? Percy turns to me. "He says he likes you." He says. "What?" I say, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "You could talk to it?" I say. "Yeah, can't you?" He says. "No," I say to him. "That's a really rare gift, Percy." I say.

I walk away before he could say something else. This is bad, really really bad.

I decide to talk to the expert at this sort of thing. Annabeth.

I walk towards the Athena cabin, and knock on the door. One of her siblings opens the door. "Is Annabeth here?" I ask. He nods, and I walk in. This place is really dull, seriously. She was sitting at a desk, designing a blueprint of who-knows-what.

She turns around. "Lina," she says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine." I say. "I was Pegasus riding, and I ran into Percy. I landed my Pegasus, and talked to him. I turn around for one second and he was talking to the Pegasus. He told me that the Pegasus said that it likes me. "Are you sure Lina?" She says. I nod. She mutters something that sounded very suspiciously like 'son of Poseidon.' "You should go," she says. "I need to think. Capture the flag's tomorrow."

I leave the cabin.

-Time skip to capture the flag day-

Tonight, after dinner, everyone was in excitement. I was chatting with Silena and Lacey. "So we're on the opposite team of Percy, Annabeth, and the Athena and Hermes' cabins. What do we do?" Silena says. "I actually want them to win," I say. "It _is_ Percy's first game." We all nod, agreeing.

For once, the three of us decided to sit out with the rest of the Aphrodite kids.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. It was Luke. "Hey Lina," he says. He looks nervous about something. "Um, are you okay?" I ask. He nods. "Sorry I haven't been talking to you much," he says. "You haven't been talking to anyone much," I say to him, quite harshly. "Not to mention that you only talked to Annabeth once since the solstice," I snap at him. He sighs. "I know. You'll understand sooner or later." He leaves. Gods I miss the old, loving, caring Luke. What happened?

Silena, Lacy and I sit out for the first time in… forever.

Eventually I hear cheering and the blue team has Luke hoisted on their shoulders. I see Percy in the creek, with cuts on his body. Clarisse, no doubt. I was familiar with Annabeth's plans. She often got Athena to ally with Aphrodite, because I am a good fighter, and no one thinks a little 10 year old girl would do too much damage right? They're all wrong then.

I hear Annabeth tell Percy to step out of the water, and his cuts were all gone. _Yep. Son of Poseidon. _

I hear a growl. A large, black hound comes, and its eyes were staring right at Percy. I drew my knife that Luke gave me when I was 9.

Chiron shoots at it though, and it disappeared. Good.

"Someone inside the camp summoned it," Chiron said gravely. Clarisse, naturally, blamed Percy.

"You're wounded," Annabeth says to Percy. "Get in the water. Watch this," she says. "Look—I don't- know-why," Percy stammers, but we were all staring at the trident above his head.

"Poseidon," Chiron says. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God."

_This summer was about to get a whole lot interesting._

**A/N: How do you guys like the chapter? Hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to get this done because I'm going to a waterpark tomorrow with my GS troop! :)**


	4. Leaving and Furies

"Escaping" and Furies

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who favorite me, reviewed me, and followed me. Two reviews, and three favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter :)**

Alina POV

I noticed Percy was having a hard time at camp. Everyone steered clear of him like he was a disease, Annabeth was clearly worked up about something since Percy got here, and even my best friends were a little wary. I know they meant well, I mean all of a sudden a son of Poseidon shows up during camp? I have to admit that's suspicious. But that doesn't stop me from feeling bad for him.

One day, I decide to visit him in the Poseidon cabin. I knock on the door, and it opens. "Lina, right?" He says. I nod. "I wanted to check up on you. I noticed that no one was talking to you much." He nods. "Ever since I got claimed as the son of Poseidon." He says. "Well," I say. "You're a child of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. There aren't any of those. Not to mention a hellhound came into the middle of camp, everyone's suspicious; they'll get over it eventually." I reassure him.

"Is your friend Annabeth always this tense?" He says. "Usually when she's like that, she's coming up with a plan," I reply. "But she's not bad; she's had a tough life. Plus, you can be an idiot kelp head sometimes." He laughs. "But, I promise, they'll get over it eventually." I say, just about to turn the doorknob.

I leave the cabin, and I bump into someone. "Annabeth?" I ask. She doesn't answer, but instead pulls me into the Athena cabin. "Listen, what we say in here cannot be repeated to anyone, understand?" I nod. "Here's what I heard. Remember when we visited Olympus for the solstice?" I nod. "Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen, and he is blaming Poseidon for it, but an immortal cannot steal another immortal's possessions. So, Zeus is blaming Percy, Poseidon's son.

"WHAT?" I say. "But Percy didn't steal it! Zeus is insane thinking that!"

"Lina," she warns. "Insane is not the word to describe the king of Olympus." I sigh and huff. "Fine," I say. "But he didn't steal it." I say. With that, I walk out of the Athena cabin.

A couple of days later after that, I sat on the bench by the lake. I was almost finished with Divergent.

I feel a tap on the shoulder. It was Grover. "What is it?" I ask him. "Chiron wants to see you Lina," he says. I nod and follow him to the Big House.

I come into the Big House, where I see Percy and Annabeth standing there. "You wanted to see me Chiron?" I say to him. He nods. "Yes, dear." He says.

"I assume you've already heard about how Percy was framed for seeing the lightning bolt?" I nod. "In order to… what can I say… appease Zeus, we are issuing a quest to find the lightning bolt and to return it to Zeus. Percy can have three companions on this quest." He finishes. "Grover and Annabeth. For his third companion, he has chosen you."

"Normally, I wouldn't let someone as young as 10 years old go on a quest, but you have been here a long time, with a lot of experience and training." He says. "So, you'll go on this quest."

"I get to escape!" I say. Everyone looks at me funny. "I mean leave."

"No time to waste," Chiron says. "I think you should all get packing."

I go to the Aphrodite cabin, where Silena and Lacy were waiting for me. "What happened?" They say. "I'm leaving," I say. "I'm going on a quest!"

"You've been wanting one for so long!" Lacy says. "I know!" Silena looks worried. "Promise us you won't do anything stupid?" She says. "I make no promises," I say to her. "But I'll try." The three of us chat, excitedly and nervously while they help me pack. I pack three extra changes of clothes, my Divergent book, some mortal money Luke stole for me that I saved, some drachmas, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and my silver knife, in a small purple bag that I have.

I meet up with Annabeth, Grover, and Percy at Half-Blood-Hill. I run to Thalia's tree and hug it. I do this a lot, and some people think I'm weird, or strange for doing so, but to me hugging this pine tree is like hugging Thalia herself. "Wish me luck, Thalia," I whisper to the tree.

Chiron was waiting for us, with Argus, our head of security, who has eyes all over his body.

I hear footsteps and Luke comes running up the hill carrying a pair of basketball shoes. "Just wanted to say good luck," Luke says to Percy. "I thought you could use these." Luke hands Percy the sneakers, which I already knew were magical shoes from Hermes.

"Maia!" Luke says. Wings sprout out of the shoes, and Percy drops them. They flap around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared. Luke talks to Percy for a while and gives a hug to Annabeth.

He then turns to me. "And you Lina promise me you'll stay safe alright?" _Oh, NOW you want me to be safe! You neglected me for the last six months! _I nod as he embraces me.

I smirk as I see Annabeth look as if she's going to pass out. "You still like him don't you?" I say. "No, I got over him." I snicker. "Yeah, you probably like Percy." She groans. "Why do I want to go anywhere with a seaweed brain and a hot-headed daughter of the love-goddess?" I smirk at her. "You love me." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

Daughter of the love-goddess. I remember the first time I met my mother, Aphrodite. It was only six months ago, at the solstice. She had smoothed my hair and told me about how she had to leave me with Robert for my own good, because it would be even worse leaving me in the care of my real father's "followers" as she calls them. According to my mother, my real father is "half dead." But I don't know what that means. My real father has followers? But even Aphrodite won't tell me anything. I'll find out when I'm ready.

Someone shakes my shoulder. It was Percy. "Lina, we have to get into the van." He says. "Oh, right." I say.

I look at the real world through the car. It is amazing. I haven't realized how long we've been here. Four years.

I smirk as Percy and Annabeth argue. Oh, as the daughter of the love goddess, I just know that they will be the perfect couple! Oh great, now I'm sounding like the kids in my cabin.

Argus unloaded our bags, and made sure we got our tickets for the bus. Then, we were on our own. We played a game with one of Grover's apples for no reason while waiting for the bus. The game ended when Grover ate the apple—core, stem, and all. He blushes, but Percy, Annabeth, and I were too busy cracking up.

The bus finally came. As the last few passengers get on, I notice something strange; they looked like triplet demon grandmothers…wait a second…The Furies… or Kindly One's.

Percy turns to Annabeth. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime!" He says. "That's if you're lucky, you're obviously not!" She replies.

One of them got up.

"I need to use the restroom," says the Fury.

"So do we," said the other two Furies.

They walk towards us.

"Percy, take my hat," Annabeth says. "Turn invisible, let them pass us." She says. "But— There's an outside chance that they may not notice us."

"I can't just leave you!" He says. "Don't worry about us," I say. "Go!" He puts the cap on, and we don't see him.

"Lina," Annabeth whispers. "Use your charmspeak, there's a chance it could work. Even if it works for a second, we can make a run for it." I nod.

The Furies transform and surround us.

"Where is it? Where?"

"He's not here!" I yell, my voice having charmspeak in it. "He's gone!"

They mutter. The charmspeak had some effect. "It's working Lina!" She says. "Run, both of you!"

We tried running to the exit, but they come to us hissing: "Charmspeak!"

Suddenly, the bus twists, turns, slams to the side, grinds metal, and throws sparks behind us. _What is Percy doing?_ It halts to a stop and the screaming passengers leave the bus.

They lash our whips at us. Annabeth and I had our knives out, yelling at them to back off. The charmspeak worked once in a while, but they caught us before we could leave.

The lead Fury hisses words at Percy, lunging at him. Annabeth gets on the Fury's back, holding her in a wrestler's hold. The other one tries to come to her aid, but I hop on its back, yanking her back away. I shove the Fury back, and the same thing happened to the other Fury.

"Zeus will destroy you!" The lead Fury says. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Get out!" Annabeth yells. "Now!" We rushed outside. A BOOM comes from the bus, along with an angry wail. "Run!" Annabeth says. "She's calling for reinforcements!" We plunge into the woods with rain pouring down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead.

_In a way, it was better than being bored at camp all the time._

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I like reviews. *hint hint***


	5. Medusa, Gladiola, and The Gateway Arch

Medusa, Gladiola, and the Gateway Arch

**A/N: Lina will display a bit of underage accidental magic in this chapter! And yes, as mentioned in chapter 3, Annabeth does know the meaning of Lina's prophecy, so Annabeth knows what's going on with Lina, but everyone else will be confused. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

We were walking through the woods, along the New Jersey riverbank. I'm trying to get this straight. We were attacked by three Furies, all three of them, at once. That's bad. And I could have sworn, when they surrounded Annabeth, Grover and I they said _"Where is it? Where?" _They were looking for an _it_. Not a _he. _

"All three at once," Grover mutters, obviously frightened. We were all in shock. But Annabeth kept pulling us along saying: "Come on! The farther away we get the better."

"All our money was back there. Our food, clothes, everything!" Percy reminds her.

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"

I watch them argue for a while and then I say: "I bet you in four years you two will be together." I say. "I think the Aphrodite cabin is rubbing off on you Lina," Annabeth says.

I just let them talk for a while.

We reach a sign: AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM. "What does it say?" Percy asks. Oh right, I still have on my special reading glasses. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," I say. "How do you know that?" Percy asks. "I mean, aren't all demigods dyslexic?" He says. "Yes," I say. "But I have these special reading glasses that work for dyslexia."

I see a snack bar, and my stomach starts grumbling. I'm starving.

"Snack bar," I say. "Snack bar," says Percy and Annabeth.

"Are you all crazy?" Grover asks. "I smell monsters."

"All I smell is burgers," I say, about to knock on the door.

The door creaks open, and a woman opens the door. She wore a tall black gown, and everything was covered but her hands.

"Children it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're…um…" Annabeth starts.

"We're orphans. We got separated from our circus caravan." Percy says. I give him a sideways look.

"Oh, my dears, you must come in. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

As soon as we got there Aunty Em told us to sit down.

"This is my treat," she says. "Thank you ma'am," Annabeth says.

Auntie Em stiffened as if Annabeth did something bad to her. "Quite all right Annabeth," she says.

"Wait a second. How did you know her name was Annabeth?" I say. "We never introduced ourselves!"

"Lucky guess dear," she says nervously. "Look the food's ready." I immediately forget what I was talking about as soon as I look at all that food. "What's that hissing noise?" Grover asks her. "Must be the deep-fryer," she says. "You have keen ears.

I immediately devoured my burger. I tune out of the conversation until I hear Annabeth say: "Two sisters?" Then Aunty Em tells the story of Athena's temple… wait a second. Athena's temple? Hissing noise? Statues everywhere? Two sisters?

_Medusa. _

I lean into Annabeth's ear. "Medusa," I whisper. "I know," she whispers back. "Do you think Percy knows?" I whisper. "No, because his head is full of kelp." She whispers back.

"Percy?" Annabeth says. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting.

"Such beautiful grey eyes," she says, looking at Annabeth. She reaches out as if to stroke her face, but Annabeth stands up abruptly. "We really should go," she says.

"Yes!" Grover says.

"Please dears," Medusa says. "Won't you at least sit for a pose? I rarely get to see children." Annabeth and I look at each other alarmingly. She was going to take off her headdress during the photo…I just know… _This cannot be good._

"I don't think we can ma'am," Annabeth says. "Come on Percy, Lina—"

"Sure we can," Percy says. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" _The harm… is that we will be statues! _

She leads us back to the front door. "I think I'll position you. The young girls in the middle, and the young gentlemen on either side."

"I can't see you well through this veil…" She says.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth says.

"Run Percy!" I say using some charmspeak.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," she muses. "Where are you?" I start running, until she has me cornered. I look at her chest. "Look up, daughter of Aphrodite." She says. "You would make a pretty statue."

"LINA!" Someone calls out, but I don't hear them. All I was thinking about was for Medusa to get out of here and stop bothering us.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Medusa was thrown back, and landed on the floor with a thump.

Everyone runs towards me. "What happened?" Annabeth says. "I don't know," I say. "She had me cornered, and I didn't know what to do, then there was a flash of light and she fell on the floor." **(A/N: Accidental magic!) **Annabeth mutters something under her breath along the lines of accidental magic. "What did you say?" I ask her. "Nothing." She says, giving me a death-glare, daring me to question. Percy and I look at each other, but don't ask.

"That's strange," Grover says. "Do you think that she's unconscious?" Grover says, looking at Medusa. I nod. "Probably."

Percy stabs her in the head. He wraps the head and fills out a delivery slip.

The Gods

Mount Olympus, 600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

I bust out laughing. "You're going to send that to them?" He nods and I laugh harder.

We camp out in the woods, and decide to sleep in shifts, and I fall asleep immediately.

"Lina, wake up." A voice says. It was morning. Everyone was up but Percy. I saw Grover with a fuzzy poodle in his lap, that was pink. Annabeth tosses me a bag of chips.

"Who's that?" I ask. "Lina, this is Gladiola." Grover says. "He's our ticket west." He says. "Hello Gladiola," I say. The poodle licks me. "He likes you," Grover says. "How is he our ticket west?" I say.

Before he could explain, Percy woke up. He looks at Gladiola. "Are you talking to that thing?" He asks Grover. "Percy, meet Gladiola, Gladiola, Percy."

"Forget it I'm not saying hi to a pink poodle," He says.

"Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." Annabeth says it in such a sweet, slow voice that I bust out laughing. "Lina, what's so funny?" She says. "You!" I say. "You are talking to him in a sweet annoying voice!" I say. "Well, yes, I tend to do that to kelp heads." I bust out laughing again.

The poodle growled. Percy said hello to the poodle.

Grover explained that Gladiola came from a rich local family who posted a $200 reward for his return.

"So we turn in Gladiola, we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." Annabeth says.

We spend two days on the Amtrak train. I was looking at a newspaper about Percy and the longer I read it, the angrier I got. I got out Divergent and started reading it from the beginning.

When I was at chapter 13 of Divergent, the train pulled into a station in St. Louis saying we had a three hour-layover before we depart for Denver.

I keep on reading as if it doesn't matter, until Annabeth shakes me. "Come on Lina, we're going sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?" I ask her.

"The Gateway Arch," she says. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you three coming or not?" Percy, Grover, and I exchange looks. I personally just want to sit here and read Divergent, but we can't exactly let her go alone.

The Arch was about a mile away from the train. We went to the top of it, and we were in an elevator car with a fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked us. "They're below," Annabeth says. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings," she says. Her Chihuahua growled. "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

We get to the top. The view was phenomenal. I'm not Annabeth, but this is amazing!

The ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing soon. Percy steers us towards the exit but there wasn't room for him. "I'll wait with you," I say. Just as I was about to get out, the door closed. We all looked nervous. That was a help. Not.

I'm pacing at the bottom of the Gateway Arch, hoping Percy's alright. "He'll be alright," Annabeth says an attempt to calm me down. Until I see Percy hugging Grover. "Percy! You're safe!" I say. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Annabeth says. "What happened?"

"I sort of fell." He said. "Six hundred and thirty feet?" I say.

He tells us about the Chimera, Echidna, his high-dive act, and the message of the underwater lady.

"We have to get you to Santa Monica!" Grover says. "You can't ignore a summons from your dad!"

"First things first, we have to get out of here." He says.

Somehow, we make it back on the Amtrak train without getting spotted. The train goes west, with police lights behind us.

So, I think, back to chapter 13 of Divergent.

_Quests are more dangerous than I thought. _

**A/N: How did you like the underage accidental magic part? I know it seems like too much, but Alina is powerful! I have 5 reviews, 5 favorites, and 7 follows in less than a week? You guys are seriously amazing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **


	6. Luke, Ares, Zebras, and Casinos

Luke, Ares, Zebras, and Casinos

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.

Alina POV

The next afternoon, on June 14, our train rolled into Denver. I was reading the faction manifestos at the end of the book, over and over.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth says to Percy. "I want to tell him about your encounter with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" He says. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I'm not talking about phones," she says. _She's talking about Iris-Messaging._

We wander around downtown for half an hour, looking for a good place to Iris-Message. I think Percy was confused the entire time though, but Annabeth voted against telling him.

We finally found an empty do-it-yourself car-wash. Grover turned on the spray gun. "What exactly are we doing?" Percy asks.

"It's seventy-five cents," Grover grumbled. "I've only got two quarters."

"Here," I say, handing him my last quarter.

"Excellent," Grover says. "We could do it without a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks.

"I-Ming." Grover says.

"Instant messaging?" Percy says.

"Iris messaging," Annabeth corrects him. She explains about how Iris carries messages.

She tosses Percy's drachma into the air. "Half Blood Hill." She says.

I could see the porch of the Big House, and Luke was standing there. Personally, I wasn't that ecstatic to see him. He just reminded me of how much I miss the loving and caring Luke, who gave me piggyback rides when I was younger. Plus, Annabeth might be oblivious that something is different about him, but I'm certainly not.

"Luke" Percy calls.

He turns. "Percy? Is that Annabeth and Lina too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

Maybe he does still care about me and Annabeth… Shut up Lina you can't go all soft. I have a feeling he will betray us. And it will hurt Annabeth more than me, because I had my suspicions on this before.

"We're…uh…fine." Annabeth says, straightening her shirt and wiping her loose hair away from her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—" Yep, it will hurt her more than me.

"He's down at the cabins. We're having some issues with the campers." He says.

"What sort of issues?" I ask him.

"They're taking sides," he says. "Word leaked out about the Zeus and Poseidon thing. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

I nod. "Are Silena and Lacy okay?" I ask. He nods. "I'll tell them you're alright Lina, they're worried sick." I nod.

"Where's Grover?" Luke says. "Is he alright?"

"I'm right here," Grover called.

"What's that noise?" Luke yells.

"I'll take care of it!" Annabeth says. "Lina, Grover, come on!" I was glad I left.

When we get back, we decide to find some dinner, and soon we were sitting in a booth of a chrome diner. Families around us were drinking malts and sodas. I see girls my age sitting with their families. I feel a pang of jealousy. They can still be kids. I was forced to grow up young.

The waitress comes over to us. She raises her eyebrow. "Well?" She says.

"We um want to order some dinner," Percy says.

"You kids got money to pay for it?"

I was about to use charmspeak on her, when the entire building shakes and a huge motorcycle pulls up to the curb.

The guy walked into the diner. As I got a closer glimpse of him—and got frightened for a moment—I realized that he was Ares.

I whisper to Annabeth, "That's Ares."

"I know," she says.

"Do you think he was on another date with my mom?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Lina!" She warns. "You don't want to get on Ares' bad side!"

"Fine!" I say. "You're no fun!"

Everyone rose, as if they were hypnotized, but he waved his hand and they all sat down, the conversations starting again.

"It's on me," the biker says. He slides into our booth, squashing Annabeth and I against the window.

He looks at the waitress. "Are you still here?" He says. He points at her, and she stiffens, then marches back to the kitchen.

He gives Percy a grin. "So, you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" he says.

"What's it to you?" He says.

"Percy, this is—" Annabeth starts to say.

"S'okay," Ares says. "I don't mind a little—"

I tune out for a while. Blame the ADHD.

The waitress brings the food. Ares hands her gold drachmas. She looks nervously at the coins. "But these aren't…"

Ares pulls out his huge knife and starts to clean his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?" He says. She leaves.

I eat the food and tune out again, until I hear:

"I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little… date with my girlfriend," he says eyeing me.

"Having fun with my mother?" I say to him.

"Lina—" Annabeth warns.

"S'okay," he says. "I don't think she meant it that way. And yes, I was! Before we were interrupted. I left my shield behind," he says, turning to Percy. "I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Percy says.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog, and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?"

I tune out after that, too.

When I tune back in, I realize that Ares has left. "What happened?"

"We have to go to a waterpark, to find Ares's shield," Annabeth says.

"It's probably some sort of trick," Percy says. "Forget Ares, let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth says. "You can't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a prairie dog."

"This waterpark… He acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out," Annabeth says.

The main gate was padlocked, and inside the place looked sad and creepy. The park, called WATERLAND now read WAT R A D.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date I'd hate to see what she looks like," Percy says.

Oh that does it!

"That's my mother Aphrodite goddess of love you're talking about. Insult her again and things won't be very pretty," I snarl, glaring at him. He nods. "Now," I say sweetly. "Where were we?"

"Lina's right," Annabeth says. "You don't want to insult Aphrodite, she's very temperamental. And so are some of her children," she says, giving me a look.

"Hey!" I say indignantly. "I am not temperamental!"

Annabeth was the only person whom my death threats don't work on.

"How do we get in?" Percy asks, trying to change the subject.

"Maia!" Grover yells. He flew over the fence.

The rest of us had to climb the old fashioned way.

No monsters came to get us. There wasn't any noise. It was a little eerie, in my opinion.

We find a souvenir shop that was left open. It has clothes in it. Fresh clothes. My bag was still on the destructed bus, and all that was saved was my book, which was in my big sweater-pocket at the time, and some money that came in handy, and of course my silver knife but no clothes.

"Clothes," I say. "Fresh clothes," Annabeth adds.

"Yeah," Percy says. "But you can't just—"

"Watch," we say. We grab clothes form the racks and go into the changing rooms. I put on a blue Waterland t-shirt, white floral print pants, and some surf shoes. I haul over a purple backpack much like the one before, but it said Waterland on it, and stuff more things in it, and we go out to meet Percy and Grover. Soon the four of us were walking advertisements.

"So," Percy says. "Ares and Aphrodite, they have a thing going?"

"Percy…" I warn. I personally didn't like the thought of my mom dating Ares. My mom is loving and Ares is… Ares.

We see an empty pool area. There were some statues of Cupid to the side, I noticed. The sign above read: THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

At the bottom of the empty pool was a pink and white two-seater boat, and in the left seat, was Ares's shield. This is it? Oh wait… I see a Greek letter. Eta.

"I'll go with you," I say. "No," he says, a bit wary. "You and Grover stay here for backup in case something goes wrong. Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" She says. "Me, go with you to the…the… 'Thrill Ride of Love'? What if somebody saw me?" She says.

"Who will see you?" Percy says.

"Fine," Percy says. I'll go myself."

Annabeth follows him, muttering something about boys. She gives me a look. "You kids have fun," I say, like a mother would. She gives me a death-glare, muttering something about daughters of Aphrodite.

Grover and I sit there for a while in silence. Then, we hear gears grinding around us. "Percy!" I yell. "Annabeth!"

"Come on!" Grover shouts. We try to hold down a portion of the net for them.

"Hephaestus!" I hear Annabeth scream. "I'm so stupid! Eta means H. He made this trap to catch Aphrodite and Ares, now we will be broadcast live to Olympus and look like fools!"

They were almost there when some spiders started coming. Wait, Annabeth's deathly afraid of them, I remember the prank the Stolls did on her…

I couldn't really hear anything down there, until I hear Percy yell: "Guys! Get into the booth and find the 'on' switch!"

We look at each other. "But—"

"Do it!"

We run into the controller's booth trying to push the buttons. "It isn't working!" I yell, hopelessly.

We were now trying to stop them from taking a free-fall and we smashed into a photo-board.

I help everyone up. "Are you all okay?" I ask. "Yeah," Annabeth says. "Thank you, and Grover, for saving our lives."

"What, did you think that I was going to let you die?" I ask her.

"We need to have a little talk with Ares," Percy says.

"Well, well, well," Ares says as soon as we reach the lot, "you didn't get yourself killed." I want him to _be_ killed, and to stay away from my mother, but he's immortal so I can't do that.

Percy shoves his shield at him. "You're a jerk," he says.

I hear Annabeth and Grover catch their breath, but I couldn't care less. I hate Ares.

"See that truck over there? That's your ride west," he says. "Straight to L.A. with one stop in Vegas."

The truck said KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT: WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Seriously? I think.

"You're kidding," Percy says.

Ares gave us a backpack full of fresh clothes, golden drachmas, twenty bucks in it, and some double stuf Oreos.

"I don't want your lousy—"

"Thank you Lord Ares," Grover says hastily interrupting Percy.

"What about my mother?" Percy says.

"She's not dead," Ares says.

"We'll meet again," I hear Ares say. "Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

"That wasn't very smart, Percy. You too, Lina."

"What did I do?" I say.

"Having fun with my mother?" She says in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up," I say. "And I don't sound like that."

We climbed into the back of the truck. There were a lot of animals, including a lion.

I take an Oreo out of the back and nibble on it while reading my book.

That was until I hear Annabeth say: "Lina was only six at the time."

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"We were just telling Percy more about Thalia's story."

I nod, some tears sprinkling my face.

I fall asleep.

Annabeth shakes my shoulder. "The truck stopped. We have to hide!"

"The lion says that these guys are animal smugglers! We have to free them!" Grover says.

We release the Zebra first, and then the others and we hop out of the truck.

We walk around Vegas, until we reach a dead end at the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Hey kids," the bellhop said. "You look tired. Want to come in and sit down?"

We went inside and I stared at the lobby in awe.

Another bellhop came. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here are your room keys."

"But—" We say. "The bill is already paid.

"When does it run out of cash?" I ask him.

He laughed. "It doesn't, what do you mean?" I stare at him in awe.

We go into our room, which was filled with luxuries, and we all decide to play games in the Casino. I bungee jumped the lobby with Percy a couple of times, drew in their very own drawing studio, and played Pac-man for a while.

When I was playing Pac-man, Percy and Annabeth rush up to me. "What?" I ask them irritated.

"We need to leave Lina." Annabeth says.

"Leave?" I ask her. "Are you crazy?"

"Lina, there are people from 1977 here," Percy says.

"So?" I ask him.

Annabeth grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the game. "Hey!" I say.

"Everyone you love is dead, Lina. You are responsible."

"What?" I say. "Wait… how long have we been here?"

"I don't know, but we have to go and find Grover."

We find him at another game and we start tugging his legs away from the game. "No!" He shouts. "I just got to a new level!"

The bellhop came to us. "Well, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," I say.

"Such a shame," he says.

Grover reaches for the card, but Annabeth and I yank his arm back. "No thanks."

We burst through the doors, and we run to the nearest newspaper.

It was June 20th. We were in there for five days.

And we only have one day to complete the quest.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really would like more reviews, I have 7 reviews from only two people, and I'd love to know what you all think :)**


	7. Waterbeds and Hades' Palace

Waterbeds and Hades' Palace

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Annabeth loads us into the back of a Los Angeles taxi, as if we actually have money. Then she told the driver: "Los Angeles please."

"That's three hundred miles," the cabbie says. "You gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth says.

He shrugs. "Some of them." Annabeth hands him her Lotus Cash card and tells him to swipe it.

He did, and the infinity symbol came up.

"Where to in Los Angeles your highness?" He says to her.

"The Santa Monica Pier," she says. "Get us there fast and you can keep the change."

The cab's speedometer never dropped below ninety-five the entire time.

On the way there, Percy told Annabeth, Grover, and I about his latest dream about a throne room, a pit—Tartarus I think—and a voice at the bottom.

We got there at around sunset, which basically means that we have like a couple hours before its midnight. The taxi drops us off at the beach in Santa Monica.

We walk to the edge of the surf. Percy steps in. Wait, what?

"Percy, what are you doing?" I ask him. His head goes under.

"Probably a son of Poseidon thing," I say to a wide-eyed Annabeth.

A few minutes later, he comes up out of the water and tells us that he talked with the Nereid and she gave him four pearls for something.

We took a bus into the West Hollywood Area. We saw an appliance store that was saying horrible things about Percy.

As we passed an alley entrance a voice from the darkness says: "Hey you."

A gang of kids surrounds us, and Percy uncaps his sword and they back off, except the leader, holding a switchblade. Percy accidentally swings, and it goes through the leader's chest.

"Run!" We all run away from the alley.

We tried looking for a safe building or store to hide in. We go into a place called CRUSTY'S WATER BED PALACE.

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" I read out loud.

We burst through the doors and duck underneath a water bed, and the gang runs right past us.

"I think we lost them." Grover says.

"Lost who?" A voice booms. We jump.

They guy was tall, like seven feet, and he was bald.

"I'm Crusty," he says. He does look Crusty, I think.

"We were um... browsing."

"You mean hiding from these no-good kids." Crusty says.

He showed us water-beds, literally forcing us to look at them. "Million hand massage?" Grover says. "This is cool!" He lies on a bed.

"Why don't you two girls try out these two?" He says to me and Annabeth.

"But—" We say.

He pushed us onto the beds and ropes lash around us.

I struggle. "LET ME GO!" I scream. I keep on struggling and all of a sudden… BAM! My ropes cut loose.

"But..." Stammers Crusty. "How did she…"

Percy and I look at each other. "Didn't the same sort of thing happen to you in Medusa's lair?" He says to me.

I nod. "That's strange."

I look at Annabeth and Grover, still binded by the ropes. "We have to do something!" I say.

"Wait a second," I say. "Your real name isn't Crusty is it?"

"Legally its Procrustes." He says. I remember him, from Greek Mythology. He was the giant who tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

I look at a struggling Annabeth and try to focus hard, hoping hers would come off too because of my 'strange magical ability.'

But Percy found out how to tie Crusty down, and freed Grover and Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't seem pained at the fact that she was brutally stretched, but instead looked at me with concern. "Lina, the same thing happened to you in Medusa's lair," she says.

Although her tone is different than Percy's. Annabeth knows something. She knew in Medusa's lair, too.

"Do you know something?" I ask her. "Please, tell me. What's going on with me?" I plead.

"Lina, I promise, I swear on the River Styx, that by the end of this summer, you will have answers." She says. Thunder rumbles. "But now we need to focus on the quest."

I smile triumphantly. She can't back out of that! I will have answers!

DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. AKA Entrance to the Underworld.

NO SOLCITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. Was printed under it.

"How cheerful," I reply.

"Lina—" Annabeth warns me.

"Yeah, yeah I know no sarcasm in Hades' realm!" I snap at her. Jeez Annabeth gets on my nerves sometimes, I see where Percy's coming from.

"You remember the plan," Percy says.

We walk into the lobby.

A security guard was at the desk. I read the nametag with my glasses for dyslexia. It says CHARON on it.

Percy who doesn't have the glasses says "Your name is—"

"Charon!" I say. "Your name is Charon!"

"That's right, miss," he says.

Percy shoots me a grateful look.

"How may I help you little dead ones?" He says to us.

"We want to go to the Underworld," Annabeth says.

"How did you all die?" He asks us.

"We…um… drowned… in the bathtub." Grover says.

"All four of you?" He asks.

We nodded.

"Big Bathtub." He says. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. With adults I usually charge their American Express or add the price to their last cable bill. But with children…"

"We have coins," Percy says showing him some drachmas.

Charon takes a sniff at us. "You're godlings," he says.

"Leave while you can," he says. "I'll just take those," he says, reaching for the drachmas in Percy's hand.

"No service no tip." Percy says.

Eventually Percy charms him into letting us on the boat, and we get on. I look down at the River Styx. It has a bad feel to it, I can feel it.

As we enter the Underworld, there was a sign that said: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.

There were three lines. Two were marked attendant on duty and the other one was marked Ez Death. The Ez Death was moving right along and the other two are crawling.

"The fast lane must go straight to Asphodel fields," Annabeth says. "The others are for judgment."

"There's a court for dead people?" Percy asks her. I resist the urge to laugh.

"Yeah. It's run by a bunch of famous people. You know, like Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, King Minos."

We keep walking, and get closer to the gates. Cerberus' howling is getting louder and louder as we keep walking.

I can start to see him better, and I start to think, if my charmspeak doesn't work on him, then we're toast.

Cerberus' middle head turns towards us and he growls.

Percy bring out the stick he got from the Waterbed Palace to try and 'play fetch' with him. Like that will work.

"Hey Big Fella," Percy calls. "I bet they don't play with you much." I want to laugh at his idiocy, but seeing as we could be eaten soon…

"GROWL!"

"Good boy," Percy says weakly.

Percy waves the stick. "Fetch!" He says. It splashes into the River Styx. Cerberus looks at Percy, unimpressed.

What a plan, I think.

Cerberus makes a deep growl that scares me out of my wits, and I yelp, backing up straight into Annabeth, who puts an arm around me.

"Um," Grover says. "Cerberus is saying we have ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. Afterwards… he's hungry."

At this moment I was thinking of what to say to Cerberus in charmspeak.

"Wait!" Annabeth says, and she pulls a ball out of her pack. She marched right up to Cerberus.

"What are you—" I say.

"See the ball?" She shouts. "If you want the ball, sit!"

At this point I thought I would lose her forever, until Cerberus licked his lips and sat.

"Good boy!" She threw the ball. He caught it. "Drop it!" She says.

Percy, Grover, and I warily inch forward, and he growls.

"We're just going-now," I say using some charmspeak. He growls at me.

"Lina, charmspeak doesn't work on him! Go now, all of you. The Ez DEATH line, it's faster!"

We walked between his legs.

Eventually, we were all walking in the Ez DEATH line.

"How did you do that?" Percy asks.

"Obedience school," she replies. "At my dad's house we had a Doberman…"

When we reached the Fields of Asphodel, I look at it. It is a million times as big as a concert area, packed with people, with a sad look to it.

JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

That is what a banner on the main gates said.

Out the back came two smaller lines. One led to the Fields of Punishment, and the other led to Elysium.

"Maybe we could search in Elysium…"

"Come on goat boy!" Annabeth says, grabbing his arm.

But his sneakers sprouted wings and he was going the other way.

We started running after him. But nothing would slow him down, and we were in some sort of tunnel. The tunnel was a cavern, and in the middle was a chasm much like I'd imagined the dauntless chasm to be, but bigger and scarier

Grover was going to fall into the pit, but his hooves saved him, and we force ourselves up. Percy had to hold me tight, because I am lightweight and would have fallen in.

That was the entrance to Tartarus. And we were almost pulled in. What an interesting story to tell my friends. Or worry them.

We go towards the palace of Hades. The place is depressing, which is an understatement.

"Well," Percy says. "I suppose we should… knock?"

But the doors swung open, and the guards stepped aside to let us in.

Hades was sitting on his throne. "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon, after what you have done to me." he says. "Or very foolish."

He steps forward. "Lord and Uncle, I have two requests."

"Speak then," Hades says.

"It would be very bad if there was war among the gods," Percy says.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy says. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" Hades bellows.

What did Percy do though?

"What exactly have I done?" Percy says.

"Do you think I want war?" Hades bellows again. "Do you think I need more subjects?"

I just listened as Percy argued with the Lord of The Dead, until I heard his helm was stolen.

"Your helm was stolen too?" I say. "Please, Lord, know in advance that we didn't steal it."

Hades snorts. "Silly girl," he says. "Your mother's charmspeak doesn't work on me. You, the other girl, and the satyr have been helping him—threatening me in Poseidon's name no doubt," he says.

"Return my helm now," Hades says. "Or I will stop death."

"But—"

"Open your pack!"

Percy opens it, and there was Zeus' master bolt. But the question is how?

"Percy—" Annabeth says. "How—"

"I—I don't know," he replies."

"You brought the bolt to bargain for _her." _Hades says. "She is not dead, but that could change."

"The pearls," Hades says. "Bring them forth."

Percy shows him the pearls.

"Only four," he says. "Try to take your mother with you. But which of your friends will spend eternity with me?"

"I will," I say. "Leave me here," I say.

Percy and Annabeth snort. "Like that would happen."

"I'll stay," Annabeth says. "Grover, you have to protect Percy and… Lina—well why would I let you stay an eternity with Hades?"

"You're too overprotective!" I yell at her. "Just because I'm two years younger, you feel the need to—"

"I'll stay," Grover says cutting me off.

"Think again!" Annabeth and I reply.

We all start arguing about who was going to stay.

"Stop it, all of you!" Percy says.

"I know what to do," he says. "Take these." He hands us pearls.

"But—" I say.

"I'm sorry," Percy told his mom. "I'll be back."

"Where are you—" Hades yells.

"Now, guys!" Percy yells and we step on the pearls, and we land on the bay of Santa Monica.

Percy hauls us to a life buoy. I look at Los Angeles in the distance. It was on fire.

We have to get to shore, and return Zeus' thunderbolt to Olympus.

**A/N: That was the chapter! There's a bit of accidental magic in this one too. I can't wait to write chapter 9 (this is chapter 7) because that's when she finds out that she is a witch! **


	8. Ares, Manhattan, Reunions, and Birthdays

Ares, Manhattan, Reunions, and Birthdays

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Just to let you know, you won't get any updates for a week because I'll be at Niagara Falls. But enjoy the chapter! :)**

A boat picks us up and drops us off at the pier.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth says. "We went all that way –"

"It was a trick," Percy says.

Ares. He is such a jerk! And no way do I want him near my mom!

"Lina, you were thinking out loud again," Annabeth says.

"Oh. Whoops. But I wasn't really sorry for speaking against a god. Ares is a jerk.

There Ares was, waiting for us in his black leather jacket. "Hey, kid," He says to Percy. He seems pleased to see him. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," Percy says. "You stole the helm, and the bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well I didn't steal them personally," he says. "You're not the only hero who can run errands."

"You're such a jerk, do you know that?" I say to him. Annabeth and Grover were giving me warning looks.

"Now I wouldn't say that to your future godly stepdad, would I?" Ares says, talking to me as if someone would to a 4 year old.

I almost threw up at the words "future godly stepdad." Percy and I make retching noises.

"You should have died in the Underworld," Ares says to Percy. "Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you, Zeus would be mad at Hades for having the bolt, and Hades is still looking for the bolt. Soon there will be a three way slugfest."

"They're your family!" Annabeth says.

"Nothing like watching your relatives fight." Ares says.

I watch them talk for a while until I hear Percy say: "You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

I laugh inwardly at the thought of Ares being ordered around.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one, and I certainly do not have dreams!"

"Who said anything about dreams?" Percy says.

"Listen kid, I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus," Ares says. "Nothing personal but I'm going to have to kill you."

He snaps his fingers and a wild boar comes out of nowhere.

"Why don't you fight me yourself, Ares?"

Fighting with a god: Wrong. Move. But Ares _is _a jerk.

Ares gave Percy a derisive laugh. "You're not at my level."

The boar charged. "Wave!" Percy shouts and a wave engulfs the boar.

Ares sneers. "How would you like to get smashed, boy? Classic or modern?"

Percy shows him his sword. "Classic it is."

Annabeth gives him his necklace for luck. I look down at my necklace. There were four camp beads on it, a little picture of us on the run in a locket, and of course, my prophecy.

"Here," I say. "Take mine too. I believe in you. I believe that you can show Ares who's boss, even though he _is_ a god. All the guy has is strength. As a wise friend of mine told us, strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."

We laugh. "Thanks Lina," he says.

Grover gives him a tin can and tells him that the satyrs will be with him.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares asks him.

Ares cleaves downward at his head, but he ducks.

I close my eyes. I cannot watch Percy fight Ares.

When I open my eyes, I see the mortal police. But what are they doing here? I realize that the mortals see Ares armed trying to hurt Percy. Spectators were gathering.

"Be gone!" Ares yells at them. He waves a hand and a wall of red flames comes across the police cars and spectators, who scream and duck. The vehicles explode.

"Now let's add you to the barbecue!" Ares yells at Percy.

I cover my eyes again, I cannot watch this. When I open my eyes, I see Ares drenched in water. "You have made an enemy, godling," he snarls at Percy. "Every time you raise your sword to fight, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Percy Jackson."

It's a hard life being Percy, I think. Soon I was going to find out, that it is ten times harder to be me.

Ares disappears. Percy walks towards us, but the Furies stop him. "We heard and saw everything," the middle Fury says. "It was not you?"

"No," Percy says. "Live well Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not…" She trails off and I know it would be bad.

"We have to get to New York," Percy says. "Tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth says. "Unless we…"

"Fly?" Percy says.

Annabeth stares at him. "Fly, in an airplane with a weapon more dangerous than a nuclear bomb being Poseidon's son?"

"Yeah," Percy says.

We make up sob-stories to the press, and soon we have enough money to fly to the Empire State Building.

Olympus, here we come. I'm not sure if I'm going to see my mom but if I do, even if she's angry about it, I'd like to ask her why she decided to date Ares.

We get there, and there was turbulence. LOTS of turbulence.

"You guys should get back to Camp Half Blood," Percy says.

"But—" I say, disappointed I can't see my mom.

When we get to Camp, I was immediately ambushed.

"LINA!" Two girls were running towards me and I was trapped in a two-way hug.

I figure out that the girls were Silena and Lacy. "Guys, get off of me, I'm fine!"

Annabeth smirks. "I'll just leave you three to your little reunion." She and Grover go off somewhere else.

"Lina, you HAVE to tell us what happened on your quest! Details and all." Lacy says.

"I promise, I'll tell you tonight after the campfire and sing along." I say.

"Percy's still out there, at Olympus, I hope the gods believe his story." I murmur to myself.

Percy arrives at the campfire, so I'm guessing that the gods believed him.

Grover came, surrounded by a bunch of satyrs and rush over to him. "Did you get the license?"

He nods and shows it to me. "Wow, it looks really cool," I say. "I'm proud of you; I know how much you wanted this. We're all safe, no one's a pine tree," I say, breaking down a little.

He nods. "Thanks Lina. And I know that Thalia's death was the hardest on you."

"No one blames you," I add. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Neither would Annabeth, or Luke," I say, scowling a bit when I say Luke's name.

"You notice it too, Lina?" Grover says. "The difference in Luke, I mean."

I nod. "I notice it. I believe it could hurt Annabeth, and even Percy, they're getting closer by the minute."

He nods, somberly. "The best we can do is hope he comes back."

We hug, and I go back to my friends. "Time to burn your shroud," Silena says. She nods at a beautiful pink shroud embroidered with white doves on it. "Shame we couldn't bury you in it.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, so you want me dead?" I ask her.

"No, I just meant—" She says

"I know what you meant," I say.

Annabeth's shroud was even better, gray silk with embroidered owls on it.

Percy's however, was decorated by the Ares cabin. The shroud was an old bed sheet with a smiley face with X-s on it and the word 'LOSER' on the middle of it.

I lean over to Percy, who was a few feet to my right and say: "It must be fun to burn that one down, huh?"

"Definitely." He says, grinning at me.

All the campers, except the Ares cabin of course, treated us like we were some sort of heroes.

I laugh at Dionysus' welcome home speech. "Yes, yes so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that."

Silena, Lacy, and I go back to the Aphrodite cabin, and I tell them about the Furies, Medusa's lair with the 'strange magical ability' the pink poodle, what happened at the Gateway arch, Iris messaging Luke, dinner with Ares and the little quest, the animals, the casino, the waterbeds with the 'strange magical ability' again, the Underworld, the fight with Ares and the 'godly stepdad' tidbit, the flight back, then I was here.

"Wow, Lina." Silena says. "That's a lot. You guys went into the Underworld?"

I nod.

"ARES as our godly stepdad?" Lacy says and we all make retching noises.

"Strange magical ability?" Questions Silena. "Yeah, it happened at Medusa's lair, and at Crusty's waterbed shop. And Annabeth knows something about it but she wouldn't tell me. But she'll tell me by the end of the summer, she swore on the River Styx."

We talk for a while about the quest and then we fall asleep.

The Fourth of July was the fireworks display. Silena, Lacy, and I were setting up our picnic blanket, when Grover who was talking to Percy and Annabeth at another blanket, comes in our direction.

When we were away from my friends he says: "Well Lina, this is it. I'm off to search for the great god Pan."

I smile. "I'm happy for you Grover," I say. "Good Luck, we'll see you again. Where are you going to go first?"

"Can't tell, sort of a secret." He says.

We hug and he disappears into the woods.

I go back to my friends, and the fireworks are in full swing, Hercules killing the Nemean Lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington crossing the Delaware.

A couple of weeks later, it was July 24th, otherwise known as my birthday. Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Lacy, and I were having a little party in the mess hall at 3pm.

That was until we hear Chiron say: "Lina, Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy to the Big House please."

"I wonder what Chiron wants from us in particular," I say as we walk towards the Big House.

Annabeth smiles. "Let's just say Lina, you're going to get your answers about the 'strange magical ability.'"

I smile triumphantly. I'm getting answers on my birthday!

But little did I know, my life was going to get ten times more dangerous, and soon I will wish that no one had told me answers.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Guess what Chiron will tell Lina! And you all have to wait a week because I'll be on vacation! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this, just to let you know, I'm not self-inserting myself, my name is not Alina and I don't have a summer birthday! :)**


	9. You did NOT just call me a witch!

You did NOT just call me a witch!

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! Lina finds out she is a witch in this. Enjoy! :)**

_Previously in Love and Hate's Daughter: That was until we hear Chiron say: "Lina, Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy to the Big House please." _

"_I wonder what Chiron wants from us in particular," I say as we walk towards the Big House. _

_Annabeth smiles. "Let's just say Lina, you're going to get your answers about the 'strange magical ability.'"_

_I smile triumphantly. I'm getting answers on my birthday!_

_But little did I know, my life was going to get ten times more dangerous, and soon I will wish that no one had told me answers._

When we got to the Big House, Chiron motions for us to sit.

"This has to do with me, right?" I say, a little uneasily.

He nods, gravely.

"Lina I'm going to say this outright. You are a witch."

I imagine old hags on broomsticks, and one thought came into my mind: _this is an insult._

I lean in Chiron's face. "You did NOT just call me a witch," I hiss at him.

"Lina, hear him out," Annabeth pleads. "You wanted answers about your 'strange magical ability', now you are getting them."

Percy, Silena, Lacy, and I look at each other in a confused way. I'm a witch? What does that mean? Annabeth knew. Why didn't she tell me? Chiron and Annabeth are always keeping secrets from us, and I'm getting SICK OF IT.

"Your real father is a wizard, Lina," He continues on, "making you a witch."

"Who's my father?" I demand.

Chiron and Annabeth look at each other. "Now is not the time, child," he says to me.

That. Does. It.

"WHY IS IT YOU'RE ALWAYS KEEPING SECRETS? YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" I blurt out.

"Lina—" Chiron begins.

"NO! IT'S BEEN THIS WAY FOR YEARS! YOU TELL ANNABETH EVERYTHING, SO WHY NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M TOO YOUNG OR SOMETHING?" I yell.

"Lina, no," Chiron says. "Now that you know that you are a witch, your life will get more dangerous. You knowing who your father is, that will make life even more dangerous." He says. His eyes are pleading with mine to listen, to believe him.

"My father's not a good person, is he?" I say.

Annabeth shakes her head.

"Anyways Lina," Chiron says. "You have been accepted at a school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. People get accepted on their 11th birthdays."

The name "Hogwarts" got Percy, Silena, Lacy and I on the floor laughing. Annabeth just looks at us and shakes her head. "Who—would—name—a—school—after—the—warts—of-a—pig?" I choke out.

"Yes, I realize the name is very hilarious," Chiron says, looking at the four of us amused.

He hands me a letter. "Open it," he says.

The envelope was very specific:

**Alina Quimby**

**The Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half Blood**

**Half Blood Hill**

Silena peers at the envelope. "These people are very specific," she says suspiciously.

"There is nothing to worry about," Chiron tells her.

Percy leans in close to me so he can see what is inside:

**Dear Miss Quimby,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins September 1****st****. We await your owl no longer than July 31****st****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"We await your owl?" Percy says.

"In the Wizarding World, they use owls," Chiron explains.

"Wait," Lacy says. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Well," Chiron says. "Everyone in this room is a good friend of Lina. I figured that a select few can know her identity."

Lacy nods.

My friends gather around me, and we look at the enclosed list:

**UNIFORM:**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Smith**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Quills and Ink**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

At this point, I was wondering if this was some huge prank orchestrated by Connor and Travis Stoll.

My friends and I gape at Chiron and we burst out laughing excluding Annabeth.

"They expect you to wear robes and a hat, like the witch Halloween costume?" I say.

"Quills? Ink? What is this, the 17th Century?" Silena says.

"Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks?" Percy says. "As in, fly?"

"An owl? A cat? A toad? Okay a cat makes sense." Lacy says.

"I know, I know, this is a little old-fashioned," Chiron says.

"Look at all these spell books!" I say in amazement.

"Chiron," I say. "Where will I get these?"

"Diagon Alley." Silena, Lacy, and I burst out laughing. Annabeth rolls her eyes and Percy is too thick-headed to get the joke. Where do these people get their hilarious names from?

"One thing to mention," Chiron says. "Hogwarts is in England. You will have to leave your friends for ten months. You don't have to go, but judging by that prophecy of yours, you probably should."

Annabeth pales. I imagine what it would be like in her position. Your sole best friend, and practically sister, whom you've known for as long as you can remember, and been with for four years, being whisked away to a school in England for ten months? Silena and Lacy are my best friends at Camp Half Blood, but nothing will come close to what Annabeth and I have.

"I recommend you get an owl for letters, and there is always Iris-Messaging," he continues. He eyes me.

I sigh. This was all coming on me. I am a witch; my father is not a good person, whoever he is.

"I'll do it," I say. "But where do I get my money?

Chiron hands me $300. "When you go to Diagon Alley, take this to Gringotts and ask to open a vault and call the vault 'Half Blood Hill.' I believe this will give you 500 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. It will probably last you a few years, when you run out, I will replenish you."

I nod. "Thank you Chiron, you're sure you want me to take this?" He smiles and nods.

"When should I go to Diagon Alley?" I say.

"Tomorrow, as it is closed in England right now because of the time difference," Chiron says. "You will not fly, but use another form of transport in the wizarding world known as floo powder. Don't ask, I will tell you tomorrow. You can take one of your friends, to protect you." He says.

Annabeth look at me hopefully. "I don't think so," I say to her, smirking.

I scan my friends. "Percy." I say. "Come with me?"

He looks surprised. "Sure, Lina."

Percy and I smirk at my other friends' wide eyes that I did not pick them to come with me.

"Alright, Lina that settles it. You and Percy can meet me here right after breakfast tomorrow," Chiron says.

I was going to go to a wizarding shop called Diagon Alley. And I am a witch.

**A/N: So Lina found out she is a witch! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :)**

**Age confirmations: Percy, Annabeth, and Silena are all two years older than Lina. Lacy is one year older. I will do a bit of Silena/Beckendorf from Lina's perspective in the later PJO books.**

**Oh yeah, I don't have Sorcerer's Stone with me. I used my Hogwarts letter I got for Christmas. I'll try to write the oncoming chapters the best I can, and I'll try to get it from the library, that may mean a wait on your part.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	10. Diagon Alley and Fatal Flaws

Diagon Alley and Fatal Flaws

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy! :)**

_Previously in Love and Hate's Daughter:_

"_Alright, Lina that settles it. You and Percy can meet me here right after breakfast tomorrow," Chiron says._

_I was going to go to a wizarding shop called Diagon Alley. And I am a witch._

The next morning, I get up at 6am and cannot go back to sleep. I'm excited about going to Diagon Alley! By the time everyone else is getting up, I am dressed and showered.

When our cabin finally gets to breakfast I don't eat much because I'm too excited! I wonder what it would be like. How would we get there, I'm assuming the shop is in England? What is floo powder?

I say goodbye to Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy before walking with Percy towards the Big House.

Chiron opens the door. "Good, you're here." He says.

"How do we get to England?" I inquire.

"With floo powder, of course," he says.

He holds a bowl of powder. "Step into the fireplace, Lina."

"Okay…" I say, and step into the fireplace.

"I want you to take some powder out of this bowl and yell out Diagon Alley as clearly as you can."

"One question first," I ask Chiron.

"What is it?"

"Are there any other demigods and witches combined?" I ask him.

"No, Lina," he says. "You are the first and only. This makes you even more powerful than a child of the Big Three," he says, scanning Percy.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Ha ha, I'm more powerful than you!"

"Very mature Lina," Percy says.

"How do we get back?" I inquire.

"Go to the place you came in, there will be some powder left over. Just yell out 'camp half blood.'

We nod.

I take the powder and yell "Diagon Alley!"

My advice: If you get carsick easily, don't use floo powder. I felt dizzy, and I could see the blurry parts of different houses.

I landed in another fireplace with a thud. Soot was all over me. I pull myself up, just when Percy comes flying through.

"You alright?" I say to him.

"Yeah," he says. "Still better than a plane."

Once we were both up and walking, I scan the list. "First we have to go to a place called Gringotts," I tell him. "So we can deposit the $300."

We spot a big white building called "Gringotts" and walk towards it, while scanning the people and shops. I notice some people were wearing witch's hats, and I noticed a broom shop.

"This place is really a witch shop. Soon you'll be wearing pointy hats and witch's robes and riding brooms, Lina." Percy says, laughing.

"Shut up Kelp Head." I snap. Sometimes I don't know who to support in an argument, Percy or Annabeth. Annabeth can be a know-it-all and gets irritated with Percy easily, but Percy is the most thick-headed person I have ever met! But that's why I love them. Or not.

When we enter Gringotts Wizarding bank, I notice this place is run by goblins.

"Goblins too?" Percy says. "What next?"

Some of the goblins glare at us, and I smack Percy in the arm. We make our way towards the front desk where the head goblin was. "May I help you?" He says.

"Yes," I say. "I want to exchange $300 for some wizarding money, and I want to open a vault."

"Muggle-born?" He says. Percy and I look at each other confused. "I don't know what you are talking about," I say. "All I know is that my father is a wizard whom I've never met. What's a muggle?" I say.

"Non magic folk," the goblin grunts. "In the wizarding world there are purebloods—both parents are wizards—halfbloods—one parent is a wizard—and muggle-born—you are a wizard with muggle parents."

"I guess I'm a half-blood in two worlds," I mutter to Percy.

"I believe this will give you 300 galleons, sickles, and knuts. What do you want to call the vault?"

"Half Blood Hill," I tell him.

"Right this way," he says. He leads us to this car that takes us through chambers of the bank.

"This must be a big bank," Percy mutters.

"Yeah." I say.

"Vault 630." The goblin says. "Half Blood Hill." He hands me the bag full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. I leave the bag in the vault and take 40 of each.

The goblin takes us back up to the bank lobby and we leave.

"Alright let's go to Madam Malkin's robe shop?" I say, looking at the list.

We walk in. "Hogwarts?" The lady asks.

"Not me, just her," Percy says.

Percy waited outside while I got fitted for robes. Another boy was sitting next to me, also getting fitted. The boy had jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes. I also noticed he had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his head.

I decide to talk to him. "Hello." I say. "I'm Lina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter. Although everyone thinks I'm famous or something."

"Well not me." I say. "Never heard of you until today."

"Are you going to be in first year?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, you?"

He nods. Harry and I talk before we're both done. I give the lady some galleons and sickles.

"Who's your friend, Lina?" Percy teases me.

"Oh, shut up Kelp Head, I see where Annabeth is coming from." I say.

"Oh, so Annabeth will call me Seaweed brain and you'll call me Kelp Head?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I say.

We walk into Flourish and Blotts and get the books. Then we get quills.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth wants to borrow them all before you leave next month." Percy says.

I chuckle. "Yeah."

"Alright, now we can go to the Magical Menagerie and get an owl." I say. "The owl will probably like Annabeth and hate you because of your parentage." I tell him.

"Yeah, thanks." He says.

We walk into the store. There were all sorts of pets. Owls, cats, even toads. I focused on the owls. There were barn owls, brown owls, screech owls, tawny owls, even one snowy owl. But my eyes were focused on a black owl. The only black owl in the shop. The owl looks at me and chirps happily, as if the owl wants me to own him or her.

I walk up to the manager of the store. "Excuse me, can I take that one?" I say.

"That one?" He says. "She doesn't like people much. She's a black-banded owl."

The man goes to the cage and opens it. The owl flies on my shoulder, and I pet her beak. "I think I'll call you Midnight," I say and she chirps happily at the sound of her new name.

Midnight notices Percy and glares at him. "Don't worry, he's a friend." I tell her. She's fine after that and even lets Percy uneasily pet her beak.

"I think I'll take her," I say, handing the man some galleons. I also buy some owl pellets to feed her.

"Alright," I say to Percy once we're out of there. "All that's left for me to get is the wand. You better watch out kelp head, once I learn to use it I will shoot a bunch of spells at you."

"Hey!" Percy says.

Percy waits outside and I walk into Ollivander's. I set my stuff and Midnight's cage down. "Hello," he says. "Here for a wand?" Ollivander says.

"Yes. I am Lina Quimby," I tell him.

"Try this one," he tells me. "Wave it." I do so, and I think I break something.

"Sorry!" I say.

"No, no, that happens to everyone!" He says. "Not that one. Try this one."

I try a second one, and glass breaks.

A third one, a fourth one, and a fifth one.

"Hmm… a difficult one." He says. He hands me a sixth one, and warmth goes up my arm. I wave it, and light glows around me.

"A very unique combination Miss Quimby. Twelve inches, Yew and Dragon Heartstring, unyielding. That wand tells me a lot about you already. You are fierce, and loyal. But sometimes you can be too rash and fierce for your own good. I expect great things with that wand," he says.

I leave Ollivander's, taking my stuff and Midnight's cage with me. "So," Percy says. "Did you buy your stick?"

"You'd better hope I'm in a good mood once I learn how to use the 'stick' kelp head." I say to him. "Anyways, we should go back." I say, walking towards the deserted shop that we came in on. I look at my money. I still have 22 Galleons, 21 Sickles, and 19 Knuts.

I take the powder, hold my stuff steadily in my arms and yell 'camp half-blood!' I fly out of the fireplace in the Big House, coughing. Percy flies in after me.

"Guys, how was it?" Chiron inquires.

"It was great," I say. "Oh, this is my owl, Midnight." I tell him.

"She's very majestic," Chiron says. "A black-banded owl?"

I nod.

"Percy, stay here, I need to tell you something. Lina, you'd best go to the Athena cabin where an excited and anxious friend is waiting."

I nod and head for the Athena cabin with all my stuff. I knock on the door, and Annabeth opens it. "Lina, how was it?"

"It was great!" I tell her. "This is my owl, Midnight. I open her cage, because we're in the Athena cabin and Midnight lands on her shoulder. She's really cute. How did you run into a black owl, Lina?"

I shrug. "Midnight was in the shop, I liked her, so I got her."

I show her my wand. "The wand maker, Ollivander, told me that I was fierce and loyal, but too rash and fierce for my own good."

"Lina," she says. "Every hero has a fatal flaw. I don't know what mine is yet, but I think that wand maker told you yours. You act without thinking. You have to learn to control it or… they don't call it fatal for nothing."

Some uneasy silence penetrated the Athena cabin. _They don't call it fatal for nothing._

"So, what else did you get?" She asks.

"I got these robes. I can't believe I have to wear these, and use the quills. Surely we're in the 20th century right?" I ask her.

"Wizards are probably less advanced than non-wizards," she says.

"I also got all these books, I can't wait to look at them," I tell her.

"Can I look at them when you're done, Lina?" She says. "I want to see what the textbooks say."

"Percy told me you would say something like that," I say. "But sure. I'll see you later." I hold out my arm, and Midnight flies onto my shoulder.

When I get to the Aphrodite cabin, my friends aren't there. I set Midnight down, and pick up a book. I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but for now I will have to wait a month.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) I want to give her flaws; I don't like Mary Sues either, believe me.**


	11. Traitors and Goodbyes

Traitors and Goodbyes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

_Previously:_

_When I get to the Aphrodite cabin, my friends aren't there. I set Midnight down, and pick up a book. I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but for now I will have to wait a month._

Alina POV

The month has passed by too quickly for my tastes. I've been going through my textbooks and reading them. I've also tried some spells, some of them worked, but some were a disaster. Of course I lent them all to Annabeth when I was done reading them. I was trying to spend as much time with all my friends as possible, before I go away to another country for ten months.

I am avoiding Luke. Something is going to happen, I can tell. Annabeth and Percy are spending more and more time with him, and I can just feel it that it will hurt them in the long run. I make visits to Thalia's tree regularly, catching her up on what's going on in my life. A lot of people think I'm strange for doing this, but I feel like I'm talking to Thalia.

It was already the end of August, the last night of summer session. I leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, I talked to Chiron and I can stay one extra day.

Silena, Lacy, and I were making our way to the pavilion. "I can't believe this is the last night we're spending with you Lina," sniffs Silena.

"Two nights actually," I correct her. "I'm staying an extra day, remember?"

We all got our bead for surviving yet another summer at camp half blood, my fifth one. It was pitch black, with a sea-green trident in the center.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp stood up and cheered. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share the applause.

Silena and Lacy steer me up. "You were there too!" Lacy says.

"Guys you know I don't like attention," I say, but enjoy the applause all the same.

We go and enjoy our second-to-last night together in the Aphrodite cabin.

In the afternoon on the next day, I spend my time packing all my stuff for Hogwarts. I was the only one in my cabin at the moment. I look at my owl. "Hello, Midnight," I say, opening my cage. She lands on my shoulder. I stroke her beak.

Suddenly Annabeth rushes in the Aphrodite cabin. "Lina, come, quick! It's Percy."

I quickly put Midnight in her cage and run out of the cabin. We run to the infirmary. Percy lies in a sickbed. "What happened?" I demand Chiron.

"I do not know, Lina." He says. "But we must heal him."

Chiron heals him, and we give him some nectar and ambrosia.

"Here we are again," he says when he wakes up, which gets me confused. This happened another time?

"You idiot," Annabeth says. "You were turning green and grey when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…"

"Now, now," Chiron says. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

"Are you all right?" I ask him, concerned.

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved," he says.

"You must tell us what happened," Chiron says.

Percy tells us his story. Basically, I was right about Luke all along. He was the Lightning Thief. He betrayed the gods. But what I do not like is that he tried to kill my best friend. I have also noticed that Percy has been replacing Luke in my life. I noticed this before, and I always felt this to be wrong of me, but this is the first time that I am okay with it. I want revenge on Luke Castellan.

I look over at Annabeth, whose face is considerably pale. "I can't believe that Luke…" Her expression turns angry and sad. "Yes, yes, I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him…he was never the same after his quest."

"I want revenge on Luke Castellan for trying to kill Percy," I growl. "He'll probably go running to Kronos now."

I cross my arms. Annabeth looks at me wide-eyed. Before Luke's quest, which I like to call 'the good old days' I was closest to Luke. It must surprise her that I would say such a thing. But I am not the Lina from when I was 8.

"I agree," Percy says.

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready. And Lina… you have a whole school year ahead of you. You aren't ready either. You and Luke used to be so close… now you're seeking vengeance and you're not the least bit hurt…what happened?"

I shrug. "I knew he wasn't the same after his quest so I distanced myself from him so I wouldn't get hurt."

I was seeking revenge next summer.

"Chiron…your prophecy from the Oracle…it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth and Lina?"

"Percy it isn't my place—" Chiron begins. Thunder booms. "Fine!" He shouts.

"The gods have their reasons, Percy. Too much of your future is never a good thing."

Chiron and Percy talk for a while and Annabeth whispers to me: "you knew all along. About Luke I mean."

I nod. "I did."

"Lina, you know that when you get back next summer you can't just leave the camp and go hunting Luke for vengeance."

"And why not?" I say.

She sighs. "Because you can't go alone. Percy and I are coming with you."

"My dear," Chiron says, looking at Annabeth. "Whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who?" I ask her.

"My family," she says. "I'm going to give it another try." When Annabeth was ten, she decided to try living with her family again, but it didn't work out, so she came back here.

The three of us walked outside, Percy leaning on me and Annabeth. It was dusk by now.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asks Percy.

"I don't know." He says.

"I'm going home for the year, Percy." She says.

"You mean to your dad's?" He says.

She points towards the crest of half-blood hill. I see a family, two little kids, a woman, and a tall man with blonde hair.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back. Just like you suggested, Percy. I told him…I was sorry I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately and decided we'd give it another try."

"You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? That goes for both of you, Lina." She says looking at me. "At least…not without sending me an Iris-Message?"

"I won't go looking for trouble," Percy says. "Usually, I don't have to."

"I honestly don't know what will happen at this Hogwarts place," I tell them. "But I make no promises."

They glare at me.

"When I get back next summer," she says. "We'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask him for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway, agreed?"

"Agreed," we say.

"Take care Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says shaking his hand.

"You too Wise Girl."

I smirk. They'll totally be together in four years!

Annabeth turns to me. "Lina, be sure to send me letters with your owl. And send me Iris-Messages. And… oh I'll miss you so much!" The two of us hug, and I watch with tear filled eyes as the girl that was like a sister to me walked towards her family.

I walk with Percy to the Poseidon cabin. "So, you're leaving too?" I tell him.

"Yeah," he says. "It's the first year I'll actually live with just my mom. You know Medusa's head?" I nod. "It was sent back to me and my mom used it to turn Smelly Gabe into stone."

I grin at him. "Nice."

I help him pack, and we do so in silence. "So, you've know Annabeth for four years?"

"Five if you count this year." I tell him. "I'm really going to miss her."

"Me too," he says.

I see him off at the camp borderline. "Take care, Percy. I'll send you letters, and Iris-Messages." We hug, and he leaves.

The bell rings. It was time for dinner. I walk with Silena and Lacy. "So, did Percy and Annabeth leave?" Lacy asks.

I sniffle a little. "Yeah, they did. And you two are practically going to leave me. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." I say.

"So, is it true?" Silena says. "About Luke?"

I nod. "Yes, it is."

After dinner, we walk into the Aphrodite cabin for our last night here. Silena and Lacy help me pack whatever is left for Hogwarts.

"Your owl is adorable!" Silena says, petting Midnight's beak.

"I know! She was the only black owl in the shop. There was a snowy owl, but I don't know if anyone took her."

We talk until it was 1am in the morning and I finally fall to sleep.

The next morning, there were tears and goodbyes as I said goodbye to my best friends whom I've had for forever.

"I'll miss you Lina," Silena says. "Letters, and Iris Messages."

I sniffle. "Yeah."

"I'll send you loads of letters," Lacy says.

I nod.

I give them each one last hug, and then I take my trunk and Midnight's cage to the Big House, where Chiron would show me how to get to the train.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to wish Harry Potter a happy birthday and Neville Longbottom a happy belated birthday. R&amp;R! :)**


	12. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Time Confirmations: Okay, I know this isn't canon Percy Jackson, but Alina Ruby Quimby was born on July 24, 1980, six days older than Harry. She was basically also "born when the seventh month dies" but no one knows that she's Voldemort's daughter, or that he has a daughter…or two…heh heh you'll have to read on…This also means that the Percy Jackson events will take place in the 1990s. **

_Previously:_

_I give them each one last hug, and then I take my trunk and Midnight's cage to the Big House, where Chiron would show me how to get to the train._

"Lina," Chiron says. "You'll use the floo powder to get to King's Cross Station. But here, take your ticket first."

He hands me the ticket and it says platform 9 and ¾. "This has to be a joke, right Chiron? I mean, there is no platform 9 and ¾!"

Chiron looks at me with an amused smile. "Actually, Lina, there is. You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but to get to platform 9 and ¾ you're going to have to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"You _are _crazy," I say. "That's basically suicide!"

He gives me one of those 'you'll see' looks.

"We'll miss you around here Lina," he says. I go up to him and hug him awkwardly; it is sort of hard to hug a centaur.

"Now, remember the train leaves at eleven on the dot, and it is 10: 50 so you'd best be going. Remember my advice about the train."

"Your crazy advice," I mutter. "How will I get back?" I say.

"Just take the floo powder back here. Have a lovely term Lina," he says, smiling.

I take the floo powder and yell: "Kings Cross Station!" I get that dizzy feeling again, and then I was in a deserted shop area. I come out, and sure enough, it was a train station. I pull my trunk and hold tight to Midnight's cage and walk towards platforms nine and ten.

_You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but to get to platform 9 and ¾ you're going to have to run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten, is what Chiron said just a minute ago._

I pray to the gods. "Please don't let me crash, please don't let me crash." I run straight at the barrier and close my eyes; I keep running until I crash into something. I open my eyes, and I was on top of two boys.

"I'm sorry!" I say getting up. "I didn't—Wait where am I?" I say. I see a train that says Hogwarts Express and a sign that says platform 9 and ¾.

"You're at the Hogwarts express of course! I'm Gred and this is my twin Forge!"

I chuckle at the resemblance to the Stolls. "No, you're Fred and that's George." I say.

"But—how—"

"There are twins like you where I come from." I say, wondering what horrible things would happen if the Stolls and these two twins meet.

"I'm Lina," I say, giggling. "I'm from America."

"Well Lina from America, I like your owl." Fred says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Want a hand?" George says, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a boy with emerald green eyes and black hair, and I realize it was the boy I'd talked to while at Diagon Alley, Harry Potter. I also noticed that he had the snowy owl from the shop.

"Yes, please," he panted.

With their help both Harry and I's trunks were in the compartment.

"Thanks," we say breathlessly.

"What's that?" Fred says, looking at Harry's scar.

"Blimey," George says. "Are you-?"

"He is," Fred says. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Harry says.

"_Harry Potter," _they chorus.

"Oh him," Harry says. "I mean, yes I am."

They gawk at him, making Harry turn red.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

Harry and I watch the conversation of the family. It was sweet, and touching. When it was over, the youngest boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" He says, pointing to the seat across from Harry and I.

We shake our heads, and he sits down.

"Hey Ron." Fred and George were there.

"We're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"A tarantula, you say?" I say.

They nod, excited. I wonder what would happen if I iris messaged Annabeth telling her that on the train there was a tarantula. I don't think it would go well.

By the time I was done with my musings they left.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurts out. I realize that Percy and Ron have a lot of similarities. For one thing, they're both thickheaded and tactless. I start to compare people at Camp half blood and people at Hogwarts to find their "double."

"And have you really got—you know…" He points at Harry's forehead.

Harry shows him the scar, and Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

I know some things from the textbooks. Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, was a dark wizard. He was at large before 1980, until he tried to kill Harry Potter but the curse backfired.

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?"

"I remember green light but that's it."

"Wow," Ron says, staring at Harry. He realizes what he is doing and stares at me for a moment. _Yes, notice me. I've been here for ten minutes. _"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," I say. "I'm Lina Quimby, from America."

"You're from _America?" _Ron says. "What's it like there?"

I wanted to say 'more advanced' but decided against it. "It's an awesome place," I say.

"So all your family are wizards?" I ask Ron, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I think so," he says. "Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant or something, but no one talks about him."

Harry, Ron and I talk until a woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and I leap to our feet. Ron mutters something about having sandwiches. I made a note to share some of my food with him. But the food was different. There were things called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and other strange things.

Harry and I walk back in the compartment hands full. Eventually the three of us were eating all the sweets that we had. "What are these?" Harry asked. "They're not really frogs, right?"

"No," Ron says. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Harry and I open our chocolate frogs and sure enough mine says:

AGRIPPA-ROMAN GENERAL AND STATESMAN. A picture of him was on it.

"Lina, you've got Agrippa!" Ron says. "I'll trade you for this Morgana card."

"Sure, I don't care," I say, rolling my eyes. I take the Morgana card and give him the Agrippa card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry says.

"Don't tell me that you've never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron says.

Harry reads the card. I look at it and Dumbledore's face disappears. Harry and I look at each other in astonishment. "He's gone!" Harry says.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron says. "He'll be back."

Soon I have an abundance of chocolate frogs and Harry and I were about to open the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Be careful with those," Ron warns us. "They mean every flavor. "You get good ones like chocolate—but bad ones like liver. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once." I laugh.

We had a good time eating the every flavored beans. I got good flavors and bad flavors.

Someone knocks our door. It was a round-faced boy who was in tears.

"Sorry," he says. "But have you seen a toad?"

We shake our heads. He wails: "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry says.

I smile sympathetically at him. "If we see him, we'll tell you."

He nods and leaves.

"Don't know why he's bothered," Ron says. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. I brought Scabbers so I can't talk. He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday but the spell didn't work. I'll show you…"

He pulled out an old wand. "Anyway—"

The door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but he had a girl with him. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she says in a bossy sort of voice. I dislike her instantly.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron says, but the girl was looking at Ron's wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sits down.

"Er—all right."

_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._

I laugh inwardly at the silly spell.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She says. "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?"

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other. I'm pretty sure I read more than both of them, and can sprout out a fact now and then, but I certainly didn't memorize the books by heart.

She said all of this very fast, and I decided that I don't like her. She was like Annabeth, but the difference is that she is ten times worse. No, make it a million times.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mutters.

"Lina Quimby," I say.

"Harry Potter," Harry says.

"Are you really?" She says. She talks about Harry for a moment, more like rants.

She turns to me. "Are you American?" She asks me. "I've noticed your accent."

"Yes." I say stiffly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I hope I get Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad either," she says. "We'd better look for Neville's toad. You three better change, we'll be there soon."

She leaves. Good riddance of her.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it," Ron says.

"Ditto," I say.

"What does that mean?" Ron asks.

"American slang for 'I agree with you 100%.'"

"Oh." Ron says.

Midnight glares in the direction Hermione went. I laugh. "Even my owl doesn't like her!" I say, petting her beak.

I listen as Harry and Ron talk about the houses. Then Ron talks about the sport Quidditch. I read about it in one of my textbooks.

Then the door slides open yet again. Three boys enter the compartment. One was a pale boy with blonde hair with two boys that appear to be his bodyguards. I could tell instantly what sort of person he was.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes." Harry says.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he says. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gives a slight cough, but I had a feeling it was a hidden snigger. Draco Malfoy looks at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He looks at me and wolf-whistles. I give him my best death-glare. "And who's this?"

"I'm Lina Quimby, half blood, and don't you even think about it," I snarl at him.

He looks at Harry and I. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

"I think we can tell who the wrong sorts are for ourselves, thanks," Harry says.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter. Hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and Hagrid and it will rub off on you. You would do well to take that advice too, Quimby."

We stand up. "Say that again," Ron and I snarl.

"Leave!" I order, using all the charmspeak I could muster. "Now!" The charmspeak must have worked, because they left as if they were in a trance. Harry and Ron get up too. "Oh, not you!" I say pulling them back into the compartment.

"How did you—" Ron mutters.

I shrug. "I must have gotten lucky." I didn't want to reveal too much. Harry and Ron cannot know what I am.

Hermione Granger comes into the compartment. "You'd better put your robes on, I've been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there." She turns to Ron. "And you've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

I leave the compartment to change and when I get back Harry and Ron were in their robes.

A voice says: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed down and stopped. I looked around at my surroundings.

"Lina?" Harry says.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I pet Midnight's beak one last time. "I'll see you later, alright?" She chirps happily. I put the rest of my sweets in my pocket, and I follow Harry and Ron out of the train.

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I know it seems like I'm bashing Hermione, but I'm not. Lina simply just hates her at first, quite like Ron did. Next will be the Sorting! :)**


	13. The Sorting, Dreams, and Iris-Messages

The Sorting, Dreams, and Iris-Messages

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Your reward is *drumroll* an update in just a day! Please don't get used to that, especially when school starts. I have an orientation today! I don't know what it will be like, wish me luck!**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Previously:_

_The train slowed down and stopped. I looked around at my surroundings._

"_Lina?" Harry says._

"_Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I pet Midnight's beak one last time. "I'll see you later, alright?" She chirps happily, and I follow Harry and Ron out of the train._

As I got out I think: We will be sorted into our houses. What will that mean? Will we have to use a spell? Am I ready? I don't know.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" He was a rather tall man with a beard and a hairy face.

"You know him?" I whisper to Harry.

"Yeah, that's Hagrid," Harry whispers.

We follow Hagrid down a rather steep and narrow path. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid says.

I hear a loud "Ooooh!"

The castle is amazing! Its architecture…wow! It hurts to be thinking of architecture though. Thinking of architecture makes me miss Annabeth.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid calls, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Thinking of water makes me miss Percy. Okay, Lina, relax. You have only been separated from your friends for two days. That's all. I made a note to iris-message them after the sorting. That is, if I get past the sorting in one piece.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and I shared a boat. A toad leaped in my lap. "Neville, isn't this your toad?" I ask him.

"Trevor!" He cries blissfully. "Thank you," he says.

I smile. "You're welcome."

The boats reach the castle, and I stare at it. It is truly amazing. Don't think of the architecture; don't think of the architecture…

We get out of the boats, and walk up a flight of steps towards the front door, which swung open at once. A witch in emerald green answers stood there. Her face was stern and I realize that you wouldn't want to cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.

"Thank you, I will take them from here."

The door opens, and the entrance hall was just…wow! I think all 12 cabins of camp half-blood could fit!

We follow Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each one has its own noble history and produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will give you house points and any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year whichever house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you join."

"The Sorting ceremony will take place soon. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait. I shall return when we are ready for you."

Harry and I look at each other. "How do they sort us into houses?" Harry asks Ron.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron says to us. "Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think it was joking." Obviously he was joking, I think. No need to worry Lina.

I have butterflies in my stomach. No one was talking much except for Hermione Granger who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Way to make the rest of us nervous Granger, I think.

"Move along the sorting's about to start." Professor McGonagall was back. "From a line and follow me."

I was between Harry and Ron. The Great Hall… it was huge with thousands of candles in midair. The ceiling looked like the outside sky. It didn't even look like there _was_ a ceiling.

Professor McGonagall brought a hat and stool. But why? Maybe we have to pop a rabbit out. But how? Suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide.

"**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you **

**Where you ought to be**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; **

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Oh… so all we have to do is try on the hat!

"We just have to try on the hat!" Ron whispers to Harry and I. "I'll kill Fred he was going on about wrestling a troll." I laugh inwardly. I'll tell Fred that Ron actually believed him!

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

I don't pay attention to the sorting that much. The first girl got Hufflepuff, that was really it. "Granger, Hermione" got Gryffindor. Ron groans. "Malfoy, Draco" gets Slytherin immediately.

I don't pay attention until: "Potter, Harry!" Everyone starts whispering about him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls. I have a sudden urge to be in Gryffindor. Harry's in it, but that annoying Granger girl is also there.

"Quimby, Alina!" I really hate my first name.

"_Hmm… I haven't seen a demigod and a witch…ever. Let's see, you have a sharp mind…but you can be a little reckless and hot-headed so not Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be a good fit you are very loyal…but…you do have your limits in loyalty."_

_What? I demand._

"_Your friend…Luke Castellan. Maybe if you had been around more and were more loyal to him he wouldn't have betrayed the gods. But no matter. The Great Prophecy has to be completed."_

_But, that was because— I think. What does Luke have to do with the prophecy? What do I have to do with the prophecy?_

"_All in due time, child," the Sorting hat says._

"_Slytherin because of your parentage…you are the heir…and your past is quite dark…"_

_What? I demand._

"_All in due time… But you have so much more than Slytherin…. You have lots of courage to get you through those troubled times…"_

_Let me be Gryffindor… I think._

_Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupt from the Gryffindor table and I sit across from Harry. Fred was on one side of me and Neville was on the other side. Percy Weasley the prefect shakes my hand. This Percy is the complete opposite of my best friend Percy. This Percy is a stiff, pompous, ambitious rule-follower. My best friend has a knack for getting into trouble, and is anything but stiff.

I think of what the sorting hat said_: Your friend…Luke Castellan. Maybe if you had been around more and were more loyal to him he wouldn't have betrayed the gods. _Is Luke's betrayal my fault? I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I didn't avoid Luke to protect him. I avoided Luke for my own selfish reasons.

There were only a few people left. I don't pay attention until Weasley, Ron! "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighs with relief and sits next to Harry.

Albus Dumbledore stands up. "Welcome!" He says. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

What _was_ that? I think.

But then, I notice the plates were filled with food. It was the most food I have ever seen, even at camp half-blood. I lean into Fred's ear. "You do realize that Ron actually believed what you said about fighting a troll, Fred."

He chuckles. "Really? Well Ronniekins is known to take things seriously sometimes. And how could you tell us apart so easily, Lina? Even mum has trouble."

I shrug. "Well your hair's a little bit more ginger than George and your eyes are just a bit different."

I start piling my plate with food.

A ghost in a ruff comes up to our table and watches us cut up our food. "That does look good."

"Can't you—" Harry says.

"Not for four hundred years," the ghost says. "I don't believe I have introduced myself? The name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron says. "You're nearly headless Nick! My brothers told me about you!" I look at Fred and shake my head.

"I would _prefer—_" But a boy called Seamus Finnegan interrupted. "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked miffed. "Like this," he says. He seized his left ear and pulled, and his whole head swung off his neck and fell on his shoulder. Someone had obviously tried to behead him. I zone out and eat the delicious amazing food. Soon the food changed to dessert. I realized the conversation had gone to families. _Please leave me out of this; please leave me out of this. _

"Lina? How about you?" Neville asks.

"I don't like to talk about my family," I say stiffly, giving them all death glares to prove my point. Luckily, they lay off.

Soon the desserts disappear too. "Ouch!" Harry says, clapping a hand to his scar.

"Are you all right?" I ask him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he says.

Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." I zone out, blame the ADHD. The speech was basically rules something about not going in the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the halls, Quidditch trials and no going into the third-floor corridor.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The school bellowed:

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

Everyone finishes at different times, and I laugh when the Weasley twins finish the song in a very slow funeral march.

"And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" Dumbledore says.

We follow Percy out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Percy leads us through doorways, and I was surprised to see the portraits and tapestries whispering and pointing at us, but too sleepy to notice much.

Some walking sticks floated in midair and hurled themselves at Percy. "Peeves," Percy whispers. "A poltergeist. Peeves—show yourself."

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" A rude voice asks. A little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appears.

"Ooooh Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swoops at us, and we all duck.

"Go away Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barks.

Peeves dropped the walking sticks on Neville's head. I let him lean on me for support.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy says. "The Bloody Baron is the only one that can control him. Anyways here we are."

At the end of the corridor there was a portrait of a rather fat woman in a silk dress. "Password?" She asks.

"Caput Draconis," Percy says. The portrait swings forward revealing a round hole in the wall. We scramble through it and I help Neville.

Percy directs us to our dormitories, and I change into pajamas and fall asleep instantly.

_We were running for our lives. Monsters were on our tails. We have reached Half-Blood Hill. "Luke! Grover!" Thalia called. "Take Annabeth and Lina and go!" She says. "I'll hold them off." She adds. "NO!" We all scream. Thalia spoke softly to Luke and Grover. Luke grimaced and picked me up. I kicked and screamed against his grip. I was NOT letting Thalia die. Annabeth was doing the same thing with Grover. Then, everything went black…._

_I wake up on a bed. My first thought is Thalia. "WHERE'S THALIA!" I scream at the girl hovering over me. "Shhh just rest. My name is Silena Beauregard." Luke and Annabeth came in. They were both crying. "Guys where's Thalia?" I ask. "Lina… Thalia sacrificed herself. She's now that big pine tree," Luke said._

I wake up with a jolt and head for the bathroom, cleansing my face. I have that nightmare a lot about Thalia turning into a pine tree.

I decide that now would be a good time to iris-message Annabeth. It may be 4:00 am here, but what is it in America, like 11:00 pm. I take one of the few drachmas I have and toss it into the sink water. "Oh, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at um… her parents' house?" I hope this will work.

The water reveals a rather dull and grey room and Annabeth was sitting at its desk planning something. "Annabeth!" I call.

She looks up and walks towards the iris-message. "Oh! Lina, how is Hogwarts? I've been missing you like crazy and it's only been two days!"

"It's great so far, you're going to be so jealous, the architecture is so amazing, it's basically a bunch of towers, and their great hall could fit all the cabins of camp half- blood!"

"Now I hate you!" She jokes. "Wait a second, Lina, in England it is four o clock in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I had a demigod dream," I say.

"What about?" She says.

I sigh. "The usual one about Thalia."

Silence. Neither of us liked talking about those old days.

"So," she says. "Did you make any friends yet?"

"Yeah, two, Harry and Ron. I have noticed that Harry looks like Percy except he is a bit scrawnier and Ron has Percy's thick-headedness. I don't have any girlfriends though, two of the Gryffindor girls are too girly and the other one's an annoying know it all. Like you, but a million times worse. Did I mention that we had to be sorted into houses? Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning."

"Is there a house for recklessness?" She jokes.

"Oh, shut up."

I hear something from the background of the iris-message. "Listen, I really have to go. It was great talking to you and expect a letter sometime soon!"

I nod. "Bye!"

She swipes the iris-message and it dissipates. But just then Percy's face shows and I jump.

"Percy, you surprised me," I say. "I was just finished talking to Annabeth when your image came into the picture!"

"I just wanted to talk to you before I slept! Sorry, I forgot it was like 4 am over there."

"It's okay! I'm up courtesy of demigod dreams!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what about?" He says.

I sigh. "Thalia."

"So," he says. "Have you replaced me at Hogwarts yet?"

The truth would be that I loved Percy dearly and no one could replace him, but I smirk and say: "Well, actually, yes. I made friends with this boy Harry who looks exactly like you and this other boy Ron who is as thickheaded. And there is someone else with the same name as you too."

"Hey!" Percy says.

"Kidding!" I say. "You know no one can replace you."

"How's it going at pig warts?" He says.

"Ok for now, we got sorted into houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning. I got Gryffindor."

"Which one do you think I would get?" Percy says.

"Probably either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." I reply. "So, you're going to start AKA destroy another school, Kelp head?" I tease.

"Oh, shut up." He says. "Yeah, it starts tomorrow." I hear something in the background of his message too. "I have to go; you'll send me letters right?"

"Definitely," I say. The iris message dissipates. I decide that even if Percy and Annabeth were awake, that Silena and Lacy might not be and I didn't want to wake them, so I crawl into bed to get a few hours more sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	14. The Ups and Downs of Hogwarts

The Ups and Downs of Hogwarts

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The first days at Hogwarts were very…confusing. It was very hard to find your way around the school, and it didn't help that people were whispering about and trying to get a glimpse of Harry. There were a lot, and I mean A LOT of stairs at Hogwarts. And they aren't ordinary stairs. They move and they vanish. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right places. And I don't think portraits are supposed to visit each other either.

Nearly Headless Nick would always point us in the right direction, but you don't want to run into Peeves. Not to mention the caretaker, Argus Filch. On the first morning we were trying to go through a door that was the third floor corridor and we didn't notice, but we were rescued by Professor Quirell. Then there was Mrs. Norris, his devil cat. She patrolled the corridors alone and if you put a toe out of line, she'll whisk off for Filch, who'd come two seconds later. We all hated him, and I'd love to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Then there were the classes themselves, and seriously, they gave me a surprise. Even if I did read a bit about History in the textbooks, I found out that you don't just wave your wand and say a bunch of spells. We study the night skies every Wednesday at midnight, and we went to the greenhouses three times a week for Herbology, where we learned what the strange plants were.

Then there was History of Magic. Imagine listening to a ghost drone on and on and on. Now imagine being a demigod with ADHD and dyslexia struggling to take legible notes on what he's saying. That was me in history of magic.

There was charms class with tiny Professor Flitwick. I had to hold back a laugh because during roll call, he gave an excited squeak at Harry's name and toppled out of sight.

Then there was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave us a talking to the moment we entered that room. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed into a pig and back again. I was really excited to get started on that. But I realized I wouldn't be doing that for a couple of years. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were given matches and tried to turn them into needles. I tried to focus on a silver and pointy needle. At the end of the class my match was a bit silver but not pointy at all. The only other person who made a difference to their match is Hermione Granger, whose match has completely changed into a needle. Professor McGonagall gave me a slight nod, then showed the class how Hermione's had gone silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

I was really looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts. I was ready to learn defensive spells. I wonder if I'm allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. It could really help for a demigod battle. But I was disappointed. Professor Quirell was really just a joke. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which he told them had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie in Romania. Seamus asked how he fought off the zombie, but he got pink and started talking about the weather. A funny smell hung around the turban, and Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic.

Friday was the first time we didn't get lost on the way to the Great Hall. "What do we have today?" Harry asks.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron says. "Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true."

"How someone can _favor_ Malfoy, I still have yet to know." I say and we laugh.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry says. The head of Gryffindor house still gave us a huge pile of homework the day before.

Then the mail arrived. Midnight arrived with a letter from Silena and Lacy. I had gotten a letter from Percy, Annabeth, and now Silena and Lacy. I make a note to respond to them next week. I stroke Midnight's beak and she nibbles at my toast before flying away.

_Dear Lina,_

_How is Hogwarts? Fun? Exciting? Boring? Lacy and I are missing you like crazy here! Camp Half Blood just isn't the same without you! We hope you reply soon! _

_Silena and Lacy_

I smile at the short letter they sent me. Percy and Annabeth also sent me letters.

_Lina,_

_So, how's pig warts? I'm glad I don't have to wear those robes and hats! Anyway, what are the classes like? Super-boring or exciting? Do they give you blue cookies? The school I'm going to is…okay I guess, I made a new friend named Tyson, he's like 6'3 but a big softie, and he lives in a cardboard refrigerator box. Anyways I really miss you and I hope you reply._

_Kelp Head_

That one made me laugh. Blue cookies at Hogwarts? Then I think about his new friend. Gods Percy can be such a kelp head sometimes, and he's soooo casual about it. The letter literally specifies he might be from the demigod world…maybe he's a monster trying to befriend Percy and then attacks him.

_Dear Lina,_

_How's Hogwarts going? Ever since you got your letter, I've wondered what it would be like to study in a school of magic, and your textbooks are very interesting and bizarre. Is it exciting? I'm willing to bet that you got lost once; I read that Hogwarts is a very big building. I can't believe you get to study magic in a tower! I'm so jealous right now. Anyway I miss you and please reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth's letter was very touching. I have to reply soon to their letters.

"Hey Lina!" A voice says. It was Fred and George Weasley.

"After dinner," Fred says.

"We'd like to show you something!" George finishes.

I nod. "I'll meet you right here."

Then, Harry, Ron and I go to potions class. Snape, like Flitwick, paused at Harry's name during the roll call. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new—_celebrity." _Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snigger. I glare at them. I could already tell that Professor Snape doesn't just dislike Harry—he hates him. But he just met Harry. How is that possible? Maybe Harry's father did something to him? I don't know. But it doesn't give him any right to hate Harry.

"You are here to learn the subtle science of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the soft, simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.

More silence. I see Hermione at the edge of her seat, probably desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" He says suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hmm… I think. I don't really remember that one. Hermione's hand shoots into the air.

"I don't know sir," he says.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He says.

Hmm… I thought. I just remembered, a goat's stomach. It's saves you from most poisons. Harry looks at me and I mouth: _"A goat's stomach. It saves you from most poisons."_

"A goat's stomach, sir. It saves you from most poisons." Harry says.

Snape glares at him. "One point from Gryffindor for not knowing the answer, Potter. Miss Quimby, one point from Gryffindor for helping Potter." My mouth opens and closes. The guy had eyes like a hawk.

"For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a potion known as the Draught of Living Death. As Miss Quimby mouthed out to Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also going by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" I rummage for a quill and some parchment and copied that down.

Things didn't go so well during potions class. I worked with a Gryffindor boy called Dean Thomas, and our potion went okay, but I can't say the same for everyone else. Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion spilled on the floor. The entire class was standing on their stools while Neville had angry boils on his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarls. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpers as boils pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spits at Seamus.

Then, for some unknown reason, he rounds on Harry and Ron. "You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good is he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." _What? _I think. Okay, that is so unfair for Harry! I really don't like the Potions Master.

An hour later, Harry, Ron, and I left the dungeons. "I can't believe Snape did that to you Harry—it's just so unfair!" I say.

"Cheer up," Ron says. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can we come and meet Hagrid with you?"

At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small, wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. Harry knocks on the door, and I hear frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

I hear Hagrids' voice say: "_Back, _Fang—_back." _

Hagrids' face appears at the door. "Hang on," he says. "_Back, _Fang."

Hagrid let us in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid says letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and I, and started to lick our ears. He is definitely not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron and Lina," Harry says.

Hagrid looks at Ron. "Another Weasley, eh? I've spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Hagrid looks at me. "Yer eyes. They look very familiar, but not in the good way. They look friendlier than I remember. But no matter, I must be having a bit of déjà vu, tha's all." My eyes. I remembered that my father wasn't a good person in this world, whoever he was. Maybe he did something horrible to Hagrid, and he recognized his eyes? They were a kaleidoscope, but sometimes they stay this brownish color.

Hagrid offered us rock cakes, which were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke our teeth, but we pretended to love them as we told Hagrid about our first lessons. I laughed when Hagrid called Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her—Filch put her up to it."

We tell Hagrid about Snape's lesson and Hagrid, much like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, Snape hardly liked any student.

"But he seemed to _really _hate me," Harry says.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid says. "Why should he?"

Meanwhile, thoughts swim in my head. Who's my father, and what did he do? Why does Snape hate Harry so much? Who is Percy's new "friend?" A monster of sorts?

We leave Hagrid's hut for dinner, and I eat in silence. Then I walk over to Fred and George. "What is it you two wanted to show me?" I say.

They grin. "Follow us." Fred and George lead me towards the stairs leading to the kitchens, and they open the door, by tickling the pear.

"This, Lina, is how we nick food for parties." Fred says. A bunch of… I don't knows were preparing the food.

"What _are _those?" I ask.

"House-elves," George says.

They start bowing when we come in. "Masters, Mistress, what do you guys need; we'll bring you anything you want!" Normally I wouldn't approve of people slaving around for us, but they seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

Anything? "Well…I could use some chocolate cake… and some potato chips…" I say. Immediately a house-elf handed me a chocolate cake, and another one handed me potato chips, bowing.

"They don't mind doing this, right?"

"No, not at all! They love their job!" Fred says.

"This is awesome! I'm going to come here all the time!" I say as we leave for Gryffindor tower.

"We'd appreciate if you didn't tell Harry or Ron about this. We wouldn't want Ronniekins knowing you can get food whenever you want." George says.

I laugh. Ron would be coming 24/7! "I won't." I say. I walk into the common room, and Harry and Ron were sitting there.

"Lina, where were you?" Ron asks.

"Your brothers wanted to show me something," I say to Ron.

"What?" Ron says.

"Can't tell you," I say and climb up to the girl's dorms, where I can escape more questions, and I do some homework. I was about to eat the bag of chips and some chocolate cake when a voice demanded: "Where did you get those?" It was Hermione.

"None of your business," I snap, glaring at her. She stills looks like she wants to know, but she drops the matter. I eat the chips and some chocolate cake, and then I fall asleep.

**A/N: How was it? Oh and when Hagrid mentioned Lina's eyes it was because they sort of reminded him of Tom Riddle's when he was young, but they had a friendlier look. Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**


	15. Flying Lessons and Midnight Duels

Flying Lessons and Midnight Duels

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :) I'm sorry for the wait, I was busy so I couldn't get it up yesterday, but you guys seriously need to be weaned off my good updating. I can guarantee that you won't get it once school starts. But enjoy the chapter! :)**

Flying Lessons would be starting on Thursday—and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Ugh.

"Typical," Harry says. "Just as I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you will make a fool of yourself," Ron says reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"Besides," I say. "If Malfoy dares to make fun of you, he'll have to get through me." I say.

"And me," Ron adds.

"You guys are good friends," Harry says.

"We know." Ron and I say in unison.

Malfoy always talked about flying. He always told boastful stories that ended with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters. He is just an arrogant, selfish git in my opinion. If I get the opportunity to punch him in the face…

But all the people from wizarding families, whether it be boastful or not, talk about Quidditch constantly. I wonder what it would be like. Well first of all, I definitely know that it is a good thing that Percy is not here right now. A son of Poseidon in the air? Sure if he wants to be blasted into bits.

Poor Neville was really nervous about flying. He had never been on one in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Neville had a lot of accidents on the ground, never mind the air so I could see why.

Hermione Granger, I could tell was nervous too. She knows that you can't learn this from a book—not like she hasn't tried. She had bored us all stupid with tips on Quidditch at breakfast on Thursday—me especially with ADHD. That girl is just an annoying know it all, and way worse than Annabeth. The thought of actually having to learn something without a book must terrify her.

Midnight brought me some Hershey chocolate bars. These are my favorite treats that you just can't get here in England. They were from Silena and Lacy. She dips her beak into my pumpkin juice, which is really good. They don't have pumpkin juice in America. Then she flies away.

"What are those, Lina?" Ron asks.

"They're called Hershey's milk chocolate bars," I say, handing them each a square. They eat it.

"Please give us more!" They say in unison.

I smirk. "I don't think so," I say, eating the rest of the bar and stuffing the other four into my pocket for later.

They glare at me.

A barn owl brings Neville a package from his grandmother. He opens it excitedly. "It's a Remembrall!" He says.

"A what?" I ask.

"Gran knows I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh… I've forgotten something. Neville was trying to remember what he forgot when Draco Malfoy comes and snatches it out of his hand.

Harry, Ron, and I leap to our feet. I lunge at him, but Harry and Ron pull me back.

"Ooooh, feisty." Malfoy says.

Personally I was hoping for a reason to punch Malfoy in the face, but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" She says, eyeing Malfoy with the Remembrall and Harry and Ron trying to stop me from punching him.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Malfoy puts it back on the table. "Just looking." He walks away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Git.

Harry lets go of me. "You shouldn't let him get to you that easily, Lina."

"You know, just giving him what arrogant gits deserve," I say. "And he keeps _hitting _on me!"

That afternoon we hurry down the front steps for our first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already here. Oh man, I wished that they wouldn't have shown up. Madam Hooch, our flying teacher has arrived.

"What are you waiting for? Stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I look down at my broomstick. It looks like its 300 years old. They want us to use this?

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"

"UP!" I say. My broom goes up, but then goes down. I scowl at Harry, whose broom jumped into his hand at once. Hermione's just rolls on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Maybe the broom can tell when you're afraid.

The broom jumps into my hand on my third attempt. Once everyone had their brooms in their hand, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms. I was really delighted to hear that Malfoy has been doing it wrong for years! Ha-ha.

"When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," Madam Hooch says. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down.

But Neville kicked off before the whistle blew.

"Come back, boy!" Shouts Madam Hooch, but Neville was rising up like a cork shot out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet. Then he slips off the broom and he lay face down on the grass.

"Broken wrist," mutters Madam Hooch. "No one moves while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Leave those brooms where they are or you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch!"

When they were out of earshot, Malfoy laughs.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He chortles. The Slytherins join in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snaps Parvati Patil, a girl in my house.

"Ooooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd _like fat little cry-babies, Parvati." Pansy Parkinson, a mean girl from Slytherin says.

"Look!" Malfoy says. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" Malfoy holds it up.

I pull my wand out at him. "Give it to me, Malfoy. I'm not afraid to use this!"

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Quimby?" He simpers.

"Yes, I would!" I snarl.

"But I'll just leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yells, but Malfoy takes off on his broomstick. Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!_ Hermione Granger shouts. Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all into trouble.

"Shut up," I snap at her.

She huffs. "What do you have against me?"

"That you're an annoying nosy know it all." I snap. She looks down at her feet.

Meanwhile, Harry climbs up on his broom and followed Malfoy. It was hard to believe that Harry had never been on a broom before. He was a natural. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see Harry's moves. When the Remembrall fell down, he did a huge dive! He toppled into the grass with the Remembrall clutched in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!" It was Professor McGonagall. "_Never—_in all my time at Hogwarts—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—" I start to say adding a touch of dry charmspeak.

"Be quiet, Miss Quimby—"

Guess that didn't work.

"But Malfoy—" Ron says.

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me."

I wanted to wipe the smirk of Malfoy's face, but Madam Hooch came back and we continued on with the lesson.

-Page breaker-

"What's a seeker?" I ask Ron during dinner. "The seeker catches the golden snitch," Ron explains to me. "Really, whichever team's seeker catches the snitch, their team wins—but sometimes there is that off-chance."

Harry told us he was the new Gryffindor seeker for the house Quidditch team. "First years are never seekers!" Ron says. "You must be the youngest player in—"

"A century," Harry says.

"I start training next week, but don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George hurry over. "Well done," George says. "Wood told us. We're on the team too—beaters."

"We're going to win this year, I can feel it. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team will be brilliant! You must be good, Harry. Wood was skipping when he told us. Anyway, we have to go. Lee Jordan reckons he found a new passageway."

Then someone far less welcome came up to us: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?"

"Why you little—" I say.

"_Lina." _Harry cuts me off. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." He says to Malfoy.

"I'd take you anytime on my own," Malfoy says to Harry. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel—wands only, no contact. What's the matter, never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Malfoy is too cowardly to fight Harry. One thing screamed in my mind: TRAP!

"Of course he has," Ron says. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," he says. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

"What's a wizard duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"A second takes over when you die. But we don't know enough magic for that

"Excuse me," A voice says. We look up. It was Hermione.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—"

"Bet you could," Ron and I mutter.

"—and you _mustn't _go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose, it's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry says.

"Good-bye." Ron says.

I turn to Harry and Ron. "Look, I'd _love _to give Malfoy a punch in the face, but I don't think it's a good idea to go. Not for the reasons of Hermione Granger, but because, seriously, do you think Malfoy will actually do it, or do you think he'll set up a trap?"

"Lina, you of all people!" Harry says.

"We're still going," Ron says.

I sigh, knowing I can't persuade two boys as thickheaded as Percy. This is just swell; I have to deal with Percy at Camp Half Blood and these two at Hogwarts. "Then you can't stop me from coming along," I say. "And you'll pay me 10 galleons if I'm right, if I'm wrong you'll get 10 galleons."

I lay awake in the girls' dormitory. Luckily Hermione wasn't in there. I look at the clock: 11:30. I sigh and get out of bed, with a terrible feeling, and head down the steps to the common room.

Harry and Ron come down a few seconds later. "Lina, I didn't actually think you were coming along!" Harry says.

I shrug. "I benefit either way. If Malfoy is really going to fight you, then I can fight what's left of him. If I was right and it is a trap, I can say I told you so."

"Fair enough," Ron says.

We were about to go to the portrait hole when Hermione stops us. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

"_You!" _Ron says furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," snaps Hermione. "Percy—he's a prefect and he'd put a stop to this!"

"You just don't know _when _to stop interfering, do you?" I say.

"Come on," Harry says and we go through the portrait hole.

But unfortunately she follows us.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the cup, and you'll lose the points I earned from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," snarls Ron.

"All right, but I warned you." Hermione says and tries to get back in, but the Fat Lady was gone.

"Now what?" She says shrilly.

"Your problem," Ron says. "We have to go."

"I'm coming with you!" Hermione says.

"Not happening," I snap. I know she means well but…I really don't have patience right now. I already have to deal with keeping the two thick-headed boys safe.

"You really think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds the four of us, I'll tell him the truth that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

I glare at her. "You have some nerve—" Ron starts.

"Shut up, all of you!" Harry snaps at us. "I think I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron asks.

"No, it's Neville." I say.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's pig snout, but it won't help. The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Ron says.

"Are you all right?" I ask Neville, a bit concerned. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed my arm in about a minute."

"Good," Harry says. Look we have to get going, we'll see you later—"

"Don't leave me!" Neville says. "I don't want to stay out here alone!"

Ron glares at Hermione and Neville. "If you get us caught, I will not rest until I've learned the curse of the bogies Quirell was telling us about, and used it on you!"

We went down the corridors until we reach the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. We waited, they never arrived.

"Is it too late to say I told you so?" I say to Harry, my hand outstretched. He grumbles and puts then 10 galleons in my hands.

"Sniff around my sweet, they could be lurking around in a corner." I jump. It was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris.

"This way!" Harry mouths and we creep down a long gallery full of suits and armor. I could hear Filch get nearer. Neville breaks into a run and trips and grabs Ron and they topple into a suit of armor.

The clanging could wake the entire castle up. "RUN!" Harry yells. We run who knows where. "I think we've lost him," Harry says.

"I told you!" Hermione gasps.

"For once I agree with her!" I say. "You two are total thick-heads."

"Finally decided to look at my side of things, haven't you Lina?" Hermione says. I suddenly realize that Hermione did have a point all of this time, and all I did since the first day of term was make a bunch of rude comments to her. Maybe I'm the thickhead.

"Let's go," Harry says. But Peeves races through a door. He sees us and gives a squeal of delight.

"Be quiet, Peeves!" I yell, putting on some charmspeak.

At first I think it works, because he looks confused, but then he yells: "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We run towards the end of the corridor, with a locked door at the end. "We're done for!" Ron moans. "This is the end!"

"Oh, move over," snarls Hermione. She grabs Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispers: _"Alohomora!" _

Inside the doorway, Filch was trying to get Peeves to tell where we went, but Peeves refused.

"He thinks this door is locked—we'll be okay—get off, Neville! What?" Harry says.

Then I realize, we're in the third floor corridor. And we were looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog with three heads, growling at us. I jump. Two thoughts come to my mind: _Either Cerberus somehow is at Hogwarts, or there is another three-headed dog. _I'll have to write to Annabeth about that.

Immediately Harry slammed the door shut and we run to the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady exclaims.

"Never mind that-pig snout, pig snout." Harry pants, and the portrait swings forward.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does!" Ron says.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snaps. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads." Harry says.

"Not the floor, it stood on a trapdoor. It was guarding something." Hermione says. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed—or worse expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

All thoughts of regret for what I did to Hermione diminished. How could being expelled be worse than being killed?

"I'm going to stay in the common room for a while," I mutter to Harry and Ron. I had already written to everyone at least once and I decide to write again to Annabeth about the Cerberus look alike:

_Annabeth,_

_I know I just sent you a letter a day ago, but I need to tell you some things. First of all, we had our first flying lesson today, and an incident involving the bully I talked about, Draco Malfoy, caused my friend Harry to become the house Seeker in the broom sport Quidditch. It's fun…just don't try and teach it to Percy unless you want him blasted out of the sky. _

_Second thing is that Draco Malfoy challenged Harry and Ron to a duel, and I knew it was a trap, well when we were trying to escape the caretaker, Filch, we were accidentally in the out-of bounds corridor, and there was a three-headed –dog there and I thought Cerberus! Either Cerberus is at Hogwarts or a Cerberus look-alike is! I just had to tell you that. Do you know if there are other three-headed dogs besides Cerberus? Just want to ask. I hope you're doing well._

_Yours,_

_Lina_

I decide to send it tomorrow. I go to my dormitory, and thank goodness, Hermione's asleep. I slip into bed and instantly fall asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you're a Divergent fan, check out my Divergent stories called ****The Divergent Jumper ****and ****Another year, another initiate. ****Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think! :)**


	16. Halloween, Trolls, Friends & Quidditch

Halloween, Trolls, Friends, and Quidditch

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Sorry for the wait. Please read the A/N at the bottom, it's very important!**

I smirk at the look on Malfoy's face the next morning when he sees that we were not in trouble, or expelled. Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about the three headed dog, and the trapdoor. I still think the three headed dog has to do with Cerberus, I mean, I thought he was the only one? And by demigod experience, you shouldn't really be looking for adventure. Wait for adventure to come to you, it will.

That doesn't mean that I'm not curious about what's under the trapdoor. But what package would need as much protection to drag a three-headed dog here?

Neville and Hermione didn't show any interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. Neville didn't want to ever go near the dog again, and who could blame him?

As for Hermione, she now refused to speak to any of us, which is actually a good thing, or is it?

As the owls flood into the great hall, I see six owls carrying a long, thin, package. They dropped it right in front of Harry. A grin appears on Harry's face as he hands the letter to Ron and I. We read the letter.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron says. "I've never even _touched _one."

"What's a Nimbus Two Thousand?" I ask.

"Only the best broom in the world!" Ron says.

We leave the hall, when we were cornered by Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy took the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick!" Malfoy says. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"Oh, really?" I say. "Well, you're in for a big surprise, Malfoy."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really, Quimby?"

"It's not just any old broomstick," Ron says before I could make a comeback. "It's a Nimbus Two-Thousand. What did you say you got at home, Malfoy? A comet two sixty?"

"What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer or I could hex him, Professor Flitwick appears. "Not arguing I hope?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy says quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right; I've heard the news, Potter. What model is it?"

"A nimbus two thousand, sir, and it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

As soon as Flitwick disappeared, Harry, Ron, and I bust out laughing as we climb up the stairs.

"Well, it is true," Harry chortles.

"It's also Neville too," I say reasonably. "If there was no Remembrall for you to get back from Malfoy, you wouldn't be on the team either."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione's angry voice says.

"I thought you weren't going to speak to us?" Harry says.

"Don't stop now, its doing us so much good," Ron says.

-The next day, Halloween morning-

I had gotten some Hershey's bars from Percy and a letter from Annabeth.

_Dear Lina,_

_You saw CERBERUS!? Let me say that again. You saw a dog that LOOKS LIKE CERBERUS!? Wow, I only thought there was only one Cerberus. I'll have to look into that, maybe I'll ask Chiron and try to get ahold of a book from the wizard world. Okay, you are SO lucky right now, life in the boring old mortal world isn't going so great. Hope you guys have a fun Halloween!_

_Love, _

_Annabeth_

In Charms class that morning, we were making objects fly. I was so excited to learn that. Harry was with Seamus. Ron was with Hermione. I was with…Malfoy!? What the Hades! I walk over to Malfoy, who looked about as happy as I was. I see Harry and Ron give me pity stares.

"Remember," Professor Flitwick says. "Swish and flick."

"Don't think I'm happy about this," he mutters.

"Well, let's get started and get this over with so we can go back to hating each other." I say.

I pull out my wand and say: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The wand rose about six inches above the table.

"Look everyone, Miss Quimby has done it, not as far, but that feather's still up there!" Professor Flitwick says.

I smirk at Malfoy. "You try." He tries the spell and it doesn't work. He glares at me.

At the other table, Ron was having about as much luck as Malfoy. "You're saying it wrong," Hermione snaps. "Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarls.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione says. The feather hovers four feet above their heads, way higher than mine.

"Look everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick cries out. "And four feet above, I may add!"

I turn to Malfoy. "How's it feel being third best to Hermione and me?" He scowls.

By the end of the class, Ron was livid. "It's a wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly! No one likes her!"

Someone knocks into Harry as they hurry past him. It was Hermione. I see tears on her face.

I turn to Ron. "Seriously?" I say. "That was tactless!"

"Lina, you of all—"

"I get it," I say. "I was doing it too, we all were. But I regret it now, and I'm going to talk to her."

I find myself running after Hermione. She goes into the girls' bathroom, and I follow her.

"Hermione?" I say softly. "Are you alright?"

"Lina, why are you here?" She says. "You think that I'm an 'annoying nosy know it all', your own words."

I sigh. "Listen, I'm ready to admit that I was an immature idiot," I say.

She laughs. "Well, not to worry, Ron's still worse."

"Tell me about it," I say.

"Are you going to the feast, Hermione?" I ask her.

"I don't think so." She says. "I don't really want to run into Ron again. You go, Lina, thanks for helping me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that. I'll be right back." I rush to the feast and grab two plates and fill them high to the brim with food.

"Lina, where are you going with those?" Ron asks.

"To the girls' bathroom," I say. "The only reason Hermione's in the bathroom is to avoid you, Ron."

I go into the girls' bathroom. "Since you didn't want to go to the feast, I've brought some feast in here! Hershey bar?"

"Wow, thanks. What's a Hershey bar?"

"Oh, they're a treat from America, they're absolutely delicious!" I say.

She opens one and eats it. "Wow, Lina, they're very good."

We eat and talk for a while.

"Lina?" Hermione squeaks, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Turn around," she says.

I turn around, and my eyes widen. It was a twelve-foot troll, and an ugly one at that. It holds a huge wooden club, and it reeked.

"How did _that _get in here?" I ask.

"I don't know!" She says.

I wish I had my demigod knife, but Chiron had told me to leave it at Camp. Plus, if I'd used it, that would mean revealing my secret to Hermione.

Suddenly Harry and Ron rush in. "Try to confuse it!" Harry says to Ron.

"Hey, Pea-brain!" Ron yells. He threw a metal pipe at it. It turns towards Ron.

I grab Hermione's arm. "Run!" I yell, but she was paralyzed.

"Aguamenti!" I yell. Water hits the troll, and it starts towards me and turns away from Ron.

"Lina!" Harry yells. He climbs upon the troll's back.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" I climb on his leg in a desperate effort to keep the troll's attention on me. The troll's club was swinging, it could hit Harry and I any second.

"Do something!" Harry and I yell at Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yells, and the club flew out of the troll's hand, and dropped on the troll's head. The troll fell flat on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asks.

"I think it's just knocked out."

But then Professors McGonagall and Snape come into the room. Professor McGonagall looked at Ron, Harry, and I. "What were you thinking? You're lucky you're alive!"

"Professor, they were looking for me." Hermione says.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall says, shocked.

"I was looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with them on my own, because I've read all about them. If they hadn't found me and saved me, I'd be dead by now.

"Well—in that case—Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt, you'd better go to Gryffindor tower."

She left.

"Well you three are lucky, not many first-years could take on a full grown mountain troll. You each win five points to Gryffindor."

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbles. "Ten, once she takes off Hermione's. Good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the troll with her and Lina." Harry says.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yell.

"We locked the troll into a room…we didn't know it was the girls' bathroom." Harry says.

I huff. "Next time, read the sign!"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione, you know that?" Ron says.

Once we get to Gryffindor tower, Hermione was waiting for us. At that moment I knew that our trio became a quartette.

-Time skip to Harry's first Quidditch match-

"Just a bit of toast, Harry," Hermione wheedles.

"I'm not hungry." Harry says.

It was the middle of November and it was Quidditch season. I had felt glad to have a girlfriend because seriously, spending a year with only Harry and Ron would have driven me up the wall.

We were in the top row of the stands. Just the day before, we had painted a large banner that said: Potter for President, and Dean Thomas had drawn a large Gryffindor lion underneath it.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, was doing the commentary. I had taken advantage of the way to get to the kitchens that they had shown me and had gotten treats once a week. I was a regular visitor for the house-elves.

"One point for Gryffindor!" Lee says. I didn't really listen to what he said before that.

"Budge up there, move along." A voice says.

"Hagrid!" I call out. We squeezed together to make room for him.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid says, patting a pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same. No sign of the snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron says.

"Kept outta trouble though, that's somethin,'" Hagrid says.

I see the snitch from up above, and Harry does too, because he dives for it, but Marcus Flint, a Slytherin player, blocks him on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"BOO!" I yell. "BOO!" That is just unfair. "FOUL!"

Then Harry dodges another bludger. All of a sudden, his broom starts rolling over and over, and gives a wild jerk, and Harry holding on to it with one hand.

"What in the world's going on?" I say frantically.

"Did something happen when Flint blocked him?" Seamus Finnegan whispers.

"Can't have," Hagrid says. "Only Dark magic can interfere—a kid can't do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione seizes Hagrids' binoculars and looks at the crowd.

"What's happening?" I ask her.

"Look, its Snape."

Ron and I take a look. He's looking directly at Harry and was muttering nonstop.

"He's jinxing the broom." Hermione says.

"Jinxing the broom? How do we stop him?" I yell.

"Just leave it to me." Hermione says.

"But what are you going to—" I say. But she's gone.

I watch as Fred and George try to pull Harry safely on one of their brooms, but the broom kept jumping higher.

"Hermione, what are you going to do?" I ask nobody in particular.

Suddenly, Harry was able to clamber back up on his broom. He speeded toward the ground and he clapped his hand to his mouth as if he was going to throw up, but something gold was in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry yells.

_What happened? I thought. _

-Page breaker-

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid was saying.

"I found out something about him," Harry says, "He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Just yesterday, we had a theory of that when we saw Snape limping.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He says.

"_Fluffy?" _I demand, wondering how a thing like that could be called Fluffy.

"Yeah—he's mine, bought him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry asks him.

"No more!" Hagrid says.

Wait a second…_Greek chap? _I'm a _Greek _demigod. Cerberus is in _Greek _Mythology. I think I'm getting a lead…I'd better write to Annabeth.

"Snape's trying to steal it," I say.

"Rubbish, Snape is a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothing of the sort." Hagrid says.

"Why did he try to kill Harry?" Hermione says. "I know a jinx when I see one!"

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid says. "I don't know what happened but Snape wouldn't try to kill a student! Yeh four are meddling in things that shouldn't be meddled in, it's dangerous!" I could freak Hagrid out so badly right now… "Forget that dog what he is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" Harry says. "So someone called Nicolas Flamel's involved, right?"

Hagrid looked like he wanted to give himself up to Cerberus.

**A/N: Alright, that's the next chapter! :) I need ideas for the next chapter, 'Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed.' For that chapter I want Harry, Ron, and Hermione to figure out that Lina's a Greek demigod as well as a witch. But I'm still working out how. Please review or PM me ideas on how they find out and I will give a shout-out to the best one. Please R&amp;R! :)**


	17. Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed

Christmas, Mirrors, and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: You all gave me REALLY great ideas. The winner is… TheUltimateFangirlandBookworm! I just tweaked it so they all could read the letter. Thanks for all your support. Also thanks to Readingbeyondyourvocab for the idea of Lina's vision in the Mirror of Erised. **

**I don't know what to say. I have some very loyal readers reading, that's what.**

**I guess all that's left to say is…read on! :)**

Christmas was just around the corner. I had decided there was no point in going to Camp for the winter and obviously there was no family to go to, so I would stay here at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, while Hermione goes back home to her family.

"Why don't you want to go home to your family, Lina?" Harry had asked when he heard the news yesterday, Ron and Hermione looking at me expectantly for an answer."

"I told you guys on the first day of school. My family is none of your business." I snarl. "Don't ask about it again."

They looked like they wanted to protest but decided not to.

"I feel so sorry, for the people who have to stay here at Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy says, looking in Harry's direction.

I open my mouth to retort, but Hermione grabs my arm. "Lina, don't. He isn't worth it."

I don't say anything, but I make sure he gets one of my death-glares. As soon as we leave the dungeons, I see a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. I see two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing noise. It was Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you need any help?" Ron asks.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron." Hagrid says.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dives at Malfoy just as Snape comes up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked Professor," I say adding some charmspeak to my words. "Malfoy was insulting his family."

Snape looked at me as if he were in a trance. Great, the charmspeak's working. "Very well, Miss Quimby." He says and turns on his heel.

"You too," I say to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Leave, and don't bother us during our holiday." He leaves as well.

"But—how—but—how?" Ron manages. "Whatever that is, can you do it more often, Lina?"

"Hmm…maybe." I say.

"Oh, right, we have a half hour before lunch; we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah you're right." Ron says.

"The library right before holidays? A bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"It's not homework," I say. "We're trying to figure out who that Flamel guy is." I say.

"You're _what?" _Hagrid says. "Listen here—I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothing to you what that dog is guarding."

"But we just want to know who he is," Hermione says.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry adds. "We must've been through hundreds of books already."

"I'm saying nothing," Hagrid says flatly.

"We'll just have to find out ourselves then," Ron says. As soon as we got there, we split up. I didn't find Flamel, but I found something that was interesting:

A WIZARD'S GUIDE TO BEASTS NORMALLY SEEN IN GREEK MYTHS

I took it out and skimmed through it. This could have exactly what I'm looking for about Cerberus! I decide to take it with me to read, and I keep looking around the shelves for any sign on Flamel, but I can't find anything.

I leave, bumping into Ron and Hermione. "Did you guys find anything?" I ask.

"Nothing, you?" Ron says.

"Same." I say.

"What's that?" Hermione says, looking at my Greek myths book.

"Oh, I just decided to take it out for a bit of reading. I'm really fascinated with Greek mythology." I lie.

Hermione nods. "Me too, I just love Greek mythology. I sometimes wish I was a daughter of Athena, and that it was real."

I could freak out Hermione so badly right now if I said: 'Hey, Hermione, did you know the Greek gods are real? Yeah, I'm a demigod daughter of Aphrodite! Oh, and being a daughter of Athena or any god or goddess is a bad idea, ask my friend Annabeth.'

But I didn't, I'm pretty sure everyone in the demigod world would kill me if I said that.

"You guys will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione says. "Send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron says. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, since they're both dentists," Hermione says.

As the holidays had approached, we were having too much of a good time. I snuck to the kitchens to get food, and we ate them by the fire while plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled—although, unfortunately, they would never work.

I had also been missing my friends from camp half-blood a lot. It's halfway through the school year, still another half to go.

On Christmas day, there was a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. This is my first Christmas in a long time that hasn't been celebrated at Camp. I couldn't get my friends anything, because you can't really buy any presents until third year, which is when you can go to Hogsmeade, so I was surprised to have all these presents.

I look at the first present from Hagrid. It was a small chocolate cake. That was really nice of him. My next present was from Mrs. Weasley apparently? Ron's mom didn't have to get me anything; it was a purple sweater, with a silver 'L' in the middle of it, and a basket of chocolates. My next present from Annabeth was that extra Divergent book in Four's point of view that I've been wanting these past months. It came with a letter:

_Lina,_

_Okay, I'm so frustrated right now; I can't find ANYTHING about Cerberus that connects to the wizarding world at all. I got your letter saying that a Greek man had given your friend Hagrid 'Fluffy' (I don't get that name, what's so Fluffy about a three-headed vicious dog?), but I'm not sure. They didn't steal Cerberus or anything, because Hades would never allow that. Maybe 'Fluffy' is Cerberus' cousin or something? I hope you guys have a good Christmas AND I hope you'll stop bugging me about that Four book._

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

_PS: Stop sending Midnight to me when I'm at school! My class thought it was really weird that a black owl landed on my desk and gave me a letter._

_PPS: Don't do anything reckless while you're at Hogwarts. I'm not here to stop you this time, Beauty Queen._

My next present was from Silena, and it was a bag of bonbons from her dad's factory. Lacy's was next, and it was a light blue-heart necklace. I had always worn my camp half-blood necklace for four years straight, but I kept it in my trunk because I would get questions.

Last but not least, Percy's present, and it was a bag of candy. How very typical. His present also came with a note:

_Lina,_

_How's life going in Pigwarts? Any exciting things? It's pretty boring here in the mortal world, I mean Christmas is fun and all, but yeah. Hope you haven't replaced me with those friends of yours._

_Your bestest and favorite friend,_

_Kelp Head_

Wow, he's so sure of himself isn't he? I put the letters in my Greek mythology book from the library.

My last present was some fudge flies from Hermione.

"Oi, Lina!" A voice calls from downstairs. I look down from the banister. It was Ron. "What'd you get?"

"Things," I say, bringing everything I got except for Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy's presents, which I left in my dormitory. "Your mom gave me a sweater you know. She didn't have to get me anything."

Harry was opening his last present. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering towards the floor.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron says. "They're really rare—I'm sure it is, try it on, Harry."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders, and I jump. His head was suspended in midair.

"It is!" Ron yells. "Look down!"

A note falls out of the cloak. "Look," I say. "A note."

We look at the note. Just then, Fred and George Weasley bounded in the common room.

"Merry Christmas!" They yell.

"Look—Harry and Lina have Weasley sweaters too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters with a yellow 'F' and the other a yellow 'G'.

"Harry's and Lina's are better than ours though," Fred observes. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron, come on, Lina's wearing hers." George demands.

I put the purple sweater on to prove his point.

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley demands. He looks at us with a disapproving look. I shake my head. Even though two Percy's have the same name, they're just so different. Percy carries a Weasley sweater over his arm. Fred seizes it.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Lina have one."

"I—don't—want—," Percy says thickly, but the twins put force the sweater over his head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George says. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-march Percy out of the room, and I laugh.

"Ron?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can I change my last name to Weasley? I just love your family!"

-Page breaker-

The Christmas dinner was just amazing! I mean don't get me wrong, the Christmas dinner at camp was amazing. I remember the Christmases. After the Christmas dinner for three years straight, Luke, Annabeth, and I had gotten permission from Chiron to clear out the Hermes cabin so we could sleep in it together 'just like old times.' The only thing missing was Thalia. The last year, during the solstice, when I first noticed a change in Luke, I had said that I didn't want to do it. That was one tradition broken, because of me, more like because of Luke.

Is his betrayal my fault? A tear escapes my eyes.

"Lina? Lina? Are you alright? You've been staring at your plate for five minutes, are you crying?" Harry asks.

"Oh, no, Harry, I'm fine."

After the dinner me, Harry, and the Weasley's (minus Percy) had a snowball fight on the grounds, getting my spirits up. All thoughts of Luke faded from my mind.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, and Christmas cakes, Harry, Ron, and I were too full and sleepy to do much except for watch Percy chase Fred and George around Gryffindor tower because they stole his prefect's badge.

I had gone to my dormitory and slept immediately. I had planned on reading a little bit of my new Four book that Annabeth gave me before I slept, but my body had other ideas.

"You could have woken us up," Ron says the next day.

"You guys can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron says eagerly.

"And I'd like to see all the Weasley's," Harry said.

What would I see in the mirror? My mother, Aphrodite? Will I see my father? My real father? I wonder where he is, who he is. I have a sudden excitement to go to the mirror.

We had to walk slowly with all three of us in the cloak. "I'm freezing," moans Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

"_No!" _Harry hisses, his eyes wild. "I know it's here somewhere!"

Harry looks into the mirror. "See?" He whispers.

"I can only see you though." I say.

"Look at it properly, go on, and stand where I am." Harry says.

Ron stands at the mirror.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry says.

"No I'm alone, but I'm different, head boy! I'm wearing the badge, and the house cup, and the Quidditch cup! I'm Quidditch captain too!"

"Move over, Ron!" I demand him. When I look in the mirror, I see myself, older, about 17 years old. An older version of Harry, Ron, and Hermione stands to my right, and older versions of Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Lacy stand on my left. My mother, Aphrodite, stands behind me, hands on my shoulder, smiling. Our older selves were talking and laughing, having a great time, both demigod friends and wizard friends. All of us were alive at 17, which is a big accomplishment for me and everyone on my left. And my mother was just standing with us, forgetting about the gods and their kids rule. The sight was wonderful. I gaze into it for two minutes until I'm pushed away. "Hey! I was seeing all my friends through that!" I yell.

"You can see them in real life; I want to see my parents!" Harry retorts.

"What about me?" Ron says.

"No one cares about your Quidditch cup!" Harry and I yell simultaneously.

"You don't understand Harry, move!" I yell.

"No, you move, Lina!"

"Guys, stop!" Ron says. "You're both going crazy over this mirror!"

Just then, Mrs. Norris comes through the door just as Ron throws the cloak on us.

"This isn't safe—she might have gone for Filch, we have to leave." Ron pulls us out of the room, and all I can think about is: _MUST SEE MIRROR!_

The next night it was just Harry and I. I stare at the mirror watching my mother, and older versions of me and my friends. Then Harry pushes me away and I give him some time, then I push him away, and it goes on for a while like that.

"So—back again, Harry, Lina?"

We look behind us. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Um, we didn't see you there, sir." I tell him.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore says. "You two, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.

"Desire spelled backwards," I comment.

"Quite right, Lina. This mirror shows us our deepest desires. It showed you your family, Harry, and your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"But how did you know—" Harry says.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore says gently.

"I don't think you want me to reveal what this mirror shows you, Lina." Dumbledore says.

"Do you know that I'm a—" I say in a quiet voice.

"I think, Lina," Dumbledore says quietly, so Harry can't hear us, that you should visit my office at this time next month. The password is fudge flies."

"The mirror will be moved to a new home," Dumbledore says. "And I ask both of you to not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you are now prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something? What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Harry asks.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry and I stare at him. "One can never have enough socks. I didn't get a single pair this Christmas, people insist on giving me books."

The rest of Christmas holidays passed by quickly. We didn't go looking for the mirror again, but I find myself longing for that image. But what are the chances of that happening? I mean, first of all, I'm not expecting a very long life. I'm a demigod, AND a witch. Being a demigod by itself is very dangerous. Second, I don't really think it will be fun and laughter if the demigod and the wizard worlds meet. I try to distract myself by reading that Four book, and it's really good, but I can't stop thinking about that wonderful thought.

Hermione came back the day before term began. She was horrified that Harry was out of bed three times in a row, and disappointed that we didn't at least find out who Flamel was.

On one particular day, the four of us were in the common room alone. I was flipping through the Greek myths book, and I had to go to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," I say and leave.

When I get back, I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at me strangely.

"Um…" I say. "What's wrong?"

"Lina…forgive me I was just looking in your book of about Greek and wizard terms, and I found a letter inside." Hermione says.

It was the letter from Annabeth. Di immortales! Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"What does the letter mean? I mean, she's talking about Cerberus and Hades from the myths as if they're real? And why did she call you 'Beauty Queen?'"

They all stare at me expectantly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone in the dormitory first?"

"You will explain it to me, right?" She says.

I take a deep breath. I nod and we go up to the dorms.

"Okay, you know how you always wished that Greek mythology was real?" I say.

She nods.

"Well," I say. "It is!"

"What do you mean, Lina?" Hermione says.

"I _mean, _that the all the Greek gods and the myths are real! Greek demigods exist! You're talking to one." I say. "My mother is the Greek goddess Aphrodite. I never knew my mortal father, but I know that he is a wizard. I had a foster father who used to abuse me, but I ran away at the age of six. I was on the run. I found allies, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. Together with the future help of a satyr named Grover—yes, they also exist—we made it to a demigod camp called Camp Half Blood. But not Thalia. Before we made it to safety, we were cornered by a group of monsters. Thalia died to save us. Before she could die, Zeus turned her into a pine tree."

"So Luke, Annabeth, and I lived at Camp for four years, mourning over Thalia's death, just living life. I made two other friends, Silena and Lacy, and life was okay for a while. Then, during the winter solstice of my fourth year, we went to Olympus for the council. I noticed a change in Luke since then, and I was losing him too. Then Percy Jackson came to camp last summer, and my life changed. I had my first quest, which I'll get to later. After that, I found out I was a witch and here I am." I was sobbing by this point, and I never thought I would spill out my guts to someone I've known for only six months, and whom I've hated half the time.

"Lina, come here." Hermione says. She hugs me. "I believe you, every word. It's okay, it's all over."

"No, it's not," I say, drying my tears. "Who knows what will happen next year?" I say.

"Wait, Lina. I heard some daughters of Aphrodite can charmspeak. Can you—"

"Yep." I grin. "And I think I just found the perfect way to explain my secret to Harry and Ron. Thanks for the idea." I grab a melted bag of fudge flies.

She grins and we head down the stairs, and I _really_ know that I have a best friend here at Hogwarts.

"Okay, have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" Hermione says.

They shake their heads.

"Of course you haven't," I mutter under my breath.

"Well, it's real. There are Greek gods and demigods in this world, and I am one, daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty. I never really knew my father, and _that_ is my family."

"You, the daughter of beauty?" Ron says.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" I say, grinning at Hermione.

"Ron," I command with charmspeak. "Stick your head in this bag of fudge flies."

Ron, in a trance, sticks his head in the bag, and his face is covered with chocolate.

"What happened—" He says. "You are a victim of charmspeak."

"We definitely believe you." Harry says.

I glare at them. "If you tell anyone, I will personally charmspeak you to go to the Great Hall in your undergarments and sing 'I'm Sexy and I know it' do you understand me?" I say. "And the more thickheaded you are the easier it is to charmspeak you."

They all nod.

"I think I'll use you more often Lina," grins Hermione. "They could use a bit of charmspeaking."

"Yes," I say with an evil grin. "Yes they could."

**A/N: That was the chapter! So Harry, Ron, and Hermione now know Lina's a Greek demigod! :) Only Hermione knows of Lina's past though. Please R&amp;R! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! :)**


	18. A Meeting, Norbert, and a Forest

A Meeting, Norbert, and a Forest

**A/N: Since school's tomorrow and I won't be updating as much, I'm making it up to you with my longest chapter for ANY of my stories! Please enjoy! :)**

It was actually a relief that I had told my friends about it. I had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the quest to get Zeus's lightning bolt.

"Honestly, Lina," Hermione had said. "I don't know whether I should scold you for being so reckless, or be jealous at the fact that you went on an actual demigod quest at age 10."

So anyway, I was sitting in the common room, watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione actually lost at, which I thought was good for her. Harry burst into the common room from Quidditch practice. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "You look terrible."

"All of a sudden, Snape wants to be the Quidditch referee. Remember what happened last time?"

"Don't play." Hermione says.

"Say you're ill," Ron says.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggests.

"_Really_ break your leg." Ron says.

"Let me charmspeak Snape into not being the referee," I suggest.

"_Lina!"_ Hermione scolds.

"Fine, you sound like Annabeth," I grumble. "You don't let me have any fun."

"I can't," Harry says. "Lina, that's actually a great idea. Didn't it work last time?"

"Oh, don't encourage her, Harry!" Hermione says, glaring at all of us.

"Okay, we won't do that then." Harry says. "But there isn't a reserve seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Just then, Neville topples into the common room, and I noticed someone put the Leg-Locker curse on him. I forgot what the counter-curse was though.

Everyone fell over laughing, even Ron. I smack him on the back of his neck. "Ow, Lina, what was that for?"

"I think you know," I say.

Hermione leapt up and performed the counter-curse. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," he says. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Slick git," I snarl. I'd be using my charmspeak on him.

"You have to stand up to him, Neville! You can't let him walk all over you!" Ron says.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's done that already."

"But you _are _brave enough, Neville! Malfoy's just a slick git." I insist. I mutter the last part to myself: "A slick git who needs to go to Tartarus."

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry says. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin. Plus if it makes you feel any better, Lina looks like she wants to beat up Malfoy to a pulp."

Neville manages a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry, Lina… Do you want the card; you collect them, don't you?" Neville leaves and Harry takes the card, he reads the back of the card and gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"I've found him! I've found Flamel! Listen to this: Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his _work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" _

Hermione jumped to her feet; excited. "Stay there!" She says. She comes back with an enormous book.

"I got this for a bit of light reading," Hermione says.

"_Light?" _Ron and I say.

"I knew it!" She exclaims. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other. "The what?"

"Oh honestly, don't you three read?" Hermione says.

"Hey, I have dyslexia and ADHD!" I say defensively. Even with these glasses it's hard to write and read. What's their excuse?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "You were just eating up that number Four book a couple of days ago, Lina, don't try that. Anyway, look, read that there."

Harry, Ron, and I read the page.

"See?" Hermione says. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone!"

"No wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry! He's not really recent if he's six hundred and sixty five, is he?" Ron says.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape wants it, anyone would want it." Harry says.

The next morning, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry whispers to us,: "I'm going to play. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"As long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione says.

It was this time next month, and I was supposed to meet Dumbledore in his office. I brought Hermione with me, because what's the harm since she knows everything already?

"Fudge flies," I say once we reach the Gargoyle, and the steps just magically opened a hole.

"Wow," Hermione says. "This is really neat."

Dumbledore looks up from his papers. "Ah, Miss Quimby, you remembered. You brought Miss Granger with you, I see."

"Yeah, she sort of…knows already. Long story." I say.

"Very well then, what I wanted to tell you is that I have known about the world of the Greek Gods for quite a while."

"Really?" Hermione and I say in unison.

"Yes, while being a demigod and a wizard is so rare that it applies to only one person," he says, looking pointedly at me. "Being a legacy and a wizard is often common."

"So you're a legacy?" I ask him.

"Indeed, I am a legacy of Hecate." He says.

"So that explains…" Hermione trails off.

"Do you know Chiron?" I ask him.

"I have known Chiron for about 15 years, I think it's been." Dumbledore says. "He was the one who told me about you."

"Wow," I say in amazement that he knows about this.

Just then a woman with red hair and glasses came rushing in, looking anxious.

"Just a moment, Sybill." Dumbledore says. "I believe that is it for what I have to tell you, Miss Quimby."

Just as Hermione and I were about to leave the office, Dumbledore calls: "One last thing Miss Quimby."

"What is it, Professor?" I ask.

"Be careful." He says.

I nod.

"Miss Granger, stay a moment." He says.

I leave and I press my ear by the door.

"Watch over her," Dumbledore says to Hermione. "She can be a little short-tempered at times."

Hermione laughs. "Yes, Professor. You have no idea how short-tempered Lina can be."

I felt my face go red. _I am NOT short-tempered! Maybe I shouldn't have brought Hermione with me!_

-Time skip to the Quidditch match-

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in the stands anxiously watching Harry. We had all brought our wands with us, and we had practiced the Leg Locker Curse.

"Hey, look," I say excitedly. "Dumbledore's watching! Snape wouldn't dare touch Harry!"

"Maybe that's why Snape looks so mean." Ron says.

The match started.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Quimby, Weasley?"

"You'd better watch yourself Malfoy," I snarl, my eyes still on the match. "Why don't you leave?" I say, adding charmspeak to my voice.

"Alright then." He says all trancelike, and he leaves.

Snape awards Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley hit a bludger at him. I was looking at Harry, who was circling the game and looking for the snitch. Snape then awards Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

"Well _that's _fair," I say.

Harry had then suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, and gasps and cheers erupt from the crowd. Then he pulls out of the crowd, the Snitch in his hand.

Harry had won the game.

Fred, George, and I had gone to the kitchens to sneak food for the party in the common room.

Ron, Hermione, and I were waiting outside the common room for Harry.

"You won!" Ron says once we see Harry. Where were you? Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party!"

"Never mind that," Harry says. "Wait until you hear this."

We find an empty room, and Harry tells us about the conversation between Snape and Quirrell.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione says in alarm.

"That won't happen," I say.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron says.

But the weeks pass by, and Quirrell must have been braver than we thought, he got paler and thinner, but he didn't crack just yet. Whenever we pass the third corridor, we press our ears to the door to see if Fluffy's still growling inside.

Hermione however, was thinking about the exams that were like ages away. She drew up study schedules and color-coded all her notes. I wouldn't have minded that, but she kept nagging us to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away, you need to relax a bit," I say, adding charmspeak to soothe her nerves.

Her face goes blank for a moment, then back to normal. She turns to glare at me. "You didn't just attempt to charmspeak me, did you, Lina?" She says, giving me a piercing stare.

"No…" I lie. Note to self: Don't charmspeak Hermione. I learned to not charmspeak Annabeth back at Camp. Now I feel homesick.

"Anyway, that's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione says.

"We're not six hundred years old," Ron says. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You do realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago; I don't know what's gotten into me…"

At this point I can't decide who is worse: Hermione or Annabeth?

But the teachers were thinking along the lines of Hermione, and they gave us a heap of homework. We were in the library, trying to catch up on our homework, while the sky was just a clear blue.

"Hagrid!" Ron calls out. "What are you doing in the library?"

"Jus' lookin'," he says stiffly. He was hiding something behind his back. "Yer not still looking for Flamel, are yeh?"

"We found out who he was ages ago, and we know what the dog's guarding it's a Sorcerer's St—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid says. "Don't go shouting about it!"

"We want to ask you what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid says again. "Listen, come see me later, I'm not promisin' anythin'."

"What do you think he was hiding under his back?" Hermione says thoughtfully.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron says. He comes back with a pile of books a minute later.

"Dragons!" he whispers. "He was looking at books about dragons!"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry says.

I scoff. "It can't possibly have been a dragon egg, right?"

"It can't be," Ron says. "Dragon breeding was outlawed in 1709. Muggles will notice. Anyway, you can't tame dragons."

We knock on Hagrid's door an hour later. "Remember," Hermione tells us. "If Hagrid doesn't want to tell us, we mustn't deprive him of his will," she says looking at me pointedly.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I won't charmspeak Hagrid to tell us what else is guarding the Stone."

"So—yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry says. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"O' course I can't," Hagrid says. "I don't know meself. Yeh know too much already anyway."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," Hermione says in a flattering voice. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Harry and Ron beam at her thankfully, but I just glare. She tells _me _that I can't lay on the charm and then she does this!

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt ter tell yeh that…Dumbledore borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments."

"You're the only one that knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you?" Harry says. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, not even a teacher?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid says.

"Hagrid—what's that?" Harry says.

I look. It was a huge black egg. "How did you get that? Is that what I think it is?" I blurt out.

"Won it at a village card game," he says.

"What will you do when it's hatched?" Hermione says.

Hagrid explains about the books he'd been reading and what he was going to do.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house!" Hermione says.

Now we have something else to worry about.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighs.

I sigh. "You think this isn't peaceful, Ron? Try being a DEMIGOD." I say.

"Lina, hush," Hermione says, scanning the empty common room. "Someone could have heard us; you need to be more careful."

I huff.

One breakfast, Hedwig brings Harry a letter from Hagrid that said: _It's hatching._

"We should go, right now!" I say.

"No, Lina, we have Herbology first." Hermione says.

"When will we ever see a dragon hatching?" Ron says.

We end up going after Herbology was over, and Hagrid let us in.

"It's nearly out," Hagrid says excitedly, ushering us inside the hut.

We watch the dragon start to hatch, and once it does, I thought it looked like a black umbrella.

Hagrid gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains—it's a kid—he's running back up ter the school."

Harry and I looked outside. Malfoy has seen the dragon. A slick git ruins everything great in life, remember that kids.

The smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made all of us very worried for Hagrid. We had spent most of our time in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him. Hermione wouldn't let me use charmspeak.

"Just let him go," Harry urges. "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid says. "He's too little. He'd die out there."

The dragon had grown three times in length just this week. "I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid says. "Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron mutters to us.

'Lost his marbles' would be about right.

"I mean, I can't just dump him!" Hagrid says.

"Charlie." Harry says to us.

"Who's Charlie?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Your brother, Ron, remember he studies dragons?"

"Brilliant!" Ron says. "How about it, Hagrid?"

Hagrid agreed that we could send an owl to Charlie in the end.

The next week went by rather slowly, and we were sitting alone in the common room, apart from Ron. Suddenly, Ron appeared out of nowhere. He was at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was eating dead rats by the crate/

"It bit me!" Ron says, showing us his hand, covered with a bloody handkerchief. "That dragon is the most horrible animal I've ever met, but Hagrid goes on about it like its a little fluffy bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it, and when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"Yep." I say "he's bonkers."

We hear a tap on the door. "It's Hedwig!" Harry says. "She'll have Charlie's answer!

We read the letter.

"We've got the cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult—I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

By the next morning, however, Ron's hand had swollen to twice its usual size, and he had to go to the hospital wing. "It's not just my hand," he says. "Malfoy."

"It will all be over at Midnight on Saturday," I soothe, adding a bit of charmspeak in my words.

"Yeah—" Ron says. "Right." Then he bolted up out of bed. "Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took—he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert!"

We couldn't answer because Madam Pomfrey shooed us away.

"We'll have to risk it," Harry was saying. "And we do have the invisibility cloak."

Fang was sitting outside with a bandaged tail. "I won't let you in." Hagrid puffs. "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothing I can't handle."

His eyes filled with tears when he heard about Charlie's letter. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot—jus' playing—he's only a baby after all."

We walk back to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

The time had come to bring Norbert to Charlie's friends. We went to Hagrid's hut to pick up Norbert.

"Bye-bye Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed as we left. "Mommy will never forget you!" We heaved Norbert's crate, through flights of stairs. "Nearly there!" Harry pants.

We hear a voice, and the outlines of two people.

"Detention!" She shouts. "Twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—"

"You don't understand, Professor—Harry Potter's coming—he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

I was so happy after that, and getting to the top was a breeze now.

"Malfoy's got detention! Woo-hoo!" I say.

"Shhh! Someone may hear us," Hermione says, but she was also smiling since Malfoy has detention.

Charlie's friends come 15 minutes later, taking Norbert off our hands and we slip down the staircase. Malfoy has detention, no more Norbert, no demigod problem—what could be better?

But at the foot of the stairs, Filch's face looms out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well. We are in trouble."

The invisibility cloak was at the top of the tower.

Now things couldn't be worse—unless Annabeth owls me about something brewing in the demigod world.

We were led to Professor McGonagall's study. When she appeared, she had Neville in tow.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall says.

Hermione nudges me. "It's now or never to use your charmspeak."

"Can't—make—it—work!" I say nervously.

"I think I have some idea about what's happening. You fed Malfoy a story about a dragon, and I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom believed the story too? I'm disgusted! Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing! Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. You, Miss Quimby, are always reckless. See where that has gotten you? As for you Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you like this. You will all receive detention—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" I stammer.

"Fifty points each," she says.

"You can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Mr. Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Two hundred points, gone. Down the drain. Kaput.

At first, the Gryffindors thought this was a mistake. But the story had leaked out: Harry Potter and some other stupid first years had lost them all the points. Harry was hated the most; and no one would speak to the rest of us.

We spent time studying for our exams. One day, Harry rushed into the library and told us about Quirrell giving in to Snape's demands.

"What should we do?" Ron asks.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione says. "We should have done that ages ago."

"We don't have any proof," Harry says.

During breakfast, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Neville, and I.

Your detention will take place at eleven o clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. When we got there, Filch was there—and so was Malfoy.

"Follow me," Filch says.

Filch lectures us as we head down to Hagrid's hut. I feel so much better; things wouldn't be too bad if we were going to work with Hagrid.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"Abou' time," he says. "I bin waiting for half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, an' Lina?"

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch says. "For what's left of them."

"I'm—I'm not going in that forest," Malfoy says.

"Yeh are if you want to stay at Hogwarts. If yeh don't then go on and pack."

He didn't move.

"Alright," Hagrid says. "See that silvery stuff on the ground. Unicorn blood. We're going to try and find the poor thing."

"We'll split into two parties. So me, Harry, an' Hermione will go one way, and Draco, Neville, Lina, and Fang will go the other way."

"Sorry," Hagrid says to me. "But Malfoy won't do anything too bad to Neville with you around."

We take the right path. So far, nothing is happening, and Malfoy is quiet for once. I'm pleased to hear him shudder.

"I don't see anything yet." I say aloud, and I hear a scream. I spin around and realize that Neville set up the red fireworks. "Neville! Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Lina—I swear—it was an accident—Malfoy scared me for a moment."

I turn to glare at Malfoy. "And I suppose you think this is funny? Now Hagrid will come all the way over here for nothing!"

Malfoy smirks. "Longbottom's just a little scaredy pants, isn't he?"

"Lina!" says Hagrid "What's wrong?"

"Slick git thought it was funny to sneak up behind Neville and grab him as a joke. Neville got scared and sent out the fireworks." I snarl.

Hagrid glares at Malfoy before saying: "Come on then."

As we got back, Hermione hugs me. "I was so worried something got you or Neville!"

"The only thing that got Neville was Malfoy. As a prank!"

"Alright, Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, an' Harry, you go with Fang, Lina, an' this idiot."

We walk for half an hour. "Look," Harry says. "It's the unicorn."

It was the unicorn all right. And it was dead.

We step towards it, and a hooded figure comes slithering out of the darkness. It drinks the unicorn blood.

"AAAH!" Malfoy screams. He and Fang bolted.

The hooded figure was looking straight at Harry and moved towards him. "Oi, you!" I shout at the hooded figure. "Attack me if you want, leave him alone!"

The hooded figure considered this, but then just continued after Harry.

But then, what looked like a centaur charged at the figure, and then the figure was gone.

"Are you two alright?" He says, pulling us up.

"Yes—thank you—what was that?" Harry says.

The centaur looks at Harry. "You are the Potter boy. You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you."

The centaur turns to me and his eyes narrow for a moment. "Young demigod, the time will come when you know who your father is. You must always remember your loyalties, and your friends."

"I have one question. Do you know Chiron? He's a centaur from America. And how do you know about me? Who's my father?" I say.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. And yes, I know Chiron. As for your father, your time hasn't come yet."

We get on his back. "My name is Firenze," he says.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze says after a couple of minutes.

"No," we say.

"It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn," Firenze says. "Only one with nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will live a cursed life; a half-life."

"Who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered. "If you're going to be cursed forever, isn't death better?"

"It is," Firenze agrees. "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean that you will never die. Do you know what's hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Stone!" I say. "The Elixir of Life! But who—"

"Can you think of anyone?" Firenze says.

"So that figure was Vol—" Harry begins.

"Harry, Lina, are you all right?" It was Hermione, running up the pathway.

"I leave you here." Firenze says to us. "You are safe now."

As I go to bed that night, too exhausted to talk about what I had seen, excited to write to my friends the next day, little did I know, that my father was Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Please R&amp;R! :)**


	19. The Stone, Elements, and House Cups

The Stone, Elements, and House Cups

**A/N: Burn me. Throw me into Tartarus. Leave me in Tartarus to rot. PM me rants about me not updating. I. AM. SO. SORRY I'll try to update sooner next time, okay? Okay. Blame this hell called school and homework. I hate junior high. And their pep rallies SUCK, don't get me started.**

**WARNING: LONG chapter! This ends the Sorcerer's Stone, which I am tired of writing about! :)**

End of year exams, yippee. It was sweltering hot in almost all of the classrooms when we wrote our written papers. Not really a good environment for a demigod with ADHD. We also had practical exams, which were slightly easier for me, but it was still hard to concentrate.

We were in history of magic when Binns said to put down our papers. We were finally free!

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione says.

"Speak for yourself," I say. "I could barely concentrate with my ADHD."

"Maybe I have it too," Ron says. "Because those weren't just some easy exams."

"No, _your _problem is lack of studying, Ronald." Hermione says.

"I swear on the Styx if you two start arguing again—" I start. Thunder rumbles.  
Shut it Zeus!" I yell.

People look at me strangely.

"Lina," Hermione hisses. "For the millionth time, you _have _to be careful."

"You're exactly like Annabeth," I complain.

"I think that if it wasn't for me and this Annabeth girl, your temper would have us all killed."

"I am not short tempered!" I yell in frustration.

"Guys, stop it!" Harry burst out. "I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never this much."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggests.

"I think it's a warning." Harry says. "It means danger's coming."

Suddenly, Midnight swoops down and lands on my shoulder. I take the letter she has. Tears were all over it. I read it to myself;

_Lina,_

_You're in for a BIG surprise when you come back to Camp. The leaves of Thalia's tree are falling off; the tree is dying. I'm so sorry, Lina. I know how much Thalia means to you. Someone poisoned the tree, and they're accusing Chiron. The camp's atmosphere is changing. We all miss you here. I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I thought it would be better to tell you now than to dump it all on you when you arrive._

_-Silena_

_PS: I'm so sorry if I give this to you at the wrong time._

My heart stops. Someone poisoned Thalia's tree. She's dying all over again, the girl who was my family; the girl who protected me. They're accusing Chiron; whom I've known for four years, he's like a father to me, an _actual _father.

The tears flow.

"Lina? Are you alright?" Hermione says gently.

"I—I want to be alone." I sob, and I sprint towards the girls dormitories.

I stay in there until dinner, feeling miserable.

I hear voices in the common room.

"Cover all four of us…"

"All of us…"

"We won't let you go alone, Harry…"

"Fine…I'm worried about Lina…"

"Do you think she's all right… obviously something in the letter upset her…She should stay…"

"Yeah, like that would happen…She'd go anyway…"

"I'm going to see if she's all right…"

Footsteps get louder as they come up towards the girls dormitories.

"Lina," Hermione says gently. "What was in the letter?"

I shakily hand the letter to Hermione, who read the letter.

"Lina…I am so sorry…"

"It's—it's like Thalia's dying all over again! Chiron…"

I sob in Hermione's arms.

"Shhh, sh." She says.

After I pull myself together, Hermione looks at me. "We're going to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Tonight. I want you to stay here while we get it."

"Hades no." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "I have to go. My charmspeak could come in handy, and I _have _had four years of training at Camp."

She sighs. "Fine, you can come."

"We'd better get down before Harry and Ron decide to leave without us," Hermione says.

"Yeah," I say. "They wouldn't last a second without us."

I could have sworn I heard her say: You too, Lina. You wouldn't last a second either.

"What?" I say.

"Oh, nothing." Ron says.

-Page break-

We were in the invisibility cloak, heading towards the trapdoor. When we get there, the door is ajar.

"Snape's here. He already got past Fluffy." Harry says. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You take the cloak, I won't need it now."

I flick his head. "Harry Potter, you idiot. You really think we're leaving you?"

We push the door open. I hear low rumbling growls; much like the growls of Cerberus.

"What's that, at its feet?" Hermione says.

"Looks like a harp." Ron says.

"It must wake up the minute you stop playing." Harry says. "Here goes…"

He starts to play, and the three-headed dog fell asleep slowly.

"Keep playing!" Ron says.

"I think we can pull the door open," Ron says. "Want to go first, Hermione."

"No, I don't!"

"I'll go," I say. "I've faced monsters, this shouldn't be a problem."

I open the door. All I can see is black.

"There's only black—we'll have to drop down." I say.

"Are you insane?" Hermione says.

"We'll find out," I say, and I jump.

I land on something soft. "Hey guys! It's okay to jump, there's something to catch you!"

They jump. I hear a loud bark from the dog.

"Lucky this plant things here," Ron says.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"_Lucky!" _Hermione shrieks. "Look at yourselves!"

Hermione had freed herself, but the plant had bounded around our legs.

We strain.

"Don't move!" Hermione orders us. "This is devils snare guys!"

"That doesn't help! I can't breathe at all!" I yell and choke, frustrated. "Styx! Di immortales! At least I'll see you soon, Thalia!"

"Lina, calm down!" Hermione says. "I'm trying to figure out how to kill it! It likes the dark and the damp."

"Light a fire!" Harry chokes.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione cries.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron bellows.

"Oh, right!" Hermione says. She shoots a jet of bluebell flames at the Devils snare, and we could pull ourselves free.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry says.

"Lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis," Ron says. 'There's no wood,' honestly.

Ron turns to me. "Who's Thalia?"

A tear falls. "None of your business," I snap at him.

"Can you hear something?" Ron says.

When we reach the end of the passageway, it was full of jeweled birds.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Ron says.

"Probably." I say. "But I'd rather face these than face _Cyclopes. _Gods, I hate Cyclopes. I hope I never have the misfortune of meeting one, even if there is a _friendly _one." If it hadn't been for that insufferable Cyclops, Thalia would be here today.

"There's no other choice…I'll run." Harry says.

"Wait they can't just be here for decoration," Hermione says.

"Wait, I think they're…" I trail off.

"They're keys!" Harry says. "So that must mean…we can get on the broomsticks and catch the key to the door!"

"There are hundreds of them!" Ron says.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle."

We each get on a broom and kick off into the air.

"That one!" Harry yells. "That big one with blue wings."

I see the one and dive after it, leaving me in a heap on the floor. "Ouch, Harry, I think that was the wrong one!"

"No, it was right." He says. "You just went the wrong way."

"The wrong way?" I repeat.

But Harry then caught the key and opened the door to the next room, which was a giant chessboard with chessmen taller than us. They had no faces.

"Now what?" I say. "It's not like I can charmspeak chessmen to move out of our way or anything."

"I think," Ron says. "We're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron touched a chessman and asked: "Do we have to join you to get across?"

The knight sprung to life and nodded.

"No offense," Ron says to us. "But you guys aren't that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," Harry says. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, the castle. Lina—he paused for a minute—you have the best chance of getting through if you take the black queen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Carry on," Harry says, giving me a look.

We each get on our pieces, Ron giving us directions on where to go. We were nearly on the other side of the chessboard.

"We're nearly there—" Ron says. "Let me think…" The white queen turns its blank face towards him.

"It's the only way—I'll have to be taken." Ron says.

"NO!" We shout.

"That's chess!" Ron snaps. "You've got to make sacrifices! That leaves you to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But—" Harry says.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron says. He moves forward, and the white queen pounced.

Hermione screams and I close my eyes. When I open them, Ron lay in a heap on the ground.

Harry checkmates the king, and we win.

"What if he's—"

"He'll be alright," I say, adding a thin layer of charmspeak to soothe Hermione's nerves.

I open the other door, and smell something disgusting. It was an even larger troll, which was out cold.

"I'm glad we don't have to fight that one," Harry says.

The next door was just seven different bottles.

"Snape's," Harry says. "What now?"

We step over the threshold and two fires spring up between us.

"Look!" Hermione says. She takes a roll of paper lying by the bottle and opens it.

We read the note. "Alright, we're toast." I say.

"We're not toast," Hermione says. "Just give me a minute."

A moment of silence.

"Got it," she says. "The smallest bottle would get you to the Stone."

"There's only enough for two people," Harry says.

"Which one would get you back through the purple flames?" Harry says.

Hermione points to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You guys drink that." Harry says. "It will get you out the door past Fluffy. Just get the broomsticks from the room of the flying keys. Get Ron."

"Wait a second." I say. "Back up, Harry Potter. You are basically saying you want me to let you go to the Stone yourself?"

"I can't let you—"

"_I _have had four years of training at a demigod camp. _I _have fought many battles. _I _went on a quest last year. _I _have experience. You'll need those skills."

"Harry." Hermione says. "As much as I hate to say this, Lina's right. I don't want her going in there either; and I know this is your fight, but it would be nice to have someone with experience with you."

"You-Know-Who could be with him," Hermione says, quietly. "And you don't have any real weapons at the moment to fight him, Lina. You could both…"

She suddenly threw her arms around us so we're in a two-way hug.

"Um…" I say, not exactly used to people invading my personal space for no apparent reason.

"You're great wizards. Both of you." Hermione says.

I scoff. "Yeah, right."

"We're not as good as you." Harry says.

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship, and bravery, and—oh Harry, Lina, be careful!"

We each take a sip of the small bottle, and walked through the black flames.

Someone was there.

Not Snape.

Not Voldemort.

But Quirrell.

"It's you!" Harry gasps.

"Me," he said. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. "Ah, and Miss Quimby. I could reveal some rather interesting secrets about you that you don't even know, girl. Right here and now. But that is not my mission. Now, step aside, girl, you are not my target."

"I take a step in front of Harry. "If he's your target, I'm your target too!"

"You don't understand; do you Alina? I've been planning this for months, and I'm not going to let some insolent, short-tempered little girl _ruin it._"

"We thought it was Snape." Harry says in disbelief.

"No, but he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-poor s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

This, Lina, is why you shouldn't trust anyone, I say to myself. You think people are good and kind natured but they're just EVIL! Quite like…Luke. Luke. Annabeth I can tell still has feelings for Luke. All I have for him at this point is a ball of pure anger for attempting to kill Percy.

"Snape tried to kill me!" Harry says.

"No, no, I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger broke my eye contact with you. I'd have killed you before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse."

Okay, that does it.

I instinctively pull out my wand and yell: RICTA! That was a spell from defense class, the one HE TEACHES.

Quirrell gets pushed backwards about eighteen feet from us, and he dusts himself off and gets up and mutters something. He was staring at the Mirror of Erised.

"I heard you sobbing one day." Harry says, trying to distract him. "I thought Snape was threatening you."

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me Master!"

To my horror I hear a voice coming from Quirrell himself: _Use the boy…Use the boy…we shall kill him later…the girl will find out her true heritage and if she's sensible, she'll join us…_

All I got out of that is…they want to kill Harry, and my true heritage? I hope this doesn't have to do with my father.

"Yes—Potter—come here." Quirrell says.

I put an arm out to block Harry. "Why should he?"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to do anything with him, girl."

I reluctantly let Harry walk towards Quirrell.

"What do you see?" Quirrell says as Harry looks through the mirror.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the cup."

"_He lies…"_

"Potter! Tell me the truth!" Quirrell barks.

"_Let me speak to them…face to face…"_

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"_I am strong enough for this…"_

Quirrell takes off his turban. There should be a back to his head, but instead, it was a face, a horrible face with red eyes for slits and a chalk white face.

"Harry Potter…" It whispers.

"Are…are you supposed to be Voldemort?" I say, trying to get the thing's attention away from Harry, who's the target of this diabolical plan.

"Yes…see what I have become? Once I have the Elixir, I will be able to have a body of my own…now why don't you give me the Stone in your pocket, Harry?"

"What…" I say. "Harry doesn't have the Stone you murderous git!"

"Don't defend him, girl. He knows exactly what I'm talking about."

He turns to Harry. "Your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you, give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry yells.

We run towards the flame door, but Voldemort cries: "SEIZE HIM!"

I spin around, my fists clenched, face livid. I open them and I find a ball of flames in my hands. I don't know how they got there, but I hurl it towards Quirrell/Voldemort.

And everything goes black.

-Page breaker-

I hear voices.

"One more thing…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Lina. She sent a ball of fire towards Voldemort, what was that?"

"It is very rare for someone to be able to control an element, Harry. But your friend Lina can control fire. I also don't like the idea of fire being her element. With someone as temperamental as her—it could get out of hand very quickly."

And everything goes black again.

-Page breaker-

The next time I wake up, I am fully awake. I sit up in the bed that must be in the hospital wing. Hermione was hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked. "With the Stone…and the fire…and the?"

"Lina, you're alright. Just relax, the Stone is out of You-Know-Who's hands."

"But—"

"Dumbledore got to you guys just in time."

"But the fire—"

Hermione sighs. "You can control fire, apparently. I don't like that idea. Now that you know about it…well I wouldn't really place a bet on a fight between you and Malfoy…or the danger of him getting scorched."

"Awesome!" I say.

"No, not _awesome, _Lina, sometimes you're unbelievable!" Hermione says exasperated. "You have to be careful!"

"Okay I will…" I say.

"You girls are going to be late for the end of year feast, you'd better get going," Madam Pomfrey says. "Let me just look at you…" She examines me. "Okay you're good to go."

We walk towards the end of the year feast.

"Lina! I'm so glad you're alright!" Harry says.

"Yeah, me too," Ron says while chewing a mouthful of food. I roll my eyes.

Dumbledore gives his end of year speech. I don't listen until: and first place, Slytherin, five hundred and twenty-two. The Slytherins start cheering and stamping their feet. Malfoy had a triumphant smirk on his face. Slick git.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. But recent events must be taken into account. I have some last minute points to give out.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley—for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

I cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger—for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

We were a hundred points up.

"Third, to Miss Alina Quimby—for extreme bravery and loyalty to her friends—I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

My face turns red.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter—for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points.

Dammit, we're tied with Slytherin. Why, oh why, didn't we beat them!?

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. This means, we need a change of decoration."

"WE BEAT SLYTHERIN!" I yell. "HAPPY DANCE!"

-Page breaker-

"You won't do anything dangerous?" Hermione says.

"You'll send me letters every week?" Harry says.

"You'll send me food?" Ron says.

"I make no promises," I say. "And Ron, will you for once think of something else but food?"

Our exams had come back. Harry, Ron, and I got good marks. Hermione scored the best of the first years. Unfortunately, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle passed as well.

"You guys have to come and stay this summer," Ron says. "I'll send you an owl."

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, smiles down at us.

"Thanks for the sweater," Harry and I say in unison.

"Oh it was nothing, dears." She says.

"Ready are you boy?" A man with a purple face was looking furiously at Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley says.

"You can't talk to Harry like that!" I say indignantly.

"Lina. Not your fight." Harry says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Have a good holiday!" I wave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as I carry my stuff to the empty shop where I would floo myself to Camp Half Blood.

I can't wait to see Percy and Annabeth.

**A/N: So Lina has an element! Fire…yeah this will get out of hand VERY quickly! :) Next up: Lina's welcomed back to Camp, or is she? Silena was right, camp HAS changed. She can't bear to see Thalia's tree like this. And what about Tyson…whom Lina will express a fierce hatred to? The Fleece? I'll try to update sooner!**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	20. Shocking Changes and Chariot Races

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! :( :( I have so much homework and so many projects and I sort of lost inspiration for this! I was battling whether to skip the entire Sea of Monsters quest and go straight to my "Thalia's Alive!" chapter. Tell me if you want me to write out the quest or not. **

**Again, go yell at my teachers, especially my Latin, English, and Social Studies ones! **

**Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter of "Love and Hate's Daughter!" :) **

* * *

When I floo-powder myself back to the camp, the first thing I was going to was greet Chiron.

But Chiron wasn't there.

Instead, a pale-faced guy who looked like he came back from the dead was in HIS seat! Mr. D was next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Lena Quo." Mr. D says.

"Lina Quimby," I correct him exasperatedly. I'd been in camp since I was six years old and yet he still forgets!

"Whatever," he says.

I walk up to the guy. "Who are you and what are you doing in Chiron's seat?" I demand.

"I am Tantalus," the guy says. "And you shouldn't mess with me."

Oh, I thought. That guy who can't eat anything and was in Tartarus for feeding someone to the gods or something. At least that's what Annabeth told me.

I had some treats from the train. "Here, have a chocolate bar." I say to him. He takes it and tries to eat it, but the chocolate bar flies out of his grasp into my hands.

"GAH!" He says as I walk out smirking.

As I walk out of the house and into the camp, my smirk dissipates. The camp had a different air, and it is not one that I like.

I decide to pay a visit to the Athena cabin first. As I was walking there, a voice calls out: "Lina!"

I turn around. "Percy!" I run towards him. "What's happened to this place?"

"Bad things." He says darkly. "Plus, everyone's turned on me because of..."

"Because of what?" I ask him. "And where's Chiron?"

"Chiron left the camp because Mr. D and the others are accusing him of poisoning Thalia's tree."

"Gods I will kill him," I say.

"And…everyone's turning on me too."

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well…look behind you."

I turn around, and my eyes widen. "Is that a…CYCLOPS!?" I say. "You're friends with a CYCLOPS!?"

"More like brothers…" Percy says. "Half-brothers… Lina, meet Tyson, Tyson, Lina."

"Hello!" Tyson beams at me.

"Hi," I say, managing a smile.

I turn to Percy. "Listen. Cyclopes are dangerous. They—"

"Not you too!"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Annabeth is already suspicious of him. I was hoping you'd be more easy-going!" Percy says.

I think of what happened to Thalia.

"Well," I say. "You thought wrong."

I walk away to the Athena cabin, and I knock on the door. One of Annabeth's half-brothers answers it.

"Is Annabeth here?" I ask him.

Her half-brother nods and I come in.

"Oh my gods Lina!" Annabeth says, and squishes me into a hug. "I missed you so much! You have to tell me what's happened!"

"Um…do I have to?"

I sigh. I explain all about the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Oh, gods, Lina. I'm glad you're alright. Wait a second…you can control FIRE? That's not good. At all." Annabeth says.

"Yes it is," I reply. "I can scorch people."

"Lina…how can I say this…you're sort of er…well when you have an element you have to learn how to control it…and that sort of requires you to think before you act."

"Hey…I can do that!" I say.

"Really?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay fine…maybe I do need to work on that. Anyways, I met Percy on the way here. I also met Percy's "friend." A Cyclops? Do you know exactly what happened to—"

"Yes, I know, don't get into details about it." Annabeth says. "Anyways, there's going to be a chariot race sometime soon. Tantalus is actually bringing it back. Percy and I are entering, I think."

"That's cool." I say. "I have to go to my cabin and put this stuff down." I tell her.

"Lina, wait." She says. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but Chiron told me, before he left, to tell you that the underage magical trace only works in England. Not here."

"Oh, really?" I grin evilly, pulling out my wand as I leave.

I hear her say: "Oh sweet gods, what have I done?"

I finally make it to Cabin 10 and drop my stuff down. But not before I was squashed into a hug by Silena and Lacy.

"Lina, oh my gods, you're finally here!" Silena says.

"This place just wasn't the same without you!" Lacy says. She looks around the window at camp. "Or now." She adds, looking at camp distastefully.

"I know, right?" I say.

"Anyways, we should do the chariot races together, you and me." Silena says.

I snort. "Yeah, right. No one would believe two Aphrodite girls would win."

"Then you'll have to show the camp that these two Aphrodite girls in front of me will not be messed with." Lacy says, grinning.

"Okay, forget about that." Lacy says. "Lina needs to tell us what's happened."

"Okay…tonight." I say.

They look at me skeptically. "You'd better by tonight. There's no getting out of it."

I sigh. "Fine, I'll go over everything."

* * *

I was in the arena.

"Wow, Lina, you're getting better." Annabeth observes.

"You still won, though." I say.

I remember when I practiced sword fighting with Luke he always used to say: 'you really improved in your fighting Lina.' Thing is, how do I know? He beat me like every time. While he is now a jerk, he still is an awesome swordsman.

"Okay, so one more fight, and NO MAGIC THIS TIME." She says.

"Training gets you ready for the real world. In the real world with monsters, I will have my wand."

"What if you drop it?"

"What if you drop that bronze knife of yours?" I challenge back.

"You're impossible Lina."

"Duh!" I say.

And we spar again.

* * *

"You promised by tonight, Lina." Lacy says, eyeing me.

"Alright, alright." I sigh. I take a deep breath and start going hardcore—how I was instant friends with Harry and Ron, how I got sorted, my close friendship with Hermione over time, the Stone, the fight with Voldemort, and the powers of fire.

"Wow, Lina. That's a lot for someone to go through." Silena says, hugging me.

As the three of us walk to dinner, a big and burly Hephaestus guy catches up to us.

"Um…" I say.

"Oh, right!" Lacy says. "Lina, this is Charlie Beckendorf, Silena's _boyfriend."_

"Shut up, Lacy! He's not my boyfriend!" Silena retorts back.

"They've been hanging out since two months after you left for Hogwarts." Lacy informs me.

"Good to know," I say.

"Are we going to meddle?" Lacy says.

"No, we're going to sit back quietly and let it unfold." I say. "YES we're going to meddle in their lives! We also need to make sure that this guy will treat her right, so we'll have to give him little 'tests.'" I inform her.

"Yes, definitely. We don't need any broken hearts around here." Lacy says.

"No," I agree firmly. "Thals' tree is already poisoned; the camp's horrible now…" I burst into tears.

"Lina…it will be alright…" Lacy says.

"Not unless we get some sort of quest or something." I say. "Think…who could have been horrible enough to ally with Kronos and could poison Thals' tree?"

"Luke Castellan." Lacy says without hesitation.

"NO!" I say, getting food and sitting down with her. "I highly doubt he would do such a thing!"

"Tsk, tsk, Lina…wasn't it you last year who uttered these words in a snarl: 'I want revenge on Luke Castellan for killing my friend Percy?'

"I dunno…" I say, shrugging. "Maybe?"

The truth is: When we were on the run, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth were like older brother/sister role models that I followed. I believed that they were all invincible. Seeing Thalia die…twice…was just too much. Now I'm trying to believe that no one out of our little family would do such horrid things.

The old times.

I am not the same Lina as I was last year.

* * *

"Soooo," I ask Percy. "Did you and Annabeth make up yet?"

"No, not yet." Percy says. "I don't get why the both of you hate Tyson so much."

"It was just something Annabeth and I went through when we were on the run," I reassure him. A bad experience with a Cyclops."

"What happened?" He asks me.

"If I tell you, Annabeth will have me killed." I say.

"So you're racing with him then?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. "And we're going to win.

"Get your facts straight Kelp Head," I say. "Silena and I are going to win."

"The daughters of beauty?" Percy raises an eyebrow.

"We will not be messed with!" I say.

"Sorry, Lina, but _both of you _are wrong." A voice says from behind us. Annabeth.

"Dream on Wise Girl!" We say in unison. "I'm going to win."

Percy and I look at each other. "No I'm going to win!" We say in unison again.

"You two are living in a fantasy, Seaweed Brain; Beauty Queen." Annabeth says. "Because we are going to win."

I stick my tongue out at her and I walk towards our chariot.

"Ready?" I ask Silena.

"As I'll ever be." She says.

"Do they have any rules for not using wands?" I say.

Well…Tantalus said by any means." She says.

I grin. "Alrighty then."

"Charioteers! To your marks! GO!" Tantalus yells.

The Hermes and Apollo chariots were down in about ten seconds.

Silena drives fast, and we're ahead of the Ares chariot; and a raged Clarisse throws something large and heavy at me. Shocked at the moment, I use a javelin to whack it away.

We were now fighting for the lead with Annabeth's chariot.

I see pigeons on the trees, just watching us. Hmm, strange.

"Watch out, Lina!" Silena yells.

I spin around to see Annabeth's javelin person throw a huge javelin which I swat away.

"Take THAT Annabeth!" I yell from my post.

"We're still ahead!" Annabeth calls out.

"NOT for long!" I yell. I point my wand at the Athena chariot and yell: "LUMOS MAXIMA!" A bright blast of light shines on the metal part of their chariot, causing it to slow down.

"That's what you get for using metal, Wise Girl!" I yell as ours moves forward.

Percy's chariot catches up to us. As I raise a javelin, something happened that I did not expect. The tiny pigeons started attacking! All the chariots slowed down except for the Ares one, in which Clarisse and her partner held up camouflage nets.

The spectators were getting attacked too. I saw Lacy in the stands, trying to swat the birds away as they pecked at her bare arms.

"A-Annabeth what's happening?" I yell.

"They're Stymphalian birds, Lina!"

"They're what?" I yell.

"No time!" She yells. "We have to get rid of them!"

Clueless on a spell that I could use, I pulled out my knife and start swatting them away with it.

"This—isn't—working!" I yell, frustrated. "Silena, get out of the chariot!"

"Lina, are you crazy? The chariot's moving, you know!"

"Because you're driving it, now JUMP!" I yell. "It's not safe!"

She jumps out.

I turn to Annabeth's chariot. "Move over!" I yell to the javelin guy. Stunned, he moves over, and I jump into Annabeth's chariot, sending ours sprawling in the fields.

"Lina, you really are insane!" Annabeth yells.

"I know that, any idea how to get rid of them?"

"Well, Hercules got rid of them with a very annoying noise."

"Okay, where do we find that?!" I yell.

We look at each other. "Chiron's horrible old timey music!" Annabeth says.

"Yes!" I yell.

"I'll go get them," Percy says. I didn't know he was there.

"No, I will," I say.

"We all will!" Annabeth says. While swatting the birds away, we run to the big house.

Oh yeah, guess what Tantalus was doing? Chasing breakfast pastries while screaming: "I'VE GOT IT UNDER CONTROL!"

So the four of us were running to the Big House at top speed.

"Get the boom box!" I yell. I rummage through his collection and find an 18th Century Opera CD and I run with it.

My siblings, besides Silena and Lacy, were screaming because the birds pooped on their clothes and ruined their hairdos.

"Shut up and do something useful!" I snap at them.

"You—you can't tell us what to do!" A girl says.

"Maybe she can't," Silena says. "But I can."

"Just—don't." I say. "We need to accept we're the only sane ones in this cabin."

The 18th Century Opera music blasts really loudly and we all cover our ears as the birds, annoyed by the noise, scatter.

"Archers!" Annabeth commands. "Fire!" The Apollo campers fire at the birds as they fall dead.

"Stop the music, they're all dead!" Silena yells, covering her ears. I run and shut that god-awful music off.

"Bravo, bravo!" Tantalus says. "Let's give a big hand to our first winners!"

He went over to Clarisse and awarded her and her teammate laurel wreaths.

"And now, to punish you four who interrupted our race," he says, looking at Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and I.

Our mouths dropped. "Those birds were minding their own business until you four distracted them."

"But—but we saved the camp!" I gasp.

"—Which you put in danger in the first place."

"Why don't you chase a doughnut?" Percy says. Everyone in the camp stifles a laugh.

"That's it! Kitchen patrol for the four of you!" Tantalus shrieks.

This camp setting has GOT to get better, right?

Little did I know I would be getting Thals back very soon.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? I hate it; it's not my best. Again, tell me if I should write out the Sea of Monsters or just skip straight to when Thalia turns back into a girl. Again so sorry for not updating sooner! :( Please review! :)**

**-poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**


	21. TIME SKIP to Thalia's Alive!

*TIME SKIP* Thalia's Alive!

**A/N: I have fifty followers! Yay! *happy dance* Again, REALLY sorry for not updating. The homework load's not getting any lighter over here! I have decided to skip to the part where Thalia turns into a girl. I really enjoyed going deeper into what Thalia's reactions were. Anyway, even though this chapter is in Lina's POV, like always, this focuses mainly on Thalia and the fact she is alive. **

**Enjoy the next chapter of "Love and Hate's Daughter!" It's pretty LONG! :)**

* * *

We had gotten back from our quest to find the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's tree about a month ago. What had really pained me was how much Luke has changed the past year. I hate it with every freaking fiber of my body. Also on the quest, Annabeth had found her fatal flaw; ant we found out that Tyson was a nice Cyclops. Percy had almost gotten turned into a guinea pig forever, Grover almost got married to a Cyclops, and Luke tried to kill Percy AGAIN, but we'd gotten back fine. Then we'd had chariot race number two, in which Percy and Annabeth won. Ironically, my twelfth birthday was on the same date.

Someone was shaking me. "Lina, Lina, get up."

"What is it Kelp Head?" I snap, irritated.

"Something's happened at the border with the fleece." Percy says.

"All right, I'm coming," I say. All my cabin mates were still asleep. I quickly get dressed and make my hair look presentable, and then I run up to the hill.

By the tree, a girl lay unconscious. Annabeth was in a suit of armor, by the girl's side. The girl sort of looked like Thalia, but no, it can't be. But she REALLY looked like Thals. Am I going insane?

"Well?" Percy says. "What are we waiting for? Let's get her to the big house people!"

The girl coughed, and opened her eyes, which were exactly like Thalia's.

I'm going insane!

"Who—" The girl says.

"I'm Percy," Percy says.

"Strangest dream," the girl says.

"It's okay," Percy soothes.

"Dying," she mutters.

"No you're okay." Percy says. "What's your name?"

"I am Thalia," the girl says. "Daughter of Zeus."

My mouth opens and clothes.

* * *

"So, I have to tell Thalia about Luke?" I say to Annabeth, hands on my hips.

"Well, she'll take it from you," she retorts.

"Do you want me to get killed?" I inquire her.

"She won't kill you Lina," Annabeth reassures me.

Chiron comes in. "Girls, she's ready for you."

We both take a deep breath, and we walk into the infirmary.

"Annabeth…Lina…is that you?" Thalia says.

"Yes, yes it's us!" I walk towards her and engulf her into a hug.

"Look at you two! You look exactly like I imagined the future you's to look like!" Thalia exclaims. "I can't believe I've missed you two growing up!"

"Yeah, yeah…believe me Thals you'd want to miss it." I say.

"Where's Luke?" Thalia says. "The four of us have a lot of catching up to do!"

Annabeth and I look at each other and catch a breath.

"LukebetrayedusayearagoforKronosandpoisonedyourtreeImsosorryThals." I say really fast, wringing my hands and catching a breath.

"_What?" _Thalia says.

"Luke betrayed us for the Titan King," I say. "And he poisoned the tree. I'm so sorry Thals."

I was expecting a shock or something, but she just sighs, and takes a deep breath. "It…it's just hard, you know? Being in a tree, then waking up, and seeing you guys older; twelve and fourteen not six and eight, and then Luke's change…"

"I know," Annabeth says. "But it will get better. Everything gets better."

"Oh yeah, there's also another big three child, son of Poseidon." I blurt out.

"Lina, you have to bring that up right now?" Annabeth says with clenched teeth.

"Son…son of Poseidon? There's another child of the Big Three?" Thalia says. "So _Poseidon _broke the oath as well?"

"Yep." I say, popping the p. "Only Hades kept his word…which I find weird, since he was like forced to make that oath." I say.

"So…" Annabeth says, breaking the tension a bit. "Want us to show you around the place?"

"Sure, I guess." Thalia says, shrugging her shoulders.

As we exit the Big House into the camp, people kept looking at Thalia and whispering things.

Finally she snaps: "_Yes, _I'm alive. Get over it! Do you all know what it's like to be hidden in a tree for six years, and find your best friend deemed a traitor, your two surrogate little sisters to be almost my age, and I don't even know how old I am! I don't think I look nineteen, do I? The last thing I need is you all staring!"

They still keep gawking, so I make my voice charmspeak-electric: "You heard the girl."

They all turn away in a trance.

Percy walks up to us. "You're, uh, Thalia, right?" He says to her.

"Who did you think it was a rock?" Thalia says.

"Yes Kelp Head that is indeed Thalia. We thought no one would figure out who she is, so you get a grand prize!" I say sarcastically.

"Wait, Lina, why did you call him Kelp Head?" Thalia questions.

"Because I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy blurts out.

"Okay—you know what? Thalia, I'm really sorry for surrounding you with people who don't think before they say!" Annabeth says, glaring pointedly at Percy and me.

"HEY!" We both say.

"It's okay. Annabeth and Lina already told me a bit about you." Thalia says.

"So, have you guys shown her Cabin One yet?" Percy says.

"Kelp Head, _I've _never been inside." I say, rolling my eyes. "Besides, we're saving that for last."

"I just—really wanted to go in it."

"Seaweed Brain, you're delusional. If you go in there, that Zeus statue will shock you to death!" Annabeth snaps.

"I personally just want to see your cabins," Thalia says.

I make a face. "I was actually planning on skipping mine. My siblings insist on reeking the place with perfume; ugh. You know," I say rolling my eyes. "Aphrodite girls. Plus, I don't think you're up to being bombarded with questions from my friends."

"I'm really not. Can you just show me cabin One?"

"My request remains." Percy says.

"Fine, you can come," Thalia says. "But you guys have to let me go in there first."

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Umm, let's see, it's _my _cabin and I've never been inside." Thalia retorts back.

Annabeth and I guide them towards the mass of cabins.

"Here," Annabeth offers. "We should probably get a sleeping bag or something because there are no beds in that place."

"Yeah…" I say. We run to the Big House and get one, and when we get back, they are fighting already.

"Knew it would happen eventually," I say, and toss Thalia the sleeping bag. "Sorry, we couldn't really find any beds. We'll move in one tomorrow."

"I don't really think the hippie statue of my father is really the best design," Thalia says.

I shudder. "No wonder they didn't let anyone in here."

"No, what I would have done was…" Annabeth started talking about architecture.

"She does that a lot." I inform Thalia.

"Is that the training arena?" Thalia asks, peering at the view of it from her cabin.

"Yep." I say.

She grins evilly. "Either of you feel in the sparring mood?"

"No, thanks, I don't feel like getting butt-kicked," Annabeth says.

I think for a moment. "Me neither."

"I'll fight you," Percy says out of nowhere.

"I—I thought you left!" I say.

"Fine," Thalia says as we walk towards the arena. "Your weapon?"

"I use a sword," Percy says. "I don't know what you use however.

Thalia pulls out her spear and her shield Aegis, and Percy flinches.

As a crowd begins to gather, I pretend to play "announcer."

"Welcome to the fight of the Big Three!" I yell, magnifying my voice. "This fight features Thalia, daughter of Zeus, versus Percy, son of Poseidon! My money's on Thals over here." I say, nodding in her direction.

"HEY!" Percy says. "I thought you were my friend!" I stick my tongue out at him.

Percy tries to strike Thalia with Riptide, but Thalia easily deflected it.

"Point to Thalia!" I yell.

Then Percy gets the upper hand, slashing at Thalia's unguarded point.

"Point to Perseus!" I yell to annoy him; Percy hates being called Perseus.

"Lina, we've gone over this, I'm not a son of Zeus!" Percy tells me.

After thirty minutes of the fighting, everyone's tired.

"ALRIGHT! I'm calling it a draw!" I yell.

"But—" Percy says.

"So close—" Thalia says.

"Well, too bad! Everyone's tired; just accept that you two have the same fighting ability."

* * *

So, when are you going to tell Thalia?" Percy asks me.

"Tell Thalia what?" I ask him.

"You know…witch girl?" Percy teases. "I'm sure Thalia will be upset to hear that one of her best friends will be leaving for England in two weeks."

Wow, I hadn't thought about that. I mean, I've sent letters to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even though, I haven't gotten any back from Harry, which I find disappointing, but I didn't think I would be seeing them so soon! But, on the bad side, I'd be separated from Thals.

"SHUT UP KELP HEAD!" I shriek. "What Thalia doesn't know won't hurt her, and this WILL!"

* * *

The week went by fast, and I MEAN fast. Thalia, Annabeth, and I were just getting closer every day.

"Wait," Thalia was saying. "So Percy's brother is a Cyclops?"

"Yeah, but he's a good one." Annabeth reassures.

"Yeah, we all know how much you like Poseidon's kids," Thalia says.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth says.

I couldn't resist.

"ANNABETH LIKES PERCY!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and I run out of the Zeus cabin.

I run to the Aphrodite cabin in a rush, and I close the door.

"Whoa, Lina, are you alright?" Silena asks me. "Wait a second…_what did you do?"_

"I may have screamed: 'Annabeth likes Percy!' In front of Annabeth and Thalia, and then I ran because I didn't want to get murdered."

"Lina…really…?" She says. "But they will be together soon, I can tell."

I laugh. "Can't we all? The only people who can't tell are Percy and Annabeth themselves."

The dinner bell rings. "Bring me food?" I ask Silena.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, you can't hide from Annabeth forever."

I sigh. "Fine."

We head to dinner and sit at the Aphrodite table. Annabeth was giving me her look from the Athena cabin that read: 'I forgive you this time Lina but if you do it again I will personally see to it that you will suffer' look. Thalia just simply winked at me from the Zeus table, and I knew all was well.

* * *

A week. Just a week until I leave for Hogwarts. A week until the end of summer term.

"How on earth am I going to tell Thalia?" I wonder aloud.

"Tell Thalia what?" A voice says. I turn around, and just my luck, it was Thalia herself.

"Um…" I decided to just say it outright; like Chiron did last year. "I'm a witch."

"You mean the whole thing with Hecate?" She asks me.

I nod. "Exactly. It turns out my abusive "father" is not my actual father; and my actual father is a bad wizard."

"Who is he, then?"

"I don't know, no one will tell me anything," I say resentfully.

Thalia looks at me. "Why don't you prove it?"

"All right, I _will._" I say. I take out my wand from my pocket and I say: "Aguamenti!" She is all wet with water, and she gives me a death-glare. I shudder. I thought _mine _were good.

"Hey, you said you wanted the proof! Here's your proof!"

"Finish explaining; before I decide to make you suffer." She says her voice dangerously calm.

"Okay, I will." I say. I decide that I wouldn't tell her about the Fire element until much later, when I actually need it. I will need it in second year, however…

"Well, I go to a school of magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I start my second year in a week. It's—it's in England, and I—I start a day after the summer se—session's over. "I—I'm so sorry, Thalia."

"So—so I get you back for a month and then I lose you again?" She says.

"I'm sorry. I'll come for Christmas Break, I promise."

She sighs.

"Lina." A voice says. It was Percy. "Can't you see that now is not a good time?" I hiss.

"When is it ever a good time?" Percy says.

"What—what do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean is that, it's always Thalia this, Thalia that. "Oh, I'm sorry Percy, but I have to do this with Thalia. Oh, I'll help you later, but I'm in the middle of something with Thalia. Haven't you noticed that ever since Thalia came back; you haven't spent like any time with me, and now the summers over?"

"She—she was a tree for six years, for heaven's sake!" I retort.

"I get that, okay? But I thought I'd have some time with you." Percy says. "Anyways, there are three redheads by the fireplace asking for you. Do you know a Ron, Fred, and George Weasley?"

"Yes, I do. But what the Hades are they doing here?" I demand.

"That's what I want to find out." Percy says.

"Wait a minute," I say alarmingly. "Aren't the Stolls in the Big House right now?"

"Yeah, why?" Percy says.

"I told; you if they meet, BAD THINGS HAPPEN!" I yell that part for emphasis.

"I can already guess what will happen," Thalia says.

Come on, we have to GO!" I yell. And the three of us run to the Big House.

* * *

**A/N: LONG chapter, wasn't it? Ah, so Thalia knows about Lina! What horrible things do you think the Weasley twins and the Stolls are doing? Wait a moment! How do the twins know about Lina's demigod secret; she never told them! What about Percy; how does he feel about Lina abandoning him for Thalia? Yes Lina goes to Hogwarts in the next chapter!**

**Find out all these things in the next chapter! I'll try to update sooner! :)**


	22. Threats and Lockhart

Threats and Lockhart

**A/N: A toast! To a snow day for me, and a long chapter for you. Sorry for the slow updates. I thank you all for all the support I've been getting for this story. In this chapter, Lina's a bit moody. Sorry for the fact that she isn't going to Hogwarts until chapter 25. I wasn't planning well.**

**Before I let you all enjoy the chapter, I want to ask you one thing, based ONLY on my writing, how old do you think I am? Just want to know how mature my writing is…**

**Enjoy the next chapter of "Love and Hate's Daughter!"**

When Percy, Thalia, and I get to the Big House, it wasn't even the Big House anymore.

It was an ice rink. The Stolls and the Weasley twins were skating around the place, while Ron was hanging on to something, looking helpless. Chiron and Mr. D were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys!" I yell in a stern voice. "What the Hades is going on in here?"

"Don't you remember us talking about the ice rink prank, Lina?" Connor questions me. "With a just a little magic, we sped it up!"

"But—but where are Chiron and Mr. D?"

"Who knows?" Travis says.

"Well, your fun is over! Percy, melt all this ice, and send it back to the creek please." I say.

"Why?" Percy says. "I think this is a wonderful idea!"

"PERCY, MELT IT!" I order, giving him a death glare.

"But—" they say as Percy melts the ice.

"Thank you," Ron says breathlessly.

I round on him. "Oh, part of this is your fault, too! How did you come here, hmmm? How do they know about me, hmmm?"

"It's someone's time of the month," Thalia mutters, eyeing my glare that just won't seem to go away.

"By the way, Lina, Ron told us everything," Fred says. "I think it's cool!"

"You told somebody?!" Percy and Thalia yells.

"Believe me when I say it isn't," I tell him.

"Now," I say turning to Ron. "Remember that threat I made last year?"

"What—what threat?" Ron stammers.

"You know…the threat where I charmspeak you to go to the Great Hall in your underwear singing 'I'm sexy and I know it?' You actually think that I wouldn't follow through, didn't you?" I snarl.

Ron shudders.

"Anyways," I say, turning to the Weasley twins. "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"We're here to take you to our house, of course! Harry's already there!" They say in unison.

"You two do know that Lina still has a week here before she leaves, right?" Thalia says in a defensive tone.

I look back towards them, and Thalia. I have a decision to make, and I think I decided what I should do.

"Guys," I say, "I'll be spending ten months with you all, starting just next week, but I really need some time with my friends whom I only have two months with. Sorry, tell Harry that too. Tell him I'm alright. And for the sake of Olympus, write to Hermione telling _her _I'm alright! She won't believe it from me! Her letters are sooo paranoid; you'd think I get attacked daily! BUT I will come with you to go to Diagon Alley for my school supplies then I'll come right back here. Everyone wins. Plus, I really need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Hermione also says she is busy with 'schoolwork.' Ron scoffs. It's summer vacation!"

"Um, Ron, you do realize the professors give us summer homework, right?" I tell him. "I'm ALMOST done with mine."

"I haven't even started yet!" Ron exclaims.

"Typical," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "You three should go."

"I can't wait to tell Harry that we set foot in America!" Ron says.

"Let us hope your dear mum doesn't," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Come on."

I get into the fireplace. "Guys," I say to Percy and Thalia. "I'll be back in about two hours' time. Tell Annabeth if she's worried, and if Chiron asks where I am, tell him I got kidnapped." I say with an evil grin.

They glare at me.

"Okay, fine, don't tell him I got kidnapped."

They're still glaring at me, as if they are saying: 'can you believe her, just leaving all of a sudden?'

"I'll be coming back, you know!" I say.

"The Burrow is our house name," Ron says quickly, seeing what is happening.

"The Burrow!" I yell, and I'm off. The last thing I saw before I left, was Thalia staring at me, as if she was saying: 'you have A LOT of explaining to do when you get back, Beauty Girl.' I have a sudden urge to stay at the Weasley place longer, but I know I can't do that.

I land in the fireplace of a house that looks warm and cozy. I get up, and the three of them fly in after me.

"Listen, Lina, you have to tell mum that you came here by yourself to go shopping with us! She already threw a fit when we went to get Harry, and she made us de-gnome the garden! Imagine what she will say when she finds out we came all the way to America _JUST _so we can go to Diagon Alley with you!"

"Yeah, whatever." I say. "How exactly do you de-gnome a garden?"

"You don't want to know," George says.

"BOYS!" A shrill voice yells. "Will you tell me why your hands on the family clock said: "travel" for about half an hour?"

"Well…um…well…you see….the reason is…" They started stammering.

Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley, comes down. "Lina, dear! What a lovely surprise!" She pulls me into a tight hug.

Mrs. Weasley turns to Fred and George. "Boys?"

I knew I couldn't get them out of this one. Saying: 'they came to get me' would just get them in even more trouble.

"Don't tell me you went to America to get her," Mrs. Weasley says in a low voice.

"I floo powdered here!" I say with charmspeak in my voice. "The reason they were on travel is because…" I look at them helplessly. "…they…went to visit some friends!" I felt really bad charmspeaking Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," she says in a trancelike voice. She snaps out of the trance.

"Lina dear, you can stay in—"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I won't be staying long. I can only stay to go to Diagon Alley with you guys."

"Oh." She sounded a bit disappointed. "We were just about to go. You'll want to see Harry, he's just upstairs."

I go upstairs. "Harry?" I call out tentatively.

He comes out. "Lina!" He says, pulling me into a hug. "How was your summer? Was it dangerous?"

"How was yours?" I counter back, trying to get out of it.

He stares at me.

"That bad, huh?" I say.

I glare at him for a moment. "You haven't sent me one letter all summer!"

"Long story," Harry says quickly. "It involves a house elf named Dobby."

"You know what?" I say. "I'm not even going to ask. I know all about weird summers. You have them all the time at Camp Half Blood."

"Lina, I know what you're doing. You tried to get out of my question." Harry says.

"Well…" I say. "Let's just say my summer was a bunch of twists and turns."

"Come on dears!" Mrs. Weasley calls. "Diagon Alley waits!"

The two of us come down the stairs towards the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley gets out a flowerpot full of floo powder. "Guests can go first. Lina dear, you can go first, and Harry can go after."

"Um…" I say, looking at a confused Harry. "I don't think Harry ever used floo powder before."

Her eyes widen. "Harry, are you sure you're up for it?"

"He'll be fine," I say. "Here, I'll demonstrate." I take some of the powder. I step into the fireplace and yell: "Diagon Alley!"

I land in a sort of bar place; same as last time, with Percy. Gods, Percy…I can't believe I left them just like that. Oh well. I WILL be coming back.

Soon the entire Weasley family appears. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and a younger girl I haven't seen before, who smiles at me.

"Hi, my name is Ginny." She says.

"I'm Lina, nice to meet you." I say.

"I've heard." She says. "Ron always mentions his 'intimidating psycho friend.' He's REALLY scared to cross you. Anyone who can do that to him is a friend of mine."

I shrug. "Your brother has an ego. _Someone _has to deflate it."

She nods. "Definitely."

"Wait a second…Mrs. Weasley, where in the world is Harry?"

"Lina, dear, not to worry. He's right—" She looks around. "Dear Lord, where is he? Now, not to worry, we'll find him."

"We could split up!" Ron says. "Fred, George, and I can go with Lina here!"

I sigh heavily. "Good idea. And Lina dear, make sure they don't do anything stupid!"

"Mum!" Ron says. "Lina's not exactly Little Miss Innocent!"

"That's ridiculous, of course I am." I snap, as the four of us walk away. "I will, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Okay, you little gremlins," I hiss like a wicked stepmother. "Now what?"

"It _is _someone's time of the month," Ron comments. "She's fierce, but not that fierce."

"I'm right here!" I yell at him.

They look at each other helplessly. "You are useless," I say while storming off.

They run after me. "Lina, come on, please lighten up." George says.

"You couldn't care less if Harry was missing!" I say while walking. I halt at this alley that everyone backed up at.

"Where are we?" I ask.

Ron shudders. "Knockturn Alley. But we're not allowed in. It's one gate too far. Harry could be there."

"Unfortunately," Fred moans.

"Well," I say. "I promised your mother I'd keep you all from doing stupid things. And the rule doesn't apply to me. I order you all to stay up here while I go down there to see if Harry is there."

"Lina, please let us go with you," Fred begs.

"No!" I say with charmspeak. I shakily walk down the steps. I see Harry looking around at the place, lost and confused.

"HARRY!" I yell and run towards him. "Gods, everyone's been so worried about you!"

"All righ' there?" A voice calls from above.

"Hagrid!" I call out. "How's your summer been?"

"Alrigh' I guess." He says. "What're yeh two doing in Knockturn Alley?"

"Long story," I say as the two of us run up the stairs.

"Harry, Lina!" Suddenly someone had Harry and I trapped in a hug. I know exactly who it is.

"Hermione, I can't breathe." I say.

"Oh, I'm just glad you two are alright! Harry, I didn't get a single letter from you, and Lina…you're alright!"

"So how have your summers been?" She asks us.

"Bad." Harry says.

"Lots of twists and turns." I say.

Hermione examines my face closely, and just a hint, something that no one could notice unless they look clearly, of the scar on my face from Luke's evil bears was there.

She gives me a look that says: 'not this time, Lina. You haven't gotten away with this.'

Friends who want explanations:

-Percy

-Thalia

-Annabeth (I'm sure she will)

-Silena

-Lacy

(they will too)

-Hermione

Oh brother. Gods, please help me!

Ron, Fred, and George were still waiting up above. "I can't believe you went in there, Lina!" Ron says.

I shrug. "It wasn't that hard. I went in there, found Harry, and then Hagrid was there."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else appears.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're alright! You could have been anywhere!" Mrs. Weasley wraps Harry into a big hug.

"Well, must be off," Hagrid says uncomfortably. "See yeh all at Hogwarts," he says, nodding in our direction.

We all walked to Gringotts, and Hermione went and introduced her parents to the Weasley's

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and me.

"The devil?" I say taking a swing for it.

"No, Malfoy and his father." Harry says.

"So…the devil." I say.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry says.

"Are you ready to go in, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asks us.

We nodded. "We'll meet you out here," Ron says to Hermione.

We go in the bank, and we ride the underground cart to the vaults. We stop at one vault, revealing a pile of silver sickles and a Galleon. Mrs. Weasley scoops all of it up in her bag.

I feel guilty. I know for a fact that Harry has much more money than I do, but I still have a lot from last year that I saved. It would last me probably until fifth year.

The next stop was mine, Vault 630. I hastily open it and grab 20 of each—sickle, Knut, and galleon.

Then, it was Harry's turn. I could see a whopping amount of gold in there. He hastily goes into it and grabs a couple of handfuls.

Then, we go out and meet up with everybody, and we split up again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I decide to go eat some ice cream at Florean Fortescues'. It's great to be back with them, even if it is only for a shopping period. After that, we just window-shopped.

The hour went by fast, and then we had to go to Flourish and Blotts to meet everybody. There was a long line of people.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hermione squeals. "He's here to sign copies of his book! I can't believe we can actually meet him! I'm so excited!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I say.

The "fangirls" were a mob of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age.

I could see everyone else closer to the front, and we move up towards them.

"Oh, there you are, dears." Mrs. Weasley says absentmindedly, while fixing her hair and straightening her clothes. "We'll see him in a minute."

When I got a first glance of him, I could see what kind of character he is. When I was younger, people at Camp used to comment on how accurately I can judge people.

I could see that HE was so full of himself.

"I don't see the fuss about this guy," I grumble to myself.

Lockhart, as if sensing that I wasn't worshipping him—like I would—zoned in on me, then turned to get a good look at Harry. "Why that can't be Harry Potter!" He lunges for Harry's arm and pulls him forward. "Together we will make the front page!" He says, as cameras flash at us. Harry sent me a 'please help' look.

"I feel this is the perfect time to make an announcement," Lockhart says. "When young Harry stepped in Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to be my autobiography, which I will give to him free of charge. What he didn't know, is that he, and his classmates would be getting much more; they will be getting the real Magical Me. I will be taking the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

No. Hades no! Please, gods no! You have got to be kidding me!

Lockhart presented Harry with the entire collection, which he then handed to Ginny, saying that he would buy his own.

We all went to get stacks of his books, and we bought them.

"Bet you just loved that, didn't you, Potter?" I found myself looking at the devil himself. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

I was about to say something, but Ginny beat me to it: "Leave him alone. Do you think he wanted all that?"

"Oh, look, Potter's got himself a girlfriend. Looks like Quimby has competition."

"Um, first of all, I have no romantic feelings for Harry or anybody. Second of all, you better shut your trap before I shut it for you." I spit out at him.

"I'd like to see you try." He says.

I clench my fists. I could feel warmth in my hands, the flames. This has happened only once or twice during the summer, and they were both during the quest, particularly around the Cyclops and around Luke.

Harry notices. "Lina, don't do anything," he whispers, eyeing my fists nervously.

Then, Ron and Hermione show up.

"Oh, it's you," Ron says. "I see you're still stinking up all the books."

"Bet your father had to stop paying for soap to pay for them, I can tell." He sneers.

We all had to hold Ron back from lunging at him.

"Ron? What are you doing? It's mad out here. Let's go outside." Mr. Weasley approaches.

"Well, if it isn't Arthur Weasley." A man comes up, and puts an arm on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Lucius," he says coldly.

"Busy at the ministry I hear. I hope they pay you overtime. What's the point of disgracing the wizard name if no one pays you for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley says.

"Clearly…" he says looking at the Grangers. "The company you keep…I thought you could sink no lower."

Then, all Hades broke loose. Mrs. Weasley dived at Malfoy. Ginny's cauldron flew out of her hands.

"No Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouts.

"Get him!" Fred, George, and I shout.

"Break it up!" A voice shouts, a familiar one. It was Hagrid.

He pulled them apart.

"Here," Mr. Malfoy snarls, giving the cauldron to Ginny. "It's the best your father can give you."

Mrs. Weasley was exploding with fury at her husband as we left. We gave Hermione a hug as she left.

"I must get going—" I say.

"Lina, dear, I insist that you at least stay for dinner." Mrs. Weasley persists.

What's the harm? I thought. "Yeah, I'll stay to eat."

I didn't regret it. Her food is amazing!

After dinner, I said goodbye to everyone and I took the floo powder and I yell: "Camp Half Blood!" I knew that there, they had just finished breakfast, so I basically had dinner for breakfast.

I sprawl out of the fireplace, and I take all my books and other materials in my arms and walk out of the Big House. Chiron wasn't in there at the moment.

I was about to head into the Aphrodite cabin, trying to avoid questions, but I bump into three people: Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

And they were all glaring at me.

Gods, please help me.

**A/N: That was one of the long ones! I left you all on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Yeah, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia aren't exactly very happy with Lina right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :) **

**-Ana**


	23. Explanations, Fights, and Goodbyes

Explanations, Fights, and Goodbyes

**A/N: Okay, so guess what I have for you! Another chapter! I'm so happy that the reviews are now in TRIPLE DIGITS! And the fact that I have 57 followers! It would be really awesome if I could have 60! I worked on this 2k+ chapter over Thanksgiving break. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously in Love and Hate's Daughter:_

_I was about to head into the Aphrodite cabin, trying to avoid questions, but I bump into three people: Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth._

_And they were all glaring at me._

_Gods, please help me._

"Hi, guys!" I say casually. "Sooo, how are you on this fine day?"

They continue to glare.

"Okay…I should go…now." I say.

"Lina, first of all, why did you tell people?" Annabeth says.

"You think I could help it if they looked at one of _your _letters?" I say. "I'm horrible at coming up with lies—Percy knows what I'm talking about, doesn't he?"

"Hey!" Percy says. "What is this summer called, 'let us all insult Percy'?"

"Yeah." Thalia says. "Pretty much."

I laugh.

"This isn't the point!" Annabeth says.

"Come on, Annabeth, the only person out of the three I don't trust with secrets is Ron, and even he will try to keep it from random strangers."

"What about the part where you left all of a sudden?" Thalia says.

"I had to go shopping in London for school supplies," I tell her. "If I want to stay here until the very start of term, I had to get the school supplies before then. So I did."

"You know what, let's just forget about this." Annabeth says. "As long as you're safe, that's what matters."

"Yeah," Thalia says, flashing me a grin. "Anyways, we could be doing better things with our time."

"Like what?" I ask her.

"A two against two spar, me and you, against Percabeth." Thalia says.

"What in the world is Percabeth?" They ask us.

Thalia and I look at each other knowingly.

"Let's just say," I tell them. "That we are going to cream you in the arena."

"Cream you?" Annabeth says. "Well, actually, we will cream _you."_

Thalia scoffs. "For your information, we have a daughter of Zeus, as well as a daughter of Aphrodite who can charmspeak, and who is also a witch."

_And a fire controller. But Thalia doesn't need to know that._

As we go to the arena, we hear Annabeth whisper to Percy: "Don't worry, we'll win, we have strategy on our side, Thalia and Lina never think before they act, they're relying on their strength and their powers. Plus, they're _way _too sure of themselves."

I scoff to myself. Doesn't she know that I know tons of spells? We _will_ win!

As soon as the four of us get into the arena, a crowd was already gathering.

Silena rushes up towards me. "Where were you all this time?"

"I was shopping in Diagon Alley with my friends before the start of term." I say. "I had to go, before it starts. Now Thalia's challenged Percy and Annabeth to a spar—the awesome pair of me and Thalia against Percabeth."

"Money's on Percabeth," Silena says, smirking.

"HEY!" I say indignantly. "You'll see, we will win!"

I have my two weapons ready: my wand, and my knife.

The challenge is on. Let's begin.

"On the count of three," I say. "The fight will begin." I remain silent after that, and everyone looks at me, waiting for me to count to three. I shrug, and I say: Three."

Without warning, I pull my wand out and yell: "Petrificus Totalus!" I point it at Annabeth, because she's the strategist and Percy will then be outnumbered.

But Annabeth ducks at the incoming spell, and it hits Clarisse, which is even better. Everyone steps away from her, as she freezes and falls.

"Don't worry." I say. "It wears off in about 45 minutes."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hits Percy out of nowhere, and I knew that was Thalia.

Percy aims water at Thalia and me, but with haste, I try a spell that I briefly looked at in the Standard Book of Spells Level 2: "Protego!"

A shield enveloped Thalia and I, and the water bounced upon it.

While I was off-guard, Annabeth strikes my right arm, the one that was holding the wand, and I lose grip of my wand that clatters onto the floor, in the midst of the spectators. Lacy reaches over and grabs it.

"Quick, Lace, hand me my wand." I tell her.

"Sorry, Lina." Lacy says. "Can't aid you in the fight."

I let out a frustrated scream, and look at Annabeth who was smirking.

Meanwhile, Percy and Thalia were fighting spear and sword, and I knew that if no one stopped them, they'd go on forever, because neither could beat the other.

So, I rush to the aid of Thalia, and Annabeth rushes to the aid of Percy.

Eventually, Percy and I were sparring, and boy he was good; he disarmed me in just 2 minutes. I let out a scream of rage and I let out one fireball and I hurl it at Percy. Everyone gasped.

But Percy just deflected it with water, which unfortunately melts fire.

"I think you have forgotten, dear Alina, that water melts fire."

"I don't know the weirdest thing that happened today, the fact that you beat me, or the fact that you said something smart!" I yell.

I looked at the fight between Thalia and Annabeth. I thought for sure that Thalia had this in the bag, but no. When she was off-guard—at her weakest moment, Annabeth strikes, and the fights were over.

"Fine," I spit out to them. "You win; we're wrong, happy now?" I say, scowling.

"Yes, we are." Annabeth says.

"This isn't over, you know that, right?" I whisper to Thalia.

"Definitely." She says. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to prank Percy." I announce. "The prank will commence tomorrow. Meet me by the Poseidon cabin at 7:30 am tomorrow."

She grins.

* * *

Thalia and I were both outside the Poseidon cabin. I press an ear to the cabin, until I hear the noise I was looking for.

The shower running.

"Now!" I say, and the two of us go in the cabin.

"Get his clothes!" Thalia whisper-yells.

"I got them!" I whisper-yell back. "Get all of those blue cookies behind you!"

"Got them!" She says. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

The two of us run away from the cabin, into our separate ones, still giggling.

I stash his clothes somewhere near my bed, and my owl, Midnight, gives me a reproachful look.

"Oh, come on, I'm twelve years old. I need to live a little." I say to her, shrugging.

I decide to at least take them to breakfast, so maybe he'll notice that I have them. Thalia has his blue cookies, I don't know what she's going to do with them, but I think she's going to eat them.

As Silena, Lacy, and I walk down to breakfast, a furious Percy, wrapped up in a towel, approaches us. He doesn't say anything; he just holds out a hand to take the clothes, and I give them to him.

"Thals and I just wanted to have some fun," I say innocently, twirling my hair. "Besides, she has your blue cookies." With that, I tug on my friends' arms, and we head towards the mess hall.

"You know Lina; you're impossible." Lacy says, rolling her eyes.

"I figured that long ago when I was six." I said to her, with a smirk.

* * *

It's been a week since the fight and the prank, which also means term is on the next day—and we'd all be saying goodbye to Percy. I was going to stay one more night—which Thalia had insisted that I spend in her cabin—and Annabeth was going to stay with Thalia a little longer.

"So," I was saying to Percy, as soon as Annabeth and Thalia said goodbye: "Which school is your mom sending you to? I better write them a warning letter telling them that the school could catch on fire." I add the last part jokingly.

"Shut up, Lina. I'm not even sure which school." He says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, about this summer. I shouldn't have neglected you for Thalia."

"It's okay," Percy says. "I had some others."

"Like Annabeth?" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you spent a lot of time with Thalia," he says.

"Hey, take that back!" I say indignantly.

"Sorry, don't think I will." Percy says.

I huff. "Fine."

Just like last year, Annabeth and I see him off at the camp borderline.

* * *

_I was somewhere; it looked like the place Annabeth had told me about one day:_

_San Francisco, Mount Othrys._

_I was tied up, and my mouth was gagged. Annabeth was next to me, and she was also tied up and gagged._

_Luke comes towards us, and he has a knife in his hand._

"_See what I have become, Alina?" He spat at me. "You could have prevented it, you know. If only you hadn't distanced yourself from me the last summer, we could have all still been together: you, me, Annabeth, and now Thalia, but that didn't happen. And it is your entire fault."_

"_No…" I say. "No…I didn't mean…Luke, please…" I stammer, tears falling down my face._

_He raises the knife at me, and strikes._

"_Lina, wake up," A female voice from the distance says._

I suddenly jolt out of a sleeping bag, gasping, and catching my breath.

I was in the Zeus cabin, and I remember, I'm spending the night here with Thalia and Annabeth.

"Luke—" I gasp. "He—it's my entire fault!"

"Lina, Luke's betrayal was not your fault," Annabeth says.

"Yes it is!" I sob. "If I hadn't distanced myself—"

"Lina, you know that he would still betray us, even if you didn't distance yourself, even if you didn't exist," Thalia says soothingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah." I sniffle. "Yeah, you're right. But the dream seemed so…real. It was at Mount Othrys, I have a feeling its real. You and I were chained up, Annabeth, and it was Luke's doings—and—and—"

I couldn't continue anymore. Instead, I collapse in Annabeth's arms, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream," she whispers.

But I knew, deep down, that it was much more, than a bad dream.

It was one of those demigod dreams—that just isn't a dream anymore.

* * *

It was my last day; and more like my last five minutes. I leave for the train soon.

"Have everything?" Lacy was saying to me, as she helped me pack.

"For the hundredth time, Lace, yes, I have everything." I say, rolling my eyes.

The two of us leave the cabin to see Silena talking to Beckendorf. I casually walk up to them, and I put a hot-flame hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"There's more where that came from if you hurt her." I say in a casual tone.

"Lina, when will you learn that I'm not going to hurt her?" Beckendorf questions, a small smile on his face.

"By the looks of you—" I say. "Never."

Silena rolls her eyes and hugs me goodbye. "Go, go on to Hogwarts," she says, and smiles. "And send me some letters while you're at it."

"I will." I say.

I hug Lacy goodbye as well, and head to the Big House, where Annabeth and Thalia were waiting for me.

"Ready, Lina?" Annabeth says, looking at her watch, and her eyes widen. "Lina, its 10:55!"

"Then we'll have to do some quick goodbyes won't we?" I say.

I hug her goodbye. "Make sure you don't go off and do anything stupid, be careful." she warns me. "And send me plenty of letters and iris-messages."

"Don't worry, careful is my middle name." I say.

"More like reckless," she mutters as she lets go of me.

I turn to Thalia. "You'll come for Christmas, right?" She says.

I nod. "Definitely."

She pulls me into a hug, and we sob into each other's shoulders. So basically I lose her, then I have her back for two months, then I lose her again for ten months in Hogwarts.

As soon as we pull away, Annabeth tells me: "Lina, you really have to go! It's 10:57!"

"Right!" I say. I pull my trunk and Midnights Cage into the fireplace.

"Are you guys forgetting the centaur?" A voice behind us says.

"Chiron!" I say. "Where were you?"

I was taking care of some things," he says. "But I see that you really have to go. Have a great term."

I smile at him as I step into the fireplace.

10:58; 2 minutes.

Di immortales.

* * *

**A/N: So, you might as well call me cliffhanger Queen! Let's face it; there will be a cliffhanger in almost every chapter I write. So the dream Lina had—it's a reality that happens when I get into Titan's Curse, but I'll get to that later. **

**Chamber of Secrets is CRUCIAL to this plotline because in the next few chapters, it will lead to Lina finding out her true father…something you've all been waiting for! So you have something to look forward to as Lina learns the meaning of Love and HATE'S Daughter!**

**Please R&amp;R and I hoped you liked it! :)**

**-Ana**


	24. Flying Cars and Evil Counterparts

Flying Cars and Evil Counterparts

**A/N: I am SO excited to begin writing the Chamber of Secrets! This is just a filler chapter; however, don't skip it, because some important things are explained in it! Winter break is finally here; I'm so excited! Happy Early Christmas!**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter'! :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I run towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten at top speed. It wasn't until I collided into the barrier, when I noticed that Harry and Ron were beside me.

"Ow!" Ron says.

"Ouch!" Harry says.

"What the Hades?!" I say.

"Lina!" Harry says, looking at me surprisingly.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" A guard stalks over to Harry, Ron, and I.

"We bumped into the barrier, sorry about that, it will not happen again," I charmspeak smoothly.

The guard walks away in a trance.

"Guys, what's happened?" I ask them. The clock bell chimes. "Di immortales, its eleven o clock!" I pull up Midnight's cage, and she starts hooting towards something.

"What is it, Midnight?" I ask her. I turn in the direction of the Weasley's flying car.

"Lina, your owl's a genius!" Ron exclaims. "We can take the car to Hogwarts!"

"But what if mortals—I mean muggles see us?" I question Ron.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ron says.

"No…" I say. I let out Midnight from her cage. "Go on, and fly to Hogwarts." I whisper to her. "I DO NOT want you in a car with an idiot who probably does not know how to drive."

She happily obliges.

As for the rest of us, since I cannot fly like my owl can, we follow Ron into the car. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?" I ask him.

"Yeah, who was driving when we picked up Harry from the Dursley's?" Ron says.

"I thought Fred—" Harry starts, but Ron cuts him off with a look.

The car starts to move, and Ron hits an invisibility button.

But my eyelids droop; I didn't get any sleep from last night's dream, and I fall asleep on what I thought was a pillow.

* * *

I wake up to what sounded like a pound! I grumble and lean on my comfy pillow. The pounding noise got louder, and I realize that the "pillow" was Harry's shoulder.

My face turns a deep red. "Sorry Harry I am—I mean—um—sorry Harry." Crap, I sound like a freaking idiot!

He just shrugged. "It's okay, Lina, the only part I did mind was when Ron endlessly teased me about it. 'Should I get you two a room?' he mimicked Ron and the three of us laugh, until I hear the pounding noise again.

I look up in surprise to see a big tree hurtling towards our car. "Guys what's happening?" I ask them.

"I don't know Lina," Harry says.

"Ron, try and move the car!" I tell him.

I hear a crunching noise as wood hits glass, and the car collides with the trunk as we hit the ground.

"This," I say. "Is why I did not allow my owl to come in the car to Hogwarts!"

I look up at the tree. I read about this once.

"Guys, do you know what tree this is?" I say.

"Does it matter?" Ron says.

"YES, you idiot, it does matter because it means life or death!" I yell. "This is the Whomping Willow! If anything comes close to its branches, it will, well, the tree will attack anything that comes near it!"

"Stop sounding like Hermione!" Ron complains.

"Alright," I say clenching my teeth. "I'll make it very simple for you, alright? THAT TREE WILL KILL US IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I don't like that idea." Ron says.

"Wait," says Harry. "Reverse!"

The car flew backward. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

The three of us literally flew out of the car, but then, the car just threw out our luggage and reversed into the woods.

"Wait, no!" Ron yells after the car. "Dad's going to kill me!"

"He would have killed you anyway," I say. "Come on, we had better go to the castle."

When we reached the doors, I dropped my trunk, and let out a deep sigh.

"I think the feast started," Ron says, looking at a bright window of the Great Hall. I think the sorting has started.

I peer through the window and I see a small boy on the stool, and I hear the hat yell something as he scrambles to the Gryffindor table.

But what really grasps my attention is a girl, this girl had eyes similar to mine, but they looked so evil that I nearly jumped. Her hair was also alike to mine; it was as if I had an evil counterpart. The evil counterpart girl literally stomps over to the stool, and the hat yells something as the girl, wearing a satisfied look, walks over to the Slytherin table, of course.

"Lina? Are you alright?" Harry's voice says.

"Oh, yes, Harry, I'm fine…" I say.

"Hey, where's Snape?" Ron says.

I peer through the door and Snape's chair was empty. I grin. "Maybe he got so jealous that he didn't get the DADA job so they sacked him, then he fell off a cliff and will be out of our lives forever!"

Harry and Ron shook their heads violently.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I say.

They nod their heads vigorously.

"Of course," I mutter.

"Or maybe, Miss Quimby, he is waiting to hear why you were not on the train." Snape spits out, with a sneer. "Follow me."

We just took our stuff, and followed him to his office.

"So," he says after the door was shut. "The train wasn't enough for the famous Harry Potter, and his faithful sidekicks, Quimby and Weasley."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I was nobody's _sidekick,_ but Harry gave me a look. "Sir," he says. "We missed the train—"

"Silence!" He snaps. "Seven muggles had seen that car, seven!" He turns to Ron. "Wait until your father hears about this—I believe he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office…his own son…"

I feel guilt. What would happen to Mr. Weasley?

"If you were in Slytherin I would have expelled you already, but you are not. I will go fetch the people who have the power to expel you. You wait here."

He came back with a furious Professor McGonagall. "Sit and explain." She commands.

We sit and we launch into how we missed the train and had no choice.

"Did it occur to any of you to send an owl to the school? Mr. Potter, and Miss Quimby, I believe the two of you own owls."

Why didn't I think of that!? I'm pretty sure Annabeth would have, or Hermione.

"We didn't think—" Harry stammers.

"That is obvious," she says.

Then a knock came, Professor Dumbledore. He looked disappointed. I wished he would have just yelled at us to get out of here, but he just said: "Please explain why you did this."

We told them the whole story, and Ron says. "We know, it's the end. We'll get our stuff.

I wonder what my friends will say when I go back to Camp, telling them that I had got expelled from Hogwarts, or what I told the other campers, 'a prestigious boarding school in Europe.'

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Professor McGonagall says.

"Aren't you expelling us?" Ron says.

"Not today," she says. "However if you do another stunt like this again, I will have to expel you, and I will be writing to all of your parents tonight, and you will all receive detention."

What parents? Maybe she would write to Chiron or something. But either way I have no reason to worry. Perks of not having a 'family' no one is ever disappointed in you. Well, scratch that, Annabeth and Hermione have been disappointed in me before.

I smirk at the look of Snape's face. "Sir, these three—"

"I am aware of what they did, but Professor McGonagall decides their punishment, and it is a detention. We'd best be headed to the feast." Dumbledore says. He leads a glaring Snape away from us.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and some sandwiches and three goblets appear.

"You will eat here, and then you will return to the dormitories." She says as she leaves.

The three of us eat in silence.

"Gods," I mutter. "Now we are going to have to deal with Hermione!"

They groan, and Ron says in a high pitched voice: "That was so dangerous and reckless, you guys would have gotten killed, or even worse, you were just this close to getting expelled!"

The three of us chortle in laughter as we head to the common room. "Oh, there you are!" Hermione's worried voice says. "There have been ridiculous rumors going around! Someone said you nearly crashed in a flying car and got expelled!"

We stare at the ground and Harry and Ron start to whistle. I look up at her. "We didn't get expelled?"

Hermione's face turned into a scolding look. "You mean you three actually flew here!"

"Please," I say, adding a layer of charmspeak. "No lecture. What's the password?"

"Wattlebird," she says impatiently. "And did you try to charmspeak me again, Lina?"

The portrait swung open and everyone started clapping. They talked about how we will be legends and people will talk about this for centuries.

We push past them. "Uh-oh!" Harry says. Hermione was trying to get close enough so she could lecture us.

"Be glad you don't have to be in a dormitory with her." I mutter to them. "I'm going to pretend I'm 'sleeping.'"

I say goodnight to Harry and Ron and hurry up the stairs, thrust PJ's over myself, and climb into bed, pretending I'm asleep.

Footsteps climb up into my room. "Lina, you had better have an explanation—"

"Oh," she says, looking at me, who was 'sleeping.' "Good night, queen of recklessness." She gives me a soft pat on the shoulder, and the footsteps get quieter as they walk towards her own bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I still feel exhausted. I change into the uniform, and I wash my face, and when I'm done, I just flop down on the bed, because I still have time. Hermione was beginning to stir and I'm wondering if I'm forgiven or not.

"Good morning Lina," she says. But then she scowls as if just remembering about last night, and heads into the bathroom without another word.

I scoff and check my summer assignments. She can't stay mad at me forever.

As soon as Hermione was out, she gives me another scowl as she walks out of the room. "You can't stay mad at me forever, but if you do, I guess I'll keep everything about my latest quest all to myself!" I call after her.

She comes back. "Latest quest? You mean you got another one?"

"Well…sort of." I say. "We…uh…kind of snuck out, but our friend Grover was going to be the wife of a Cyclops…and we…uh…needed a fleece to heal Thalia's tree…did I mention that Thalia was alive again…?"

"You must tell me everything," she says. "Starting with that scar on your face."

So I sit down and tell her everything about the quest, and I mean everything.

When I was done, I take a deep breath from talking way too much.

Hermione gives me a look of sympathy. "Lina…that's…just…wow."

"Yeah," I say. "But the past is the past; I'm done with it now."

"Did you hear about the new second-year?" Hermione says.

"What new second-year?" I say.

"Oh right, you weren't at the sorting. So, this new second year arrived last night, apparently she had been homeschooled. Her name is Brooke Smith and she was sorted into Slytherin. She looks like you…but like an evil version…"

The evil counterpart!

_Things will happen this year, child, a voice in my mind says. Things that your naïve mind will find unimaginable._

_Uh, who are you calling naïve? I demand to the voice._

_You, the voice says. You, my dear, will find out your true father this year, and who the girl, Brooke, is, and why she looks like you. You will experience hardship this year…lots more than you have already have...you will meet the traitor again, yes, over winter break, I see…and you will hold the biggest weight of the world…_

_Good luck child, the voice says. You will need it. And for once in your life, dear child, you will fly solo, you will not have any friends to aid you, they will not understand._

_But—I say. _

_But the voice disappears._

"Lina?" Hermione says, snapping her fingers in my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm fine." I try and ignore what the voice says as I walk to breakfast with Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, that's the end of the chapter! So yeah, Lina has an 'evil counterpart!' Hmm…interesting… As for the Chamber of Secrets, it will stray off the HP plotline a bit because as the voice says: Lina is 'flying solo' with her own conflicts, but not TOO much off of the plotline. I'll try to update sooner! :)**

**Who do **_**you**_** guys think Brooke is? **

**-Ana**


	25. A Fiery Streak

A Fiery Streak

**A/N: I'm here with another chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it. Oh, yeah, shout-out to Readingbeyondyourvocab for being observant ;) Brooke is Lina's half-sister, she is Voldemort's other daughter but she is NOT a demigod like Lina. Unlike Lina, Brooke is/will be a supporter of her father. **

**I'm not going to update until next year. That's right! No updates until sometime in January 2015! Lol, I love that joke, it's funny when people believe it!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :) It's pretty long...**

* * *

Lina POV

Usually I skim through all of the school books before I go to Hogwarts, and I did, all except for Lockhart's books. I couldn't bring myself to read them. They were probably just stupid and egotistical.

We were at breakfast with Harry and Ron.

"The mail's here," Hermione says. Midnight swoops down and gives me an envelope and some chocolate bars. She affectionately nibbles my ear and dips her beak into my pumpkin juice. But she soars away just in time before a grey lump falls into Hermione's drink and splatters us all with milk.

"Ugh," I mutter.

"Errol!" Ron scolds the owl. He was unconscious.

"Don't worry," Hermione says. "He's alive."

"Not that!" Ron says. "Mum's sent me a Howler," he says, pulling a red envelope out of the owl's beak.

"What's a Howler?" I ask him.

"You'll find out soon, Lina," Ron says grimly as he opens the envelope.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrieks, making me jump. I didn't know you could send voices...and that loud too. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING THROUGH. YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. YOU, HARRY, AND LINA COULD HAVE ALL DIED, AND IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Then what it said next surprised me even more, as I thought she was either going to be quiet or continue yelling at Ron. "Ginny dear, congratulations on getting Gryffindor, your father and I couldn't be more proud."

The envelope broke to bits. I heard a few Slytherins snicker, and I hear a cackle that almost scared me out of my mind. I look over towards the table. Brooke, the evil counterpart girl, and Malfoy were snickering and whispering to each other and pointing towards Ron.

I can already tell that the two of us are going to be enemies.

"Don't you dare say that I deserved it," Ron snaps, bringing me back to the conversation.

"Well, you did," Hermione mutters.

The good news is that after the Howler was finished, Hermione had felt like we had been punished enough and fully forgave all of us. She was back to her old know it all self. But I am wondering if that is a good thing…

"Come on," Hermione says as soon as Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules. "We have Herbology."

The four of us walk towards the greenhouses. As soon as we got there, Professor Sprout was arriving and I was just about to greet her when I saw Professor Lockhart at her heels, ugh.

"Oh hello," he says to us with a "charming" smile. I was just showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow. But don't go thinking I'm better at Herbology than she is."

"I doubt I will," I mutter in a singsong sort of voice, and Harry and Ron snicker. Hermione however, gives me a scolding look.

"I've met some of these rare species before…" He continues.

"Oh, you have?" I mutter again. "I hope one of them kneed you in the crotch."

This just causes a high five from Harry and more snickering from Ron.

Hermione's glare intensifies. _"Lina!" _She scolds me. "How could you say such things?"

I shrug, but before she could continue Professor Sprout begins the lesson, good timing!

"Excuse me, Professor," he says. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Harry here, would you?"

Professor Sprout had a scowl on her face, she did mind. But he took Harry away, he gave me a look that read: _Help me. _I just mouthed to him: "_I'm sorry."_

Hermione, Ron, and I just watched Professor Sprout set up everything. Harry was here, just in time.

"Alright, class, we will be repotting Mandrakes today. Who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?" Professor Sprout says.

Hermione's hand shoots up in the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative, it is used to turn people who have been Transfigured, or cursed, back to their normal state."

"Precisely, ten points to Gryffindor." She says. "The Mandrake is essential for healing, but also dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione's hand shoots up again. "Anyone else besides Miss Granger?"

I roll my eyes and raise my hand. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to the people who hear it."

"Exactly, another ten points to Gryffindor." The Professor says. "These Mandrakes are too young to kill, but hearing their cry will knock you out for several hours. I want everyone to take a pair of earmuffs, make sure your ears are completely covered."

"Obviously, either that or get knocked out for several hours," I mutter, pulling on the earmuffs.

Ron sniggers. "You are on fire today!"

I wince as Professor Sprout pulls out some sort of…plant-baby thing? It was bawling its eyes out. She placed the thing in a pot and buried it with compost.

"Four to a tray," she says. "The compost is over there, and do watch out for the Venomous Tentacula, its teething."

That was a long class period. The Mandrakes didn't even want to be repotted, so it took effort. And we were all covered with dirt.

In Transfiguration, we had to turn a beetle into a button. By the end of the class, half the class managed to make one button; I had made eight, being second to Hermione, who did twenty.

"What's next?" Ron says on our way to lunch.

I groan. "Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Lovely," Hermione says. "I can't wait to see what Professor Lockhart has in store for us! I'm sure he'll be a great teacher."

"Oh can it," I snap. "He's just an egotistical person."

I just tune out of everything as I eat lunch, and open the envelope Midnight gave me:

_Lina:_

_How's the School of Magic going for you? I see you're as reckless as ever because Annabeth told me that she heard from Chiron that apparently you took a flying car to Hogwarts. Anyways Annabeth and I are going to be going to a boarding school together. Laugh at the idea all you want Beauty Girl, I don't really like it either, but Chiron insisted, you know how persuasive the guy is. I hope you're enjoying yourself all the way across the Atlantic and know that I miss you._

_Thalia, who is a much better friend than Kelp Head_

I had to put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing in the middle of the Great Hall at that last line.

That was, until I heard one of my least favorite voices: "Line up everyone, Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I am not!" Harry shouts, his fists clenched.

"Why don't you leave us alone and go back to wherever you came from?" I seethe.

He turns to me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Quimby, I see you're as feisty as ever. How was your summer?"

I furrow my eyebrow. Why would Malfoy be asking ME about how my summer went? I decided that this must be some sort of trap. It is Malfoy, of all people! "Fine, thanks for asking," I spat.

"Good, good." He says. _Slick git…it wasn't until later that I realized that he was genuinely asking me about my summer…_

"You're just jealous!" A small first year boy that I've never seen in my life pipes up at Malfoy. Hmm, kid's got spunk.

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Brooke, or as I liked to call her 'evil counterpart girl' sneers at Harry. "What a great pleasure to meet you, or is it? Of course, I doubt you'll be alive at the end of the year, especially after what my father and I are planning."

"What are you yapping on about?" I growl. Even Malfoy looked confused.

"Lina Quimby," she muses, eyeing me up and down. "I guess you'll find out soon enough. Then, you'll have a choice to make," She turns and leaves the room, but before she does, she says: "God, you really are naïve."

I snarl after her. I could feel the flames dancing in my fists.

"Eat slugs Malfoy!" Ron snaps.

"Careful, Weasley," Malfoy says. "You don't want to get into trouble or else Mummy will come and take you away from the school. _If you step one toe out of line—"_

"Shut up!" Ron growls.

"Potter," Malfoy continues. "Weasley can take one of your pictures, it would be worth more than his own house—"

Ron and I pull out our wands on instinct, and mine has a good chance of working and Malfoy knows it, he actually cowers a bit at my murderous gaze, I felt the flames again.

"What's all this?" A voice says. Gilderoy Lockhart. Malfoy actually looked relieved when he came, what a coward.

"Who's giving out signed photos?" He says. He looks at Harry. "I shouldn't have asked. He threw an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Creevey," he says to the unknown first year. "A picture of the two of us, and we'll both sign it for you!"

Then the bell rings, thank the gods. Actually I take that back, curse them, its defense against the dark arts with Mr. Ego.

Thunder rumbles to the distance. "Oh," I mutter to the sky. "Shut up, Zeus."

The thunder rumbles even louder, but then stops, just then. It was as if another god had begged Zeus to give me slack over how disrespectful a demigod I was being.

"Lina, what do you think Brooke meant, about 'her father'?" Harry says.

"You know Harry, I have absolutely no idea." I say. "I'll show her naïve…" I mutter to myself.

As soon as we get into Lockhart's classroom, Hermione takes a seat in the very front so she could 'see him better.'

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other and we rush for the three-seater table at the back.

Hermione looks at the three of us, as if wondering why no one chose to sit with her.

I mouth to her: _"It's not you, it's just that we want to see as less of Lockhart as possible."_

Hermione gives me a stern look as she turns around.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he starts to speak. "Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award."

_Seriously? That's a THING? 'Most charming smile award?'_

"But we aren't here to talk about that," he says. "I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He was waiting for us to laugh, but he only got small, weak smiles from some of the girls.

"I see you all bought complete set of my books, well done." Lockhart says. "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz that will show how well you have read my books, nothing too big." He passes out papers. "You have thirty minutes, start now!"

The 'quiz' was just 54 trivia questions on the big headed git. So I went through the quiz, answered correctly what I knew, guessed the rest (which was about 80% of the quiz), and just because I felt like it, I put: 'You need to deflate that ego of yours a bit,' at the top of my paper.

Thirty minutes later, Lockhart collected the papers, and was shaking his head as he looked through them. "Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color was Lilac. I stated so in Year with the Yeti. And Miss Quimby, I think it was unnecessary to put: 'You need to deflate that ego of yours a bit,' at the top of your paper, but I'll ignore it because I'm such a good person."

The class chortled and a lot of them grinned at me. Those who were closer to me gave high fives. Hermione gave another stern look as I just shrug my shoulders. She shakes her head and turns around.

"Lina, you really are on fire today!" Harry mutters.

"But Miss Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and make my own line of hair-care potions. Good girl." He looks at Hermione's paper. "In fact, full marks to Miss Granger. Where is the girl?" Hermione timidly raises her hand. "Well done. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now," he says. "Onto business." He looked around the room, thinking he was actually being dramatic. "Be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know, no harm will come to you whilst I am here."

Which basically means, either: the creatures aren't as foul as he thinks, or we're going to get murdered because he doesn't know what he is doing.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart says. "It might provoke them."

The whole class, even me, held their breath. How shameful, Lina! I scold myself. He rips open the cover. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!"

Seamus Finnegan lets out a snort of laughter, and he wasn't the only one. Lockhart looks at Seamus. "Don't be too sure. They're devilish tricky little blighters."

I scoff when I look at the creatures. They weren't even a foot tall and they were yelling in annoying high pitched voices. I've taken on _Cyclopes _before. Of course, that was when I was with my knife. Chiron never lets me bring my knife to Hogwarts; he says I would never need it, because it is impossible for monsters to attack the school.

"All right, let's see what you all make of them!" Lockhart says as he opens the cage. They zoomed out in all directions. Two of them grabbed Neville by the ears and they put him on top of the chandelier and let the poor guy dangle there.

They were causing chaos all around the room. "Come on now," Lockhart was bellowing. "Round them up, they're only pixies!"

"I thought he played them off as big scary monsters," I mutter to Ron who snickered.

Lockhart raises his wand. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" That was our rescue spell? We are doomed. It did nothing. A pixie snatched Lockhart's wand however, and threw it out of the window, kudos to the pixie. Then he dived under his desk, and Neville almost squashed him when he fell from the chandelier.

Thank the gods, the bell rang! We all raced for the exit, when he calls out: "I'll just have to ask you four to nip up the rest of them for me. Thanks." Then, he dashes out of the room and slams the door in our faces! Jerk!

"Can you believe him?" Ron snaps.

"Oh my gods, I know!" I exclaim.

Hermione rolls her eyes at us and pulls out her wand. "Immobulus!" she says. All the pixies are frozen. "He just wants us to have some hands-on experience." She says, defending the jerk.

"Honestly I don't know why you defend him. He wrote books he didn't conquer us all." I say.

"Tell that to him," Ron says.

Harry and I laughed while Hermione glared at us. We continued to round up the stupid pixies.

* * *

The next few days pretty much sped by. One day, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry was at Quidditch, and afterward, we were going to see Hagrid.

"Do you think Harry's finished yet?" Ron says.

"No idea," Hermione says.

As the three of us make it outside, I am surprised to find the team still on the ground, maybe they finished already.

"Harry!" I call out to him. "Did you finish?"

I was surprised when Harry called back to me, laughing: "We haven't even started, Lina." He mounted his broom and soared off into the air.

The Creevey boy was trying to wave up at Harry, taking pictures.

I whirl around and I see my least favorite Quidditch team. I was about to say something, but Ron beats me to it. "What are the Slytherins doing here?"

"I don't know," I say. "I smell trouble, let's get closer."

Harry and the team were down as soon as they saw the Slytherins.

"This is our practice time, Flint!" Wood roars at the Slytherin team's troll faced captain. "You can clear off now!"

Flint smirks. "There's plenty of room for all of us."

"But I booked the field," Wood says.

"I have a signed note from Professor Snape," Flint says. "'I, Professor Snape, give permission for the Slytherin team to practice on the field today so that they may train their new seeker.'"

"You've got a new Seeker? Where is he?" Wood says.

The six bulky figures move back to reveal a pointy faced figure.

"Malfoy," I spit, giving him a death glare.

"Good morning Quimby, how are you?" I wanted to wipe the smirk on his face.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred says, glaring at Malfoy as well.

"Don't tell me you're the new Seeker," Ron says.

"Yes, I am Weasley. And we were all just admiring the new brooms my father bought for the team." I look at them. Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. Harry's is a Nimbus Two Thousand. "Good, aren't they? Perhaps the Gryffindor team could raise some gold and get new brooms too. I suspect a museum would buy them." Malfoy smirks as his idiotic goons of a team laugh.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione shot. "They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy looks at Hermione. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." I knew what that meant. It meant dirty blood.

Instantly there was a riot. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George from jumping at him. One of the girls was yelling at him.

What was I doing? Oh right, praying to Zeus that the fire in my fist wouldn't release.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron yells, pulling out his wand, but there was a loud bang, and a jet of green light flew out the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him backwards towards the grass.

Hermione rushes to his side. "Ron! Are you alright?" Ron opened his mouth to speak to her, but instead a burp and several slugs dribbled, out of his mouth, and into his lap. Ew.

The Slytherin team was laughing so hard that they barely could stand. The Gryffindor team gathered around Ron, who kept belching the slugs up.

"We have to get him to Hagrid's," Harry told us, grabbing his arm. Hermione, who looked pale, grabbed his other arm. "Out of the way, Colin," Harry snaps at the first year as he and Hermione rushed off with Ron.

"That was a laugh, wasn't it, Quimby?" Malfoy says, smirking.

I lean in close to his face. "Why don't you just piss off," I hiss.

Then, I do something unexpected, even for me. I punch him in the face. When I pull away, I hiss: "That was for Hermione."

Afterwards, I storm away towards Hagrid's hut. That felt good.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the 3k+ chapter? I felt fiery just writing it. **

**Oh! I'm so excited! Either the next chapter or the chapter after that, Lina will find out her true father. I can't wait for you guys to read the reactions of her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Will they still accept her? Or will they reject her for her father? Hmm, who knows? You'll have to read on… **

**Please R&amp;R! :)**


	26. Detentions, Ghosts, and Voices

Detentions, Ghosts, and Voices

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, tomorrow school starts and it's back to slow random updating rather than weekly updating. A new semester :( **

**Enjoy the next update of "Love and Hate's Daughter!" :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I walk up to Hagrid's hut, and knock on the door. Hagrid opens the door. "Lina! I'm glad yer here," he says, beaming at me as I walked in.

"Lina, where were you?" Hermione says, looking at me.

"I was dealing with some _business,_ AKA, I punched Malfoy in the face for you." I tell Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid laugh. "Well," Hagrid says, "that's our Lina, always fiery."

"Really?" Ron says, while coughing up slugs. "I wish I was there to see the look on his face!"

Hermione shakes her head. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Lina."

That just earned her a shrug from me, and laughs from everyone else.

"Treacle Toffee?" Hagrid offers me. Harry, whose teeth were stuck to the Toffee, shakes his head at me.

"No thanks," I say.

We stayed there until lunchtime. Hagrid had shown us his new pumpkin plants that he had secretly engorged. Then, we left for the castle.

As soon as we got there, we were all cornered by Professor McGonagall. "There you are! Tonight, at eight o clock, you will be serving your detentions."

"What will be happening to us—I mean what will we be doing?" I ask her.

"You, Weasley, will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. And no magic either, just elbow grease. You, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." I shudder at that prospect and give Harry a look of sympathy.

She turns to me. "You, Quimby, will be helping Professor Snape; he has some potions to reorganize."

"Please let us polish the silver!" Harry and I exclaim.

"Mr. Filch only wanted one student, Professor Lockhart requested Potter specifically, and Miss Quimby, for some strange reason, Professor Snape requested you." The Professor says and I look at her in disbelief.

Oh, I get it. He doesn't like me, so he requested me for _torture._

Harry, Ron, and I slouched into the Great Hall while Hermione followed with a 'you brought this on yourself' sort of look.

"Filch will have me there all night!" Ron moaned.

"Shut up Ronald," I snap. "I'd trade you in a heartbeat. I have no idea why Snape would want _me. _Probably because his assignment is torture and he doesn't like me so he wants to watch me suffer."

"I would trade both of you," Harry says. "Imagine—answering his _fan mail._"

We all shudder.

* * *

I take shaky steps towards the dungeons. _Well, Lina, here goes nothing. You've faced monsters. You shouldn't be nervous. This is a pathetic pep talk._

I gave the door to the potions classroom a knock, and Snape let me in.

"There are ingredients over there that need to be sorted. When a box is full, put it on the shelf." Snape says. I nod to him and start sorting. This isn't half bad.

I had been working for twenty minutes when someone knocked on the door.

Snape wasn't in the room. "Come in, whoever you are." I yell. If it is someone unwelcome, I'll charmspeak them out.

A boy enters.

It was… OH GODS NO! Malfoy. Prepare the charmspeak and the flames, Lina!

I leap up from the ingredients I was working on and look at him. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I could say the same thing to you Quimby." He shot back at me.

The two of us were in a glaring match until Snape came back into the room. I immediately go back to sorting ingredients.

"You're late Malfoy," Professor Snape snarls.

"I came as quick as I could," he gasps.

"That wasn't enough, you're lucky I stepped in for your detention. You will be sorting ingredients with Miss Quimby over there; she is also serving detention under me." Professor Snape says.

Meet Malfoy AKA the catch to this detention. I thought I was going to get out unscathed; apparently NOT.

"So, what are we doing?" He says.

I sigh. "You take an ingredient, put it in the right box, and then when one box is full, you put it on the shelf. Do you want me to repeat that a second time?" I say in a slow mocking tone.

"I'm not an idiot, Quimby," he snaps at me.

"You could have fooled me," I mutter back, sorting more ingredients.

"At least I can cast a proper spell, unlike your idiotic friend." He counters back.

"Don't you dare speak like that about Ron!" I snap. "He has a defected wand! I just can't believe I'm stuck here with you."

"What?" He says, his grey eyes meeting my hardened brown ones. "Let me guess. You're going to go up to Gryffindor tower after this and you're going complain about it to Potter, Weasley, and Granger, like you always do."

He had stricken a nerve of mine and he knew it. "Take that back now Malfoy." I growl.

He looks at me, like he's challenging me. "Make me," he says.

"What are you going to do obliterate me? Am I going to have the same fate as Ron, with the slugs?" I shoot back. "I'm _so_ not afraid of you."

"Both of you enough!" Professor Snape snarls. "Stop your childish arguing and start working more efficiently!" However, I did spot the tiniest hint of amusement on his face.

In a way, it angered me.

How on earth was this amusing?

But nonetheless, the two of us started working and neither of us said a word to each other.

As soon as Snape dismisses us, Malfoy calls back: "Hey, Quimby."

"_What, Malfoy?" _I snarl.

"Goodnight," he says.

Huh? Did I hear him right? This makes NO sense. Why would HE say goodnight to ME? This is a trap, I just know it. "Okay, whatever, you too." I say as I leave the dungeons. That was strange.

I walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Come," a voice says. _

I jump, and look around, no one was there.

"_Come to me, let me rip you,"_

I shudder.

"_Let me tear you,"_

"_Let me kill you."_

I shudder and run towards the common room. Maybe this is a demigod thing.

"_Kill! Kill!"_

As soon as I reach the common room, I crash into Harry. I turn a deep crimson. "Oh—sorry Harry."

"It's alright Lina, how was Snape?" Harry says his face red as well.

"Actually, not that bad," I say. "But, as always, there was a catch. I wasn't the only one that had detention."

"Who else was there?" He asks me.

"Malfoy," I spit.

"Seriously?" Harry says.

"Oh, yeah. The two of us were arguing as soon as he was in the room; Snape had to stop us eventually." I tell him.

"_Lina!" _He scolds me playfully.

"What?" I say. "He was the one who started it!"

"Whatever you say, Lina." He says, with a knowing smile.

I huff. "How was Mr. Ego?"

"Horrible." Harry says. "I don't think I'll be able to write for a week. Then there was that creepy voice…"

"You heard it too? Same here!" I exclaim relieved. "It was saying something about killing…you heard it as well?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Lockhart didn't hear it, he thought I was mad." He says. "I thought I was going insane."

"Well, then we'll be going insane together." I say, and we laugh.

"Harry, I think we should call this a night." I say. "Wattlebird," I say to the Fat Lady, who let us in.

"Goodnight, Lina." He says.

I blush. "You as well, Harry."

The two of us climb into our separate dormitories, and I change into PJ's and fall asleep instantly.

Long day. I hope the night's free from dreams.

* * *

Second year was going by really quickly; it was Halloween already!

"Lina!" Ron complains. "Why does your owl hate me?"

Midnight dropped Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia's letters and treats on their heads. I decide I would open their letters at night before bed.

"Midnight!" I scold. "Next time, you have to open the chocolates on their heads!" I tell her, giving her a wink as I pet her beak.

"You're evil, the both of you, I bet you train your owl in your evil ways, Lina," Ron grumbles as she flew away. I pick up all of the letters and treats.

"Wait, where's the big Hershey's bar?" I ask Ron.

"What—what big Hershey's bar?" Ron says.

"Percy always brings one—give it!" I demand.

He dejectedly gives it to me from his pocket. "And you go insulting my owl," I mutter.

"Gods, I'm so excited for the feast!" I squeal.

"Um, Lina, didn't Harry tell you?" Hermione says. "We're not going."

"What? Why not?" I ask her.

"I promised Nick that I would go to his deathday party," Harry says.

"What in Hades is a deathday party and you were the one that promised Nick not me!" I exclaim.

"Well, Lina, a deathday party is when you celebrate the day someone died. And I promised him that all of you would come with me," he says.

"And why?" I say.

"He wanted company." He says.

"He. Wanted. Company." I snarl at him. "He is a ghost! You know what, whatever. I'll go to the stupid deathday party."

At 7:00, we were walking towards the dungeons. As soon as we got there, I heard a sound that sounded like a piece of chalk on a chalkboard. I instinctively cover my ears, and so does Ron.

"Augh!" I say. "What on earth is that? They call that music?"

Nearly Headless Nick was at the front. "I'm so glad you all could make it," he says. I shudder as I look at all the ghosts and instinctively clutch Harry's arm. When I notice what I was doing I let go.

"Sorry, Harry, it's just—" I start.

"It's okay Lina, he assures me.

The four of us look around the ghostly room nervously. I noticed the Fat Friar, the friendly Hufflepuff ghost, and the Bloody Baron, the intimidating Slytherin ghost.

"Oh, no," Hermione whispers, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I ask her.

"Moaning Myrtle!" She exclaims. "Duck, Lina!"

"Oh gods no," I grumble. "Not her."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asks me.

I sigh. "She haunts one of the bathrooms on the first floor," I tell him. "It's out of order because she throws temper tantrums and floods it, gods she is _so _whiny."

"All she does is whine." Hermione huffs. "Do you know how hard it is to have a pee and listen to—"

"I know! I hate it, and how emotional can someone get!" I agree.

"Food!" Ron says excitedly and for once I agree with him. We all go and see what they have but we immediately wrinkle our noses; rotten fish with moldy cheese.

"We'll skip," I say, and everyone agrees.

Suddenly Peeves came out of nowhere. "Heard the two of yous talking bad about Poor Myrtle. Very rude that was. OI, MYRTLE!"

"No," I tell Peeves with charmspeak. "Please, please don't tell her what we said. She'll be really upset. We actually really like her."

She comes over. "Hi, Myrtle." I say, managing a smile.

She points at me and sniffles. "That smile is definitely fake! You were making fun of me!"

"No, we weren't," I say. "Hermione and I were just talking about how nice you looked tonight, weren't we guys?" I say, looking at Harry and Ron for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah, she did!" Ron says.

"Don't lie to me!" She sniffles, looking at me with hatred. "People always call me mean names behind my back, and you're just the same! You radiate beauty, but you don't know what it's like! Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Moaning, moping, miserable Myrtle!" She lets out a cry of anguish as she leaves the room.

"You forgot pimply," Peeves calls after her, following her and throwing peanuts at her.

"Oh, my," Hermione says regretfully, I nod, agreeing with her.

"She seemed to _really _hate you, Lina," Harry says.

"I don't know why and I wouldn't sweat it, Lina," Hermione says. "I and a bunch of other people have probably insulted her as much as you did. I have no clue why she would have a vendetta against only you."

"But she seemed to actually hate _me_." I tell her. "She said that I radiate beauty and I don't know what it's like, something like that."

"Well, to tell the truth Lina does." Harry says. "I mean—um—in a different perspective."

"Sure you do," snickers Ron, only stopping after glares from Harry and me.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Nick's voice bellows. "My late ladies, lords, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…"

Since I have ADHD, that is all I heard of the speech. The four of us had taken to watching the headless ghosts play a game of Head Hockey. Suddenly I feel a burst of cold air, and I am reminded of the Tartarus Pit. I shudder involuntarily.

"Lina, are you alright?" Harry asks me.

"I think I'm going to go, I can't take any of this anymore." I say firmly.

"No, you're right," Harry says. "I think we should go."

So the four of us slowly made our way towards the entrance, smiling at the passerby, but as soon as we were at the door, we bolted.

"Maybe there's still dessert left!" Ron says eagerly as we go towards the Great Hall.

"_Blood, I want blood."_

Harry and I grab each other's arms. "It's the crazy voice again!" I exclaim and he nods.

"Don't you hear it?" Harry asks Ron and Hermione who shook their heads.

"No, Harry, Lina, we didn't hear it." Hermione says.

Harry grabs my hand. "This way!" Ron and Hermione had no choice but to follow us.

"_They all must die. It's time for the kill." Then there was a loud hissing noise._

"It's—it's going to kill somebody!" I yell in a panic.

"Lina, no one's going to get killed!" Hermione yells, looking at my wild eyes in concern.

"Come on, I think it's up that way!" Harry says, taking my hand again as he goes up another flight of stairs.

"What was that?" Ron exclaims as soon as we were up the stairs.

"All of you look!" Hermione exclaims.

I saw some words on the wall: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

I see something hanging underneath. It almost looks like Mrs. Norris.

"It's—it's Mrs. Norris!" I say, aghast, looking at the poor thing.

"We should get out of here! We don't want to be anywhere near her as soon as they find her." Ron says.

"But shouldn't we try to help her?" Harry says, I silently agree with him.

But it was too late. Hundreds of footsteps and lots of chatter were coming up the steps; the feast was over. People were coming down the corridors and they skidded to a stop when they saw the scene.

Injured cat, creepy message, water everywhere, us standing right in the middle of it. It probably wouldn't look good to a Professor.

"Enemies of the heir beware. You're next, Mudbloods!" The snotty voice of Malfoy echoes the hallways. I glance at Hermione out of the corner of my eye and

I look at him. "Why don't you shut your big mouth Malfoy," I snarl.

He just smirks at me.

"Hell forget about Mudbloods, Potter's next!" Brooke sneers, Malfoy laughing right along with her, but his eyes show that he is completely confused as to what she is saying.

"What do you mean Harry's next?" I ask her, glaring.

"Oh…you'll see, Quimby." She snickers.

I was about to retort back at her but Filch comes. "What is going on here?" But then he looks at his cat with shock and yells in anger: "What's happened to my cat?! Who did this?!"

He sees us.

"You!" He shouts. "You did this! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!" He lunges for a very pale Harry.

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore's stern voice yells, as he approached he placed a hand on Filch's shoulder. "Come with me." He says. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Quimby, and Miss Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster," Lockhart offers. "Feel free to use it."

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore says as we all follow him to his office. As soon as we get there, he sets Mrs. Norris down on a desk and we take seats far away from it.

Lockhart was making stupid suggestions on how to revive Mrs. Norris. For her sake, I hope they don't listen to him.

Filch was sobbing in the corner. I actually felt sorry for him. The guy lost his best friend.

After Dumbledore examined the cat, he says: "He is not dead Argus."

"Not dead?" Filch chokes. "But she's all…"

"Petrified," Dumbledore finishes for him.

"Aha, I knew it!" Lockhart declared. I bet he didn't, but everyone ignored him nonetheless.

"But how, I cannot say…" Dumbledore trails off.

"They did it! Ask them! I know they did it! I definitely know Potter has something to do with it!" Filch exclaims, looking at us.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore says. "It would take very advanced Dark Magic in order to—"

"Perhaps, Potter and friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape says. He was…defending us? But then I saw the sneer on his face. He doubted it. But then there's the question: "What were they doing up at the second floor corridor? Why weren't they at the feast?"

We start explaining about the Deathday party, and how the ghosts could testify for us.

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape says.

"Because—because—" Harry stammers.

"We were tired and we wanted to go to bed," I interject with charmspeak.

The charmspeak seems to work, but it soon fades.

"Without any supper?" Snape says, raising an eyebrow

"We weren't hungry," Ron says, his stomach growling.

_Really Ronald, really?_

"I do not think Potter is being entirely truthful with us. I think some privileges should be revoked. A Quidditch suspension, perhaps?" Snape says.

_Oh, you just want your idiot Slytherin team to win!_

"I see no reason to bring Quidditch into this. There is no evidence that Potter, or any of his friends had anything to do with this." Professor McGonagall says firmly.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore says.

"I have a petrified cat." Filch says. "I want to see punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her," Professor Dumbledore says. Once Professor Sprout's Mandrake's are fully grown, they will be made into a potion that can revive Mrs. Norris."

"I can make it in my sleep," Lockhart boasts.

"I believe I am the Potions Master here." Snape says, scanning him.

I had to hold back laughter.

Dumbledore looks at all of us gravely, before laying his eyes on me. "Miss Quimby, I think it is time."

"Time for what?" I say, looking at my friends, confused.

"It is time for me to tell you who your father is." Professor Dumbledore says.

I gasp.

"Do you want us to go while you tell her?" Hermione asks.

"On the contrary, Miss Granger. I want the three of you to know." Professor Dumbledore says. "Why don't we continue this conversation in my office? You all may go," he says, dismissing the other people in the room as the four of us follow Dumbledore towards his office.

I wonder if my father's as bad as people make him out to be.

* * *

**A/N: You all know what will happen…but you'll still hate me for this lol. Yep, in the NEXT chapter she will find out her father. I enjoyed writing the detention scene.**

**"****I**_** wonder if my father's as bad as people make him out to be." **_**She has no idea...**

**A lot of people have been asking about, or mentioning, Lina and her 'love life'. Keep in mind that she is only a second year; she's a couple months younger than me right now! **

**But I will tell you this as a teaser for the later (fourth) years, if you refer to the prophecy about Lina in chapter 3 it says: "**_**And the Boy-Who-Lived and the Slytherin Prince will slowly fall in love with her,"**_

**Keep that in mind.**

**Sorry about school, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	27. My Father is a Murderer

My Father is a Murderer

**A/N: The title explains this chapter. Read on as Lina finds out her true father! Will they accept her, or not? I find that my updates are quite long these days, not sure if that is good or bad…**

**Enjoy the next chapter of "Love and Hate's Daughter!" :)**

* * *

Lina POV

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in Dumbledore's office, looking at him expectantly.

He sighs. "Now, when I tell you all who Lina's father is, no one is to freak out. Remember that it is our choices that make us, who we are, not our traits."

"Is he really _that_ horrible?" Ron asks him.

Dumbledore gives us all a grave look. "Lina, your father is none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself."

Then all Hades broke loose.

"What?" I murmur to myself. "The man who wants to kill Harry is my father?"

"But-" I say, a tear running down my face. "How do you know? This—this whole thing isn't my fault!"

"You're the daughter of You-Know-Who!" Ron says accusingly. "You're probably just an evil spy!"

"How was I supposed to know?" I yell at him, the tears coming down fully. "Just because my father is an evil murderer psychopath, doesn't mean _I _am!"

Harry looks me in the eye. His eyes have the look of distrust, of betrayal. All he says to me is: "You're _his_ daughter."

"Guys, stop it!" Hermione says sternly. "She's still the same Lina as five minutes ago; you're not seriously going to turn on her because of who her father is are you?"

But I could not take the argument going on right now; I'd just found out that my father was a murderer, and all of my friends hate me, instead I run out of Dumbledore's office, and stumble my way towards the common room. "W-Wa-Wattlebird." I stammer to the Fat Lady, who lets me in the common room. As soon as I get there I run towards the girls dorms, ignoring all of the Halloween partygoers. This is officially the worst Halloween night ever.

And I cry; I sob. I let everything out.

And for the first time, since the days before Percy and my Hogwarts letter; I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning; I wished that none of this was real. That I still had my friends with me. That Voldemort wasn't my father. But no, that won't happen.

I get dressed and ready and I walk to the common room to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches. She looks up at me. "Lina," she says, not warmly, but not icy either. "Come here."

I sit next to her, and she sighs. "I think what Harry and Ron said to you and did to you were completely uncalled for, _especially _what Ron said. I don't agree with them one bit, it doesn't matter who your father is. I'm sure they'll come around eventually."

"I doubt it," I say coldly. "Anyways, I'm glad I have one person that is sticking with me."

"Besides," Hermione says. "Didn't you tell me earlier that your camp director Chiron's father's is an evil Titan? And he's a good person, isn't he?"

"Yes," I say, thinking about that. "Yes he is."

"You didn't let Professor Dumbledore finish, Lina." Hermione says. "Neither did Ron or Harry. You-Know-Who has _two _daughters."

"Who is the other one?" I ask her.

"Try guessing." Hermione says. "Which girl in Hogwarts looks like an evil version of you?"

"Brooke," I snarl. Hermione nods.

"He said something about another prophecy. Daughters of the Dark Lord one light and one dark…" She trails off. "He's convinced that you're the light, Lina, and so am I, don't worry, they'll come around."

* * *

All of the school has been talking about what happened to Mrs. Norris. No one else but the four of us knows about the whole Voldemort thing. Neither Harry nor Ron were talking to me. Only Hermione stuck by me, and sometimes she would hang out with Harry and Ron, leaving me as some sort of fourth wheel.

I hated it. I just realized that, besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the entire Weasley family minus Percy, I didn't really _have_ any other friends at Hogwarts. It also troubled me as to how weird Ginny was acting these days; she didn't seem like herself.

Most of the time, however, Hermione wasn't hanging out with any of us, and instead preferring to stick her nose in a book. Like, more than usual. That is literally all she does these days.

I was struggling to catch up on my homework, when Hermione got up from where Harry and Ron were sitting and headed over to me. "All the Hogwarts, a History books are gone. I knew I should have brought mine."

"Why?" I ask her.

"To look up more on the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione says, as the two of us get up and walk towards History of Magic. Harry and Ron were a little bit behind us. "Can't you try to talk to them Lina, I know that they want you back, well, at least Harry does."

I snort. "_They _betrayed _me._" With that, I walk ahead of her haughtily and take a seat in the very back of the room, Hermione sitting next to me.

I was about to fall asleep as soon as I hear Binns saying: "Yes, Miss, er…"

"Granger sir," Hermione says. "I was wondering, could you tell us more about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone perks up at that, including me.

"My subject is History of Magic." Professor Binns says firmly. "We deal with facts in this class. Not myths and legends." He starts droning on about who knows what, and I start to fall asleep again, but Hermione's hand in the air perks me up again.

"Miss Grant?" Binns says. "Granger, sir." Hermione says. "Isn't it true that legends have to be based on fact?"

"Well, I suppose that you can't argue with that," He says. "But the tale is so ludicrous—"

He stopped when everyone was at the edge of their seat listening to him.

"You all know that Hogwarts was founded by the greatest wizards and witches of that age." Binns says. The four houses are named after them; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. For a few years they worked together in harmony. But soon a rift formed between Salazar and the others. Salazar believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking in students of Muggle parentage, Muggle-Borns as we call them today. After a while there was a serious argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, causing Slytherin to leave the school."

I couldn't help but smirk at that fact. Gryffindor won over Slytherin.

The legend says that Slytherin built a chamber hidden in the schools that the other founders did not know about. It says that Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that only the true heir of Slytherin alone could open it and use the horror within to purge the school of those unworthy to be here. Now enough about this silly legend and back to solid, hard facts!"

He continues his boring lecture on I don't know and I don't care, and I ponder on what he said earlier: _Only the true heir of Slytherin alone could open it and use the horror within to purge the school of those unworthy to be here._

Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin; I read about that someplace.

I am his daughter.

I am the Heir of Slytherin.

I shudder. If Harry and Ron ever connect _those _dots, then I'm screwed in ever having a friendship with them again.

As soon as that class was over, I just go to the common room without a word. I can't tell anyone what I truly am.

I'm in the common room, finally finished with my homework, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back from wherever in Hades they were. Hermione gives me a smile. She mouths something to me: _Lina, please listen to them, I promise they really are being sincere about this._

I raise an eyebrow as she just shakes her head and walks upstairs.

Meanwhile, Harry sits on one side of me; and Ron sits on the other. I had to resist the urge to push them both off of the couch and yell at them to go away; then again, I also had to resist the urge to embrace them.

I cross my arms and glare at the both of them. "What do you two want?" I say icily. They will not gain forgiveness so easily; do you think I am an idiot? They ostracized me; just because of my father.

Harry sighs. "We just want to say we were sorry, Lina. You don't have to forgive us."

"Not to mention we deserve it," Ron adds. "I'm sorry about the evil spy comment; I wasn't—"

"You weren't thinking straight, Ronald; believe me I have been there." I say, still maintaining my icy tone.

"Lina, it doesn't matter who your father is. Only who you are." Harry says. "You're nothing like him; you're in Gryffindor for a reason."

"But—" I say, my voice going from icy to nervous. "Who's the heir of Slytherin then, if not me?"

"Personally," Ron says. "I think it is either Brooke, or Malfoy."

"Besides," Harry says. "You can't have put the message on the wall. You were with us, at the Deathday Party."

"I agree with you on that," I say. "They have 'Heir of Slytherin' written all over them. Not to mention…did Hermione tell you about my father's other daughter?"

They shake their heads.

"Well…Brooke is…the other daughter." I say.

"Of course! That makes perfect sense!" Ron says. "Hermione's told us about the other prophecy—Brooke has to be the dark and you have to be the light!"

I roll my eyes. "Wow, did Ron actually say something smart? The world is ending!"

He mock-glares at me.

"So, Lina," Harry says tentatively. "Are we forgiven?"

I look at them hesitantly, before saying firmly: "Forgiven. But do you guys promise to keep my father a secret? Only the gods know what would happen if _that_ spread around the school."

They nod firmly as the three of us went to our respective dormitories.

The Golden Quartette was back and better than ever.

* * *

"Guys, where are we going?" I ask for the millionth time. Being aloof from my friends really made me miss out on important elements of what was going on.

"Lina," Hermione says. "Our plan is to figure out if either Brooke or Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, well obviously Brooke is, but if she's setting the monster on the school, so we decided to sneak into the Slytherin common room as Slytherin students and ask them; they'll tell us anything! So we decided to use the Polyjuice Potion."

"When are we doing this?" I ask.

"Christmas break," Harry says.

I take in a breath. "Guys I'm sorry…but Thalia will go _insane_ if I don't go to Camp for the holidays, and I mean that quite literally. I'll help you guys make it…and you can tell me what you hear…?"

"Definitely, we'll tell you everything," Harry promises.

Hermione gives me a piercing stare, however. "Be careful, Lina, when you're gone."

"Who says I'm not careful?" I ask Hermione.

"Hmm, let's see, the entire universe." Hermione retorts.

I drop the matter. "Hey, Hermione," Ron says. "What room are we going to again?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, no one will be in there," Hermione says.

I stop in my tracks. "No way. The girl hates me."

"Lina, she's a ghost, what can she do to you, you can go right through her." Ron says.

"I guess you all are right. Let's just get this over with." I say blankly as we continue on the path.

Surprisingly, besides a few sobs in her stall, and a glare in my direction, Myrtle left us alone.

We look through the book Hermione got from the library with a note from Lockhart, for the Polyjuice Potion. Well they were, I was just spaced out. "I found it!" Hermione says.

I look at the page. "This looks like a very complicated potion," I say, furrowing my eyebrows as I read all the specific instructions.

"Yes, Lina. Some of these ingredients are in the student cupboard, so we can get those easy, but others, aren't. Not to mention a bit of the person we're changing into." Hermione says.

"What?!" Ron gasps. "I am not drinking Crabbe's toenails!"

I shudder at Ron's comment. I wouldn't want to either.

"But those are the last bits to put in; we can worry about that later." Hermione adds.

"But, Hermione, are you sure going into Snape's private stores is a good idea?" Harry says.

I scoff before Hermione could reply. "Well, we need to find out who the Heir of Slytherin is, and I'm certainly not afraid of some greasy haired potions master, I'd take him over a dracaena any day."

"What's that?" Ron asks.

"Don't ask. It's a snake-like monster." I say. "I had to face them before."

"Lina's right," Hermione says. "I wouldn't put it that way, but yes."

"Never thought Hermione would tell us to break the rules," Ron snickers.

"How long would this take, anyway?" Harry says.

"About a month," Hermione says.

"A month?!" Ron says. "Half the muggle-borns in the school could be petrified by then!"

Hermione and I narrow our eyes.

"But it's the best plan we got so let's do it!" He adds.

* * *

**A/N: So…they accepted her, I'm so happy. I broke up the Golden Quartette and reunited them all in one chapter lol.**

**I am so excited for the next couple of chapters! In the next chapter, Lina will find out some shocking information...you'll have to keep reading. And in the chapter after that, she'll get a letter from Thalia about two new demigods and the Titan's Curse will be born! I have big plans for that! :) I'm updating quick because for once I don't have writers block…sorry about school.**

**Please R&amp;R and keep reading,**

**Ana :)**


	28. Queer Information

Queer Information

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this update! School's off tomorrow; I'm so glad! :) Thanks for all the follows, I have more than 70 now!**

**To Readingbeyondyourvocab: Thanks for being this chapter's only reviewer :) If you think that betrayal is bad, wait until her fourth and sixth years :P**

**On to the story; another long update! :)**

* * *

Lina POV

It was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match today. Ron, Hermione, and I had just finished saying good luck to Harry and were going up into the stands.

Someone stopped us, three guesses who. His name starts with an M and ends in GIT.

Malfoy looks at Ron and Hermione with disdain before eyeing me. "Have you said your goodbyes, Quimby?" He asks me, smirking.

"What the Hades do you mean by goodbyes?" I snarl at him, struggling to stop the flames. Everyone has a person that gets under their skin, annoys them so much that they might as well subject themselves to the pits of Tartarus. My person was Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were also glaring, but he ignores them, only looking at me.

"To Potter, of course, he's not going to last this match. We're going to cream him, wish me luck, Quimby." He smirks.

I scoff. "The only thing I'm _wishing _for you is that Harry knocks you off of your broom."

"Oh, yes, of course, Quimby." He mimics me in a high pitched love-struck Aphrodite girl voice: "Oh, Harry's my _hero! _He's so nice and sweet! I love him so much!"

My eyes narrow dangerously and I snarl. "I don't like Harry that way, and I most certainly don't sound like that."

He scoffs. "The way you _blush _around him, it's obvious." He snaps.

"And you care because…" I trail off.

He just huffs and storms off.

Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable next to me. "Well…" Ron says to me as we find seats. "You showed him."

I nod, "Yeah," I say.

But I hear Ron and Hermione whisper to each other: "Ten Galleons that Lina and Harry will be together by the end of third year." Ron says triumphantly.

Hermione scowls at him. "You are on."

I shake my head at the both of them. Hermione would win that.

The teams were in the field and were met with cheer and boo alike. I had made a little sign last night at the last minute that read: Harry Potter is #1. Harry looks up at the stands and I wave the sign at him and he grins. I see Malfoy look at the sign and scowl. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

The game went on nicely at first. But then I noticed this Bludger that was rogue and after Harry. "Guys!" I exclaim. "Look!" I point at Harry, trying to escape the bludger. "I think Slytherin messed with them, why else would they attack Harry?"

"Let me handle this," Ron says, pointing his wand at the bludger.

"No!" Hermione says. "Even with a proper wand, it's risky! Harry could be hit!"

The game halted because of the Bludger, but went on in about a second. Gryffindor was losing big time, but I didn't really care. All I cared was: that bludger has GOT to go.

At one moment, the bludger hit Harry's right arm, and I muffled a scream. Both Harry and his broom were plummeting towards the ground.

"HARRY!" I scream, pushing past a bunch of people to reach him, not even caring if Ron and Hermione followed me or not.

Harry lay on the ground his eyes closed. "Harry," I say shaking his shoulder, a tear coming down my eye. "You have to wake up, please, I'm begging you." By now a bunch of teachers and Gryffindors were surrounding us. "Everything's alright, it's over, the bludger is gone."

"I know, Lina, I've got it," Harry says.

"Got—got what?" I stammer, hiding my smile.

"The snitch," he says, holding it out.

"We won!" Wood cheers. I glare at him. Look at what happened to Harry, this is all he cares about!?

"Harry, you need to go to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can fix you up, here, I'll help you…" I trail off.

"Not necessary, my dear girl. "A voice says. Lockhart's voice.

"You!" I yell pointing at him. "Stay away from Harry; you'll only make it worse!"

Lockhart looks at the crowd. "The poor girl was so anxious about Harry here that she doesn't even know what she's saying."

_Oh, I know what I'm saying…idiot._

"Oh, not you," Harry groans as soon as he sees Lockhart.

"You don't know what you're saying. I'm here to fix your arm, Harry." Lockhart says.

"I think I'll leave it like this, thanks," Harry says. "I don't want any pictures, Colin."

"Stand back," Lockhart orders, ignoring the protests of Harry and I.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. I gag inwardly. Harry's arm wasn't broken…there were no bones left.

I glare at Lockhart, who smiles sheepishly. "Yes, well, that can sometimes happen. The important thing to remember is that the bones are no longer broken—"

"There are no bones left!" I yell at him, glaring.

"Yes, well, there is no pain now. Harry, you can head up to the hospital wing with Miss Quimby, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley so that Madam Pomfrey can tidy you up a bit."

The four of us made our way to the castle, towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey props Harry up on some pillows before yelling at Ron, Hermione, and I to leave. Reluctantly, we do.

Later that day, in the evening, I go to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry, and he was asleep, so I go to bed, at least he's okay.

-page breaker-

"That settles it," Ron says smugly. "Lucius Malfoy opened the Chamber while at school, and now he's passed the torch on to darling Draco."

"I still think it is Brooke not Malfoy." I say firmly.

Harry had told us all about how Dobby rigged the bludger, and that he found out that the Chamber had been opened before. I wanted to find the little house-elf and strangle him, but decided against it.

"But why, Lina?" Ron says.

"It could just as easily be Malfoy, slick git." I spit out. "But," I say, "Brooke is the real heir, she has the power, you've seen her, she was like allying with my father against Harry or something. Malfoy's only power is his inflated ego."

"Well, technically, you're—"

"Don't even tell me what I am." I say in a deadly tone.

"Maybe both of them are in some sort of alliance," Harry suggests.

"Most likely," I say, helping Hermione add an ingredient. "But you'll find out, won't you? I'll be gone for Christmas, remember?"

* * *

November went by really quickly. I didn't even realize it; until Professor McGonagall brought out the list of people staying for Christmas. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed the list without hesitating. The Professor offered me the list.

"Oh, I'm not staying," I tell her. I wanted to stay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I wanted to see Thalia even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Quimby, I just assumed because—" She trails off as she leaves.

I gasp. My friends look at me. "What is it Lina?" Hermione says.

"Oh, nothing." I say. The truth is that, Thalia's birthday was on December 22nd, and I was going to do something special even if it kills me; I cannot believe I forgot! There's also the fact that I don't even know how old she's turning…awkward…

"But the Polyjuice is only half-finished," Hermione says. "We need the boomslang skin and the bicorn horn."

"Those can only be found in Snape's private stores." I say. "If you'll just let me—"

"_No, Lina." _Hermione says. "You'll get expelled if you're caught; so will Harry and Ron if they do it. I'll steal them."

"I think Lina's influencing you a bit too much Hermione," Ron says, giving me a knowing look. I wink at him.

"Yeah, this must be serious. Hermione Granger's willing to tarnish her record!" I exclaim.

"Oh, shut up Lina." Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

I smirk at her.

* * *

One week later, Hermione had gotten the ingredients and the potion was now complete. But today, my friends and I found out there was a Dueling club. I wonder how that will go.

"Who do you think will be teaching this?" Hermione wonders aloud.

"I don't know," I say. "As long as it isn't—oh, come on! Who would let _him _manage a dueling club?" I mutter. Harry and Ron follow my gaze and groan.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Professor Lockhart announces. "Gather around. Professor Dumbledore allowed me to start this little dueling club to teach you how to defend yourselves, as I have done on many occasions."

"I thought Professor Dumbledore made wise decisions," I whisper to Harry and Ron, who snicker.

"Let me introduce you to my assistant, Professor Snape. He agreed to demonstrate with me. But don't worry; you'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him." He finishes.

Some of the girls, Hermione included, giggled. I scoff. "So our least favorite teachers are teaching this then? That's great." I mutter sarcastically.

"It would be great if they finished each other off," Ron mutters to me.

Harry and I nod. "That would be awesome." I say.

Hermione notices what the three of us are talking about and gives us a stern glare.

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Of course, we will not aim to kill." Lockhart says.

"Snape looks like he wants to kill," I mutter to Harry and Ron.

As soon as Lockhart says three, Snape yells: "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart blew off the stage and onto the floor with a flash of red light. Harry, Ron, and I grin.

"Very good," He tells Professor Snape, as he takes his wand from Lavender Brown with a smile at her. "But I could have easily counteracted it."

Snape was giving him a murderous glare, kudos to him.

"Enough demonstrating," Lockhart says. "Snape and I will be putting you into pairs."

Harry and Ron look at each other, and so do Hermione and I.

"I don't think so," a voice growled. "I think we should break up this Golden Quartette."

"Draco," Snape barks. "Come over here."

"Yes, Professor?" Malfoy says in a sweet, sickening, suck up voice.

"Well, I would pair you with Quimby; but seeing as we want no one _too _damaged, you'll go with Potter."

Malfoy and Harry glare at each other.

I look at Malfoy and smirk: _'He's afraid that I will kill you. Also be glad that Harry has a better temper restraint than I do.'_

He mouths back: _'It's the other way around.'_

"Miss Parkinson," Snape barks. A pug-faced Slytherin girl hurries over to him. "You will be paired with Miss Quimby. I trust both of you will play nice."

Pansy sneers as she faced me. I heard awful rumors about her; but I couldn't really judge her…yet. I give her a small smile, but she just continues to sneer at me.

"I would wipe that idiotic grin off your face, Quimby." Pansy snaps at me. "My Draky-Poo has told me all about you and your..._temper."_

I scoff and hold back a laugh. This was just too good. "Your...Draky-Poo?"

"Yes," she snaps. "And that's not all, Quimby." Her glare hardens more than ever and she gets into my face.

"_He has a crush on you. He never said it outright, he'd never admit that. But I could tell."_

"I think, um, I heard you wrong," I say, eyes widening.

"Oh, no, you heard me right," she scoffs.

I scoff back at her, eyes narrowing. "Well, you can tell your _Draky-Poo _that it will never ever happen and that he should stick with the _wonderful _girl you are. You both _deserve _each other." They do, they're mean gits, jerks, and bullies. What more do they need?

I wish I could say that was sincere, but I didn't do sincere with enemies. It was laced with hatred and sarcasm.

She glares at me and pulls out her wand. "You will _pay."_

I scoff. "For what exactly? It's not my fault the slick git has a crush on me that will never ever happen. And as for my temper he's lucky he'd not dead yet. But whatever, Pug-face. It's on."

"Face your partners, and bow!" Lockhart instructs. "Now, on the count of three! And remember, disarm only."

If you count glaring at each other bowing...

Pansy did not wait until three. She threw a spell at me, and I blocked it.

I shot a Tickling hex at her; and she's on the ground laughing. "I—will—get—you—back—Quimby!" She growls. As soon as she gets up, she shoots a Jumping Jinx at me. I start jumping around in place.

"That's—the—best—you—can—do?" I choke out.

I shoot a flash of red light at Pansy's feet. She screams and starts dancing in pain. "Ow! It burns! I swear, Quimby, when I get out of this—"

"Enough of this!" Snape snaps. With a flick of his wand and a few mutters, Pansy stops screaming and I stop jumping. He glares at the both of us before moving to stop the other students.

I wonder how Harry and Malfoy are doing...hopefully Harry did something to him by now. I think about what Pansy had snarled in my face: _He has a crush on you. He never said it outright, he'd never admit that. But I could tell. _That explains the whole Quidditch thing; what queer information. Immediately I feel like throwing up; that would never happen. I hope Harry did some horrible jinx...

"I think I should teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart announces. "Maybe a pair should demonstrate for us. How about—ah! Potter and Malfoy!"

I smirk; time to watch Malfoy get fed to the wolves. Not literally though, unfortunately. Hey Hunters of Artemis, bring me your wolf pack! That would never happen either.

I move away from Parkinson and into the crowd. This was going to be good; I need a good view.

"Go!" Lockhart yells.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yells, pointing his wand at Harry. He was giving Harry a glare of absolute loathing; and Harry was doing the same.

A black string comes out of it onto the floor. It isn't a string? Oh...SNAKE!

The crowd screams and everyone, including me takes three steps back.

"Don't move Potter," Snape says, lazily. "I've got it."

"No, no, allow me." Lockhart says. He waves his wand, and the snake flew up ten feet in the air and it went back down with a 'flop!' looking even more furious.

The snake bared its fangs. Its eyes locked on an unsuspecting Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy in my year. Before it could attack, harry opened his mouth and let out an assortment of strange hissing noises.

The weirdest thing? I could _understand_ him.

"_Stay away from him, you will not attack him, is that clear?"_

_The snake looks at Harry, but continues making its way towards Justin._

"_NO! YOU WILL STAY AWAY!"_

_The snake seems surprised at Harry's tone of voice and simply lies on the ground, looking as threatening as Little Miss Pug-face._

Everyone's eyes were on Harry.

"What are you playing at?" Justin shouts at Harry before he leaves. I don't get it. Harry was telling the snake _not _to attack him...

Snape made the snake dissolve into dust. Ron grabs Harry's sleeve and takes him out of the room. I follow them, Hermione not far behind me.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a Parselmouth?" Ron demands Harry.

"A...what?" Harry says.

"Someone who can talk to snakes." Ron says.

Harry nods. "I've only done it once before, I set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley. The snake told me that it's never seen Brazil, so I set it free."

"I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry says.

Ron shakes his head. "It's not a common ability, Harry. This is bad."

"What's so bad about it?" Harry says. "If I hadn't told the snake not to attack Justin—"

"That's what you were telling it?" Ron says.

"Yeah," I pipe up. "I heard him. Harry was telling the snake not to attack Justin." I say firmly.

Ron turns his gaze to me. "You heard him, Lina? Wait...no..._that _makes sense."

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"What Ron means," Hermione says, making sure no one was in the listening area, "is that you are You-Know-Who's daughter. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, and You-Know-Who had that ability. I think he passed it on."

"Harry, however, I have no clue how you can get that gene. You're obviously not the heir of Slytherin." Hermione says.

"So now what you're saying is that everyone in the school's going to think I'm Slytherin's great-great-great-great-great grandson or something." Harry says.

"I can't listen to this!" I exclaim. "How can I let the whole school think that Harry's the heir when it's me?"

"Lina, listen. It's not your fault, alright? You wouldn't unleash a monster on the school. But they'll find out the truth eventually; but if they find out the truth about _you..._you'll have it much worse. Besides it's a bunch of rumors, how bad can it be?" Harry says softly, pulling a lock of brown hair away from my face.

I nod, slowly, but I can't help but feel troubled that Harry was going to take a hit for me.

* * *

It proved that 'a bunch of rumors' _were _pretty bad. They spread fast at the school of Hogwarts; and you do not want to be the subject.

I was watching Ron and Hermione play Wizard's Chess; actually I was watching Hermione get crushed by Ron in Wizard's Chess. But I kept anxiously glancing at the portrait hole; Harry had left to try and clear things up with Justin Finch-Fletchley but he hasn't come back in a long time.

"Lina, I'm sure Harry's fine," Hermione tries to reassure me.

"I don't care; I'm going to look for him," I say coldly as I leave the common room, when I collide into someone; it was Harry.

"Oh, Harry," I say, blushing. "I was worried what happened?"

Harry explained to me how he went looking for Justin, and he found some Hufflepuffs in our year who were quite frightened of me, and then he stumbled upon Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry's eyes widened as he looks at me. "But Lina, I swear, I didn't do it."

I roll my eyes. "Well of course you didn't do it Harry Potter, what am I, an idiot?" I see the relieved look on his face as I turn and walk towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Almost everyone signed up to leave Hogwarts for Christmas due to fright. I only signed up to see Thalia, however.

The rumors got even worse to the point where people made jokes. Harry however, seemed to ignore it all. Malfoy seemed to have a sour look on his face whenever someone makes a joke about Harry being the heir of Slytherin.

The day before I left, Midnight gives me a letter:

_Dear Lina,_

_This is important; I know you're coming for Christmas break anyways; but Grover has found two new demigods at the school he is at now in Maine; brother and sister, and they are powerful. Chiron picked a set of demigods to go on the mission: Percy, Annabeth, me, and you. I already know that you'll say 'heck yeah!' but are you up to it?_

_I miss you,_

_Thalia_

"Heck yeah," I mutter.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron lean over my shoulder and read the letter. Harry looks at me concerned. "Promise me to be careful, Lina?"

I smirk at him. "No promises."

At the end of the term tomorrow, I give my friends goodbyes and head for the train. I find an empty compartment and read a novel; and when the train stops in London, I skip over to my abandoned fireplace with all my things, ready to floo to camp half-blood to see Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth.

I had no idea what I was in for...

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Time for Titan's Curse! I'm so excited for you guys to read on! In case you haven't noticed, I dropped hints about a couple of things...like in the first Quidditch scene, and the dueling club... I wanted Lina with Brooke but for the importance of the scene she was with Pansy. Don't forget to R&amp;R :)**

**Ana**


	29. All Fall Down

All Fall Down

**A/N: So, because of Martin Luther King Jr. Day, I decided to give you guys an update in just a day. You had better not get used to that, at all. I was just really excited to jump straight in to the Titan's Curse! So many plans and possibilities...see if you can figure out why the chapter is called All Fall Down; and don't ask anyone to stab me in the eye with a butter-knife! *cough* you know who you are *cough***

**Enjoy the next chapter of "Love and Hate's Daughter!" :)**

* * *

Lina POV

It turns out that I only had a half-hour to take out some things from my Hogwarts trunk and put them in a small bag I use for missions and quests, change into clothes that aren't robes, and to reunite with Annabeth and Thalia, because in half an hour, Percy's mom came to pick us up and take us to the boarding school in Maine. His mom was really nice; I'd met her on a couple occasions.

As soon as we were all in the car, and moving, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia look at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask them all.

"Lina, you were at Hogwarts for four months!" Thalia exclaims. "I'm pretty sure more exciting stuff happens there than in our stupid boarding school. You have to tell us stuff!"

I groan. "It's a really long story; do I have to?"

Percy smirks. "All we have is time, Lina."

I huff. "Fine." I told them about the flying car, the egotistical professor, the deathday party, the Chamber of Secrets, how I figured out who my father is, the two-week betrayal of Harry and Ron, and finally, how much of a slick git Draco Malfoy was.

By the time I was finished, I had taken up two hours of the drive to Westover Hall.

They all stare at me. "And that was only the first four months." Annabeth says. "Is it always like that, or are you and your friends just trouble-magnets?"

"Probably the second one," I say casually.

Thalia smirks at me. "How is it that whenever you say Harry's name, you blush?"

"We're not getting into that," I snap. But I hear Annabeth and Thalia giggling.

"You seem to really hate this Malfoy guy," Percy comments. "He seems to really get under your skin."

"Well," I say, laughing derisively. "There's really nothing to like."

As soon as that was over, Percy's mom took over the conversation, telling Thalia, Annabeth, and I a bunch of baby stories about Percy. Percy was about as red as a fire-truck, while the rest of us kept laughing at the baby stories and smirking at him. Gods, I really missed them.

When we finally get there, it was dark, and I peer out the window to see what the school looks like.

"What is this, like, some sort of medieval palace?" I comment, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Percy's mom asks.

"No thanks, Mom." Percy says. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back?" She asks. "I'm worried."

"It's okay, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth smiles reassuringly. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

I nod. "Yep, we'll make sure that nothing happens to your little boy, Ms. Jackson!" I tease, reaching up towards his face and squishing his cheek for effect. His mom gives me an amused look.

Percy glares at me; his face red. "You do know you're two years younger than me, right?"

I nod. "Uh-huh!"

He continues glaring.

Annabeth looks at Percy's mom. "I'll have to keep _her_ out of trouble too." I scowl at her.

"Alright dears, then, do you have everything?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia says. "Thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? My cell phone number?" She continues.

"Mom—" Percy says.

"Ambrosia and nectar? A golden drachma for contacting camp?"

"Mom, we'll be fine!" Percy says. "Come on, guys."

Ah...she was so smothering...the closest _I_ get to parental love is from Chiron, and motherly hugs from Mrs. Weasley.

We all go outside; it's freezing. "Your mom is so cool, Percy." Thalia says wistfully.

"She's pretty okay," Percy says. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

_Wrong move, Perseus._

Thalia gives him the most evil glare I have ever seen her give. "If that was any of your business—"

Sometimes I wonder if I am human; because I _love_ watching Percy and Thalia fight, and I especially _love_ starting them, even if they are going to kill each other. I think it's mostly because they would never.

"We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupts. "Grover will be waiting."

"I wonder what he found here," Thalia says.

"Most likely nothing good." I say.

The doors groan open, and we step into the entrance hall. Everyone looks awestruck; except me that is.

"Whoa," Percy says.

I scoff. "Hogwarts is five times bigger."

But the décor...just so many weapons.

I look around the place and my stomach churns. I look at everyone else and they're thinking the same thing: _the fight is coming..._

"I wonder where—" Annabeth starts.

The doors shut. "Okay then..." I mutter.

We put our bags in the floor behind a pillar and start going down the hall.

But a man and a woman stop us.

"What are you doing here?" The woman demands.

"Ha!" The man says. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance!"

The man steps towards us; I step back. How on earth someone could have two different eye colors; I have yet to know...

Thalia steps forward and snaps her fingers. What the Hades is she doing?

"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia says. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. This is Lina, Annabeth, and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I don't look like I'm in the eighth—" But Annabeth clamps her hand over my mouth. "Mmph!"

It's true. I'm only twelve; and I'm only 4'9. I definitely stick out like a sore thumb in front of Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia's tall figures. No one will possibly believe I'm in the eighth grade; I barely pass as a sixth-grader. Plus I don't really know what Hogwarts second years are equivalent to...seventh grade?

Plus we don't go here! We'll get punished for lying! What in Hades is Thalia thinking!?

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" The man asks.

Percy and I grin at each other. Got Chalk? He was kidding...right?

"I...yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowns at us. "Annabeth. Lina. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

Before anyone could answer Grover ran towards us gasping. "You made it! You—Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk! Dr. Thorn! I—"

He does _look_ like a thorn...

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" The man asks. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

"Yes, sir, of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant I'm so glad they made the punch for the dance! It's great; and they made it!" Grover says.

Dr. Thorn glares at us.

"Yes, the punch is excellent," Mrs. Gottschalk says dreamily. "Run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"

We didn't wait to be told twice. Grover led us to a door that said GYM on it.

"That was close!" Grover says. "Thank the gods you are here!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and I all hug Grover while Percy gives him a high-five.

I look at the t-shirt he was wearing: WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT. What the Hades...?

"What's the emergency?" Percy asks.

"You know there are two powerful half-bloods here," Grover says.

"Is—is there a monster here?" I ask.

"One," Grover says. "He is suspicious. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Whenever I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Grover looks at Thalia desperately.

"These half-bloods are at the dance?" She says.

Grover nods.

"Then let's dance," Thalia says. "Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover says. "You just met him. That's Dr. Thorn, the vice principal."

"I _knew _there was _something _off about that guy!" I exclaim.

The dance was hectic. I wanted to get out of there the moment I stepped in.

"There they are," Grover says. "Bianca and Nico Di Angelo."

I look at the kids in the bleachers. The girl, I would say was a couple inches taller than I was while the boy was a couple of inches shorter. The boy was playing with some trading cards while the girl seemed to be scolding him. She kept looking around, like she was sensing something.

"They don't know, right?" I ask.

Grover shook his head. "That could put them in even more danger."

"So let's grab them and get out of here," Percy says.

_How tactless..._

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder. Dr. Thorn stood near the Di Angelos and nodded coldly in our direction. I really don't think he was fooled by whatever the Hades Thalia did...

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia orders us. "We need to pretend we're not interested; throw him off the scent."

"How do we do that?" Percy asks.

"We're four powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle and act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on the kids." She says.

"Dancing?" Annabeth and I say simultaneously.

Thalia nods. "Ugh," she says. "Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

"I did." Grover says, looking hurt.

"Oh my gods, that is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?" Thalia says.

Annabeth and I share a smirk; we both know Thalia is _obsessed _with Green Day. And I just had an idea for a birthday present; I hear Green Day is coming to New York, I'll try and charmspeak us some tickets.

"Green who?"

"Never mind; let's dance." Thalia says.

"But I can't dance!"

"You can if I lead; come on goat boy." Thalia says as she grabs his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Percy, Annabeth, and I stand off awkwardly. "I think I should let you guys have some Percabeth time!" I say.

"What?" They say.

But I just start giggling as I walk away from them; I guess I'm on my own.

I just walk through the crowd, while observing Thalia and Grover, and Percabeth from a distance.

But I was spun around by someone; a boy who towered over me in height. "You look like you could use a guy to dance with, what's your name?"

"_Mingle and act natural," Thalia had said._ Besides, I'm never going to see the guy ever again, so...why not?

"Um, it's Lina." I say.

"Nice name, I'm Charlie." The guy says, twirling me around the dance floor. But before I could know him a bit better, Annabeth pulls me away.

"Lina, the kids are gone!" She exclaims. "We have to find Thalia and Grover!"

I give Charlie an apologetic look before hurrying off with Annabeth.

"But where's Percy?" I ask her, concerned.

"What?" Annabeth says. "He was just—"

But we find Thalia and Grover. "The empathy link," Grover says.

"What?" Annabeth says. "Where's Percy?"

"Outside, the back entrance, with the kids. Dr. Thorn...!" He exclaims.

We head out the back entrance and pull out our weapons. I see the battle, and Annabeth pulls on her invisibility cap and plows straight through. Thalia runs straight at him, it was truly frightening. Grover sprang forward and played a song on reed pipes, a jig that pirate would dance to.

During all the distractions I try to stab him but his big orange paw slashes, and his form changes, a body of a huge lion.

"It's a manticore!" Annabeth says, now visible.

"Who are you people and what is that?" Bianca demands.

"A manticore? He's got three thousand attack power plus five to saving throws!" Nico exclaims. What the...

"Get down!" I hiss and push the siblings into the snow so the manticore wouldn't see them.

"Yield!" The monster roars.

"Never!" I say forcefully with charmspeak.

Thalia tries to charge the monster again; while I try to summon flames.

"It's now or never!" I growl as fireballs form in my hands and this time, I don't hold them back. I send them at Thorn, causing Thalia to gasp.

"Silly girl," he growls. "You think you can use your element against _me?"_

Percy and Thalia were trying their best, but they were toast. We all were.

Then I hear a hunting horn.

"No!" Dr. Thorn cries. "Not them!" A silver arrow hits his shoulder. "Curse you!"

He unleashed his spikes into the woods where the arrows came from, but the arrows came back in perfect reply.

Then the archers came from the woods. "It's the Hunters of Artemis!" I exclaim, pointing at them.

"Oh, wonderful," Thalia mutters.

When we were on the run we had an..._Encounter _with the Hunters.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" A girl asks. She was the same girl I saw when I was just six years old; Zoe Nightshade.

"This is not fair!" The monster wails. "Direct interference! It is against the ancient laws."

"Not so," another girl says. I knew instantly this was the goddess Artemis. "The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere, and you are a wild beast."

"Zoe, permission granted." Artemis says.

The manticore growls. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunges at Thalia and Percy.

"No!" Annabeth yells as she charges at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoe says. "Get out of the line of fire!"

Annabeth leaped on his back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howls, and turns in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Annabeth!" I shriek. I jump on its back as well, in a desperate effort to stop the manticore.

"Lina, what are you thinking!" I heard Thalia shriek.

"Fire!" Zoe orders.

"No!" Percy screams. "Annabeth and Lina are on there!"

The arrows flew; one in his chest, another in the neck.

The manticore staggers backward. "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

The monster leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness; and Annabeth and I were still on its back.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell.

"Lina!" Thalia shrieks.

But that was all we could hear as we tumble into the darkness. It seems like forever, but we hit rock bottom. Thorn looks at us, snarls, and then goes the other direction.

"Where are we?" I ask Annabeth. "Do you know?"

Annabeth looks at me concernedly and then puts a finger to her lips. "We have to be quiet, Lina; we don't want any potential predators to hear us."

After wandering around the dark for who-knows-how-long, Annabeth yells: "Thorn! Where are you? Why did you bring us here?"

We scramble up a hill and gasp.

It was Luke, and he was in pain.

"Luke!" I shriek and run towards him, but Annabeth pulls me back.

"They left me here," he groans. "Please, it's killing me."

I rush forward, but Annabeth pulls me back again.

"Why should we trust you?" Annabeth asks, her voice filled with hurt.

"You shouldn't," Luke says. "I've been terrible to you; both of you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."

A crack appears, as Annabeth and I rush to help him hold the weight. It was heavy; and by heavy, I mean, take your heavy backpack and multiply it by a thousand and maybe you'll understand.

Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he manages. "I knew I could count on the two of you."

He starts to walk away, leaving us with the crushing weight.

"HELP US!" Annabeth and I plead.

"Oh, don't worry," Luke says. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die." He walks out of the cavern, and the ceiling of darkness begins to crumble again, pushing Annabeth and I against the ground.

"Are we holding the sky?!" I manage to say.

"Yes," Annabeth says, her voice strained.

"Di immortales. Curse you, Luke Castellan; always pulling me back in." I mutter. But that was all I could say; for the sky was now crushing us, and I couldn't say a word.

I wonder what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing right now...no clue that their best friend will die...they'll find out soon enough.

I feel sorry for Percy, Thalia, and Grover; they don't know where we are...they must be worried sick...

The sky was crushing us. I guess I can say goodbye to my life...and _ever_ becoming thirteen.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I made Lina a captive with Annabeth instead of a rescuer with the quest group; I planned this since the start of this entire story! The next chapter will be more interesting than this one, so look forward to that! Don't forget to R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	30. Rescue Missions and Betrayals

Rescue Missions and Betrayals

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' This is when they rescue her and Annabeth. Enjoy! :) No butter-knifes please!**

* * *

Lina POV

I am on my knees in agony. My legs are trembling. Annabeth doesn't look any better. The sky would collapse on us any second.

"How are our mortal guests?" A male voice that I have come to know as "The General" from how Thorn and Luke refer to him, booms.

I see Luke emerge from the shadows, and I feel a pang of relief and happiness and betrayal and hatred towards him, all at the same time.

"They are fading," Luke says, concerned. "We must hurry."

_Oh, so you're concerned? Don't make us hold the sky then!_

The General chuckles; and a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light.

I wanted to gasp, but nothing came out of my mouth. It was the goddess Artemis. Her hands and feet were bound in chains. Her dress was torn and her face and arms were cut and she was bleeding ichor, the blood of the gods.

"You heard the boy," the General's voice says. "Decide!"

The goddess's eyes flash with anger. She looks at Annabeth and me. "How dare you torture maidens like this!" She yells, outraged.

"They will die soon," Luke says. "You can save them."

I wanted to cry out: 'NO!' But all that came out was: "Mm-mm," in a very soft voice.

"Free my hands," Artemis says.

Luke takes out his sword and breaks the goddess's handcuffs.

Artemis runs to us and takes the burden from our shoulders. I had wanted to protest; but was too tired to do so. It felt like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders, and I collapse to the ground and shiver.

Artemis staggers; trying to support the weight.

The General chuckles. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."

"You surprised me," the goddess says; straining. "It will not happen again."

"Indeed it will not," the man says. "Now you are out of the way for good! I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear."

Artemis groans. "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."

"On that," the man says. "We can agree. Luke, you may kill the girls now."

_Of course he will..._

"No!" Artemis shouts.

Luke hesitates, his eyes softening a bit as they meet my hardened eyes that knew betrayal. "They could be useful, sir, as further bait."

"Bah!" The General spits out. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes, General. They are loved ones of the Big Three children. They will come for them, I am sure." Luke says.

The General considered Luke's option. "Then the dracaena can guard them here. Assuming they do not die from their injuries, you may keep them alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, their lives will be meaningless. The lives of _all_ mortals will be meaningless."

I wanted to kick, scream, and protest at Luke; but I was too tired; I was too weak. I black out as someone lifts me up tenderly and carries me out of the room, but I see something else; on my hair.

A strand of grey.

* * *

I don't know, how long we have been here, but it was the Winter Solstice. One of the monsters was holding Annabeth in a position where a knife was at her throat, and Luke holds me in the same position; his hands shaking violently. Artemis was still straining under the sky.

"My lady!" A voice shouts. A girl rushes forward, and I realize with shock that the girl was Zoe Nightshade.

"Stop," Artemis says, straining. "It is a trap; you must leave now."

Zoe rushed forward, crying, and started to tug at the chains.

"Ah, how touching." A booming voice says; the General.

My eyes widen as Percy and Thalia come into view. _They came for us... _

I try to tell them with my eyes to run. Percy's gaze was on Annabeth; then he turns his gaze towards me and his eyes turn to rage towards Luke. Thalia's eyes soften when she looks at me and Annabeth, then she turns to Luke in outrage.

"Luke," she snarls. "Let them go."

"That is the General's decision, Thalia, but it's good to see you again." Luke says.

Thalia snarls at him.

"So much for old friends," the General chuckles. "And you, Zoe, it's been a long time. I will enjoy killing you, my little traitor."

"Don't respond or challenge him," Artemis warns her.

"Wait a second," Percy says. "You're Atlas?"

Atlas...who was he...Annabeth said something about him...oh right, he was the General...of the Titans, and the gods' fear. How could I have been so stupid?

"So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, general of the Titans and terror of the gods. I will kill you personally, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl." Atlas tells him.

"You're not going to hurt Zoe, I won't let you." Percy says.

"You have no right to interfere little hero, this is a family matter." Atlas sneers.

_Huh?_

Percy frowns. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe says bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

_Evil dude as a father? Well...you're not alone. _

I don't know Zoe well at all; I doubt she even recognizes me. But I don't really want to just sit here and watch her evil psycho jerk father murder her. I struggle harder than ever against Luke's grip, but he is too strong for me.

I tune back in and hear Atlas saying: "So, these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

I try to snarl under my gag and struggle against Luke once more.

"Fight us and let's see," Percy says.

"Have the gods taught you nothing? Immortals don't fight mortals directly, it is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead." Atlas says.

I continue struggling; as hard as ever.

"So...you're another coward." Percy says.

_Nice one, Kelp Head..._

Atlas's eyes glow with hatred, and he turns his attention to Thalia. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems that Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke manages under my struggles. "Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophitaurus; it will come to you. Look!"

You have GOT to be kidding me! Thalia would NEVER join Luke...right? Thing is, I would give anything to murder Luke right now, yet if I do, I'll feel sad. What the...? That makes like no sense.

He waves his hand and a pond ringed in black marble appears.

"Thalia, call the Ophitaurus, and you will be even more powerful than the gods." Luke persists.

"Luke," Thalia's pained voice says. "What happened to you?"

_I'd like to know that as well..._

"Don't you remember all the times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" Luke says.

Thalia shakes her head. "Free Annabeth and Lina; let them go."

"If you join me," Luke promises. "It can be like old times. The four of us together; fighting for a better world." He looks down at me and his eyes soften when he says the last sentence. I had stopped struggling against him by now; and I was hanging onto his every word.

Percy shook his head as he looks at me: _'Don't listen to him, Lina, he's a traitor.' _He mouths.

As Luke kept persuading Thalia, I listened to his every word. All I wanted was to believe him; and join him. But I knew that Percy was right. Luke was a traitor. He is not the brother I looked up to; the one who gave me piggyback rides.

"Now," I hear Percy say.

They all charge. Luke releases me as Thalia charges for him; and I try to wriggle my arms out of the rope, and once I did, I take the gag out of my mouth and struggle to reach my pocket for my wand.

"Bombarda," I whisper and the ropes come off. Once both Annabeth and I were free, we look at each other, and we look at only one aspect of the fight: Thalia had her spear pointed at Luke's throat.

"Well?" Luke asks her, fear evident in his voice.

I rush over to them. "Thalia, no! Please, you can't kill him!" I shriek.

Thalia puts her free hand on my shoulder. "He's a traitor, Lina, and the sooner you realize it, the better."

"We'll bring Luke back to Olympus," Annabeth pleads. "He'll be useful."

"Is that what you want?" Luke says, sneering at Thalia. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

Thalia hesitates, and Luke grabs for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth and I shout but it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away and he fell down the cliff.

"Luke!" Annabeth screams.

We all rush to the cliff's edge, and I kneel at the edge and sob for who knows how long. Luke could be dead...but something is telling me he is alive...

I wasn't paying any attention to any other aspect of the fight besides the fact that Luke has just fallen off a cliff.

I heard a monster army come down the hill, but I didn't move from my spot at the cliff. Who really cares anyway...?

But I heard something; some sort of helicopter. I didn't turn around to see what it was. "Get away from my daughter!" A voice called down.

"Dad?" Annabeth says in disbelief.

"Run!" Her dad calls out.

"Come," I heard Artemis say. "We must get Zoe away from here."

I heard Annabeth's dad's machine guns from behind me; but I continue to stare down the cliff.

"Get in," I heard Artemis say.

I feel a hand on my shoulder; but I wasn't ready to leave just yet. "NO!" I scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Percy looks down at me and his eyes soften. "Lina, I know this is hard for you, but I promise you it will get better, alright?"

I nod slowly at Percy's comforting words and let him lead me towards the chariot; away from the cliff.

As we leave, I could hear Atlas struggling against the weight of the sky; jerk.

As soon as we land into a field, Thalia and I try to help Artemis heal the wounds of Zoe Nightshade.

Annabeth and Percy rush over to help, but not much could be done. There was no medicine, no ambrosia, and no nectar.

"Have I...served thee well?" Zoe asks.

"With great honor," Artemis says. "The finest of my attendants."

"Rest," Zoe says. "Rest at last."

"I can try to heal the poison, brave one." Artemis says.

Zoe says her farewells to both Thalia and Percy, and she did not move again, her last word being: "Stars."

Everyone tried to hold back a sob. I hear Annabeth gasp and I look up at the sky. There was a new constellation. A girl with a bow was running through the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my huntress, live forever under the stars." Artemis says.

It wasn't really easy saying goodbye; whether you knew her or not.

"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis says. "I cannot take you, but I will send help."

She set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

She turns to me. "My girl, you have so much ahead of you, so many choices, and so many adventures. You will be a hero."

_Not really feeling like one..._

She then looks quizzically at Thalia and her gaze softens with sympathy.

She turns to Percy. "You did well, for a man."

Then she leaves in her chariot.

I see some Pegasi come; the whoosh of large wings. Annabeth says goodbye to her dad; and he offers her a place in San Francisco. I think she should accept it.

Then, the four of us mount our Pegasi, and it's off to Olympus.

I fall asleep; I've had enough adventure for one day.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was the chapter, hope you liked it. Next will be the council...**

**To elaborate a bit on what Lina thinks of Luke: They were really close back when they were on the run and at Camp half-blood. Then, when Lina notices a change in Luke at the solstice she avoids him so she could not get hurt. But, since she was so close to him, she got hurt anyways. Now Lina sometimes hates him, and sometimes idolizes him, and she is sort of in denial that Luke is a traitor.**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	31. Councils, Oaths, and Woes

Councils, Oaths, and Woes

**A/N: Okay, this is a pretty long chapter. But I do hope you guys enjoy this. School is...ugh. Okay so for Latin we're doing a culture project (ugh) about Roman Jobs and I got augur...Octavian's job is quite strange. Not to mention I loathe Octavian...so...**

**I read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW and check the profiles of ALL my followers and favoriters! I am so grateful for all of them! Thank you :) I never thought it would get this popular. I hope I'm not asking too much, I'll still update, but, can we pretty please get 77 followers to 80? :)**

**Read on! Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Lina, we're here, at Olympus." Thalia says gently.

I realize that this isn't just all a bad dream. Luke has fallen; we held up the sky.

I nod; tears sprinkling my face as I slip off of the Pegasus. Thalia notices my tears and reassuringly squeezes my hand. "It'll be alright, Lina."

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I all walk side by side into the throne room. The thrones make a U around a central hearth. All the seats were occupied, and I shudder, clutching Thalia's arm. Believe me; it's pretty scary to have twelve gods staring directly at you. I glance towards Aphrodite; my mother. She was staring at me intently with a twinkle in her eye. It was actually sort of creepy, really.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis says.

I hear a 'Moo' sound and I notice...a cow...no...the Ophitaurus? What the Hades...?

I look with surprise, relief, and happiness to see Grover kneeling at Zeus's throne. "You made it!" He cries.

He runs towards us, and stops to look at Zeus for permission. "Go on," Zeus says, but I notice that he was staring at Thalia intently.

I rush to hug Grover. "Thank the gods you're alright," he mutters in my ear. He moves over to hug Annabeth and Thalia.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!" Grover exclaims.

_I am all kinds of confused right now...who the Hades is Bessie and what can't 'they' do?_

"Do what?" Percy asks.

"Who's Bessie?" I ask. "And what the Hades is going on?"

"Heroes," Artemis calls, interrupting us. "The Council has been informed of your deeds."

_What 'deeds?' If I can recall...only Percy and Thalia did the good deeds..._

Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon announce the things they will do to prevent the monsters from attacking.

Artemis faces the immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

Silence penetrates the palace.

"I have to say," Apollo says. "These kids did okay. _Heroes win laurels—"_

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupts. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

My mother's hand went up along with Demeter's.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growls. He points at Thalia and Percy. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"_No." _I snarl, cutting him off.

Annabeth and Thalia give me warning looks but I ignore them. "What did you just say to me, _little girl?_" Ares growls.

This just made me even angrier. "I won't let you touch them. Olympian or not, no one harms my friends and gets away with it, and if I die in the throne room right now, so be it. I'm surprised I'm alive right now anyways." I scowl and cross my arms. My friends look at Ares and I nervously.

"Why you insolent, little—" He snarls and begins to rise from his chair.

"Do not harm the girl, Ares, no matter how foolish she is." Zeus interjects. "She has a point. No one will touch my daughter, for she has done well."

"Nor my son," Poseidon says. "He has also done well."

"I am proud of my daughter as well," Athena says. "But there is a security risk with the other two."

"Mother, how could you—" Annabeth says, but Athena cuts her off with a calm but firm look.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods...such as Thalia and Percy...are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point." Athena says.

"But no!" I exclaim, but I am cut off with a glare from Athena, and suddenly, a fight with Ares seems like a picnic.

"Right!" Ares says. "Wait, who are you calling—" He starts to get up.

But a grape vine pulls him back down. "Oh, please Ares, save the fight for later."

"You seriously want to protect these brats?" Ares says.

"I have no love for them." Dionysus says. "Athena, do you truly think it is safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena says. "I only will point out the risk. The Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished." Artemis says. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis." Apollo says. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me _sis! _I will reward them." Artemis insists.

"Can I at least kill that foolish girl?" Ares says, looking at me. Thalia, Percy, Grover and Annabeth each take a protective step forward.

"_No, _Ares, you will not touch my daughter, you will not harm her or go anywhere near my daughter Lina. If you harm her, mark my words, my vengeance is not going to be a cakewalk." My mother snarls, glaring at Ares. "Not to mention, I am proud of her as well," she says, beaming at me. I grin back.

"The monster at least must be destroyed," Zeus says. "We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

"You want to destroy Bessie?" Percy says.

_Ohhh...so that was Bessie...wait a moment...Bessie!?_

Poseidon was thinking along the same lines I was. "You have named the Ophitaurus Bessie?"

"Dad, he's just a sea creature. He's really nice, you can't destroy him." Percy pleads.

"Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't. Controlling the prophecies never work, and Bess-the Ophitaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong; as wrong as Kronos eating his children because of something they _might _do. It's wrong!" Percy insists, looking at Zeus in the eye.

Zeus's eyes drift to Thalia. "What of the risk? If one of you were to sacrifice the entrails of the beast, you would have the power to destroy us. We can't let that possibility remain. My daughter, you'll turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

_Ohhh...so that's how old she was! Wait...sixteen...prophecy...gods!_

"Sir, you have to trust them," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth is right," Artemis says. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion Zoe Nightshade has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant, and I intend to choose one, if she accepts it, but first Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

My heart turns heavy as she turns to Thalia. "Thalia," Artemis says. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Annabeth smiles and squeezes Thalia's hand and lets it go, like she's been expecting this all along.

Me? I could only look on in tears and shock as the girl that was practically my sister would leave me forever to the Hunters.

"I will," Thalia says firmly.

_First Luke...now Thalia..._

She knelt before the goddess and performs the oath. After she did, she went over and hugged Percy. "Um..." Percy says. "Aren't you not supposed to do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrects. "I haven't known peace since...since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great," Percy mutters.

She turns and hugs Annabeth, who was trying not to cry. Then she hugs Grover, who looks like he was going to pass out.

Then, she turns to me. "Lina," she sighs. "You know I have to do this."

I nod, sniffling. "I—I understand Thals."

"You have so much ahead of you, Lina. I'll really miss you." She envelopes me into a hug and we sob on each other's shoulders. Then, Thalia went over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophitaurus," Artemis says.

"The boy is still dangerous," Dionysus says. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we do spare the boy—"

"No," Percy says. "Keep the Ophitaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea, or we could build an aquarium in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"Why should we trust you?" Hephaestus says.

"If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years." Percy says.

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you. Much can change in two years, my young hero." Athena says.

"Mother!" Annabeth says, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive, or the boy." Athena says.

I bite my lip to keep from saying something against the Goddess of Wisdom.

Poseidon stands up. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed if I can help it. And I _can _help it. I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophitaurus."

"You can't take it under the sea!" Zeus says.

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighs.

Zeus's lightning bolt appears in his hands.

"Fine," Poseidon sighs. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me and the creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

"All in favor?" Zeus says. Everyone except for Ares, Athena, and Dionysus raise their hands.

"We have a majority," Zeus declares. "And since we will not be destroying these heroes...I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

The Nine Muses crank up the tunes and I hear 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas come on. Gods, I love that. The music was whatever you wanted it to be.

Annabeth stands next to me and gives me a pointed glare.

"What?" I ask her.

"That was reckless even for _you. _You almost got in a fight with the war god! Just think about what would have happened if your mother Aphrodite hadn't intervened! And what did you mean by 'I'm surprised I'm alive right now anyways?'" Her eyes soften at that last part.

"Well, first of all, when am I ever _not _reckless?" I ask Annabeth and we laugh.

"Secondly, well, it's true. A couple days ago we were holding the sky; the weight of the world. It's a miracle we're alive." I hesitate for a moment. "Not to mention everything's disappearing." I spit out the last part, glaring at the ground.

"Lina," Annabeth says softly; comfortingly. "What do you mean everything's disappearing?"

"Remember—remember six years ago, when it was Luke, Thalia, you, and me—on the run? That was like, some of the best eight months of my life. We were like a family, but then it broke apart. Luke betrayed us. Thalia joined the hunt. You and I only see each other in person in the summertime, and holidays. It's all disappearing." I tell her, sniffling.

"I feel the exact same way, Lina." She hesitates. "Did you ever regret choosing to go to Hogwarts?"

"A little, at first, before I left Camp. I didn't know what was in store, and I knew that things would change even more. But as soon as I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione—well actually I wasn't quite fond of Hermione at first but now she's a best friend of mine—I never did, Annabeth, but I always did miss the times we had together." I say.

"He's still alive, you know." She says.

"Who?" I ask her.

"Luke," Annabeth says. "He's still alive."

"I always did have a hunch about that," I tell her.

"We have to vow, that no matter happens we'll still be like sisters." Annabeth says.

"On the Styx?" I ask.

She nods. We clasp each other's hands and say in unison: "We swear on the River Styx that no matter what hardships happen to either of us we will be by each other's side and only part at death." We let go and there was a solemn silence; thunder rumbles.

Thalia comes over. "Wow." She says. "Did someone die over here? You guys' faces are as pale as a sheet of paper. Come on, you guys need to come out and party!" With that, the two of us shrug our shoulders and let Thalia drag us towards the action.

"Lina, I think I'm going to find Percy." Annabeth says. "Come with me?"

I wanted to come with her, but something in me told me that she and Percy needed some time to themselves. "No thanks, I think I'll keep Thalia company." I tell her as she runs off in search for Percy.

For once I feel content.

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, and I were sitting with Chiron, and some other campers—the Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena, and Clarisse. As soon as Silena had seen me; she wrapped me in a hug worthy of Ares and her face looked relieved.

"I have news," Clarisse mumbles uneasily. _"Bad _news."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron says with forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is that you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth and Lina!"

Annabeth and I smile at Percy gratefully.

"Luke is alive," Percy says "Annabeth was right."

Annabeth and I sit up straight. "How do you know?" Percy asks.

Percy told us what his dad said in Olympus about Luke, that he may be sailing the _Princess Andromeda, _the cruise ship that we faced just six months ago.

"Well," Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."

I bite my lip. "Yeah," I say. "Maybe we can get Luke to change his ways; I know there's still some good in him." I say innocently.

Annabeth was the only person that wasn't staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I say, hardening my tone, rising up out of my seat. "It's true. Luke is misguided, he didn't mean all this!"

Percy rises up as well, "How could you _defend _him Lina?" He says. "After all he's done to you? All he's done this year is hurt you. How could you defend him? He's nothing more than a traitor, Lina."

I glare icily at Percy. "You do not know Luke like I do," I lower my voice and slam my hand on the table. "Luke. Is. Not. Evil." My voice rises with every word.

I storm off towards the Aphrodite cabin, and flop down on my bed, taking my owl out and softly petting her beak. "I'm back, Midnight." I whisper to her. "I made it out okay." She chirps happily and I sigh.

_How dare Percy make assumptions! Its obvious Luke still cares; or else when Atlas said: 'Luke, you may kill the girls now' Annabeth and I would be freaking dead!_

The thought didn't make me sob like a weak girl; it made me furious.

Someone knocks on the door. "Lina, can I come in?" A tentative voice says. It was Percy.

"No, go away," I growl. "I don't want to talk to you."

"First Nico, now Lina," I hear him mutter to himself.

I silently wonder what he means by Nico Di Angelo. Is he alright?

"Lina, I'm sorry about what I said about Luke," Percy says from outside the cabin. "I wasn't really thinking."

"When do you _ever _think, Kelp Head?" I tease and I hear Percy sigh with relief.

"So you're not mad?" He asks from outside.

I sigh. "Not this time," I say letting him in. "Now what's this about Nico Di Angelo?"

Percy tells me how Nico summoned skeletons from the ground. "So, Percy, what you're saying is that we have a son of Hades on our hands. Seriously, even Hades broke the oath! This _is not _good."

"Lina, Hades didn't break the oath. Nico and Bianca were out of commission. Remember the Lotus Casino two years ago?" Percy asks.

I nod. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"They were in there...for seventy years." Percy says.

"Wait...so he just disappeared?" I say.

He nods.

"I hope we find him," I say after some silence. "I wouldn't want Nico to join the Titan army."

* * *

"Annabeth, try and stay safe in San Francisco." I tell her.

The days had flown by after that, and I spent some time on the heap of homework the Professors gave us. Percy left to be with his mom on Christmas Eve and didn't come back. Annabeth and I were in Camp for Christmas and carried on the Christmas tradition, but no Luke...Grover had seen the lost god Pan in a dream. Pan said three words: _I await you._

Before he left, Percy gave us Christmas presents. I had gotten a T-Shirt from him that was black with orange writing on it: _Keep calm and don't mess with the flames._ It comes from my element.

Not to mention, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sent me things as well. I had gotten bags of candy from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron also sent on the Weasley sweater his mom had made for me. Gods, Mrs. Weasley is so nice...

Harry had also sent me a letter:

_Dear Lina,_

_How are you? I hope you're alright and that you didn't do anything too dangerous at Camp. As for the Polyjuice Potion; Malfoy is NOT the heir of Slytherin; he knows nothing. Brooke...however...we had found out that her father...your father...if you can call him that... is possessing someone to help him rise to power. I don't exactly know who that is. But it's something, right? Hermione wasn't with us; the hair that she had taken from Millicent Bulstrode was actually cat hair, so she was in the Hospital Wing. She's crazy worried about you, and so am I. I hope you're having a great break._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

I had blushed at his letter but then I had wondered: _possession?_

"And you at Hogwarts." Annabeth says. "Try to stay out of trouble, _Miss Reckless Queen."_

I scowl at her as she pulls me into a hug. "Take care!" We call out in unison as we walk our separate ways.

I don't have much to pack, but I stow some things in my trunk and say a quick goodbye to Silena and Lacy and take my owl as I walk towards the Big House.

"Have a great rest of the year, Lina." Chiron says.

I nod. "You too, Chiron."

I floo to King's Cross, and run into the wall between platforms nine and ten. I look around the train station and sit at an empty compartment, with a book. I get on one of the carriages with Neville Longbottom, and we share a smile and a quick conversation, and as soon as we reach Hogwarts I step off.

"Welcome back, Lina." I murmur to myself as I step into the castle. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Time to forget about all the woes you have and have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Done with Titan's Curse and on to the rest of Chamber of Secrets! Yes, Lina is feeling to some extent grief about Luke Castellan. The oath with Annabeth will come into play in later years greatly. And yes, I liked writing the part where Lina either had guts or was quite foolish to challenge Ares.**

**Onto Hogwarts...I wonder what Hermione's reaction to Lina's streak of grey hair and what happened to her from holding the sky will be, hmm...and what will happen when Harry and Lina go into the Chamber of Secrets and Lina sees her so-called 'father' for the first time? Hmm...you'll have to read on...**

**Etymology on Brooke: her character comes from a girl who bullied me in primary school. NEVER mess with a fanfiction author, they could put you in a fanfiction and do bad things to you...**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	32. Mysteries and Falling Apart

Mysteries and Falling Apart

**A/N: So, we're back into the Chamber of Secrets! School still sucks...but my birthday's coming up soon, yay! :)**

**Enjoy this update of Love and Hate's Daughter! :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I had come just in time for dinner. I walk between the House tables and I spot Harry and Ron at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about something as I sit down across from them. They don't even know I'm here!

"Hey, guys," I say after five minutes of me eating in silence.

"Oh, hey, Lina." Harry says absentmindedly. He then bolts up straight. "Lina?! Are you alright? When did you get here? Why is there a streak of grey on your hair? What happened?" Harry's eyes turn to concern as he fires all these questions at me.

Ron smirks at Harry's sudden concern. "Hey Lina, good to see you."

"You too, Ron," I say, also smirking at Harry. "I'm fine; I got here five minutes ago, and VERY long story."

Harry didn't look very satisfied.

"Hey, do you know where Hermione is?" I ask them, changing the subject rapidly.

"She's still in the Hospital Wing from the cat hairs," Ron tells me.

"Oh," I say, concerned, finishing the bowl of pasta I took. "I'm going to check up on her." I rise up from the table and head to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look very pleased. "I don't suppose _you're _sick too." She snaps at me.

"Um, actually, I'm here to visit my friend Hermione Granger." I tell her, taken aback.

The nurse's eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Miss Quimby, forgive me for my tone. It's just that everyone seems to be coming in here and one can only treat so many people. Miss Granger's over there," she nods at the curtains on her right.

"No, it's alright." I tell her, walking towards the curtains and slowly open them.

I see Hermione's eyes widen in fright but they relax as she sees who it was. I quickly close the curtains.

"Lina?" She says. "I'm glad you're here. Are you alright; what happened to your face?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Hermione," I counter back.

"Harry told you everything, right?" She asks.

I nod.

"You still haven't answered my question." Hermione says.

"Everything was fine," I assure her.

"_Lina..." _

"FINE!" I say. I tell her all about what happened with the mission, the cavern, the sky, Luke, and everything that happened on Olympus. Talking with Hermione really helped; we talked until 10pm, and we only stopped because Madam Pomfrey came in the curtains and ushered me out, telling me that it was curfew for the second years and that I had classes tomorrow, which honestly I didn't care about.

* * *

Hermione was in the Hospital Wing for all of January. I had to explain to Harry and Ron about what happened over Winter Break because Harry wouldn't drop it.

I found myself getting really behind on my homework; mostly because Hermione wasn't nagging me to do it.

I was struggling to catch up when Harry and Ron walk in to the room.

"Hey Lina, what are you doing?" Ron asks.

"Homework," I say.

"Why?" Ron asks.

"When was the last time you did any?" I ask him.

"Well, that was before Hermione..." He trails off.

"I think the three of us have been relying on Hermione too much for schoolwork," I say and we all laugh.

"Check this out, Lina." Harry says, throwing a book into my hands.

I open it. "Tom M. Riddle." I read. I flip through the blank pages, confused. "Who's Tom M. Riddle?"

"I don't know," Harry says.

"That thing is useless," I declare. "Nothing's in it but his name."

* * *

As soon as Hermione walks out of the Hospital Wing and into the common room, Harry showed her the stupid diary, and there's nothing in it, but yet Harry brings that thing everywhere. I don't really get why. Besides, that diary gives me the creeps. I don't know why, but I felt dislike for this 'Tom M. Riddle' before I could even know who he is.

"Maybe it has hidden powers," Hermione says, taking the diary from Harry.

I take the diary from Hermione. "Let me try something," I say. "You have a Quill?" I ask Hermione, who hands me one.

"What are you going to do, Lina?" Hermione asks me.

"This," I say.

I open to the first page and write:

_Hello Tom Riddle, I am Alina Quimby but call me Lina._

The words disappear and we all gasp, except for Harry. They were replaced with new words:

_Hello Lina, I am Tom Riddle._

We gasp. "Oh my gods, Harry!" I exclaim. "So this is how you've been writing to him!" I toss the diary back into his hands.

I don't even know what's going on anymore...

* * *

It was Valentine's Day today. I remember back at Camp all my cabin-mates were up early, squealing about whatever boy or boys they had their eyes on.

Oh, give me a freaking break!

I was running late, Hermione had already left, so I rush towards the Great Hall when someone stops me.

"Running late, are we?" Malfoy's snobby voice says; as he walks beside me...wait what?

"I have no time to deal with the likes of _you." _I sneer at him. "Shouldn't you be with Pug-face?"

"Ew, no!" He says. "We're not a couple, ugh! What about you and Potter, huh?"

"We are not a couple," I explain to him. "Just best friends." I blush a bit.

"What happened to you?" He asks, looking at my face, with...concern?!

"Oh...just something over Winter Break. It's no big deal." I say...reassuring him?! What's gotten into me?

He nods, "That's good."

I widen my eyes. "Wait a second, why am I talking to _you _anyway?!" I sneer and push past him and into the Great Hall, noticing Valentine's Day decorations hanging everywhere; ugh. I'm like the only Aphrodite girl not in love with the holiday.

I slip next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Late start," I tell them.

"I would like to start off by saying thank-you to the forty-six people who have sent me cards so far," Lockhart announces. Hermione swoons next to me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, I arranged for this lovely little surprise." Lockhart says.

_Oh...so we have him to "thank" for this..._

"And I'm not done yet!" He clapped his hands and some dwarfs march into the hall. They were wearing wings with gold crowns on their heads. They didn't look happy about being here. I felt sorry for them; dragged here by Mr. Ego!

"These are my friendly card-carrying cupids! They will be running around delivering Valentines throughout the day! But the fun doesn't stop there! I'm sure that Professor Snape would love to whip up a Love Potion, while Professor Flitwick is the best at Entrancing Enchantments." He says.

Flitwick buries his face in his hands while Snape looked ready to kill.

Lockhart's cupids would barge into our classes and deliver Valentines every few seconds. It annoyed the teachers, but I didn't mind. Less sitting in a classroom; bored out of your mind.

As I was walking in the hallways with Hermione, a dwarf jumps in front of me. "Are you Lina?" He asks. I nod. He reaches into a pack and pulls out a red heart shaped Valentine and gives it to me. He then reaches into his pack a second time and pulls out a black one and gives it to me. "Looks like you have two admirers. Appy 'olidays," he says to me and Hermione.

I open the red one first:

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I really stink at writing poems,_

_But know that I care for you."_

Hermione laughs. "That's Harry's," she says. "He spent an hour staring at the parchment!"

"Is that why you stalled me from talking to Harry yesterday?" I ask Hermione.

"Maybe..." Hermione says.

"It's sweet that he actually spent an hour just trying to impress me with a Valentine." I tell her.

I look at the black one. "Do you know who sent me this one?" I ask her.

"I have no idea; let's have a look." She says.

I open the black one:

"_You see me as evil,_

_You'd never give me a chance,_

_To redeem myself,_

_You favor someone else,_

_A love between us will never happen, _

_But know that I believe."_

"Who the Hades would send me that?!" I exclaim, scanning the Valentine for a name.

But there wasn't one.

It was anonymous.

As soon as we reach the common room we find Harry and Ron lounging on the chairs.

"I got your Valentine," I tell Harry, waving the red one in the air. "Thanks, it was really sweet," I say blushing.

Ron was smirking at us.

"You're welcome, Lina." Harry says.

I wave the black one in the air. "I also got this anonymous Valentine."

"Let me see that," Harry says, and reads it, Ron leaning over his shoulder.

"Let's think," Hermione says. "Lina, who in Hogwarts do you see as evil?"

"Malfoy, Brooke, Parkinson, Professor Snape, Professor Lockhart, and most Slytherins in general." I state, Harry and Ron nodding in agreement.

"I think we obviously can eliminate the Professors," Hermione says. "We can eliminate Brooke and Parkinson because they are girls. That leaves Malfoy and the Slytherins." Hermione shudders.

"Gross. Ew. No." Ron and I say in unison.

"You know what," Harry says, heading to the dormitories. "Let's just forget about it."

"I think that would be best," I shudder.

Ron and I started a game of Exploding Snap while Hermione was nagging at us to get something useful done. Of course, we didn't listen to her.

Suddenly, Harry rushes back down.

"I have news," he announces gravely. He sits next to me. "The diary said that Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

"You expect us to believe that?" I snap at him. "Hagrid's our friend! That Riddle probably ratted him out or something!"

"Yes," Hermione says hopefully. "Lina has to be right."

"We always knew Hagrid was expelled," Harry says.

"Do you think we should ask Hagrid?" Hermione asks timidly after some silence.

Ron scoffs. "Oh, yeah. That would be a great conversation! Hey, Hagrid, seen anything mad and hairy running around the castle lately?"

"I agree with Ron," I state. "Hagrid is a Gryffindor! A kind and loyal Gryffindor!" My voice rises.

Harry sighs. "I know who he is, Lina." He says in a calmer, pacifying tone. "I don't think he meant to hurt anyone, but Riddle—"

"I don't care what the Hades Riddle says!" I snarl at him, rising up. "How could you convict him just because you looked at a scene from fifty years ago?"

"I never convicted him, Lina!" Harry protests, rising up as well.

"Well, it sure seems like you did!" I shoot back. "_The oh-so-right diary _says that Hagrid opened the Chamber!" I mimic him.

"_Lina!"_ Hermione says, jumping in between me and Harry. "For the gods' sake, you are best friends; you shouldn't be fighting like this!"

Harry sat down with relief and I shoot a glare at Hermione but take a seat as well.

"Okay, let's just drop it, alright?" Hermione says, looking at me directly. "Maybe the Heir of Slytherin is done attacking. We won't worry about it unless there is another attack."

* * *

The months drifted by, and before we knew it, it was already April. Over Easter, we had to choose our electives for third year. Hermione was stressing about it. Hermione was going to sign up for all of them, but I decided against it, way too much homework! The electives were: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.

Harry and Ron signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I totally wasn't going to do Divination, as I sneer upon the subject. As a demigod, I already basically hear wacky predictions and prophecies a lot; I don't need an entire class full of it.

As for Muggle Studies...there's really no point in me taking that class.

Arithmancy is math. Now, seeing as I was a six year old runaway...I never really went to any formal school at all, so if I wanted a career, I'd better get it in the Wizarding World. Plus, I don't like math.

That leaves Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Ancient Runes would be a fascinating subject, as basically I'm good at translating anything but English. If I took off my glasses for dyslexia, I basically couldn't read very well. Plus, I hear that they do Ancient Greek for the first year...gods I'm going to ace that class...

That settles it then. I would be taking Care of Magical Creatures with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Ancient Runes with Hermione next year; good. I'll have someone I know in each of my classes. Well, either way I would. Hermione is somehow going to do all of them.

I mark a check in the boxes of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures; excellent.

* * *

Hermione was doing homework while I was just reading a fantasy in the chair next to her; procrastinating. Every once in a while she'd shoot a glare at me for not doing anything.

Harry and Ron come down the stairs and look at us.

"What's happened?" I ask them.

"Someone's broken into our room," Harry says.

"Oh my gods! Did they take anything?" Hermione asks.

"Riddle's diary is gone," Harry says.

"But—but only a Gryffindor could have stolen it; no one else knows our password!" I exclaim.

Harry's face was grim. "Exactly."

* * *

"_Kill! Kill! It's time to kill!"_

I gasp, clutching Harry's arm. He had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff today. "It's—it's the voice again!"

"I know Lina, I heard it too!" Harry says.

"Wait!" Hermione says. "I just realized something! I have to get to the library!"

"I'll go with you," I tell her.

The two of us run to the library and Hermione takes out a book and rips a page out of it.

"Hermione!" I say, shocked that she would actually do that.

"Look at this, Lina!" She exclaims. I scan it, and read it.

"You think this is the monster?" I ask Hermione. "But how would it travel?"

"The pipes!" She exclaims.

"It's using the plumbing!" I exclaim.

Hermione nods and rushes out of the library, me following, but I stop in my tracks. Hermione was lying on the floor, as stiff as a board.

"Hermione?" I lean down and shake her. "Hermione? HERMIONE!" I shriek. This is all my fault. I should have left the library first. Then I would have fallen, not her. I have to get somebody. I see Professor McGonagall walking towards the direction of the match.

I tug at her arm, sobbing.

"Miss Quimby, what's wrong?" She asks.

"It's—it's Hermione." I tell her.

She follows me towards the fallen Hermione, holding her mirror. I gasp when I see another fallen girl next to her; an older girl.

She looks down at her. "Another attack," she murmurs. "The heir has attacked again; a double attack. How did this happen?"

"I—I don't know. She exited the library and I followed, then, she was fallen." I tell her.

"Did you see anyone?" She asks.

I shook my head.

"The Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall says. She carefully lifts up the Ravenclaw girl, and with trembling hands, I strain to carry the delicate Hermione.

This is all my fault.

Hermione's attack.

Luke's betrayal.

Everything.

We gently put them on the beds and she leaves. I stay by Hermione's bedside, sobbing.

"Now, this may come out as a shock," I heard Professor McGonagall say.

"Hermione," Ron says, shocked.

Harry and Ron had come back from the Quidditch match.

"She—she had left the library, and I followed, but then—she was just fallen! It's—it's my fault! Everything is anyway!" I sob next to Hermione.

"Lina, stop that," Harry orders. "Stop blaming yourself for everything; this isn't your fault, nothing is."

"Yes—yes it is!" I sob. Harry pulls me to his chest as I sob in it, and he rubs circles on my back.

Professor McGonagall looked uncomfortable as she taps Harry on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to escort you back to Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students and you can't stay here."

I take myself away from Harry's grip and compose myself as we were going to Gryffindor tower. The Mandrakes had better be ready soon. First Luke, Thalia, and...no. I can't lose anyone else.

I was too shocked to listen to Professor McGonagall's new rules. All I could catch from what she said was that students had to be in the common rooms no later than 6:00. Teachers would be taking us to our lessons and the bathrooms. Quidditch was canceled until further notice. The school will be closed if the culprit is not caught. She then left us so we could sink it all in.

It took all my willpower not to burst into tears. What would happen, if Hogwarts closed? I'd probably stay at Camp full term. I may never see Harry, Ron, or Hermione again. What if Hermione wasn't cured?

What if Luke betrayed us completely; if he turned completely evil?

Tears swim in my eyes.

What if I never see Thalia again from the Hunt?

They start to drip.

What if Annabeth decides to stay in San Francisco?

I start to sob quietly.

What if I lose everything I had ever known?

I lose it completely.

"Everything's just falling apart now!" I scream at Harry, sobbing in his chest again. "If—if the school closes, I may never see you again!"

"We won't let that happen Lina," Harry reassures me, drying up my tears.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asks.

"We're going to talk to Hagrid," Harry says. "I don't believe it was him, but if it was him last time, he knows how to get in the Chamber."

"But—but Professor McGonagall won't let us leave our tower unless we're going to class," I point out.

"I think it's time to get out my dad's old cloak again, Lina," Harry smirks.

I look up at him. "I think so too."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! **

**So I went a bit into the Petrification scenes; it's a bit obvious that Lina feels as everything is falling apart...**

"_**Who the Hades would send me that?!" I exclaim, scanning the Valentine for a name.**_

**Why don't you guys try and answer that for Lina? Who do you think sent Lina the mystery valentine with the anonymous note? You can speculate in a review, and I will PM you if you guess right; but my lips are sealed...Hehehehe...**

**Please R&amp;R! :)**

**-Ana**


	33. Spiders and Family Reunions

Spiders and Family Reunions

**A/N: You don't know how hard I worked to get this chapter up for you. I had a snow day today and I just wrote and wrote. I had a four-day weekend (snow day) and I'm not looking forward to going back to school; they never cancelled my History Test tomorrow! :( Thanks for the birthday wishes, they are always appreciated! :)**

**NOTICE: The ship war is beginning! I didn't expect it to begin so soon! But, oh well. I can't stop you from shipping pairings. Let the ship war begin! This chapter's a bit canon, but it gets interesting next chapter, I promise!**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

***PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM***

* * *

Lina POV

So that was how Harry, Ron, and I were wrapped up in Harry's invisibility cloak and heading towards Hagrid's hut.

When we reached there, Hagrid had a crossbow aimed at our faces. "Oh, it's only you," he says, lowering the bow.

"Who were you expecting, evil gits like the Malfoys?" I ask him.

Hagrid eyes me. "Something like that, Lina, don't worry about it, here, I'll set up the tea."

He was nervously fluttering around, spilling water and giving us mugs of hot water without the tea bags.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Oh, I've heard all righ'. Hagrid's eyes kept glancing nervously to the windows and door.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, and Hagrid drops the fruitcakes he was going to offer us.

"Get under the cloak." Hagrid says. "And stay under."

Harry pulls the cloak over us and pulls us to a corner. Hagrid grabs his crossbow and opens the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore steps in the house. A man follows him, and I swear, his outfit is the silliest outfit to have ever existed!

"That's dad's boss, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!" Ron whispers in awe.

I snicker. "His name is _Cornelius Fudge?! _Not to mention he looks like he's from the 17th Century."

"_Lina!"_ Harry scolds me, grabbing my hand gently. "They almost heard you!"

I scowl at him.

"Bad business Hagrid," Fudge says. "Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Had to come and get involved. Enough is enough; the Ministry's got to act."

_Oh no. I'm not letting this creepy dude take away Hagrid._

"But I never," Hagrid gasps, sending a pleading look to Dumbledore. "Professor you know I would—"

"Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore says, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. We have to do something; school governors have been in touch." Fudge says.

"I can assure you that taking away Hagrid wouldn't help in the slightest." Dumbledore says calmly, but his eyes read anger.

"Try to see things from my point of view, I'm under a lot of pressure here, I have to be seen doing something! If it wasn't Hagrid, he will be brought back here with the Ministry's apologies. But I have to take him, I wouldn't be doing my duty—"

My face turns into outrage as I almost pull off the cloak to tell this "Minister of Magic" what for, but Harry grabs my arm firmly before I could do so.

"I don't like this either, Lina." He whispers softly in my ear. "But we have to remain unseen."

I cross my arms and scowl at him but I don't say anything.

"Not Azkaban prison," Hagrid squeaks.

Someone knocks on the door, and Dumbledore answers it. Lucius Malfoy, AKA Devil Senior, walks into the room, a victorious smirk on his face that exactly matched the one on his slick git of a son.

Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? And his son's only comeback is 'my father will hear about this!' Daddy's boy, ugh.

"I guess we can't blame it all on Draco Malfoy. He follows his _daddy_," I mutter and Ron snickers. Harry gives me a look, glancing furtively around the room.

What Harry and Ron didn't know?

I was actually being sincere, not sarcastic. I mean...we can't place the blame on Malfoy. He sees what his father does.

Was I ever going to admit that, to anyone?

Hades to the _NO. _We're rivals for a reason...and the reason is that he is a slick git.

"Good," Lucius Malfoy says. "You're already here, Fudge."

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid bellows. "Get out of my house!"

"I can assure you that I take no pleasure in being in—er, you call this a house?!" Lucius Malfoy says with distaste. "I'm simply here because this is where I was told the Headmaster was."

"What exactly do you want with me?" Dumbledore says calmly, but his eyes read that he wanted to give Lucius Malfoy a one-way ticket to Tartarus. I would be by Dumbledore's side, cackling as he throws Lucius Malfoy in the pits of Tartarus.

"Dreadful, it is," Lucius says. "But the governors and I have agreed you should step aside. How many attacks have there been? Two this afternoon alone? My, my, my, it appears that you, Dumbledore, are losing your touch. At this rate there won't be any Muggle-borns left at the school, and we all know what a tragedy that would be."

_Oh please...he probably wouldn't care if everyone in Hogwarts BUT the Slytherins dies._

"Lucius, having Dumbledore suspended is the last thing we need, he must stay here." Fudge says, frowning.

"My dear Minister," Lucius says. "The appointment or suspension of a headmaster is up to the governors and since Dumbledore failed to stop the attacks—"

"But if Dumbledore can't stop them, who can?" Fudge interrupted nervously.

Lucius smiles nastily. "That remains to be seen, but all twelve of us have voted—"

"How many of them did yeh have ter blackmail?" Hagrid roars, his eyes murderous.

_Oh, I don't know Hagrid...maybe...ALL OF THEM?!_

"You'd better watch your temper, Hagrid. I don't think the guards of Azkaban would like it if you shouted at them like that." Lucius Malfoy says.

I clench my fists so that I can stop the flames from coming out of them.

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore away! Mark my words, there'll be killin's next!" Hagrid exclaims.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Dumbledore says sharply. "If the governors want me to I will of course step aside. However, you will find that I am never truly gone unless there are none left in this school left loyal to me."

_I guess that means he'll never be truly gone then._

His eyes flicker to where we were under the cloak.

"We will sure miss your unique way of running things." Lucius says. "I only hope that your successor could prevent any killings." He glances at Hagrid as he leads Dumbledore away.

_I honestly think that was a challenge for me, 'Hey, Lina, sit uselessly in this invisibility cloak while evil gits take away Dumbledore and Hagrid!'_

Fudge, who looked anxious, waited for Hagrid to leave before him, but his eyes glance back at us, "If anyone wants ter find out some stuff, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders. That'd lead them right! That's all I'm saying."

Fudge looked at Hagrid as if he went looney tunes. "Alright, I'm coming. Oh and someone will have to feed Fang when I'm away." He slams the door.

We take off the cloak. "That was like torture for me! You don't know exactly how much I wanted to take off the cloak and lunge at both Lucius and Fudge." I tell them.

"I think I know how much, Lina." Harry says. "If I never stopped you, I think you would have done so."

"I think we should do what Hagrid says." I say. "Follow the spiders," Harry nodding in agreement.

Ron looked appalled by the mere idea. "You've got to be joking!" He says, his face growing paler by the moment, I know of Ron's fear of spiders, and I get reminded for a split second of Annabeth and a tear flows down my cheek.

What is she doing? Are monsters attacking her? What sort of father is her dad, doesn't he know San Francisco is a freaking monster magnet!? Does she miss me?

Well, all I know is, glad she's not with us right now, or she would be having a panic attack.

I take a deep breath. "No." I say. "I'm not joking, it is the only lead we have."

"Alright..." Ron says. "But where are we going to find spiders?"

Three hairy spiders were scurrying out the window. Ron gulps. "Well," I say bravely. "We found some."

Ron let out a girly shriek.

"I think it's best if we take Fang with us, he knows the grounds better than anyone." Harry says.

"I'll go get him," I volunteer, and I could hear Ron muttering: "Spiders? Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

I walk into the cabin and Fang bounded at me, licking my ears. I push him off as gently as I could and put Hagrid's leather leash on him. I struggle to keep him at bay. "Come on, boy." I tell him as I walk him, more like him trying to walk me.

I hand Ron the leash. "I think it's best if you stay behind us," I tell Ron. "Keep a good hold of Fang's leash." I tell him. He nods, relieved as I move up towards front of everyone.

I pull my wand out. "Lumos," I whisper. A bright light comes out of my wand. I look at the spiders and gulp. "The Forbidden Forest." I tell them gravely.

Ron shudders from behind.

"Come on," I tell them, trying to keep my cool. I hold out my flashlight—no, wand—and lead everyone into the Forest. We marched behind a line of spiders for about twenty minutes.

The spiders begin to leave the path and I hesitate, my face pale, and gulp. I was frozen. I felt a warm, comforting hand grasp my pale cold one: Harry holding my hand. My strength comes back to me.

"Come on," I order as I trail off the path, following the spiders. "After all, we've come this far," I say, giving Ron a reassuring smile.

Fang let out a loud, echoing bark that made me squeeze Harry's hand as tight as possible.

Ron gripped Harry's other arm. I look to the other side and I see something moving.

"Something's—something's there." I tell them. "I—I don't think it's a good thing."

"Oh, no," Ron whimpers as the thing gets close to us. It looked like a giant spider, inching its way towards us. Thousands of spiders start inching their way towards the giant one.

This is the one time that I wish Annabeth was NOT here with me.

"Hagrid?" The giant spider's voice booms and Ron whimpers.

I gulp. It talks?! I'll have to lay on the charmspeak to get information out of a gigantic spider.

That sounds so wrong...

"No—no," I say. "We're friends—friends of Hagrid." I stutter. "Who—who are you?"

"I am Aragog," the spider's voice booms.

"We—we were wondering—if—you know anyone that opened the Chamber of Secrets? The school's accusing Hagrid." Harry stutters, his hand in mine as we talk to this giant spider.

"Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets," Aragog's voice booms angrily. "I did not know any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. I know that the girl that died fifty years ago was found in a bathroom. But there is something else. We spiders fear it above all else."

"What—what is it?" I stammer.

"I do not know that, girl." Aragog booms. "But I know that it is a danger."

"Thank—thank you." Harry says. "We—we'll just go now."

"Go?" Aragog's voice booms once more.

Ron nods. "Y—Yeah," he says, finding his voice.

"I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid." Aragog says.

His sons and daughters inch towards us, and I thought we were done for, when, all of a sudden, Mr. Weasley's car was sitting on some dense trees.

"Come—come on," I stutter as we try and go towards the Weasley's car. The spiders started attacking. "Immobulus!" I scream as four spiders heading towards Harry and Ron freeze.

I concentrate and conjure two fireballs for two spiders.

"Arania Exumai!" I hear Harry yell. Eventually the three of us make it to Mr. Weasley's car, and try to hold back the spiders as much as possible as we load ourselves and Fang in the car and the car takes off, and we eventually lose them.

The car halts at the edge of the forest and we climb out of it, Ron looking more relieved than anyone. The car then goes back into reverse mode, into the forest.

And the three of us catch our breath together.

* * *

Nothing really much happened. April turned into May and May turned into early June. I would be leaving for Camp soon. And if the monster wasn't caught, maybe even forever. I would never return to have adventures with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for third year.

Not to mention, Hermione.

She's petrified.

The Mandrakes are almost done.

I still may never see Harry, Ron, or Hermione again.

I sit in the Hospital Wing, next to Hermione, tears in my eyes, as I gently pull a paper she was holding out in her hands. I gasp. This was the paper about the possible monster. I had been too hysterical to reason when I found out Hermione was petrified, so I couldn't fully think about this.

"The Basilisk," I murmur. "The Basilisk!" I gasp. "Hermione, you save the day even when you're petrified!" I run out of the Hospital Wing and straight into Harry and Ron.

"Read this!" I order them, handing them the paper.

"It is a Basilisk!" I insist, never being surer. "Harry—you and I could hear it because we can speak Parseltongue, it's a snake! It can live up to a hundred years, the time of Salazar Slytherin!" I continue insisting.

Harry and Ron hesitate before Ron looks into my eager eyes. "But Lina, it kills by looking people in the eye. No one got killed, just Petrified," Ron says.

I think for a moment. "No one did, Ron." I tell him. "Colin saw it through his camera lens, Hermione and the Ravenclaw girl had mirrors. What happened to Justin?" I ask Harry.

"He saw it through Nearly Headless Nick." Harry says. "He's a ghost, he couldn't die again."

"Mrs. Norris saw it through the puddles, and—and spiders flee before it! We've already seen _that!"_

"How's it been getting around?" Ron asks.

"Pipes!" I exclaim, remembering what Hermione told me the other day. "But it would need to be kept in a place with access to those," I muse. I remember what Aragog said months ago: 'The girl that died fifty years ago was found in a bathroom.'

"The girl who died was found in a bathroom!" Harry exclaims.

I think of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost in the girl's bathroom who has some sort of vendetta against me. "What if she never left?" I ask.

"What you're saying is that the entrance is located in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?!" Ron says.

Harry and I give each other confirming looks.

"Yep." I tell him.

We let that sink in for a few moments when Ron says: "We have to tell Professor McGonagall!" The three of us rush to the staff corridor only to find all the teachers gathered there.

"Hide!" I hiss, yanking Harry and Ron to an unseen corner.

"It has happened; a student, a girl has been taken into the Chamber itself." Professor McGonagall says gravely.

"Never fear!" Mr. Ego says. "I will save the girl. I know where the entrance is."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall says. "We'll leave you to save the girl."

Lockhart beams and saunters off.

"Anyway," Professor McGonagall says disbelievingly, "We will have to send the students home as soon as possible." She scans all the teachers. "I'm afraid that Hogwarts has come to an end."

"Minerva, if you don't mind me asking, who was the girl that had been taken?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

She looks at everyone gravely. "Ginny Weasley," she gestures towards the wall, a message written in blood: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

"Ginny..." Ron chokes out.

Tears form in my eyes. Ginny was a friend of mine, but I never actually got to know her well enough.

We walk away. "We have to save Ginny." I say firmly. "If we leave Ginny in the hands of Mr. Ego...well, she's doomed."

"Ginny knew something, that's why she has been taken." Ron says. "That's the only reason. She was a pureblood. We have to go to Lockhart and tell him what we know."

The three of us start running to Lockhart's office and find him...packing?! Why the Hades is he packing!?

"Professor Lockhart," I call. Harry, Ron, and I walk into the office.

"Ah, Miss Quimby." Lockhart says.

"Why are you packing," I say evenly. "You're supposed to be saving Ginny!" My voice rises.

"I'm leaving," he says.

"What about my sister?!" Ron demands furiously.

"My deepest apologies for the girl," Lockhart says, as sincere as...well, Atlas.

"But...your books!" Harry says.

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart says quickly. "You actually think I did all that stuff?" He pauses. "But if it's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms."

"So you take credit for what other wizards have done and put Memory Charms on them?! I always knew you were a fraud!" I exclaim.

"I'm awfully sorry, but I'm going to have to put a Memory Charm on you. I can't have you babbling my secrets all over the place." Lockhart says.

I pull out my wand when he was off guard. "Expelliarmus!" I shriek and his wand fell on the floor and I pick it up and throw it out the window.

The three of us point our wands at him.

"I—I don't know where the entrance is!" Lockhart exclaims.

"We do," I growl at him. Harry yanks him to his feet, and we prod him with our wands as he scampers down the hall with us.

He can't even beat three second-years. How pathetic. We make him go first into the bathroom and there Myrtle was, sitting lazily on a tank.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" She says looking at Harry with a soft expression, and then turning to sneer at me, she glares at something on my shoulder. I look up; it was Harry's protective arm.

Was she...jealous? Oh...please...she's a freaking ghost! At least I'm _alive._

"We wanted to know how you died," Harry says.

"Oh, it was absolutely awful!" Myrtle smiles with relish. "I was hiding out in this very stall when Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses. Then, I heard someone enter the bathroom. It was a boy, and he started talking funny. I opened the stall to tell him to go away, and...I died."

"How?" Harry presses.

"No idea." She says. "The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of floating yellow eyes over there." She pointed to the sink across from the stall. "Then I was back here, and oh, did Olive Hornby regret making fun of my glasses!"

We examined the sink and I try to twist the knob, there was no water.

"That sink is broken." She says, sneering at me. "It always has been."

"I didn't notice," I snap back at her, retaliating with a sneer of my own.

I turn to look at Harry. "It's fake."

"Look," Harry whispers, pointing to a copper engraving of a tiny snake on the side.

I touch it with my finger.

Harry squeezes my shoulders. "Say something in Parseltongue." He coaxes me.

"Um, what?" I ask him. "I mean, I've never actually tried it before, don't you have more experience?"

"You're the heir, Lina." He whispers so Myrtle couldn't hear, squeezing my shoulders again. Gods, the rumors she would spread. "You can do it," He coaxes me again.

I gulp and fix my eyes on the snake. I focus on the snake and close my eyes.

"_Open up your Chamber, Salazar Slytherin; for I am your heir, Alina Ruby Quimby." I hiss for the first time in snake language._

The tap burst into a bright light. It spun in circles before revealing a pipe that a man could go through.

"Well, then I'd best be going—" Lockhart says from afar.

We glare at him and point out our wands. "You first," Ron snarls.

"Come now children, what's the point in—" Lockhart's smile vanishes.

"Now!" Harry snaps at him.

He inches forward until his legs were over the pipe. "I really don't think—"

That was all I heard, because I shoved him off.

Harry goes next, followed by me, and then Ron.

It was like a slimy waterslide...ugh.

As soon as we reach bottom, Ron says: "We must be miles under the school!"

I nod. "Most likely."

Harry and I light our wands and he takes my hand as we walk in the darkness, Ron and Lockhart hot on our heels.

"Harry," Ron gulps. "There's something up there."

I noticed it was a giant snakeskin. "Glad this is just the skin," I mutter. "I wouldn't want to face the real thing."

Lockhart drops to his knees. "Get up," Ron orders. He did what he was told but then tackled Ron to the ground, taking his wand out of his grasp and then dove towards me, putting Ron's wand at the back of my neck.

I strain under his grip and struggle to free my hands so that I can, well, do something with my Fire Powers to...free the rest of me.

Harry's eyes narrow into slits. "Let her go." He hisses at Lockhart.

"I'll bring back a piece of skin, and say that I was too late to save the poor girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body." Lockhart says.

"Shut up and give me back Lina!" Harry growls at him.

"Fine, because I like you Harry, you can go first so that you wouldn't have to see me do this to Lina." Lockhart announces. "Say goodbye to your memories!"

He points the wand at Harry. "Obliviate!"

"No!" I shriek but the wand backfires on Lockhart. I broke off his grip just as the spell was incoming. Harry pulls me close and starts running away from the rubble, when a rock wall separated us: Harry and I from Ron and Lockhart.

"Ron!" I call. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he calls back. "This git's not though! He got obliviated! What now?"

"Wait there with Lockhart." Harry says. "If we're not back..."

"I'll try and shift some of the rock so you guys can get back through." Ron calls back.

"See you in a bit." I call, trying to lighten the mood as Harry takes my hand and we walk further into the Chamber.

I remember last year, when we were facing Quirrell/Voldemort. It was like this. Harry and I, walking into darkness, never looking back.

We keep walking until we see, at the end of the pillars, a pale girl with fiery orange hair. "Ginny!" Harry and I hiss, running towards her.

"Ginny, please wake up," I say gently shaking her.

"She's not Petrified," Harry says. "Her eyes are closed."

"H—Harry, do you think she—she's—" My heart turns to lead.

"She won't wake," a voice spoke smoothly. A handsome boy was there.

"T—Tom Riddle?" Harry spluttered out.

"What do you mean 'she won't wake?' Please tell me she's not..." Harry trails off.

Tom shook his head. "No, she is still very much alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "A memory. Preserved in the pages of a diary for fifty years."

He hesitates for a moment. "Oh, and my daughter? It's nice to see you again. Maybe you know your sister." He waves a hand and Brooke appears next to him, both of them had their arms crossed, smirking.

"B—Brooke? F—Father?" I gasp, my eyes widening, clutching Harry's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, it's been a while since I left a cliffhanger. Now, you all will have to wait until the next chapter, which is WAY more interesting...oh, I LOVE being evil and torturing you guys! One more chapter and the Chamber of Secrets will come to an end, and on to the Battle of the Labyrinth! I'm adding a new OC in the Battle of the Labyrinth! Oh...I can't wait!**

****NOTICE****

**Okay, so you guys know how Luke tries to convince Annabeth to run away with him before the Battle of the Labyrinth? I can't imagine Luke NOT doing the same thing to Lina. But that's one thing: how would it happen? How would Luke make it to Hogwarts? I NEED ideas for this for the next chapter! Please, please, please review or PM me ideas on how Luke would be able to reach Lina to try and convince her! I'll use and give a shout-out to the best one!**

**Please R&amp;R! :)**

**-Ana**


	34. Big Choices

Big Choices

**A/N: I am getting A LOT of snow days...I had one today, AND another one tomorrow. Well...I guess that means more chapters for you. So enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter' and the last chapter of the Chamber of Secrets Arc. Lina has some choices to make...**

**Shout out for the Luke idea goes to a Guest for suggesting that Brooke sneaks Luke into the castle! :)**

* * *

_Previously in 'Love and Hate's Daughter:'_

_He hesitates for a moment. "Oh, and my daughter? It's nice to see you again. Maybe you know your sister." He waves a hand and Brooke appears next to him, both of them had their arms crossed, smirking._

_"B—Brooke? F—Father?" I gasp, my eyes widening, clutching Harry's hand. _

* * *

Lina POV

"So, you're Voldemort, Lina's father, murderer of my parents?" Harry says incredulously. "And you're Voldemort's other daughter, and Lina's half-sister?"

I was too shocked to even move. My mouth had probably caught several flies by now.

"Yes, Harry Potter." Voldemort says. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future. I am merely a memory preserved from a diary."

"You—you made Ginny open the chamber, didn't you?" I ask my father. I look at Brooke. "Both of you." I say, glaring at them.

Harry looks at me in disbelief.

"Your logic appeases me, daughter." Voldemort muses.

"She confided in you. You took advantage of Ginny Weasley. You made her petrify all those people! You're horrible people!" My voice rises.

"I was simply using charm to get what I want. Like, you do with your charmspeak. Like father, like daughter, you know." He says.

I lunge at him but Harry grabs my waist. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I scream at him. "I AM NOT EVIL LIKE YOU! WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON AND YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T HAVE MY KNIFE, _FATHER!"_

I expected him to cast me into oblivion, to kill me. But he just gives me an amused look. "We are more alike than you think, Alina."

"SHUT UP!" I scream, fighting Harry's stubborn grip. I am nothing like my father, nothing like the guy who killed Harry's parents. Right? Right? Right? "I SAID SHUT UP!"

My father looks over at his other daughter, Brooke, who was watching my scene with amusement. He whispers something in her ear and she nods.

Once I've calmed down enough for Harry to warily let go of me, she steps up to us. "I offer you a choice, Alina." Brooke says.

I nod. So far, Brooke hasn't angered me yet, so I'll listen. "I'm listening."

"Join us." She says simply. "You will receive eternal glory. We will win domination of the Wizarding World and possibly the entire world. Tonight, my father and I will kill Harry Potter. He will be nothing. And the Dark Lord and his daughters will arise once more. You will be rather useful in your powers."

Harry's face pales and he grabs my hand tightly. "Lina...don't...please."

I wanted to scream out: 'NEVER!' but decided against it.

"And if I don't?" I say.

Brooke scoffs. "Then you won't get in the way of me and father. Our plans will still work, whether you ally yourself with us or with Harry Potter and the light. But think of it this way, would you rather ally yourself up with...your friend Potter...or with your _family?"_

I hesitate on that.

"You will finally have a real family," she continues. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, Alina? A family that will never betray you?"

"Lina, don't forget who you really are." Harry says. "This is not _family. _These are people who want to use your powers to gain world domination. _Family _wouldn't leave you alone like this, for almost thirteen years! _Family _would be by your side no matter what."

"Don't listen to _him." _Brooke spat and sneers at Harry. _"He's _just afraid of losing you. Don't you want to feel the glory of ruling the world, Alina?"

I step closer to her.

"Lina, please." Harry begs me. "Think about it. She just said: 'you won't get in the way of me and father.' Lina, if you get in the way of her plans, she'll kill you! That's not what _family _is."

Harry's words catch me off guard. I turn to Brooke.

"I will not be joining you." I tell her. "I stand with Harry Potter and the light. They'd never let me down, and they wouldn't kill me or betray me no matter what. This is my choice. I will go against you and I will be by my friend's side in the light, this is my choice, Brooke. _Father."_

Harry hugs me in relief. "I thought I was going to lose you to them," he breathes in my ear.

"Fine," Brooke snarls. "But I stand by what I said earlier: You won't get in our way, Alina." There was some silence as I remain in Harry's embrace.

As soon as I'm out of his arms, I see my father wave Harry's wand, and a jet of light hits me, and everything goes black.

The last thing I hear is Harry's scream of anguish.

* * *

I lay on the ground and my eyes flutter open. I see Harry leaning over Ginny, who was awake. I don't even know what's going on; I was much disoriented. He helped her up. I also notice that there was a giant bloody dead snake in the middle of the room.

"H—Harry? G—Ginny?" I croak.

"Oh, god, Lina!" Harry exclaims as he runs over to me, Ginny at his heels. "I thought he killed you! You don't deserve a father like him!"

Harry pulls me into a hug. "Thank Merlin." He lets go and Ginny hugs me next.

"Lina, I was the one who attacked everyone and—and—"

I cut her off and rub circles on her back. "You didn't know what you were doing. It was that idiot, Riddle. My unfortunate father. He made you do all that stuff."

"It's true," she sniffs. "You're nothing like him, Lina."

I look up over Ginny's shoulder at Harry. "Where'd Brooke go?"

"She fled as soon as your father got destroyed by me stabbing the diary. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to take on three of us." Harry smirks.

"What happened back there, Harry?" I ask him.

He motions towards the bloody snake. "Let's just say that, I don't really want to face any more snakes anytime soon." He motions at the...is that a sword...that he was carrying.

"He set that on you?" I say incredulously. "Oh, the next time I see him..." I trail off. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"From the sorting hat," Harry says, as if that explained everything. We had to get Ginny out of here, but I gave Harry a look saying: _you're explaining this to me later._

"Let's get out of this _Chamber." _I say after a moment of silence and take Ginny's hand as Harry walks on her other side, Fawkes the Phoenix from Dumbledore's office, how did he get there anyways...flying over us as the stone doors close.

"Ron!" Harry calls. "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"

I see a hole in the rock wall and Ron's head pops through it. "Ginny!" He exclaims, relieved as he reaches his arm out to pull her up. Harry boosts me up and follows me through the hole.

"What happened?" Ron asks. "And where did the bird come from?"

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry answers him.

"Where'd you get the sword?" Ron asks Harry.

"He'll, um, explain it to us later," I say, glancing at Ginny who started to break down into tears.

"Where's Mr. Ego?" I ask, changing the subject. Ginny lets out a small laugh at the name.

"You mean Lockhart?" She laughs.

"The one and only." I tell her. "Where is he?" I ask Ron again.

Ron led us to Lockhart, who was mumbling nonsense to himself. "The Memory Charm backfired. He doesn't have a clue who he is!"

"Hello," he says cheerfully. "Odd sort of place this is. Do you live here?"

"Yes," I say sarcastically. "Welcome to Lina's humble home."

Ron snickers.

"Any ideas on how to get up there?" Harry asks us.

Just then, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, wagged its tail feathers and looked at us expectantly.

"No way can that bird take all five of us back up there." I tell Harry.

Harry just smirks at me. "Fawkes isn't just an ordinary bird, Lina."

So Harry grabs Fawkes, I grabbed Harry's robes, Ginny grabbed mine, Ron grabbed Ginny's, and Lockhart grabbed Ron's.

"Amazing!" Lockhart calls out. "This is just like magic!"

As soon as we get back to Myrtle's bathroom, Myrtle gaped at us. "You're not dead," she says, surprised.

"No need to sound so disappointed," Harry muttered, brushing himself off.

Myrtle blushes. "Well, if you died, I would've invited you to share my toilet." She flirts with him. I glare at her...wait...why am _I_ glaring at her? She retaliates with her own glare.

Ron gags. "Lina, I think you have some competition."

"With _her_? Oh please, she isn't even _alive_," I mutter to him. "Wait, what did I just say? I don't have feelings for Harry."

Ron smirks at me, and I scowl at him.

We follow Fawkes to Dumbledore's office, and Harry knocks on the door and pushes it open. Everyone in the office had their mouths agape, until someone shrieks: "Ginny!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flung themselves upon their daughter.

Mrs. Weasley pulls Harry, Ron, and I into an embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I'd like to know that," Ron and I mutter in unison to Harry.

Harry explains about Tom Riddle, Brooke, and the Basilisk, being extra careful to keep the whole 'me making my choice between dark and light' and the whole 'diary and Ginny' thing out of the explanation.

"What I am most interested in is how Voldemort was able to enchant Ginny, while my sources tell me he is currently residing in Albanian forests." Dumbledore says.

Harry and I explain the diary to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny!" Mr. Weasley scolds her. "What have I told you? Never trust anything that can't think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? What were you thinking?"

"I—I dunno," Ginny sobs. "I found it in one of the books Mum got for me, so I—I thought someone left it there, and I—"

"I think Miss Weasley should go straight to the hospital wing. Her only punishment will be bed rest and hot chocolate." Dumbledore says, smiling kindly down at her. Ginny looks at Dumbledore gratefully as she and her parents leave.

"In fact, Minerva, these three have also been through an ordeal tonight. I believe this calls for a feast. Will you alert the kitchen staff, please?" Dumbledore asks.

Professor McGonagall nods and scurries off.

"I do recall saying that I would expel you three if you broke any more rules on the first day of term," Dumbledore says. "However, this is an example of how some of us need, to well, eat our words." We look at each other in relief. "All three of you will receive Special Awards for Service to the School, and I think two hundred points apiece to Gryffindor will do."

My friends and I look at each other gleefully. Gryffindor has it in the bag this year!

"However, there is one person keeping awfully quiet." He turns to the clueless Lockhart. I had completely forgotten him.

"Is that my name?" Lockhart asks.

"There was an incident with Professor Lockhart in the Chamber." Ron quickly explains.

"I'm a Professor?" Lockhart asks, surprised. "I must have been a rather hopeless one, I must say."

"Yep." I mutter to Harry and Ron, who snigger.

Ron quickly explains about the Memory Charm.

"My, my, impaled by your own sword, Gilderoy." Dumbledore says.

"I don't have a sword. That boy does though." He says, pointing at Harry. "Maybe he'll lend it to you."

I hold back a laugh.

"Ron, could you escort Professor Lockhart back to the Hospital Wing? I would like to discuss some things with both Harry and Lina." Dumbledore says.

Ron hesitates before nodding and followed the clueless Lockhart out of the room.

"I would like to discuss some things with you separately," Dumbledore says. "Harry, if it's alright with you, could you wait out in the hallway for a minute?"

Harry gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as he leaves Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looks at me. "I know the diary was a memory of your father, and that your half-sister, Brooke, was down there. Are you alright, Lina?" He asks me.

I nod. "I'm fine."

He sighs. "I ask of you to tell me what's happened."

My eyes widen as I recall my choice between Dark and Light. "Everything?" I ask. "I'm not in trouble?"

He shakes his head. "I'm just merely curious, Lina. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shake my head. "No, I think I do." I explain all about my father and the choice Brooke offered me, to join them in killing Harry and rising to power. The thought now made me shudder. I don't even know why I hesitated. Most likely because Brooke had me entranced at the thought of a family.

Dumbledore nods, taking in my explanation. "Lina, it is our choices that make us who we truly are, and you did the right thing. It was probably hard for you, the thought of a family being right there."

I nod. "But they wouldn't be a real family." I say as softly as possible, fiddling with a lock of my brown hair.

"You have already been through a tough ordeal, Lina." He says after a moment of silence. "I suggest you have a nice lie-in before our feast tonight."

I nod and make my way towards the door.

"Oh, and Lina?" Dumbledore says.

"Yes, Professor?" I say.

"Be careful at Camp this summer." He says.

"I'll try." I say and close the office door.

"Your turn, Harry." I tell him, reciprocating the reassuring hand squeeze he had given me.

With that, I walk over to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and I were at the Feast, we were in our pajamas, because it was a nightly feast. Harry had explained to me how Dobby the house-elf became free and how Lucius was the one who put the diary in Ginny's cauldron. I look over by the door to see someone that just made me want to squeeze the life out of them.

She starts to run towards us. "Hermione!" I exclaim, giving her a hug. "You're safe!"

"And you worked out the Chamber," she says, reciprocating my hug. I hesitate, like I wanted to tell her all about Brooke, and my father, and my choice, but decide to so it later.

She hugs Harry, and she awkwardly shakes hands with Ron.

Harry explains about everything that happened with the Chamber of Secrets, Ron explains about Lockhart being a fraud, and I explain about my Choice.

"Oh, Lina." She says and hugs me again. "I'm glad you chose us."

I look at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

We just hang out and have fun, until 3:30am, when Hagrid shows up, and thanks Harry, Ron, and I for clearing his name.

"You don't have to thank us Hagrid," I say. "We wouldn't just leave you in Azkaban."

He chuckles and gives us all big hugs.

Later, at 4:00am, Professor McGonagall makes an announcement: "Due to the events of this year, and especially those that happened most recently, the staff has decided to cancel all end of year exams to make the remainder of the year more enjoyable."

"Oh no!" Hermione says.

I roll my eyes at her. "Less to study for; nothing to fail." I tell her. I grin at the prospect of no exams. I never studied anyway, Hermione wasn't nagging at me. McGonagall also announces the six hundred points to Gryffindor.

Then, Dumbledore comes up and makes his own announcement. "Owing to the fact that he needs to go away and retain his memory, Professor Lockhart will unfortunately be unable to return as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor next year."

Everyone cheers, including me. _Unfortunately? HA!_

* * *

The last few days at Hogwarts went pretty smoothly. That was, until my final night there, everything fell apart again.

_"Well?" Luke asks her, fear evident in his voice._

_I rush over to them. "Thalia, no! Please, you can't kill him!" I shriek._

_Thalia puts her free hand on my shoulder. "He's a traitor, Lina, and the sooner you realize it, the better."_

_"We'll bring Luke back to Olympus," Annabeth pleads. "He'll be useful."_

_"Is that what you want?" Luke says, sneering at Thalia. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"_

_Thalia hesitates, and Luke grabs for her spear._

_"No!" Annabeth and I shout but it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away and he fell down the cliff._

_"Luke!" Annabeth screams._

_We all rush to the cliff's edge, and I kneel at the edge and sob for who knows how long._

I bolt upright. "It's just a dream, Lina, relax."

I hear a soft knock on our dorm window. Startled, I walk towards it as to not wake Hermione, Parvati, or Lavender.

I jump when I see who the person was. "Luke? Is that you? How the Hades did you get past the barrier? You're alive? What the Hades is going on?" I whisper-hiss.

"I'll explain outside," he whispers. "Meet me out here."

I sigh. I decide that I should. What I am about to do would get me in trouble with Harry if I got caught, but I had to. I snuck up to his dorm, and take his invisibility cloak and drape it over me, and with that, I leave the common room and out to the doors of the castle, at 2am.

I meet Luke outside, and take off the cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"Your half-sister snuck me in," he says simply.

"Why would Brooke do that?" I ask incredulously.

"I promised her a dip in the Styx." He says.

"The Styx...gods Luke, so now she's going to have the Achilles Curse, just great." I say. She's going to be immortal, like my 'father.'

"Anyways, why would you go through all this trouble to get yourself into Hogwarts?" I ask him.

"I have a question for you." He says simply. "Run away with me, Lina."

"What?" I ask him incredulously.

"Kronos wants to take over my body. I—I didn't know he wanted this. Please, Lina. It can be like the old days, us fighting for a better world. We can escape it all." He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Annabeth said no."

I wanted to say _yes. _

But I knew I couldn't. He is not the same Luke from when I was six. He has changed. So have I. I can't trust him anymore; and I have my own life. My heart breaks for Luke Castellan, but I can't help him, which breaks my heart more.

I hesitate. "I don't think I can trust you, Luke." I tell him. "I don't think I can. You're not the same Luke from when I was young. I—I can't, Luke."

His kind demeanor changed completely, and he glares at me. "Fine, Alina." He snaps at me. "But when Kronos takes over my body both you and I will regret it." He stalks off and disappears in the Forbidden Forest.

I sit by the castle and weep. I should have just gone with him! Why do I seem to be making all the wrong choices this year?

Finally, at about 4am, I have enough strength to go back into the castle. I pull off the cloak so the Fat Lady could see me. She wakes up from her slumber and gives me a patronizing look, but she lets me in nonetheless after I say the password.

I sneak back into Harry's dorm to drop off the cloak and go back to my own; unseen. Then, I crawl back into the bed and cry myself to sleep for the second time this year.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, only to leave for Camp on the Hogwarts Express. I remember what happened last night, and tears sprinkle my face.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Hermione asks, concerned.

I told her all about Luke's sneak-in, how he gave me the choice and I said no.

"Lina," she says, wrapping me into a hug. "You seem to be facing lots of choices this year, don't you?" I nod slowly. "It'll be fine, I promise." She says.

* * *

Eventually, that was forgotten for a while and we were all boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had gotten a compartment with Fred, George, and Ginny and we had a blast, doing magic and eating sweets.

As I was about to leave the train, an arm stops me. I look up to be facing the slick git in all his slick git glory. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I say coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful this summer, Quimby." He says. I narrow my eyes into slits and he hesitates. "Or don't." He says, throwing his arms in the air. "See if I care." He leaves. Weird...

I run to catch up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We pull ourselves into a big group hug, and I hug everyone separately.

"Stay safe this summer, Lina." Harry says seriously,

I smirk at him. "No promises."

He scribbles a phone number on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Call me, alright?" He says. I nod. He hands phone numbers to both Ron and Hermione.

I give everyone one last hug and make my way to the fireplace to head to Camp Half Blood.

Guess everything works out in its own way, doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like the chapter :) Yeah, Lina chose between the Light and the Dark and she made her choice and will have her own regrets with Luke. Next comes the Battle of the Labyrinth...**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	35. Keeping Things Hidden

Keeping Things Hidden

**A/N: I have nothing to do on these snow days, so the more snow days I have, the more chapters you get. I'm more of a hot-chocolate-indoor person than a play-in-snow-outdoor person so I'm always inside...updating. **

**I honestly can't believe how far I've gotten in this story. 1****st**** and 2****nd**** years are done, and so are Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, and Titan's Curse, yay! On to the Battle of the Labyrinth! :)**

**So here we go into the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :)**

* * *

Lina POV

A year ago, when I stepped into the Big House, Camp wasn't the same. I wondered if it would be like that this year. Chiron wasn't there at the moment, but I'm sure he's here somewhere. Mr. D wasn't there at the moment either. I carry my trunk and owl to the Aphrodite cabin and change into my Camp T-shirt and head out.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jump. "Oh, Percy, it's just you." I say. He pulls me into a hug.

"How was Pig-Warts going for you?" Percy asks.

I hesitate. "It was fine." I say, knowing that it wasn't just _fine._

Percy, knowing that I didn't want to talk about it, changes the subject. "I was just with Annabeth. She said she wanted to talk to Clarisse."

"She wanted to talk to _Clarisse?" _I ask. "Why the Hades would she want to talk to _her_?"

Just then, Chiron shows up. "Chiron!" I exclaim gleefully.

"It's good to see you, Lina." He says. He looks at both of us. "Grover has requested that you both attend his hearing."

"His what?" I ask Chiron, looking at Percy who was just as confused as I was.

But Chiron didn't answer, and instead offered us a ride. Percy and I looked about as confused as ever as we climbed on Chiron's back and ride into the forest.

Eventually, we were put down gently behind Grover, and Annabeth was across from us, with her arm around a sobbing girl. I gasp in delight when I see Annabeth, and then I wonder who this girl is. Her eyes are green, like chlorophyll so she must be a dryad. Annabeth looks at us and mouths: _Grover's girlfriend._

Wow...Grover has a girlfriend...how long was I gone again?!

Annabeth smiles when she looks at me and mouths: _We'll talk later._

She turns to the girl. "It'll be fine, Juniper."

The thing is...what the Hades will be fine? I don't know what's going on!

Grover was telling something to the Council of Elders, or as I refer to them, really fat satyrs. I lean in to hear better, and I could hear that he was telling them about how he heard Pan.

"It's going terribly," the girl, Juniper, sniffles.

"No, no." Annabeth reassures her again. "He'll be fine."

"Master Underwood!" One of the fat satyrs yells. "Do you expect us to believe this story?"

"It's the truth!" Grover exclaims.

"Six months." A council member says. "We have heard your ridiculous claims for six months that the great god Pan has spoken to you."

"But he did!" Grover's eyes widen.

"Such scandalous claims!" Another member says.

"Maron, have patience," Chiron says calmly.

"Patience indeed! I am done with this foolish nonsense! As if the great god Pan would want to speak to _him." _He curls his lip at the sight of Grover; much like Snape does to Harry.

I don't know what's going on, really...but I don't like these people. _No one _insults my friends. I bit my lip from retorting at these people.

Juniper starts to charge the council, but Clarisse pulls her back. Wait...why would _Clarisse_ hold someone back from a fight? "Wrong fight, girly." She says. "Wait."

"We have indulged you for six months, and you found nothing." Another council member says.

"I just need more time!" Grover pleads; the poor guy is literally on his knees for all these horrible people.

Chiron leans in and says something to the Council.

Maron sighs. "We will give you one last chance, Master Underwood." He grits his teeth.

"Thank you so much!" Grover exclaims.

"You have one week," Maron says emotionlessly...wait...only one week!? That'd never do! Idiot satyr people...

"But sir! That's impossible! I need more time than that!" Grover says.

The council members shake their heads. "You will have one week to prove your impossible claims. After that, you will be forced to pursue another career. Perhaps tap-dancing will suit you.

"But—my whole life—" Grover says.

"This meeting is adjourned! Let us enjoy our noonday meal!" A satyr exclaims and the meeting ends.

Grover walks over to us. "Hey Percy, Lina. That went well."

Annabeth rushes over to give me a hug.

"There is another option," Clarisse says darkly, Annabeth nodding in agreement.

"No!" Juniper shrieks. "Anything but that!"

Grover sighs. "I'll think about it but we don't even know where to look?"

"What are you guys even talking about?" I exclaim in confusion.

But just then, the conch horn sounds. Crap, it's time for cabin inspection.

"I'll fill you in later." Annabeth reassures Percy, who has a confused look...only Percy.

"But I want to know too!" I protest.

She sighs and looks at me, but then she just rushes to the Athena Cabin. She's hiding something from me. And I'm going to find out what it is.

But meanwhile, I rush to my own cabin and help people clean up.

"So, how was Hogwarts for you?" Lacy asks me.

"Okay, I guess. I'll tell you and Silena everything later when she gets back from the inspection. How're her and Beckendorf?" I ask.

She giggles. "Great."

"Were they kissing, getting it on?" I tease.

"Lina!" Lacy scolds me playfully. "Ask her yourself!"

"No way, she'd kill me." I tell her.

"So, Lina," another voice in the cabin says. It was Drew, the camp gossip. Why was she talking to me? She never talks to me.

"Y—Yes, what is it?" I ask her.

"Any boys at your boarding school?" She asks me.

"Yes, there are plenty of boys there, half the school are boys." I tell her.

"That's not what I meant!" She exclaims in frustration. "Any catch your eye?"

"I'm twelve...so no." I say.

Drew snorts. "Almost thirteen, I had my first boyfriend at ten."

_Yes...I had wanted to say...because you were and still are the number 1 slut._

"Well..." Lacy says, grinning evilly. I elbow her, hard. "Yep, nobody." She says.

"You two are hiding something," Drew says.

"Forgive Lacy and I if we don't want secrets being blabbed throughout the entire camp." I retort.

Drew huffs and turns away.

"Nice handling of Drew," Lacy comments.

"You were going to tell her about Harry," I accuse, continuing to clean. "Whom I do not have feelings for."

Silena peers into the cabin with her clipboard. "Great work as always. I'm proud of all of you, 5 out of 5." She moves on to the next cabin.

Eventually, fifteen minutes later, the inspection was over, and Silena comes back into the cabin. "Lina!" She exclaims and pulls me into a hug. "How was Hogwarts?"

I sigh and pull them both to a corner where our other siblings couldn't listen in on us, and I spill out my guts to them about everything that happened.

When I was done with my explanation they both wrap me in hugs.

"Wait," Silena says. "Luke came to Hogwarts...and asked you to run away with him?"

I nod. "And I said no." I finger my hair nervously.

"And your choice between light and dark?" Lacy asks me.

I nod. "Light, forever and always." I murmur.

"The Valentine?" Silena asks me.

"No clue," I say. "Apparently I see them as evil..."

* * *

I'm eating breakfast with Silena and Lacy when I notice something queer: Annabeth moves to the Poseidon table to Percy, we're not allowed to move between tables though.

I rise up from my seat and when Annabeth sees me standing up she motions for me to stay.

Oh, no way! I'm going to find out what's going on! I was done eating anyway. I look over at Silena and Lacy. "I'm going to the Poseidon table." I tell them. They look at me as if I'm crazy but I look back at them. "I'm going to find out what Annabeth is hiding from me." The new assistant director—I think his name's Quintus—eyes me, but he doesn't do anything. Good thing Mr. D isn't here!

"Grover, there has to be a way," Annabeth was saying.

"Hey guys." I tell them.

"Lina," Annabeth hisses. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding out what you're hiding from me. And let me just say, I will not move from this spot until I find out." I say stubbornly crossing my arms.

"We'll go to the Athena table," Annabeth says and she drags Percy and Grover to her table and continues talking.

"Ohh!" I scream in frustration as I walk back to my own table. "Annabeth won't tell me a thing!" I tell Silena and Lacy. "Well—two can play at that game! I won't tell her anything about Hogwarts! _And, _I'll ignore her unless she tells me!"

"There," I say after a moment of silence. "I feel better."

* * *

Silena, Lacy, and I were fixing up our armor, and let me tell you, it felt good to be wielding my knife again. "Here," I tell Lacy, fixing her breastplate. "I'd get a smaller helmet too." I pick one out for her.

"Thanks, Lina." She says.

"Listen up!" Quintus calls out. His pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, whom I had found rather scary until I found out how friendly she was, bounded behind him. "You will be in teams of two for this activity...which I have already chosen." He finishes off for the people who started to grab their friends.

"The goal is simple: to get the golden laurels. It is wrapped in a silk package and is tied back to one of the monsters I released into the woods. There are a total of six monsters. Each one has a silk package but only one has the laurels. To get it, you will have to slay the monsters of course." Quintus explains to us.

"I will now announce your partners. There will be no complaining, switching, swapping, or trading. Am I clear?" Quintus asks us. Several people nod. "Alright then...Charles Beckendorf with Silena Beauregard." Lacy and I start to wiggle our eyebrows and Silena gives us a look.

"Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue and Lee Fletcher, Lina Quimby and Lacy Collins..."

Lacy and I grin at each other.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase..."

We just start giggling. It was common knowledge at Camp that they had crushes on each other. It's actually getting annoying that they're not together yet. I was still pissed off at Annabeth, however, for hiding everything from me. I wink at Percy and glare at Annabeth, who looks away.

"Grover Underwood...with Tyson."

I gulp. That would NOT go well. I loved both dearly, but with each other? Wrong. Move.

As soon as Quintus finishes calling out the names, we go into the woods. "Come on," I tell Lacy. We inch into the woods, and I hear a growling noise from in front, and we see a lion, it wasn't like Nemean lion large, but large enough.

"If this isn't the one with the laurels, I don't know what is!" I exclaim to Lacy.

"What do you think would happen if Harry found out you were here fighting lions?" Lacy asks me.

"He'd go nuts and then become all protective," I answer plainly.

"Here," Lacy says. "I'll distract, and you stab, use fire if necessary." I nod.

"HEY, UGLY!" Lacy calls out. "YEAH, YOU!" The monster starts to charge her as I sneak up from behind and stab it in the back.

The lion roars in pain and turns towards me, but before it could, I run to the front of it with Lacy. "What now?" She asks, panicked.

"We fire," I say simply.

The lion turns towards us with an open mouth and I shoot three fireballs in its mouth. The lion was in pain. It was almost defeated. "Distract it again," I tell Lacy.

"HEY, LION!" She yells out again. "YOU'RE SO PATHETIC THAT TWO YOUNG GIRLS ARE BEATING YOU! I BET YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR KIND!"

I sneak up from behind. This lion was already weak from my fireballs, so when I stab it in the neck, it goes down for good, and it disintegrates.

Lacy runs over to the silk package. "We—we just slayed a monster together." I know that she hasn't had much experience with this, and this must be one of her first.

"The many bonds to our friendship," I say dryly as I open the package. Our excited gasps ceased immediately. There were no laurels. Just a note that read in large black letters: 'TRY AGAIN.'

"You—you've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim. "We just slayed a lion for nothing!"

But just then, the cannon fires, signaling the end of the game.

We come back out of the woods to see that Clarisse and Lee had won. "Of course," I mutter.

"Has anyone seen Percy and Annabeth?" Quintus asks us all. He frowns when nobody answers and I wring my hands. Where could they be? Imagine, if Annabeth was dead and the last thing I did...was glare at her?!

Tears come into my eyes at the thought. "Hey, don't worry, we'll find them," Silena reassures, coming up to us.

"Nobody will be left behind. Get together in groups of three and search the woods. There may be some monsters left, so be cautious." Quintus says.

So that was how Silena, Lacy, and I trudged through the woods for what seemed like five hours looking for them. I was going out of my mind with worry. Whenever someone says: 'Do you think that's them?' I look up excitedly only to groan in frustration to only find that it was another search party.

"We checked all of the woods except for Zeus's Fist." I heard Clarisse say. "If they're not there, they're not anywhere."

Everyone starts going towards Zeus's Fist. "They'd better be here," I mutter.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I hear Tyson shout. But his calls are different than the rest. Tyson sounds like he found something.

Silena, Lacy, and I rush over to Tyson and the campers follow us. We see Percy and Annabeth climb out of a hole in Zeus's Fist. I feel relief flooding inside of me, but that immediately turned to anger.

"Where the Hades have you two been?" I demand them furiously. "We," I gesture to the campers, "have been looking for you in the woods, for like half the night. We were starting to think that you died!" I glare at them, crossing my arms.

Several campers nod in agreement.

Tyson rushes up to his brother. "Are you okay?" He asks Percy.

Percy looks at me in confusion. He turns to Tyson. "We're fine; we just fell in a hole."

"You fell in a hole," I hiss skeptically, looking at Annabeth.

"Honest!" Percy says. "Three scorpions came after us so we hid in the rocks. But we were only gone for five minutes."

"More like five hours," I snap at him.

Chiron frowns. "Lina, it hasn't been five hours. Percy, it hasn't been five minutes either. It's been almost an hour. The game is long over."

I share a look with Silena and Lacy. It seemed _way_ longer than an hour.

"You found it, didn't you?" Clarisse asks Annabeth.

Annabeth nods. "Right here at Camp. Right under our noses. Chiron, Clarisse, Percy, I think we should talk in private."

"What the Hades are you even talking about? We'd like to know," I gesture to the campers, glowering at Annabeth.

"Lina," Chiron interrupts. He looks at all the other campers. "I think it's best if you all leave."

"Fine," I snarl at Annabeth. "Because we all _know_ you don't trust me anymore." I could tell the words hurt her, that's what I was aiming for.

The campers disperse, grumbling unhappily at the secrecy. But I don't leave at all. I move under a tree, to the farthest listening range possible.

"That explains a lot about what Luke is after," I hear Clarisse say. "An invasion route into the Camp."

_...WHAT!?_

Luke wants to invade Camp Half-Blood. Why would he want to invade our camp!? What happened to him?!

"Wait, what?" Percy asks, confused. "What did we find?"

Annabeth looks up. I could see tears in her eyes. "We found an entrance to the Labyrinth."

_The Labyrinth? What's that?_

"In other words, an invasion route straight to the camp," Annabeth finishes.

Tears are in my eyes. _No; if I break down, I'll be seen._

"There's a reason I've been keeping this from Lina, or at least trying to." Annabeth says.

"What's the reason?" Percy asks her.

"Well," she sighs. "It's definitely not that I don't trust her. You know how Lina is with Luke; they were extremely close back when we were younger. I still don't think she _completely_ understands that Luke betrayed us. If I tell her that Luke's planning on invading Camp Half Blood it would crush her, and the quest...to stop Luke? That would crush her even more. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

I couldn't take it anymore, without being seen, I run off to the Aphrodite cabin.

Why can't it just be the old days again?

* * *

The next day, Silena had to leave for a meeting with the head counselors involving the 'Labyrinth.' I wouldn't let her go unless she told me a bunch of details about it; she promised me she would just to get me to stop bugging her about it.

She gets back and Lacy and I swarm her. "What happened? What did they do?" We ask her.

"Annabeth was assigned a quest to go into the Labyrinth," Silena says calmly.

"Who did she pick to go with her?" I say, bouncing on my seat. Annabeth had told me that when she got to lead a quest, I'd be the first pick.

"Percy, Grover, and Tyson are going with her." Silena sighs.

"So..." I trail off. "I'm not?"

Silena shook her head. "Lina, maybe it's for the best that you stay here. You've been through a lot already, and I don't think you'd want to go on this particular quest."

"I know all about Luke," I tell her gravely.

Silena's mouth is agape. "How do you know?"

"I overheard Percy and Annabeth talking...in the woods about it last night." I say.

There was a moment of silence. "Why would Luke do this?" I say softly, more to myself than Silena.

She sighs. "You have to realize that Luke allied himself with Kronos. He's a traitor, that's why he did this."

I sigh. "I know. He's not the same person. I should probably go talk to Annabeth seeing as I was a complete jerk to her this week."

Silena nods as I leave the cabin.

I gulp as I reach the Athena cabin and I knock on the door tentatively. As always, one of her siblings answers the door. "Is—is Annabeth here?" I ask the young girl who answered the door.

The girl nods and I come in the cabin. I walk over to where Annabeth was sitting, deep in her plans. She looks up. "Lina," she greets. It wasn't warm; but it wasn't cold either.

"I—I heard everything. About the quest, and about Luke. How could Luke do something like this?" I ask her.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Annabeth says.

"I mean, maybe if I went with him—" I trail off.

"Lina, what do you mean?" Annabeth says.

"The day before I left Hogwarts—Luke asked me to run away with him. I—I said no. I should have said yes." I tell her.

"Lina, listen." She says. "The same thing happened to me a couple months ago. Luke came to visit me in San Francisco. He asked me to run away with him. I said no too. Listen, we can't trust him. We have our own problems now—and, speaking of problems, what happened in the rest of second year?"

I explain about the choice between dark and light, and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Lina, your father is not a family at all." Annabeth says. "You don't even deserve him as a family."

"He's not my family." I tell her after a moment of silence. _"You _are."

* * *

The next morning Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Tyson had to leave for the quest. I wanted nothing more than to go with them, but I knew I couldn't. All four of them meant a lot to me and I hoped nothing bad happens to them on this quest.

I give them hugs goodbye.

"Promise me none of you will die down there?" I sniffle.

"We'll try, Lina." Percy says.

I pull them all into another hug and watch them all walk towards Zeus's Fist, where Chiron was waiting for them.

* * *

I was in the arena, practicing archery with my cabin half-heartedly while wondering what was up with the quest group. I was really worried about them; it has now been two days since they left.

_I think to myself: What are they doing? Are they okay? _

As soon as archery was over, I saw everyone walking towards the barrier.

"What's going on?" I ask Silena.

"New camper," she replies excitedly.

I'm shocked. Our numbers are decreasing. We haven't had a new camper in forever. This is great news!

People were swarming the barrier as I push past them all to see who it was. My eyes widen; it was a little girl, probably about eight years old. She had wavy red hair and startling green eyes. She looked very scared as she scanned the faces of suspicious campers.

"Hey!" I call out to the campers so everyone can hear me. "Can't you back off a bit; can't you see how scared she is?"

They back off as I move forward and lean down to the girl's level as she looks at me gratefully.

"Where am I?" The girl squeaks warily.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood," I say soothingly to the girl. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"A—Anne." She manages to get out. "I'm Anne Prior."

* * *

**A/N: So, cliffhanger! Um, so...lots going on in this chapter. Annabeth wanted to keep the Labyrinth a secret from Lina because of Luke, and Lina doesn't like secrets kept from her so that caused minor conflict between the two. Because of the whole Luke thing, Annabeth thinks it'd be best for Lina not to go on the quest.**

**I introduced my new OC, Anne. Anne was an OC I had planned from the start, but I didn't know exactly when to put her in the storyline, but I decided now would be perfect timing. Yes, Anne Prior does come from Tris Prior (Divergent references...)The next chapter will be mainly about Anne, and Lina helping Anne get acquainted into the Camp, and the chapter after that will be Percy's "funeral" lol.**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	36. Anne Rose Prior

Anne Rose Prior

**A/N: In this chapter, you all get to know a little bit more about Anne! :) I hope you guys like her...also, Percy's "funeral" is in this chapter ;) And a bit of Percabeth...no, I'm just kidding...it's Annabeth being in denial.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter' :)**

* * *

_Previously in 'Love and Hate's Daughter':_

_What's going on?" I ask Silena._

_"New camper," she replies excitedly._

_I'm shocked. Our numbers are decreasing. We haven't had a new camper in forever. This is great news!_

_People were swarming the barrier as I push past them all to see who it was. My eyes widen; it was a little girl, probably about eight years old. She had wavy red hair and startling green eyes. She looked very scared as she scanned the faces of suspicious campers._

_"Hey!" I call out to the campers so everyone can hear me. "Can't you back off a bit; can't you see how scared she is?"_

_They back off as I move forward and lean down to the girl's level as she looks at me gratefully._

_"Where am I?" The girl squeaks warily._

_"You're at Camp Half-Blood," I say soothingly to the girl. "What's your name?" I ask her._

_"A—Anne." She manages to get out. "I'm Anne Prior."_

* * *

Lina POV

After the poor girl says that, she faints.

"Lina," Chiron asks me. "Would you mind taking Anne to the infirmary?"

"Oh, no, of course not." I tell him. The campers start to disperse back into the Camp borderline.

I lift Anne, as light as a feather, over to the infirmary and Chiron walks—no, trots—beside me.

"She reminds me of someone, do you know who?" Chiron asks me.

"No..." I trail off.

"She reminds me of Annabeth and yourself. You were—"

"I was only six years old and she was turning nine." I tell Chiron. I get to the infirmary and gently put Anne on one of the beds. I sigh and study her face for a moment before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

"Lina, someone sent you something." Lacy says.

"Hmm?" I say, looking up from my position in my bed, where I was looking at random pictures of Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and I on the run. I was planning to not think about that for a long time, but the sight of Anne brought that back into my mind.

Lacy tosses me a bag of chocolates. "Who are they from?" I ask her.

Lacy pauses. "Anonymous."

"Do you think it's the same person who sent me the anonymous Valentine?" I ask her.

"Maybe," she says.

"Well, let's not eat them. Someone could have put a poison potion in there." I state.

She rolls her eyes. "Gods, Lina. Sometimes you can be so paranoid. Here, if you don't want them so badly, I'll take them." I toss the bag over to Lacy.

Someone knocks on our cabin door. "You get it," Lacy tells me, flopping back on her bed.

"Why do I have to—" I grumble as I get up and walk over to the door.

I open it, and a boy from the Apollo cabin stands outside, I think his name was Will? "What is it?" I ask him.

"The girl, Anne, is awake." Will says.

"Oh," I say, concerned. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's just really confused and she was asking for you." He tells me.

"For me?" I repeat, not sure whether to be confused or flattered.

"Well, actually she was asking for 'the nice girl who greeted her at Camp.'"

I chuckle. "Well, I'd love to go see her. Wait one sec."

"Hey, Lacy!" I call. "I'm going to be gone for a while; I'll see you at dinner, probably?"

"Okay!" She calls back.

I head over to the infirmary to where Anne was. I open the door and I see her. She was glancing nervously around the room, bolt upright in the infirmary bed.

"Hey," I call softly to her. "Are you okay?"

She looks at me. "Okay, yes. Confused, yes."

I laugh a little. "I don't think I got to introduce myself. I'm Lina Quimby."

"Oh," Anne giggles a little. "I guess I will have to call you Lin-Bean then." She declares.

I furrow my eyebrow at the girl. Two can play at that game. "I guess then I'll have to call you Anne-Banana." I tell her.

She pouts a bit at the nickname, but changes subject immediately. "Where am I and who are all these people? I swear, the person who was at the borderline had a horse's butt."

"You're at a Camp...how did you get here, Anne?" I ask her.

She immediately breaks down into tears. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I add quickly, rubbing her back.

"No," she sniffles. "I think it's better if I do. You see, yesterday was supposed to be one of my best birthdays—"

"Happy Birthday, Anne-Banana." I say softly. "How old are you this year?"

She sniffs and tries to glare at me for the nickname, but it just looked adorable. "I just turned eight. Anyways, I went to school yesterday, it was my last day, I don't like that place, and I had no friends there. But yesterday, my daddy promised me a big surprise after the last day of school! So when I got home from the bus, I was really excited! But then—a bad thing happened."

She starts to sob and I comfort her. "I came home and I found my daddy dead on the floor. Someone killed him. I—I was alone. So I just packed a bag and ran out of the house as fast as I could until I found the Hill, I lived very nearby this place. And here I am."

Silently thankful that Anne didn't have to run through states or live on the streets for eight months as I did, I pull her into another hug. "Hey, it's alright, you're safe now. You can stay at Camp Half-Blood as long as you like. People stay here both for year-round and summer."

"But which are you, Lin-Bean?" She asks me, sniffling. I look at this girl. Unlike me, she was living the good life, with a single, loving father. But that had all been ripped apart just yesterday, and now she's at some Camp with no clue what's going on. It suddenly occurred to me that her mom must be the godly parent if she had a single dad.

"Just summer," I sigh, thinking of Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts with me.

She looks upset by this fact, but then asks me: "What's this place, and who are all these people?"

I decide to explain it to her: "Anne-Banana," I say. "Have you ever heard the word _demigod_?"

"Oh, yes." She says excitedly. "I love Greek myths, Lin-Bean! They're so cool! I wish I could be a hero...like Perseus!"

I frown a bit at the nickname.

A tear comes into my eye. I always liked the story of Perseus, but where the Hades is Perseus _Jackson_ right now? He better be alive, along with Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson, or else I'll go into the Underworld and personally bring them back here!

"You're not going to believe me, but what I'm telling you is the full truth. All these Greek myths you read...they're real." I explain to the little girl.

"Wow! Really! That's so cool! So Perseus—and Hercules—" She trails off. "But I can't read them very well, I'm dyslexic."

"All real," I tell her. "Anne, you're at Camp Half-Blood. It's a Camp...for demigods. You know your dyslexia? Those are your battle reflexes. I have it too, but I wear these glasses to help me." I tell her.

I still wear my dyslexia glasses, but only when absolutely necessary. Like, when I need to read books and labels. Not, like, when I'm with friends or...about to fight a battle or in war games.

"Wait, Lin-Bean, you're a demigod?" She asks.

_Also a witch...eh, I'll get to that part two months later when I really have to, I don't want to confuse Anne even more._

I nod. "So are you."

"Wow! That's so cool!" She exclaims. "So this is a camp for demigods?"

I nod. "And the guy you said had a horse's butt? Well, that's Chiron, our camp director and a centaur."

"Is he named after the Chiron who taught—"

I cut her off. "Anne-Banana, he _is _the Chiron who taught all those ancient heroes."

"Wow..." Anne says in awe. "Can I see what the Camp's like, Lin-Bean?" She says eagerly with wide green eyes, bouncing on her bed.

By now, we had used the nicknames so many times that it just became second-nature.

"Well, I'll have to ask Will if you're allowed to leave the infirmary and I'll take you on a tour of the Camp. I have to warn you, on this tour, there is a chance of loss of limb." I tease.

Anne's eyes widen. "I'm kidding!" I tell her.

"Oh, good." She says, relieved.

"Hey, Will!" I call; he was at the other side of the infirmary dealing with someone else. "Can I take Anne out?"

He nods. "Yeah, she's pretty much healed."

"Alright then, I will take you on an official Camp tour then." I tell Anne as I help her up.

I decide to take Anne to all the cabins first and explain to her what they are. "These are the cabins in which we sleep," I tell her.

"Which one do you sleep in? I want to go to that one, Lin-Bean." Anne says.

"Anne-Banana, you can't choose the cabin you sleep in." I tell her. "It depends on who your godly parent is. Until you find out, you have to go into the Hermes Cabin."

"Do you know who mine is?" Anne asks.

"Well, I know it's your mom, since you used to live with a single father." I tell her.

"I never knew my mom." Anne says. "Daddy told me that she walked out on him."

"Yeah, it's your mom." I tell her.

"Who's your godly parent, Lin-Bean?" Anne asks.

"Aphrodite, goddess of beauty. I got claimed a year after I came here." I say.

"So I might have to wait a whole year?" Anne pouts.

"You don't if you get lucky, my best friend Percy Jackson got claimed after like, a week." I tell Anne. "And don't worry; the Hermes cabin's pretty nice."

"What are the big ones?" Anne asks.

"Zeus and Hera, they're empty right now. Hera only has kids with Zeus. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are the Big Three. They can't have any children. But that didn't stop Thalia, Percy, or Nico from being born." I grin.

"So, they're like forbidden?" Anne asks. "But why are their cabins empty, I mean, if they have one child?"

"Well, Thalia was and still is like a big sister to me. She joined the Hunters of Artemis last winter. Nico...I never really knew him. Hades doesn't have a cabin. He's not here right now." I decide not to tell Anne everything about the oaths and what happened last winter.

"As for Percy...he left on a quest four days ago with my other best friends Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson. I have no clue where they are." I sniffle. "Anyways, do you want to see the arena?"

Her face brightens. "Yeah!" She exclaims. Anne and I walk over to the arena, where a battle was taking place. Well, it was more like a Clarisse was pounding someone and obviously winning sort of battle.

"Who—who's that?" Anne says, shrinking behind me for a moment.

"That's Clarisse." I tell her. "Daughter of Ares, the god of war, and pretty much ruthless. I hate her. Just don't challenge her and you'll be fine."

One day, I had made the mistake of challenging Clarisse when she got my temper flaring up. I regret that day...

"That's one thing I won't do," Anne says, watching Clarisse beat up the son of Apollo that challenged her.

The bell for dinner rings. "Hey, Chiron, can Anne sit with me for the time-being?" I ask.

"Just this once," he calls back. Anne and I grab plates and get food and drinks.

Anne and I take seats at the Aphrodite table. "Guys this is Anne." I introduce her to my siblings. "Anne, these are my siblings." She shrinks behind me for the moment. "She'll be sitting with us for today."

"Hi," they all chorus and turn away. Silena and Lacy move their plates of food towards me.

"Anne, these are some of my best friends at Camp, Silena and Lacy." I introduce.

"Hi," Anne says meekly. I notice how bubbly she is around me and how shy she is around everyone else. Everyone starts to get up for the food sacrifice.

"Come on," I say, grabbing Anne's arm gently.

"Where are we going?" Anne asks.

"We're sacrificing our meals to the gods." I tell her. "Most people sacrifice it to their godly parent. I remember on my first day. I was even younger than you are now and all I did was sacrifice to my godly parent to tell me who they are."

Anne nods. "I think I will do that."

She walks up to the brazier and scrapes some of her chicken in there. "To my godly parent," I hear her announce. "Please tell me who you are. Honestly, I hope you're Aphrodite. Then I can be with Lin-Bean."

Honestly, these words broke my heart. I hope that Anne is a daughter of Aphrodite as well. She doesn't strike me as a daughter of Demeter or Athena. All of Athena's kids have blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth. Anne had red hair and green eyes. Artemis is out of the question, she's a virgin goddess. That leaves, well, Aphrodite.

"To mother," I say, when it's my turn, scraping some of my pizza in there. "Please tell me that Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson are alright."

With that, Anne and I walk back to the Aphrodite table.

"Attention!" Quintus says. "We have a new camper today, Anne Prior!" He bellows over the noise.

Everyone turns towards Anne, who buries her face in my shoulder.

As soon as they turn away, I mutter: "Be glad Mr. D wasn't the one saying that. He always gets everyone's name wrong."

"Really?" She asks, laughing.

"He introduced Percy Jackson as Peter Johnson. Also, last time I checked, my name isn't Lena Quo." I tell Anne.

"Where is he now?" Anne asks.

"Well, seeing as he's the god of wine and Zeus sent him down to the Camp as a punishment...I'm guessing he's busy with...godly stuff?" I say. I don't even know where he is, seeing as the summer session officially starts like a week before I leave Hogwarts.

"Anyways," I say. "Now's the campfire. You're going to love it, Anne-Banana."

Anne and I head to the campfire with Silena and Lacy. "So," I turn towards Silena. "Have you and Beckendorf done anything yet?"

"I could blackmail you at any time Lina," Silena warns me.

"Sure..." Lacy and I turn towards each other.

The sing-along starts, some campfire song that I forgot about. Honestly, no one cares how many bottles of milk there are on a wall...

Anne starts singing as loud as possible to the music and Silena, Lacy, and I laugh. Suddenly, our laughter ceases. A flock of doves make their way throughout the campfire and they perch themselves on Anne's arms.

"What—what is this? What's going on?" Anne exclaims, frightened.

I smirk. "Aphrodite," Chiron and I say in unison. "Hail Anne Prior, daughter of the love goddess."

"Cool!" She exclaims as everyone kneels before her, including me. "Wait, what does this mean?"

"It means we're half-sisters." I tell her, grinning.

* * *

Anne was adjusting to the camp pretty well so far. She always sticks around and trains with Silena, Lacy, and I. It's been two weeks since the Quest Group left and one week since Anne's arrival. It's only been a week since Anne got here and I already feel like she's a little sister of mine.

I was with Anne one day when a girl walks up to me. "Lina, you're needed in the Big House." She says.

"Alright," I say.

"Can I go with you?" Anne asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say. "I hope its news about the quest group, I've been worried sick."

When Anne and I open the door of the Big House, I see Chiron trying to comfort a sobbing Annabeth.

"Oh, my gods, Annabeth!" I exclaim, giving her a hug. "What's happened? Where are the others?"

"Oh, L—Lina." She sobs. "I—I failed the quest."

"What do you mean you failed the quest?" I ask her.

"I mean—that Grover and Tyson are somewhere still in the Labyrinth, they're stuck down there." Annabeth says.

I'm sure they'll turn up," I tell her optimistically, ignoring the tears in my eyes. "Hey, where's Percy?" I ask her.

She sobs even harder on my shoulder. "Lina, I think Percy's dead. There were lots of monsters, and he made me leave Mount St. Helens. Then—it blew up."

Soon, both Annabeth and I were sobbing, mourning for Percy, Grover, and Tyson, who might all be dead. Anne tried her hardest to comfort me but it was to no avail.

They might all be dead.

_Stupid _Labyrinth.

* * *

It has been two weeks since that day we found out Percy was dead. There was this instinct in my brain that kept telling me that Grover and Tyson were alive, but I didn't know about Percy. Annabeth and I spent the entire two weeks grieving for Percy. Anne, however, helped me keep in touch with my happy side. I couldn't just spend every single day just sitting in a bed and grieving.

We were having a funeral for Percy. His shroud looked beautiful. Annabeth, Juniper, and I had created it, and Anne added a couple of her own decorations that made the shroud come to life.

"It has been two weeks since Percy has gone missing. It has been even longer since he left for the quest in the Labyrinth with his fellow companions." Chiron says. After such a long absence and the circumstances of what happened, we can only assume that Percy Jackson is dead. Annabeth," Chiron says. "Will you do the honors?"

Annabeth takes the torch from Chiron as I start to sob again. As soon as she lit the shroud all hopes of Percy being alive left me. This is it. He's dead. We're demigods, we live short lives. What do you expect? I start to sob. Anne puts a hand on my back.

"I'm going to be okay, Anne-Banana." I tell her, sobbing. "I'm going to be okay."

"He was the bravest friend I ever had." Annabeth sniffles. Then her face turns to horror. "He's right there!"

"What!" I exclaim and Anne looks up. I shoot my head up to see Percy _himself _standing at the amphitheater entrance.

My grief turns to anger. I run over to where Percy was and wrap him in the biggest hug, sobbing on his shoulders. I let go.

"I'm okay, Lina." He promises me with a smile.

"Not for long, Kelp Head." I growl and slap him on both sides of his face.

"Ouch," some of the campers say.

"That's for making us all think you were dead," I growl and stalk over to where Anne was.

"So that's Percy?" Anne asks.

"Yep." I tell her.

"And you just slapped him in the face?" Anne asks incredulously.

"He got off easy. Have you seen Annabeth and I for the past two weeks. We thought he was freaking dead and then he appears here all of a sudden!" I tell her. I realize Anne hasn't seen this side to me yet.

My fiery side; my feisty side.

It was bound to happen eventually. The only reason that it hasn't happened yet is because people like Draco Malfoy aren't here to trigger it.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth shrieks. She pulls Percy into a hug. "I thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm sorry. I got lost." Percy says.

"He got lost?" Anne asks innocently.

"Just, ugh—he's just—" I tell Anne, but I wasn't annoyed at Anne. I was annoyed at Percy.

"LOST?" Annabeth yells. "FOR TWO WEEKS? Percy, where—"

"I think we should discuss this elsewhere," Chiron says. He pulls Annabeth and Percy on his back.

"But I want to go—" I start.

They were already off.

"Of course," I mutter to Anne. "You'd think this whole Camp wanted to keep secrets from me."

"Lin-Bean, can I ask you something?" Anne says, tugging my arm as we walk back into the cabin for the little time we have left.

"Sure, Anne-Banana, shoot." I tell her.

"How old were you when you came here?"

"I was only six." I tell her.

"And you are now?"

"Thirteen on July 24th." I tell her.

"Oh, that's coming up!" Anne exclaims.

"In maybe, a month," I tell her.

"How did you get here?" Anne asks innocently.

I take in a deep breath and was about to tell Anne what I could when a fuming Annabeth storms in the cabin, making Anne flinch a little.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I ask her.

"Chiron and Percy want to use a mortal who can see through the mist to guide us through the Labyrinth because of something Percy heard from Hephaestus!" Annabeth exclaims furiously.

"Okay, so..." I trail off.

"I would have been okay with it if it wasn't for that Rachel Dare girl!" She says, glaring at the wall.

"Who's she?" I ask innocently.

"She's Percy's '_friend_'". Annabeth snarls.

"Anne-Banana," I tell the nervous girl. "Why don't you go on off to your sword-fighting lesson, alright? I need to talk to Annabeth alone."

She nods and scurries off.

"So..." I say as soon as Anne's gone. "She's Percy's _friend. _Don't you think it's a little possible that you might sort of be jealous of this Rachel person?" I back away nervously.

"It's just I'm so irritated with Percy!" She fumes.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, I know what will happen soon, but I just sit back and let her rant.

"I think he was on Ogygia!" Annabeth says.

"Where's that?" I ask innocently.

"All you need to know is that some Titan girl called Calypso lives on that island. They were probably kissing—or doing something _romantic." _Her eyes narrow.

"I think you like Percy." I tell her.

"I don't like Percy, Lina! I don't know what the Hades you _Aphrodite girls _are thinking, I don't like him!" She insists.

I start to break down into giggles. "Sure."

"I mean it Lina, I don't like him!" Annabeth snarls at me before slamming the door to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and I stand at the top of Half Blood Hill.

"I don't like this." I say finally after a moment of silence, crossing my arms, glaring at the grass. "I don't like it at all."

"Lina, we have to do this." Percy says, trying to get me to look up at them.

"We'll come back, Lina, we promise." Annabeth assures me. She sneaks a glare at Percy.

"I know." I sniffle. "What you start, you have to finish."

I pull both of them into a double-hug. "I want Grover and Tyson with you when you come back."

"We'll do our best." Percy says.

With that, I watch them go down the Hill towards the van.

They'd _better _come back alive.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the chapter, and more importantly, how did you like Anne's character? :) I know, she's a bit dependent on Lina right now but she'll grow out of it ;) Anyways, the next chapter is the Battle...I wonder how Lina will react to finding out that Luke is Kronos's host, hmm...you'll have to find out...**

**NOTICE: It would really mean a lot to HPletterPJform if you check out her story: "You Can't Have Everything." ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	37. Battle of the Labyrinth

Battle of the Labyrinth

**A/N: Here's the next and final chapter of the Battle of the Labyrinth! I have awesome news; I've reached 100k+ words on this story! I never thought I would get this far! Anyways, the bad news is that the "daily updating spree" has most likely come to an end. I'll still be doing weekly updates though. Unless, of course I get more snow days...probably not happening. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!" :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I was with Anne somewhere by the woods. I had thought today was going to be normal, or as normal as it could get. It had been almost two weeks since both Percy and Annabeth left for that _cursed Labyrinth. _

I really, really hope they make it out alive, along with Grover and Tyson.

Then, all of a sudden, as if _reading my mind, _all four of the quest group, including Nico Di Angelo...wait, what...appear in the middle of the Camp by Pegasi. Anne grabs my arm. "It's the questers," I whisper to her.

I run over and give Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson hugs. I see Chiron and one of the really fat satyrs come up to us.

"Kronos is using Luke's body and leading an army here!" Percy gasps, turning to Chiron.

"It almost sounded like you said Kronos was using Luke's body," I point out, chuckling, hoping this was a joke.

"I wasn't joking, Lina." Percy tells me. "He gave himself over to Kronos." I blink. "I'm sorry, Lina. Luke's gone." He looked genuinely sorry.

"No—" I tell Percy. "You—you must be joking." I say, tears coming into my eyes.

_(("Fine, Alina." He snaps at me. "But when Kronos takes over my body both you and I will regret it." He stalks off and disappears in the Forbidden Forest.))_

I regret it. I regret it completely.

"Yes," I say firmly. "You must be lying." My voice rises. "Annabeth," I say, looking at her. "Please tell me he's lying!"

Tears were in Annabeth's eyes, and she shook her head.

"No! You're wrong! All of you!" I say my eyes wide. Anne puts a hand on my back, I knew it was meant to calm me down, but it just irritated me.

I break down sobbing. Annabeth comes up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Wait," Chiron says. "What do you mean?"

"It's Kronos in Luke's body. He's more powerful than ever. It's terrifying." Percy confirms.

I sob even harder, both Annabeth and Anne doing their best to comfort me.

I couldn't hear anything out of the rest of the conversation. "I should have gone with him—when he asked me to run away with him at the end of second year." I sniffle.

"Who—who was Luke?" Anne asks innocently.

I sigh and pull myself off of Annabeth's shoulders. "Anne, when I was on the run at six years old I allied up with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. We were like a family. Luke was like a big brother to me. We were so close—then when I was ten—he betrayed us, Anne-Banana. He—he was never the same Luke. Then—then just weeks ago he asked me to run away with him. I said no. He said I would regret my decision. Luke gave himself to Kronos. I regret my decision completely."

By now, everyone left except for Annabeth, Anne, and I. Annabeth puts a hand on my shoulder. "Lina, they're leading an army. I'm sorry to interrupt, but they're coming! Take her—" She gestures to Anne. "To safety, then get to where reinforcements are needed, but please, I'm begging you, stay safe. GO, Lina!" She says forcefully, looking frantically at the entrance to the Labyrinth.

I nod. Annabeth's right. We have to defend the Camp. I can worry about Luke later. "I'm—I'm a pretty good archer." Anne says timidly, grabbing her weapon, the bow and arrow.

"Good." I tell her. "Stay in the bushes and attack from there. _Do not _let yourself be seen, do you understand?" I tell her sternly. "I can't lose you, Anne-Banana." I add softly.

"I—I can't lose you either, Lin-Bean." Anne sniffles. "Try and stay out of the line of fire."

I nod and we hug.

I feel really guilty for going against Anne's wishes. I strap myself in armor, and the line of fire is exactly where I go.

I run to the front lines. It was mainly the Ares cabin—but there were a couple of other people too.

"We need someone, who's smaller but experienced!" I heard a frantic Clarisse mutter to the phalanx in front of her. She sees me and looks relieved. "Oh, good! Lina, quick! Get into the phalanx!"

That is the first and only time I will ever obey Clarisse. I squeeze myself deep into the phalanx and pull out my long silver knife. I am in a good enough position to send flames at monsters. I could squeeze easily through the buff members of the Ares cabin.

I gulp. The ground is rumbling. This may be it.

_To Harry, Ron, and Hermione...if I don't get back...if I die...Harry, know that I..._

I couldn't finish my thoughts because the army burst through.

"Don't break the formation!" I hear Clarisse yell. "If the phalanx breaks, it's useless!"

I feel a rush of adrenaline. Luke had given himself to Kronos. Luke was misguided...by the Titan Army.

I am going to kill the Titan Army for doing this to Luke. I notice that the Ares cabin members in the phalanx felt the same way—probably not for the same reasons I did, but they had the same look of determination I did.

Giants burst through the entrance to the Labyrinth. The phalanx was no match for it. It swings its club sending half the phalanx, including me, in the air. I land on my side, dislocating my shoulder.

"Gods, give us strength," I mutter.

I see a brunette on the ground. "Lina," she squeaks. I come over to her and gasp. "Lacy...no..."

"Lina," she says weakly. "You—you were one of my best friends here. I—I have to go. It's my time. We're demigods, right?"

"No..." I cry out. "You'll be in Elysium." I say firmly.

She grabs my hand and she doesn't move anymore. They took her life. First Luke, now Lacy...

I leap up and snarl in rage. They will _pay._

I don't really know what happened next. All I know is that I was on fire. My knife was soaring through monsters, flames striking them, spells being cast. The sight of Lacy dead on the ground and the hearing of Kronos taking over Luke's body have fueled me into an angry rage.

Silena comes next to me, armed with her weapon.

"Lacy?" She asks me.

"Dead," I snarl.

With that, the two of us fight harder than ever, side by side. But it was hopeless. More and more monsters kept coming through. We were getting weaker and weaker. We're not ever lasting fighters. Eventually I would drop down dead. I think of Anne. Is she safe? Is she okay? She better be.

I see a giant—who's probably allied with us—kill the main enemy: Kampe.

The entire camp cheers as we continue fighting.

Suddenly, a horrible sound echoes throughout the camp. I turn my head to see it coming from Grover. The monsters chase each other back into the Labyrinth.

Silena and I look at each other and at the dead Lacy. We hug each other, sobbing for the loss of our best friend.

"Lina..." Silena says, concerned. "Your shoulder..." I look down at my shoulder to see blood spurting out of it. One of the monsters must have gotten a good scratch on me.

"Oh, gods..." I mutter weakly before I almost fall into her arms.

"Lina!" She screams. "Quick, I need a Healer!"

That was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, and I am immediately met with four concerned pairs of eyes: a grey pair, a green pair, a blue pair, and a sea-green pair.

"Annabeth...Anne...Silena...Percy." I mutter. "I'm okay—what happened?"

"You were hurt in battle," Annabeth says, grabbing my pale hand. "Lina, I'm sorry. I should have stayed by your side."

"N—no. It was fine. I—I was asking for it. Getting in a phalanx with the Ares cabin." I chuckle weakly. "I—I was just really angry for what the Titan army did to Luke. I wanted to fight."

"I see you're still as reckless as ever." Annabeth laughs.

"Lina, the girl that healed you, Kayla, says that you're going to be fine." Silena says. I can tell she's trying to reassure herself more than me. "You just need rest."

I nod. "Hey, Anne-Banana." I say. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I—I tried to stay out of the way. Looks like you didn't stay out of the line of fire after all."

"Anne," Annabeth tells her. "You have to learn that whenever Lina says she's going to be careful, she never is, along with Seaweed Brain."

Anne giggles while Percy and I look offended.

"How long was I out?" I ask them.

Percy sighs. "Beauty Queen, you were out for two weeks. You lost a lot of blood on that shoulder. The healers from the Apollo cabin thought you weren't going to make it the first week you were out—"

Tears form in my friends' eyes.

"You couldn't imagine how relieved we were the second week when they told us you were going to make it," Silena says.

"What's today, anyway?" I ask.

Anne grins. "July 24th. You're a teenager, Lin-Bean!"

I chuckle. "Never thought I'd live long enough to enjoy teenager-hood. Well, I'd better get up to enjoy this special day!"

"Here," Annabeth says. She passes me some squares of ambrosia, and I delightfully eat them. I feel the lovely taste of rich chocolate ice cream, and I feel strength.

"Be careful of your shoulder," Silena warns as she helps me up. "The healers had to perform stitches. Oh, and there's already a cake to eat. Someone named Mrs. Weasley sent it, do you know her?"

I nod. "I do." Seriously, how does Mrs. Weasley find time to do nice things for Harry, Hermione, and I?

My friends and I leave the infirmary, ready to enjoy a delightful thirteenth birthday.

After all, we should enjoy it as much as we can.

It's not like I ever get a year—or a summer—without another threat. It makes me long for the old days; the four years when I was at Camp Half Blood.

But—without it—I would have never met Percy. I would have never met Anne. I would have never met Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I wouldn't have known what the Wizarding World even was.

I should simply take the good with the bad.

* * *

The month after that...well...was pretty much, what can I say, um, normal? There were war-games, activities, normal Camp stuff. On August 16, Percy left the camp. This year, I was planning on staying at Hogwarts over Christmas Break. It was for a cowardly reason, really. I wouldn't be seeing Percy until next summer, unfortunately.

I had managed to accept Luke being Kronos's host as best as I could, however, it took lots of grieving moments with Annabeth.

I wanted to run-away from it all. Luke being Kronos's host, and the wars. Lacy's death. The upcoming war. I just wanted a normal life; and I can get that at Hogwarts—well, as much as possible...

I hated myself for it. _Worthless. Useless. Weak._

No, Lina. Stop that. Not this again.

Anne knows nothing. She doesn't know about Hogwarts yet. She doesn't know I'll be leaving for a year. She doesn't know I'm a witch. I decided to tell her as soon as my Hogwarts letter arrived.

Midnight soars into the open Aphrodite cabin with my letter.

I open the envelope:

_Dear Miss Quimby,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock._

I gasp in delight when I read the next section:

_Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I look at my book list:

_Alina Quimby: Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes_

_Third years will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, by Miranda Goshawk_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters by Edward Grant_

_Magical Hieroglyphics and Logograms by Samuel Smith_

_Guide to Ancient Runes by John Brooks_

Then I scan the Hogsmeade Permission form greedily.

"I have to give this to Chiron so he can sign it!" I exclaim to myself.

"What's Hogwarts?" An innocent voice asks me. "What's Hogwarts and what's a third year?"

I spin around to be face to face with Anne. "Oh, Anne-Banana. Were you snooping in my letters?" I ask her.

"But I want to know." She pouts.

I sigh. Better now than the 31st.

"Anne, have you ever heard of witches?" I ask her.

She nods, enthusiastic. "Yeah, in fairy-tales!"

"But this isn't a fairy tale, Anne-Banana." I tell her. "Witches exist and you're speaking with one."

"You mean, you're a—"

"Demigod. Witch. Part of two worlds." I supply.

Anne gasps. "Can you show me spells, Lin-Bean?"

I smirk. "Gladly." I pull out my wand and point it at the letters. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wow," Anne says incredulously. She tries to catch the letters, but I just continue to fly them above her reach, annoying her.

All of a sudden her mood changes. "So—so you're going to be gone for an entire year?" Anne asks incredulously.

"Ten months. But I promise I'm going to write you as much as possible." I tell her.

"Every day?" Anne asks me.

"I can't promise you that, Anne. That's crazy. Once every two weeks, or every week, definitely."

We hug. "Hey," I tell her. "The summer's not over yet!"

"You have another letter," Anne says.

I open it. It's from Harry.

_Dear Lina,_

_DON'T GO TO DIAGON ALLEY UNTIL AUGUST 31. _

"Wow," Anne mutters. "He's desperate."

I shush her before continuing on.

_That's the date when Ron, Hermione, and I will all be in Diagon Alley. By the way, you'll never guess where I am right now. The Leaky Cauldron. You see, I accidentally used magic and blew up my aunt—_

Anne and I burst out laughing.

_-then I ended up on this Wizarding transportation thing called the Knight Bus. Now, I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, and did I mention that the Minister caught me, but never did anything at all?_

Anne and I were still laughing.

_Anyways, what about you, Lina? Are you alright? I hope that you didn't have to face anything too major at Camp this summer—_

"Too major?" Anne asks me.

"I never told Harry. I hate it when he gets protective." I mutter to Anne.

_-and I hope you're alright. I hope I can see you in Diagon Alley._

_I miss you,_

_Harry_

_PS: Ron wants to copy your Charms Essay. I already told him you'd say no, but he told me to pass on the message._

"Uh, no way, best friend or not, no one can do that." I tell Anne, who giggles.

"So, I guess I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 31st of August then." I tell Anne.

Anne gasps. "Can I come, please, please please?"

"I'll have to ask Chiron—but I'm sure he'll let you go." I tell Anne.

Anne beams.

* * *

It's August 31st today. I had gotten my Hogsmeade form signed by Chiron as:

_Chiron Brunner_

Chiron had given Anne and me the okay to go to Diagon Alley together.

"Stay safe, both of you." Annabeth tells us by the fireplace.

"When do I not stay safe?" I ask her.

"_Do you really want me to answer that?" _She asks me, glaring.

"Um...no..." I tell her.

"Good," she says.

"Okay—we'll try." I tell her. She doesn't look satisfied, but I grab Anne and step into the flames: "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

**A/N: So, now Anne knows that Lina's a witch! Yeah, so the Battle happened and Lina was on fire with her fighting ;) Yeah, Lacy wasn't really that major of a character but I killed her off, my first character I killed off :( Lina sort of feels depressed and has some regrets about Luke Castellan.**

**In the next chapter, Lina and Anne will go to Diagon Alley! I'll give you a hint of what will happen: Lina and Anne will encounter both Draco and Harry...Okay, enough hints!**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	38. Encounters in the Alley

Encounters in the Alley

**A/N: So—here's the Diagon Alley chapter you've all been waiting for! I know you're probably confused about the chapter numbers—some user kept telling me to delete the A/N chapters...they're still the same. Battle of the Labyrinth is now Chapter 37, and this is Chapter 38. Chapter 39 will be the train, and so on.**

**Anyways, school is A PAIN. My Social Studies teacher gave us some Middle Ages Project. Apparently it's required for all seventh-graders but I already have enough work on my belt...**

**I am so close to 100 followers! I have 93! I hope I can achieve 100; it would make me very happy! :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

Anne and I land in the same fireplace I had landed in the last two years. The first year I landed here with Percy. The second year I landed here with the Weasley family. Now, I'm landing here with Anne.

Who will I land with next year?

I help her up and we go outside.

"Wow!" Anne exclaims, scanning the alley. "This place is amazing! So, when are we going to meet your friends?"

"Well, I have to find them first, Anne- Banana. I think they're at the Leaky Cauldron." I grab Anne's hand and we walk over there when someone's arm blocks us. I look up to see...Draco Malfoy AKA the slick git.

"Keep walking, maybe he'll go away, he's just a slick git anyway." I hiss in Anne's ear as I keep walking with her.

"I'm still here, you know, Quimby," He tells me.

I spin around and hiss: "Unfortunately."

Anne turns around as well and gets a good look at Malfoy. "You don't look like a slick git." She announces.

My eyes widen. "Anne!" I hiss.

Malfoy's attention turns to the little girl in front of me. "Where would you get that idea?"

"From her," Anne says, gesturing to me. "I don't think she likes you that much."

"That's an understatement," I mutter. "Anyways, what do you want?" I growl.

"I just wanted to know if your summer was alright, but if _this_ is what I get for asking, _fine._" He says.

I snort. "Oh, please Malfoy, like _you _would care about _me. _Everyone knows that you only care for your precious _daddy." _I sneer at him.

"You know, you're impossible." He snaps at me.

"Not as much as you are," I snarl back.

"Lina," Anne interjects us. "Shouldn't we go meet your friends?"

"Yeah, Anne, you're right." I tell her. I give Malfoy one last sneer before I lead Anne to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Anne says.

"Because he's a slick git," I tell Anne, as if that explains everything. "I mean, he _always_ has a bone to pick with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, my best friends. He's an annoying jerk in general. _And _he's mean to the younger kids, the first-years. There is really nothing to like."

Anne, thankfully, drops it. I don't want to have to go into a full-fledge rant about how much I HATE Draco Malfoy.

I take her into the Leaky Cauldron and I see Ron and Hermione. "Ron! Hermione!" I exclaim.

"Lina!" They exclaim, each pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, have you seen Harry?" I ask them.

"We were going to go shopping in the Alley. We thought he might be in one of the shops, come with us?" Hermione asks me.

"Of course!" I say. "This is Anne." I say, gesturing to Anne, who waves her hand hello. "She was a new camper and I guess we sort of became close." I noticed something different in Anne. The Anne that I toured around Camp Half-Blood wouldn't have the nerve to interfere with Malfoy and me in a fight. She wouldn't have said what she did to Malfoy either.

"Hello, Anne," Hermione and Ron say kindly.

"Hi!" Anne says exuberantly. "This is so exciting!" She scans the Alley, where there were a number of wizards bustling around.

Hermione and Ron laugh. "Okay, so we should probably try Madam Malkin's first." Hermione says. "We all need new robes and the ones from our first year probably don't fit us anymore."

I had gone from 4'8 to 5'0, but I don't think I've grown that much, really.

With that, the four of us make our way towards the robe shop. "Where are we going, Lin-Bean?" Anne asks me.

"We're going to a robe shop," I explain. "Our old ones aren't fitting us much."

"Wow, do you know how cool that is!" Anne exclaims. She gasps as if she had an idea. "What if I used one of these for Halloween?"

"Well..." I say, skeptically. "I think you need to get it fitted..."

"Please!" Anne begs me.

"I can try to _work something out_ with the tailors," I tell Anne. "No promises." By 'work something out' I mean 'charmspeak.'

It turns out that I was able to charmspeak one of the tailors to fit Anne into witch's robes, so all four of us were doing fittings.

"So, how was your summer, Lina?" Hermione asks me.

"It was..." I hesitate. "Alright..."

"You totally hesitated on that." Hermione says.

"Well...it is a long story..." I tell her. "I think I will wait until we're in Hogwarts."

Hermione looks at me. "Fine, Lina. But you're telling us everything as soon as we're on the train compartment tomorrow."

"Including Harry?" I ask incredulously. "You know how he's like!"

"Including Harry," she says firmly.

"How was your summer?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Probably a great contrast to yours," she says.

"Lina," Ron asks. "Did you get my message?"

"No, I am _not _going to let you copy my Charms Essay!" I say exasperatedly and Anne giggles from next to me. "Why don't you ask Hermione?"

"No, Ronald." Hermione says bluntly.

"Besides her essays are better than mine," I tell Ron.

"I know, but Charms is your best subject, along with Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions." Ron says.

"Potions?" I snort.

"Ron's right, Lina. Your potions are amazing. The only reason you only scrape through the class is because Snape hates the Gryffindors, _and _he doesn't like your short temper at all." Hermione says.

"True that is." I tell them, and we laugh.

The fitters finish up with us, and Anne is adorned in a Ravenclaw uniform. "You'd make a very good witch, Anne." Hermione says.

"Wonder if I can sneak in Hogwarts?" Anne asks, teasing.

"It would be tough without magic." I tell her. "And you're little, even for a first year."

"Eh, worth a shot." Anne says.

We go to Flourish and Blotts to get books. "Okay," Hermione says. "Since Care of Magical Creatures is the only class all three of us are taking together—we should get the Monster Book of Monsters first."

I walk up to the clerk. "Hogwarts?" She asks.

I nod. "We need three copies of the Monster Book of Monsters."

"Oh, god! Not more of those! It seems everyone's taking that class!" The lady exclaims, nearly sobbing. "Alright—remember do not open these, please!"

"But how will we read them?" Hermione asks, horrified; Ron looking thrilled for an excuse _not _to read it.

"Believe me; you do _not _want to open it." The lady says.

"Okay," I mutter to Anne. "As soon as we get to Camp, Anne-Banana, we're _opening that book."_

Anne nods. "I couldn't agree more, Lin-Bean! The curiosity would be too tempting."

So the lady hands us—more like wrestles—three books and they seem to be growling. I jump a little; as does everyone else as we put them in our bags.

"Okay, Ron, you and I need Unfogging the Future for Divination," Hermione says, her and Ron grabbing two copies of that.

"Lina, we need Magical Hieroglyphics and Logograms and Guide to Ancient Runes for Ancient Runes," Hermione says, as we grab two copies of each of those for ourselves.

Hermione grabs the books for the other electives.

"Hermione, why are you taking Muggle-Studies?" I ask her. "You live with Muggles," Ron nodding in agreement.

"It's best to know what you can," she says, Anne nodding in agreement. I shake my head at the two of them. As Anne grew older, she would be like an Annabeth.

I would be the one who honestly wouldn't care—the reckless one. Then I would get scolded for being the reckless one. Not that I already don't...

We grab the required course books, the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, and Intermediate Transfiguration and put them into our bags. "Okay, I think we're done here." I tell them. "Anne, would you like anything?"

Anne nods. "I want to know more about the Wizarding World!"

"Here," Hermione takes a book from the shelf titled Guide to the Wizarding World and gives it to Anne.

Anne looks at the book with amazement. "Wow!" She exclaims. "This is going to be so cool!" She immediately immerses herself into the book and I chuckle under my breath.

We pay for all the books we got and left the store.

After that, we went to the Apothecary and the Cauldron Shop to get Potion stuff. I doubt Anne was even paying attention as she was reading.

Then, we went to Ollivander's, because Ron needed a new wand, considering what happened to his old wand last year.

Anne finally looks up from her book. "So this is where you get wands?" Anne asks.

I nod. "Yep."

"Wow…" Anne says.

Eventually, we just went to Florean Fortescue's. The four of us got huge sundaes and sat at a table. "Keep looking for any sign of Harry," I instruct them.

I turn to Ron. "Guess who I ran into earlier?"

"Harry?" He asks hopefully.

"Guess again," I say flatly, also disappointed that it wasn't Harry. "Let me give you a hint. We hate his guts."

"Malfoy?" Ron spits out his name venomously.

"Yep." I say, popping the p. "It was rather..._unfortunate." _I sneer, and Ron laughs.

We keep looking for Harry.

"Hey, Lin-Bean," Anne asks. "Maybe that random guy's Harry?"

"Don't be silly, Anne-Banana, it's not like some random guy's going to be—" I look at where she was pointing. "Oh gods, that IS Harry!"

"Harry!" Hermione and I wave our arms frantically. Luckily, he sees us all and comes in the shop and takes a seat at our table, however, not before wrapping me up in a huge hug.

"Did you all have a great summer?" He asks, looking at Ron, Hermione, and I in turn before laying his eyes on Anne.

"Oh, Harry, this is Anne." I tell him. "She's a friend from Camp." Anne waves at him. I blush.

"Hello, Anne." Harry says kindly to her. I could tell he didn't know what else to say to her, so I jump in.

"Did you really blow up your aunt?" I ask him.

Everyone at the table laughs except for Hermione, who gives Harry a stern glare.

"I didn't mean to," Harry says sheepishly. "I just—lost control."

Ron, Anne, and I burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Hermione snaps at us. "I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"I thought so too," Harry says. "Forget getting expelled, I thought I was going to get arrested! Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?" Harry turns to Ron.

"It's you, isn't it?" Ron says. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me! Anyways, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!" Ron turns to me hopefully. "Lina—you could stay too! You could go back to Camp and pick up your trunk and come over here!"

I look at Anne and shake my head. "No—no I need this last night at Camp. I'll just meet you guys at King's Cross Station tomorrow, it'll be alright."

"It's my birthday in September," Hermione says.

"That's coming up!" Anne says. "What're you going to do?"

"Well," Hermione smiles at her. "I think I'd like an owl. I mean, Lina's got Midnight, Harry has Hedwig, and Ron has Errol."

"Errol's just a family owl," Ron reminds her. "Anyway, I need to get Scabbers checked out. I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Ron's rat did look a little ill.

"We could go to the Magical Menagerie." I suggest. "We can see if Ron has anything for Scabbers, Hermione can get her owl, and I can buy owl treats for Midnight. Plus, I'm sure Anne-Banana would love to see all the pets there."

Anne nods, enthusiastic.

We went to the pet shop, and it was nothing like when I went to get Midnight with Percy in first year.

It was crowded, cramped, and the animals were noisy. All in all, I think it was a disappointment for Anne, whose excited face fell the second we went in there.

"This stinks." She pouts. "Literally."

I smell something putrid. "It was much better the way I remembered it, Anne-Banana. I don't know what changed."

Ron talks to the witch behind the counter, and I grab some owl treats for Midnight and quickly pay for them.

"OUCH!" Ron cries out. A cat seemed to be attacking him.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" The witch cries. She tries to grab Scabbers away from the cat, but Scabbers hurries out of the shop.

"Scabbers!" Ron cries and runs out of the shop, Harry at his heels.

Anne and I stay inside with Hermione.

"What can I help you with?" The witch asks us.

"What can you tell me about Crookshanks?" Hermione asks.

Anne and I widen our eyes. How could Hermione want to buy that thing?!

In the end, Hermione bought Crookshanks, insisting to Anne and me that he was lonely and nobody wanted him.

I was still unconvinced.

"You _bought _that monster?" Ron asks when Hermione, Anne, and I emerge from the shop.

"It was her idea!" Anne and I yell simultaneously, pointing at Hermione, who glares at us.

"He's _gorgeous,_ isn't he?" Hermione says, petting Crookshanks.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron yelled.

I was on Ron's side for this one...I mean...the cat nearly scalped him...

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" She asks the cat.

"Scabbers needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing lurking around?" Ron asks.

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," Hermione says, handing it to Ron. "Stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers will be sleeping in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, no one in the shop wanted him."

"Wonder why," Ron says sarcastically. Harry, Anne and I catch up to follow him. Hermione eventually catches up to us.

When we reach the Leaky Cauldron I sigh.

"I think Anne and I had better be going," I tell them.

Their faces fall. "Hey," I tell them. "We'll all be together again tomorrow!" I tell them. I give them each one last hug.

"Goodbye, Anne." Hermione says kindly. Anne waves back to her as we go back towards the fireplace: "Camp Half-Blood!"

Anne and I land in the Big House, where Annabeth was waiting for us. "Lina, Anne!" She exclaims. "How was it?"

"Usual," I say indifferently.

"It was amazing!" Anne says excitedly. "I got robes, and a new book for myself!"

"Wow, Anne, that's great!" Annabeth says.

Annabeth, Anne, and I walk out of the Big House and into the Camp, where I see an odd sight.

Clarisse and Silena were...hanging out with each other. Okay, that is wrong on _so_ many levels. First of all, they HATE each other...like, even more than _I_ hate Clarisse.

I decide to speak up: "What the Hades did I walk into?" I ask them.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth says, shocked.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other?" Anne says questioningly.

"Doesn't it look nice?" Silena asks us, gesturing to Clarisse's hair.

"I guess..." I trail off.

Clarisse looks up at me and smiles—which is even more INSANE. She hates me. "We actually have a lot in common."

"Has this world gone insane?" I ask nobody in particular.

"We both like boys and we care for our siblings." Silena shrugs.

"Thanks for helping me with my...boy problems." Clarisse says to Silena.

"No problem!" Silena smiles at her.

Anne was just watching the scene with confusion and Annabeth was trying to figure out what the Hades is happening.

"Okay, I am officially creeped out now. I swear, Clarisse, I think you just _smiled _at me." I tell her.

She shrugs. "I owe you as well."

"For what?" I ask, confused. I would NEVER do anything for Clarisse.

"When you were fighting in the Battle, I don't even think you were paying attention to things around you. But in reality, you saved the life of one of my half-sisters. Thanks." Clarisse says.

"You're welcome..." I trail off. "I suppose this is better than you two hating each other." Annabeth, Anne and I continue walking.

"That was strange," Annabeth mutters.

* * *

"Try to stay out of trouble at Hogwarts this year," Annabeth tells me.

"I don't get in trouble." I tell her. "The trouble finds me."

She pulls me into a hug and walks away from the Hill. I wouldn't be seeing her for another year—same with Anne.

But—I am still so excited for third year! Heavens knows this summer was stressful!

* * *

It was September 1st today. I leave for Hogwarts in ten minutes.

"Stay safe, Lina." Silena says. We both look in one direction. Usually, Lacy is here too—wishing me a farewell. But, she isn't here. She died in that Battle. I feel rage inside of me. _If I get another chance to fight these monsters again—_

We hug, and I leave the Aphrodite cabin for a full year. I know the Battle will be coming up this summer—and I will be there—fighting by everyone's side.

But for now—let me enjoy third year.

I stand by the fireplace with Anne, who has tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Anne-Banana." I tell her. "I packed some extra drachmas so that we can Iris-Message more often."

She nods, excited. "What would we do without Iris-Messages?"

I pull her into a hug worthy of the war god—Ares.

"I hope you have fun, Lin-Bean." Anne says.

I nod, some of my own tears coming in my eyes. "I will, Anne-Banana."

We go in one last hug, both of us starting to sob a bit.

Chiron comes up next to Anne. "Have a great time at Hogwarts, Lina." Chiron smiles.

I nod. "I will."

I pull away from Anne—and give her one last goodbye and a smile—and I take the floo powder to King's Cross Station.

I'm off to my third year at Hogwarts—not knowing what to expect.

* * *

**A/N: So...that was Diagon Alley! Next will be the train and dementors...hmm...interesting... Yeah—Anne won't be making an appearance until next summer (unless you count Iris Messages) :( Lina doesn't know what to expect for third year, and you don't either. Only I know, and you'll have to find out what I have in store for her! ;) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about school.**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	39. Dementors and Unexpected Saviors

Dementors and Unexpected Saviors

**A/N: I have a snow day today, but also a horrible cold...I am now a sniffling mess. That didn't stop me from writing this chapter. My school is a torture chamber, as soon as I finish one project there's another one waiting in the shadows :( And, honestly, some of my classmates are really annoying...**

**This chapter will ignite the ship war again! I mean, seriously, more than any other chapter. You guys will be either really happy or wanting to kill me at the end of this chapter. I have 97 followers, please follow; it's getting so exciting, so close to 100 followers!**

**Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I look up at the train and smile; welcome to third year. I go into the only empty compartment and try to shove my stuff in, to no avail. I mutter curses in Ancient Greek; curse my short frame!

"Need some help there, Lina?" I whirl around to see Harry, who was smirking as he watched me struggle.

"No," I say haughtily. "I can do this my—OW!" I exclaim as they fall. "Yeah..."

Harry smirks as he put my trunk up in the compartment—with not much effort. I only reach his chin now.

"You've gotten taller," I mutter.

He takes my hand. "Come on Lina, everyone's outside."

I walk with Harry outside and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, was there.

"Lina!" Fred and George exclaim before pulling me into a bone-crushing double-hug.

"Boys, let the girl breathe." Mrs. Weasley orders as she pulls me into a hug. "You're so pretty, Lina dear. The boys must be crazy for you, my sons included," she says, glancing at Fred and George.

Ginny laughs. "And then you live with them."

"Yeah." I tell her. "How do you do that, anyway, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugs. "I just have to know a lot of hexes." I laugh.

Mrs. Weasley gives us all one last goodbye. I was about to go into the train when Fred sweeps me off my feet and runs into the Hogwarts Express with me hanging over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yell, laughing.

Fred laughs. "Come on Lina, now you don't have to walk!" I laugh as I let Fred carry me all the way across the Hogwarts Express until we run into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Fred, put her down." Ron says, rolling his eyes. I was still laughing over Fred's shoulder.

Fred put me down gently on my feet before him and George pull me into a hug and leave with their friends.

Suddenly Harry jumped on the train, panting.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I need to talk to the three of you in private," He mutters.

"Go away, Ginny." Ron says.

"That's nice," Ginny huffs before stalking off. I felt bad and was about to say something—but Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me into the compartment my stuff was in.

A man was leaning against the window, fast asleep. I frown. "I thought only students ride the train."

"Everywhere else is full," Hermione says. We took seats as far from the window as possible and close the door.

"Wonder, who he is," Ron says, and I shrug.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answers surely.

"Do you know everything?!" Ron gapes.

"It's on his briefcase, Ronald." Hermione rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh," Ron says. "I wonder what he teaches."

"It's obvious isn't it?" I tell him. "All the spots are taken except for Defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were filling me and each other in on their summers. Ron went to Egypt this summer. Harry's had not been a great summer—and Hermione's was indifferent. Before Hermione had finished however, we all decided to go to the bathroom and change into our robes.

They all look at me. "Your turn, Lina."

"Everything?" I groan.

They nod.

I huff. "Fine..." I launched first about how Annabeth kept the Labyrinth a secret from me, and then how she went on the quest, then about how I met Anne, how everyone thought Percy was dead until he came back, how they all left for the quest again, the Battle of the Labyrinth, the fight, Lacy's death, the slip into unconsciousness, my revival, and how it was just normal after that.

As soon as I was done, Harry pulls me into a hug.

"Um, Harry?" I say after thirty seconds, "You can, uh, let go now."

"Sorry, Lina." He says. "That's just too much..."

"I'm a demigod, Harry. It's never normal." I say softly.

Ron and Hermione also pull me into a hug.

After we push that out of the way—I notice Harry had something on his mind.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He hesitated—but then he told us about how some crazy assassin called Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and was coming after him—because of what happened with Voldemort twelve years ago.

"Harry, you have to be careful if that's the case." Hermione tells him.

I nod. "Yeah. Listen, I'll be right back." I tell them. I felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

Harry leaps up from his seat. "I'll go with you, Lina."

"To the girl's bathroom..." I trail off. Harry turns red. "I thought not."

I quickly go to the bathroom and come out of there. I was thinking about something else when I bump into someone, we crash into an empty compartment and I land on top of them.

I gasp. "I'm so sorry!" I see who it is. "Malfoy," I spit.

"Watch where you're going—oh!" He says when he gets a look at who it was. "Well, if it isn't Lina Quimby. I see you're as reckless as ever."

"I see you're still a slick git." I tell him bluntly.

The train came to a stop. "We can't be here already!" I tell him. Suddenly the lights went off. I pull myself away from Malfoy and look around.

"Something's wrong," He mutters.

"Obviously, what gave you that idea?" I snap at him.

"Could you stop lashing out at me for one second?" He snaps at me exasperatedly.

"Nope," I tell him haughtily. "I'm _sooo _out of here." I move, feeling the seats to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "I think the door's locked."

He moves over to give it a try, and it didn't work for him either.

Something cold hits me and I scream. Malfoy grabs my hand and takes me to the back of the compartment.

A creature—I don't know what it is—comes into the compartment. It was under a black hood.

Malfoy had his arms around me but I was too frightened to even care.

The creature took a step forward, it leaned over towards me.

_(("Kronos wants to take over my body. I—I didn't know he wanted this. Please, Lina. It can be like the old days, us fighting for a better world. We can escape it all." He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Annabeth said no."_

_I wanted to say yes. _

_But I knew I couldn't. He is not the same Luke from when I was six. He has changed. So have I. I can't trust him anymore; and I have my own life. My heart breaks for Luke Castellan, but I can't help him, which breaks my heart more._

_I hesitate. "I don't think I can trust you, Luke." I tell him. "I don't think I can. You're not the same Luke from when I was young. I—I can't, Luke."_

_His kind demeanor changed completely, and he glares at me. "Fine, Alina." He snaps at me. "But when Kronos takes over my body both you and I will regret it." He stalks off and disappears in the Forbidden Forest.))_

I let out a shriek. It was one of my worst memories. I could feel the arms of Malfoy around my waist. This creature was sucking out all of my happiness. I pull out a hand and without warning—I send the biggest fireball I had ever created at the creature—that flies out of the room and disappears.

That was all I saw before everything went black.

* * *

"Lina, please, wake up!" A voice begs me. I start to stir—but I wasn't strong enough yet to attempt to get up or even open my eyes. It was like I was binded in a sleep.

"I can't get up," I murmur weakly. "I can't open my eyes."

"That spell you did must have weakened you," the voice mutters.

I remember what I did with the fire. That wasn't a spell...oh well, the less they knew the better. I feel arms scooping me up. "It's alright, Lina, you're safe now." The voice soothes me. I couldn't see whose arms I was in—but it felt great. It felt safe. It felt _right. _

The person whose arms I was in knocks gently on a door.

"What are _you _doing here?" An angry voice yells. I felt myself being taken out of the person's arms and into the arms of someone else.

"I was just helping Lina out." The person who carried me before says.

"Oh, please, like _you _would help Lina!" The person who is currently holding me says, in a rage. "I bet you did something to her! I mean, look at her!"

"All I did was help," The other voice argues. Slowly, but surely, I open my eyes. I feel disoriented.

I notice that the person who is currently holding me is _Harry._

The person who carried me over here—who assured me I would be safe-was..._Malfoy?! _Okay, that is wrong on _so _many levels! Wait a second...since when did he call me _Lina?! _I mean, it's always 'Quimby,' isn't it? I take back everything I said about feeling safe in his arms!

"What's—what's happened, what's going on?" I mutter.

I try to pull myself out of Harry's arms but I fell to the floor. I grab Hermione, who lets me lean on her.

"I think both of you are acting like idiots," I tell them, finally gaining my strength. "Well, Malfoy you're always an idiot but not the point right now, and I still can't figure out why you would help me." I look at him. "Thank you, for helping me, however."

Malfoy nods shortly and his lips twitch a bit into a half smile.

"What happened, Lina?" Hermione asks me.

"Well, there was this creature, and I sort of fainted, and then there was fire—"

"You fainted too? One of those was in our compartment, Lina. It's called a Dementor." Harry says.

"One came in here too?" I ask, concerned. "You fainted too?"

Malfoy snickers. "You fainted? Like, actually fainted?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," I snap at him.

The man came back in. "Just spoke to the conductor; we should be arriving in about ten minutes." He looks at Harry and Malfoy, and then turns to me.

I just realize something: _I'm the source of Harry and Malfoy fighting..._

"No, Professor, Malfoy was just leaving, weren't you?" I tell him. He huffs and leaves the compartment.

Harry sits down next to me. I had gained enough strength to at least sit down upright. "Are you alright?" He asks softly.

Ron and Hermione shot me concerned looks—but there was also something that read: _you owe us an explanation, Lina._

'Common room,' I mouth to them.

"Yeah," I tell him. "Just a little weak from the _fire—" _I say quietly so that the Professor could not hear. _"That I used to stop it. _Just a bit startled, is all."

"Here," Professor Lupin tells me, handing me a piece of what looked like chocolate. "Dementors are horrible creatures. This should help."

"Thank you," I replied, eating it. Turns out it was chocolate. I love chocolate! I feel better already.

"Do you feel better?" He asks me. I nod. "Thanks."

The train halts to a stop and we all hurry out of the train, and get into one of the carriages. I shiver from the freezing cold.

We reach there and head up the stairs. I catch a glimpse of Malfoy heading up the stairs with the Slytherins and he catches my eye, and he looks relieved. I look away.

I hear Professor McGonagall: "Potter! Quimby! Granger! I need to have a word with you!"

Hermione, Harry, and I exchange looks. "You're not in trouble," she adds quickly. "Move along, Weasley." She tells Ron. We shoot Ron glances of apology as we follow Professor McGonagall.

We all sit in her office, when Madam Pomfrey comes rushing in. "You two again?" She asks us. "I suppose you couldn't have waited until the semester started to start working mischief."

"Professor Lupin sent an owl about how you two were ill on the train," Professor McGonagall explains to us.

Madam Pomfrey checks Harry and I carefully—sending us with bars of chocolate. I'm glad I don't have to be in that Hospital Wing.

Professor McGonagall tells us to wait outside while she talks privately with Hermione. Once they're out, we head to the feast.

Harry takes my hand as we walk towards the Gryffindor table. A lot of people pointed at Harry—whose face got red at each point. No one pointed at me. Some people glanced at me, however, noting how I changed a bit over the summer—but nothing about the Dementor incident. Good, that means Malfoy kept his mouth shut about me.

But that's the question: Why would he?

Harry sits beside Ron, and Hermione and I walk around the table to sit across from them.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore says. "I have some news before we enjoy the feast. As you can tell from the search on the train—" Malfoy glances at me—"Hogwarts is presently the host to some Dementors from Azkaban."

I shudder involuntarily. The thought of those things coming—and bringing my horrible memories with them—scared me out of my wits.

"They are here on official Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed by every entrance to the ground, so I must stress to you the importance of not leaving without permission." Dumbledore says. "Dementors will not be fooled by tricks, disguises, or even invisibility cloaks." He glances in our direction and the four of us shift guiltily in our seats. "I must warn you, it is not in a Dementor's nature to listen to pleas and excuses. Stay away from them. Give them no reason to harm you, and the year will pass by without incident."

You're a liar, I think. I gave them no reason to harm me, and they made me see one of my worst memories...I don't believe you, Dumbledore.

"On to a happier note," Dumbledore says. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was scattered applause for him.

I look at Snape and I shudder. He was giving Professor Lupin a look of loathing and hatred—the stare reserved for Harry.

"Look at Snape," Ron hisses at me across the table.

"I know, I saw." I tell him.

"Our former Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, retired last year. However, I couldn't be more pleased to tell you that Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take his place in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

We share stunned looks before I start clapping and cheering with the Gryffindor table. Well, there's one class to look forward to!

"We should've known," Ron says. "Who else would assign us a biting book?"

Anne and I had tried to open it back at camp. It didn't really go very well. Tears come in my eyes at the thought of Anne-Banana.

Was she okay? Was Percy? Was Annabeth? Was Silena? Was Thalia?

...I don't even know where Thalia is!

I manage a laugh at Ron's comment. The four of us were the last ones still clapping for Hagrid.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announces.

Mountains of food are on the table and I realize how hungry I was. I grab a bunch of food and start eating.

Everything was perfect. I finally remembered why I wanted to come back to Hogwarts. I ate and got a chance to reconnect with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

As soon as the last of the great dessert—and chocolate ice cream—went away, Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed.

My friends and I rush up to Hagrid to congratulate him.

"Congratulations!" I tell him. "Thank yeh." He sniffles. "It's all cause of you four. Still can't believe it...great man, Dumbledore is."

Professor McGonagall shoos us away before we could say anything else.

When we get into the common room—we were practically the only ones there.

I take a seat in the couch closest to the fire.

"Okay," Ron tells me. "What the bloody hell happened between you and Malfoy?" They look expectantly at me.

"Okay," I say. "So, I just finished using the bathroom and I wasn't looking where I was going. So I crashed into Malfoy and landed in a compartment with him. We shared our usual arguments, and then the lights went out. A Dementor showed up, and I somehow used my fire powers to make it go away. Then I went unconscious, and when I came back to consciousness—I was too weak to even open my eyes. I didn't know who lifted me. I didn't know that Malfoy carried me to my compartment! Then, I got there, and I was able to open my eyes and I saw to my horror who the person that carried me there was."

I made sure to leave out the part where Malfoy's voice told me: 'It's alright, Lina, you're safe now.'

"Okay, so that explains that." Harry says. "But...why would Malfoy want to carry you? Why would he want to help you? You know he hates us."

"Who knows what the Hades happens in Malfoy's inflated head!" I snap.

"He must have said something," Hermione persists.

"I was weak and half conscious, what could he have said!" I snap a second time.

"You could still hear," Ron says.

I sigh. "He said: 'It's alright Lina, you're safe now.'"

Ron and Hermione look at each other bewildered.

Harry's eyes immediately darken. "I want you to stay away from Malfoy, Lina." He hisses at me forcefully, glowering at the wall.

Startled at Harry's harsh tone, I look up at him. "That will be easy."

"I mean it, Lina; you need to stay away from him!" He snarls at me. "I don't like the way he looked at you."

I was a bit terrified of Harry right now, actually. He's never like this!

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione tells him. I back away nervously, biting my lip.

"Harry," I say forcefully with electric charmspeak. "Don't worry. I'll most definitely stay away from Malfoy."

The charmspeak seemed to work on him. "Good." He says.

"I—I think I should be going to bed." I start to head up the dormitory.

"Lina, wait." Harry calls back. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"It's okay Harry." I say numbly as I walk up the dormitories.

"What was up with Harry?" I ask Hermione when we're both in bed.

Hermione shrugs. "You know how he is about you, Lina. Good night." She smiles.

I also think about what Malfoy had said to me, but I shrugged it off.

"Good night, Hermione." I murmur as I fall asleep.

Today had been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: So...there's a lot going on in this chapter. There's the whole part about Malfoy helping Lina...and then there's the part where Harry gets protective, hmm...I can already feel the ship war. As for the Dementors, Lina will be more affected by the Dementors than Harry because her memories are worse than his. One of her worst memories is the thing with Luke in the end of her second year...anyways; Lina's third year has just gotten started! You'll have to read on... ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	40. The Hippogriff and the Idiot

The Hippogriff and the Idiot

**A/N: You guessed right; I had another snow-day; no school! This is more of a filler chapter as I start to head into Lina's third year. I see the ship war has started again...anyways...I just need one more follower and then I'll have 100 follows!**

**Shout out to: Guest Moustache for being the 200****th**** reviewer! I can't believe I've gotten this far! :)**

**A POLL is located on my profile: I want to know who you guys ship! :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I felt someone toss a pillow at me. "Lina, get up!"

"What? Too early," I mutter.

Someone whacks me with the pillow and I look up, glaring. "Go away Hermione." I mutter, pulling my blanket close to me.

She sighs and yanks the blanket away from me. "No, Lina. You have to get up, we have classes!" Hermione insists. "And don't go back to sleep!" She says, as I was about to fall asleep.

I pull myself up and look at the clock. Gods...I got up later at Camp Half Blood.

As soon as I've actually managed to get up and ready, Hermione and I meet up with Harry and Ron before we go to breakfast. I was still a bit wary around Harry because of what happened last night, and tried to keep a distance.

We pass the Slytherin table. Malfoy, surrounded by a group of Slytherins, fakes a faint and sneered at Harry. The group of idiotic Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Ignore them Harry." Hermione says. "They're not worth it."

"What's the matter, Potter? Feeling a bit faint again? Got a visit from a big bad Dementor in your dreams, did you?" Malfoy sneers. The idiotic Slytherins start cackling again.

I glare at him. It's my turn to sneer at him when I say: "Hey, Malfoy! Are you going to tell the Slytherins what _really _happened with us yesterday, or do you not have the skin?"

"What do you mean, Draky-Poo?" Pansy says. "What happened between you and _her?"_

I cackle. "Have fun with that, _Draky-Poo."_ With that, my friends and I walk smugly off to the Gryffindor table.

"Nice handling of Malfoy," Harry whispers in my ear.

I shrug. "I don't care what happened on the train, no one messes with my friends."

We get our schedules. Ron frowns when he looks at Hermione's. "They've messed up your timetable. They've got you down for too many subjects. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage." Hermione assures Ron. "I've worked it all out with Professor McGonagall."

I frown at Hermione but decide to drop it. I look up at Harry—who was currently glaring at Draco Malfoy. I noticed that Malfoy was trying to sneak a glance at me—triggering Harry's glare.

"Okay, Hermione, ready for Ancient Runes?" I tell her, grabbing my bag.

"Hermione has Divination with Harry and me right now!" Ron says.

"No, she has Ancient Runes with me right now!" I tell him. I look at her time table. "Oh, no way, Hermione! It says that you have Divination, Ancient Runes, _and _Muggle Studies, _all _at 9:00!"

Ron and I turn to stare at Hermione. She sighs. "Harry, Ron, I'll meet you in Divination. Lina, I'll head with you to Ancient Runes."

"Hermione, how the Hades can you be in three places at once?" I ask her.

"Don't be silly, Lina. No one can be in three places at once." Hermione assures me. "Now, let's go."

"But—" I tell her. But just then, Hagrid shows up, telling us how excited he was for his first lesson. "Looking forward to it," I beam.

I still don't believe her, but I wave goodbye to Harry and Ron and walk with Hermione to Ancient Runes.

Ancient Runes was actually interesting. It has a lot of homework but I think I would prefer it to Divination. We learned about...well, different types of Ancient Runes.

"Lina," Hermione says nervously when she gets out of the Ancient Runes classroom. "Why don't you head down to Transfiguration? I'll meet you there."

"But where are you—" I tell her.

She shoots me a nervous look as if she was telling me: _please drop it, Lina._

"Alright then," I say, skeptical. I walk down to the Transfiguration classroom and meet up with Harry and Ron on the way. "Hey, Lina, isn't Hermione supposed to be with you?" Ron asks me.

"She was. As soon as we came out of Ancient Runes she just told me to come over here and she'll be there." I say.

"Wait—but Hermione was in Divination too, right?" I ask Ron.

"Yeah." Ron says.

"She was also in Ancient Runes." I pause for a minute. "But they were at the same time! Hermione's keeping secrets, and I'm going to find out what!"

Ron nods in agreement.

As soon as we get in, I see Hermione hurrying in to take the empty seat next to me. "Where were you?" I ask her.

"Bathroom," she squeaks. Hermione squeaks when she's keeping a secret...

Professor McGonagall starts the lesson by transforming herself into a cat. She was an Animagi. I watch with interest—but the class was just giving Harry fearful looks.

I just remembered: Most of them took Divination. What the Hades happened in there? I shoot Harry a look.

Professor McGonagall frowns at us.

"Please Professor," Hermione says. "We've just had our first Divination class—" I glare at her. "—and we were reading our tea leaves, and—"

"Which one of you will be dying this year?" Professor McGonagall says dryly.

"Me," Harry answers after a moment of silence.

"You should know, Potter, that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of one student per year. No one has died yet. I have little patience with the subject of Divination. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..." Professor McGonagall trails off. "I assure you, if you die, you need not hand in your homework. You look in perfectly good health to me, however Potter."

I muffle a snort. This is just rich! I didn't miss anything good in Divination at all! It's just an insult to the _real _Oracles...Predicting my best friend's death...oh please!

During Transfiguration, we just took a bunch of notes on Animagi.

After that, it was lunchtime. Hermione started to shovel food in her mouth. "Gods, Hermione. I think you're turning into Ron."

Harry and Ron laugh at the comment.

I sit and watch Ron and Hermione debate about the Grim. I was on Hermione's side for this one, I mean honestly!

Hermione finally snaps. "If being good at Divination means I have to predict death through tea leaves, I don't think I want to be studying it anymore! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to Ancient Runes!" She grabs her book and stalks off.

"I'm with Hermione," I tell them. "I mean, some random tea cup predicts that there is a Grim and then everyone thinks it means certain death? Ha-ha, very funny. Since I'm a you-know-what, I've heard real prophecies from real seers and Oracles. Don't worry, Harry. I have to get my Care of Magical Creatures book from upstairs." I shudder. "I'll meet you there."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something else about the Grim but decides against it.

I head upstairs and grab my book, which was bounded with tape. That was a three-way effort. Anne and I were holding the book down and Silena taped it. This was all while the book was trying to bite us.

I sigh as I put the book in my bag. Hermione wasn't in here. I go down the steps only for someone to run straight into me as we crash into the floor. The person was on top of me.

"Get the Hades off of me!" I growl at the person. The person helps me up and I find myself looking up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Quimby." He says, smirking down at me. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Replace 'pleasure' with 'horrible' and you can tell how glad I am to run into you," I tell him. "I must get going to Care of Magical Creatures, so, hopefully I _won't_ see you later." I sneer.

I walk the other direction, but he follows me.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to me, _Lina._ You do owe me after what I did yesterday, after all." Malfoy says.

"That's the thing," I tell him. "Why were you all of a sudden nice to me? Why did you help me after I fainted? And why didn't you tell the whole school like you did Harry?"

"Would I help you? Yes. Would I help Potter? No." He says.

"But why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He smirks. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He walks away.

I can't even begin to comprehend what goes on in Malfoy's inflated head...

Malfoy had made me late so I was running quickly towards where the class was around Hagrid's hut.

"Sorry, holdup in the common room," I lie to Harry. I was still a little nervous to bring up anything along the subject of Malfoy to Harry because of what happened last night. I mean, everything's normal now—but I don't want Harry to do that again. It honestly scares me.

Ron and Hermione were too focused on glaring at each other to notice my arrival.

Harry takes my hand as Hagrid leads us towards the edge of the forest.

"Everyone, gather around the fence," Hagrid calls out. "Now, if yeh'll open yer books ter page—"

"How?" Malfoy asks a bit too nastily for my tastes— but still a fair question. If we open them, they'll bite us.

"Eh?" Hagrid asks.

"How do we open the books?" Malfoy asks. We all pull out our books—showing Hagrid the restraining we had on them.

"You have ter stroke the spine." Hagrid says as if it were obvious.

Seriously? Ten minutes of effort from me, Anne, and Silena and all we had to do was stroke the spine?! I start to stroke the spine gently, and I rip the tape off and it opens like a normal book.

You've got to be kidding me!

Hagrid left to get something for the lesson, and Malfoy suddenly looks up with a terrified look on his face. "Dementor, Dementor!"

Harry and I clutch each other's hands fearfully, turning around, only to get laughter from the Slytherins. I notice Malfoy stopped laughing when he catches sight of my fearful face.

Harry and I give Malfoy looks of deep loathing.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid announces. He arrives with a dozen horse/eagle creatures. I wonder how Percy would get along with these...

"Hippogriffs are proud creatures. Don't ever insult one. It may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid says. "Yeh have to let them make the first move."

"So, who wants t' go first?" Hagrid asks.

No one really particularly wants to—but Harry and I share a look.

"We will." We tell Hagrid.

Hagrid beams at us. "All righ'." He says. He walks over and unhitches two Hippogriffs.

"Harry, let's see how yeh get along with Buckbeak. An' Lina, you'll take Moonlight," Hagrid nods towards a Hippogriff who had a beautiful black coat and grey eyes.

"Easy now." Hagrid tells us. "Once you get eye contact with yer Hippogriff, try not ter blink too much."

I lock eyes with Moonlight, who studies me carefully.

"Good, good..." Hagrid says. "Now bow, both of yeh...easy does it."

Moonlight takes two steps back and starts to squawk loudly. "All righ' Lina, back up a bit." Hagrid instructs me. "Don't move closer."

I did as Hagrid instructed me to and gulp. "All righ', try again. Don't worry; Moonlight's not used to new people."

I walk forward and bow deeply. After some hesitation, Moonlight bows back. Buckbeak was also bowing to Harry.

"Well done!" Hagrid cheers. "Now yeh can go and touch them!"

I slowly approach Moonlight and pet her beak, and she nuzzles me affectionately. Harry and I grin at each other and the crowd of students cheers behind me.

"Alright then, you two can ride them now." Hagrid says.

"What!" I shriek. Moonlight ruffles her feathers and looks expectantly at me. I gulp. Okay. I am one of the best Pegasus riders at Camp. I can do this. I boost myself up on Moonlight. I see that Harry's having some trouble with his.

"Catch me if you can, Harry!" I laugh haughtily as Moonlight rears back and the two of us are in the air.

"Show off!" I heard Harry tease behind me.

The ride was exhilarating. I loved it! "Woo-hoo!" I yell. "Having fun, Harry?"

"I—honestly—don't—know!" Harry calls from my right.

"Excellent, well done!" Hagrid says as soon as we touch down. "Now, who wants ter go next?"

Eventually—Harry and I stand by the edge as the rest of the class comes over the fence. Soon people were bowing all over the place. I notice little miss pug-face and her idiotic gang of Slytherins trying to tame Moonlight. I snicker when none of them. Moonlight looks at me and winks. I wink back.

Malfoy and his idiotic goons decide to try and tame Buckbeak. Malfoy was petting him smugly. "That was too easy." He says snottily. "You're not dangerous, are you? You great big ugly brute."

It happened in the blink of an eye. Malfoy lets out a girly high pitched scream as Buckbeak raised his hind legs and slashed Malfoy on the arms with one of his talons.

"Ah, it's killed me! Someone help me!" Malfoy calls. Hagrid was there in a flash, picking him up. "Just wait until my father hears about this!"

I immediately open the door for Hagrid and Malfoy and shoot Malfoy a concerned look for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Um," I tell my friends uncertainly. "I would be careful. Something tells me that he _really is _going to tell his father about this."

They nod in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter, it was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be Defense against the Dark Arts class...Lina will have to face her boggart and her worst fear...I wonder what it is...oh, wait. I know already. You guys, however, will have to read on and find out... ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	41. The Boggart Incident

The Boggart Incident

**A/N: I know that this is a pretty short chapter compared to my other chapters (usually 3k+), but it covers some important content, and I don't want to move on to Hogsmeade and the Fat Lady's flight until Chapter 42. But, it's still a chapter nonetheless :)**

**I got 100 follows! AND the 100****th**** follow is my best friend! Thank you PurpleOwlsHRJ! :)**

**Also, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

The class of Ancient Runes proved to be harder than I thought. To save time—Hermione and I always worked on Ancient Runes homework together—helping each other when needed. However—the teacher seemed to be zoning in on Ancient Greek runes, which was awesome for me!

Malfoy was _really _laying it on thick. He kept simpering to miss pug face; and acted like he was going to drop dead any second.

This made me furious. I have had more injuries in battle at thirteen years old than he will ever have in a whole freaking lifetime!

I had finally snapped in Potions class. "I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," Malfoy was saying. "Father's not very happy about my injury, and—"

Hermione had to grab my arm before I have any thoughts about using the silver knife for something other than cutting up ingredients.

"He's complained to the school governors, and a lasting injury like this...who knows if my arm will ever be the same." Malfoy says aloud to us.

"I don't care what your father thinks Malfoy," I snap at him. "He doesn't have any influence, he just has money! That arm injury is nothing! It's already healed, for the gods' sake!"

Harry and Ron look at me admiringly. "What are you going to do Malfoy?" I challenge. "Tell your father on me? _Oh, father, Alina Quimby is such a horrible girl who has the worst temper in the world!' _I mimic him. Harry and Ron laugh, and Hermione sets me a look.

Malfoy gapes at me.

"I would close your mouth unless you want to catch flies." I tell him.

Snape comes over to us. He looks at Malfoy. "Draco—is Miss Quimby giving you trouble?" Snape glares at me. It was common knowledge that Snape doesn't like me. Not as much as Harry by a long shot—but he still doesn't like me.

Malfoy hesitates. "No, Professor." He tells Snape. Snape gives me a suspicious look as he stalks off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione share a confused look with me: Malfoy didn't snitch on me...not that I'm complaining, I don't want detention with Snape.

I sigh and count the minutes to the end of this class.

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was my favorite subject if it isn't being taught by wacko Professors. I was really hoping Professor Lupin would be a good teacher.

When we got there, Professor Lupin took us to the staffroom and told us this would be a practical lesson; sweet!

Unfortunately, Snape was sitting comfortably in a low armchair when we get there. Harry glares at him. "What's he doing here?" He whispers to me.

I shrug. "It's the staff room, Harry."

"Leave it open, Lupin." Snape says. "I'd rather not witness this. Possibly no one's warned you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom, who is incapable of following simple instructions."

I mutter a few choice words under my breath. _This class contains Lina Quimby—who has the power to burn you into flames...she just doesn't want to reveal herself, otherwise she wouldn't hesitate..._

"I was hoping Neville would assist me," Professor Lupin says. He ushers us to a wardrobe. It looked like something was itching to get out. "Not to worry," Professor Lupin says. "There's a boggart in there. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shoots up in the air at once. "Hermione?"

"It's a shape shifter," Hermione says seriously. "It takes the shape of whatever frightens us the most."

"Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when alone, but when a person steps in front of it, it will turn into the person's worst fear." Professor Lupin says. "The charm to repel a boggart is simple. You have to say the spell, _Riddikulus, _and think of something that amuses you."

"Now, tell me, Neville," he says after a moment of silence. "What frightens you?"

"Professor Snape," Neville mutters and everyone laughs. Even Neville cracked a smile.

"Frightens all," Lupin chuckles. "I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes," Neville's voice quivers. "But I don't want the boggart turning into her either."

Lupin comes up to him and whispers something in his ear. He opens the boggart, and there comes a scowling Professor Snape.

I thought Neville lost his nerve, but his voice rings out: _"Riddikulus!"_

Harry, Ron, and I roared with laughter. Hermione shoots us a look—but there's a grin on her lips as well.

This is rich! Snape is in a green dress, with a fox-fur scarf, a vulture topped hat, and a red handbag. I wish I had a camera. I'm sure Anne-Banana would _love _to see this!

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin cries. "Parvati! Forward!"

I didn't pay attention much until Ron had to face a giant spider. When Ron said the spell—the spider's legs started moving around like jelly.

Soon Harry was facing the boggart. The boggart transforms into a Dementor and I gasp: but Lupin immediately dives forward. "Riddikulus!" He cries. The boggart is a full moon—which he puts back in the cabinet.

"Alright," Lupin says, as Harry looks confused. "We can do one more. Ready, Lina?"

I nod confidently. _I can do this._

He opens the boggart, and I wring my hands. I find myself looking up at hardened blue eyes.

_Luke._

"Look what you've done, Alina!" The boggart-Luke growls at me. "Everyone's dead. Annabeth is dead. Percy's dead, Silena too, Thalia. Not to mention your little Anne friend."

I gasp.

"Maybe if you went with me, this would have never happened! Their deaths are your fault, Alina, your fault!" He growls.

"No, Luke...please..." I plead, sobbing.

"You're pathetic, Alina." He growls. "You're a disappointment to me. I don't know what Thalia, Annabeth, and I were thinking when we took you in all those years ago. We should have left you to die!"

I start sobbing. "Say the spell, it's not real, Lina," Professor Lupin coaxes me. I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

I couldn't. I went into complete hysterics.

"This is pathetic," a voice says. I turn around to find the source of it coming from Draco Malfoy. "She can't even deal with a boggart!"

Suddenly, determination rises up in me. I wasn't going to let Malfoy ridicule me. "Riddikulus!" I cry out, thinking of Luke in a dress.

I look at Professor Lupin and he nods. I grab my bag and leave the room, making sure to bump hard into Malfoy.

Once I'm out of Defense against the Dark Arts—I'm fully sobbing.

'_We should have left you to die!'_

He's right, I think darkly. They should have left me to die.

I run all the way to the edge of the Black Lake, sobbing hysterically. I tried to put on a brave face throughout the summer, honestly. But I don't think I can do it any longer.

I find myself being pulled into a warm chest as I continue sobbing on it. I look up into concerned emerald-green eyes.

"Lina, what's wrong? Was that that Luke guy? He was all wrong, it was just a boggart," Harry soothes.

"I—cant." I sob.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Lina." Harry presses as I sob in his chest.

"A—Alright." I say. "A—at the end of second year, L—Luke snuck into Hogwarts with the help of B—Brooke."

"What?" Harry demands angrily. "Did he do anything to you? He'd better not have, Lina."

"N—no." I tell him. "H—he told me to meet him outside at night, s—so I did. He—he asked me to r—run away with him, b—because s—something evil w—was going to p—possess him. I—I said no. He—he said I'd r—regret it. I—I can't cause people's deaths, Harry. B—but I might. Luke's right. I—I'm pathetic. I'm a disappointment." I say that last part in a monotone voice.

Harry tilts my chin up gently so I'm looking up into his caring, green eyes. "Lina, listen to me." He says, using the same forceful tone from a week ago, but softer than before. "You're not pathetic, or a disappointment. I don't even know the bastard that drilled it into your head. That guy Luke chose his own path. It was just a boggart."

I nod. "I—I know Harry. T—thanks." There was a moment of silence between us. I thought about telling Harry about the battle—but decided against it.

I just sit there, my head against Harry's shoulder; trying to forget everything.

I was going to be okay...

I think.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the chapter! :) Sorry about the length of it. But some important stuff happened in this chapter, revealing Lina's stresses and her worst fear, her being the cause of her friend's deaths and saying no to Luke. I was also able to get some slight Harry/Lina in this chapter :)**

**Next chapter: Lina goes to Hogsmeade for the first time—I wonder who she'll run into there ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	42. Twists, Turns, and Emotions

Twists, Turns, and Emotions

**A/N: So, this chapter is much longer than the last one, and I can't wait for you all to read it. School, as usual, is being a pain. In fact, since I'm busy next weekend, this might be the last update you get until Spring Break :( On the bright side, during the break I'll try to update a lot. However, I might be going on vacation...oh well, I'll try my best for you guys :)**

**Poll results so far for: Who do you ship? (You can still vote on my profile—Guests can leave me a review):**

**Dralina (Draco/Lina): 5**

**Harralina (Harry/Lina): 4**

**This chapter is the first Hogsmeade trip and some other events :) I won't keep you waiting any longer, so read on! Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!'**

* * *

Lina POV

After the first week, time just flew by. You just, well, slip into a routine after the first week. Besides the traumatizing first lesson, Defense against the Dark Arts actually became my first class.

Soon, it was already Halloween. I already knew that Anne was going to dress up in the Ravenclaw outfit I had got her in Diagon Alley a few months ago.

As for me? Well, I was going to my very first Hogsmeade visit. I would be going with Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, because of the whole blowing up his aunt thing, Harry couldn't get his form signed.

I had offered to charmspeak Professor McGonagall into letting Harry go, but Harry said it was alright, and Hermione lectured me on how it would be a bad idea to let Harry out of school grounds because of the whole Sirius Black thing.

Mass murderer? I'm sure a little fire would do the trick, if he dares to touch Harry.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" I ask Harry. I would stay for Harry, but I didn't really want to, I mean, when do we ever get to leave Hogwarts?!

"No, you guys go." Harry says. "I'll be fine here." I nod and give him a quick hug before exiting with Ron and Hermione. I had to walk in the middle because of some stupid fight they had. I swear, those two...they _always _fight.

As soon as we get there, Ron drags us to Honeydukes, and it seemed like whatever fight those two had was forgotten.

The place was a candy store. Ron and I gasp in delight and literally go around and take as much chocolate as our arms could hold. We met up with Hermione at the back, who had her own pile of candy.

"Hermione, you're getting all of that?" Ron asks incredulously.

"No, of course not, it's for Harry." Hermione says. I feel a pang of disappointment that Harry was not here, standing next to me.

"Don't tell me that _you two _are going to eat all that chocolate by yourselves." Hermione asks us.

"Hermione," I say in my most serious voice. "Not eating chocolate is a sin."

Ron nods in agreement.

"Fine," Hermione says. "But don't complain when you two have stomachaches and can barely enjoy all your favorite things at the Halloween feast later."

After we paid for all the candy, we went to the Three Broomsticks to drink a nice warm drink called Butterbeer. Hermione rolls her eyes when she sees Ron and me start to stuff ourselves with fudge.

We left there. I feel my pocket for a gold drachma. I had had enough of letters to Anne-Banana; time to see her in person. I feel for two more drachmas, but I only had one. Oh man, I also wanted to see Percy and Annabeth...

"Guys," I say abruptly after we leave. "I think I want to go for a walk, alone." I tell them.

They hesitate. "Are you alright, Lina?" Hermione says.

I show Hermione my gold drachma. "Anne." I tell her.

"Make sure you are not seen, Lina." Hermione warns me.

"We'll get you stuff from Zonko's too," Ron says.

I nod as I make my way to a secluded corner near the Shrieking Shack. There were still people, so I went into the distant woods until I was by a creek. No one was here.

I sigh. "Oh, Iris, accept this offering. Show me Anne Prior at Camp Half Blood."

I see Anne doing some training lessons by the lake at Camp, they just ended and she was leaving. "Anne!" I hiss, trying to grab the little girl's attention. I chuckle when I notice Anne was in the robes. "Anne-Banana!"

Anne gasps and makes her way over to the Iris-Message. "Lin-Bean!" She gasps. "It's been forever!"

I laugh. "If you call three months forever, then yes, it's been forever."

"How's Hogwarts so far?" Anne asks curiously.

"Well, besides the wacky first week I wrote to you about, quite normal actually." I tell Anne.

"Wait, so the one that saved you with the Dementor is..." Anne trails off.

"Malfoy," I spit out his name.

"And the one that told you to stay away from him..." Anne says.

"Harry," I say, a bit dreamily for my tastes.

"Wow, it's like some sort of love triangle!" Anne says.

"Anne-Banana," I tell her. "I swear, if I had a drink right now I would be doing a spit take at what you just said. Love triangle?! Oh, please. Malfoy and I are rivals. We will stay rivals. Harry and I are close friends. We will stay close friends."

Anne smiles knowingly, and it's the same smile I give Annabeth whenever she denies her feelings for Percy.

In a way, it creeps me out. Aphrodite girls are almost never wrong in their love predictions, even if they _are _only eight years old.

"So, Anne-Banana." I say, distracting her from that subject. "I see you're wearing your robes, are you excited for tonight?"

Anne beams. "Very, I can't wait!" She exclaims. She pauses. "Where are you anyways?"

"Hogsmeade village for the first time," I exclaim excitedly. I pause. "I wandered into the woods so that I could Iris-Message you. So, any friends at Camp?" I ask her.

"Well, there's no one my age," Anne admits. I remember when I was her age; I was the youngest at Camp. Silena exceeded me in age at about three years and Lacy used to exceed me by one. "But a lot of the older Aphrodite cabin members are really nice, well, except for Drew Tanaka and her cronies."

I shudder. "Stay away from them, and don't give them any gossip material. I swear they spread it around like Greek fire."

Anne laughs, but then gasps. "I'm going to be late for my next lesson!"

I look down at my watch. "Yeah, my friends are probably wondering where I am. Bye, Anne-Banana." A tear flows down my cheek.

"Bye, Lin-Bean." Anne sniffles. I could have sworn that a very tiny portion of the ground below Anne had frozen at her feet, but she quickly covers it up with a quick sideway step. I furrow my eyebrows but decide to drop it.

I give her a smile and a wave before swiping my hand through the Iris-Message.

"Hey, Quimby." A voice says. I whirl around in surprise to see Malfoy and his goons.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter. "How much did you see?"

Malfoy looked confused. "You were just staring at the creek."

_Whew. Malfoy didn't see the Iris-Message. Only the gods knew what would happen if he saw it..._

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy, anyway?" I snap.

"Just telling you that you're in the Slytherin hangout spot." He smirks. His goons laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" I snap at him. "You Slytherins don't own Hogsmeade." I sneer. "Did I say I was leaving? No, I don't think so. What are you going to do, tell your daddy on me? Besides, I don't listen to people who call me _pathetic." _I snarl, thinking about the Boggart.

"Are you talking about the Boggart? Well, in case you haven't noticed, _Lina, _you were going into complete hysterics, and _someone_ had to say _something _to bring you back into sense." He says. "Besides, what about _your_ parents? You never talk about them or your life at all." He and his goons snicker.

I don't know what brought all this anger towards me, but it surged forward. I pull out my wand and point it at him, pinning him by a tree. "Listen, Malfoy. I don't need you prying in my life. Okay? You know _nothing_ about me, understand?" I snarl dangerously, pointing my wand at his neck. "You know _nothing _about my life, and I want you to stay the _HADES _away from me, Draco Malfoy!" I scream fiercely. I had to stop the flames from coming. I can't blow my cover.

At this point he was trembling under my wand's hold. I was about to utter a spell. He would _pay._ "You wouldn't, Lina." He mutters. "You wouldn't do anything to me. I know you're not that kind of person."

I sigh and hesitate. "You're right Malfoy; I'm not. Just go, and don't let me see the likes of you again." I tell him, letting go of him. Malfoy and his goons stand there, shocked. "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE? I SAID GO! GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LETTING YOU GO FREE!" I shriek as they run away.

As soon as they're gone, I start sobbing by a tree. I scream and I let out fireballs that probably burned two trees down, but I didn't care. That slick git had brought on memories that I thought I would never have to see again.

_Running away._

_Quests._

_Battles._

_Losses._

_Finding out who my father is. It was Halloween, the one-year anniversary of finding out..._

Once I had finally composed myself, I head back into the snowy Village, where I shopped for a couple more hours with Ron and Hermione, trying to forget about what happened with Malfoy. All in all, I had a great day in Hogsmeade, besides that whole incident.

We make it back just in time for the Halloween feast, and Harry saved us all seats. "How was the trip?" He asks us.

Hermione and Ron start filling Harry in—but I just keep quiet, while enjoying all the food. "How did you like the trip, Lina?" He asks me. He reaches under the table and grabs my hand.

"Um, the trip?" I ask him. "It was nice, I especially liked Honeydukes." I had to keep what happened in the forest a secret from my friends at all costs.

Harry gives me a look. He knows I'm hiding something. He knew it wasn't exactly fine. But he thankfully drops it. We enjoy the Halloween feast, and head to the common room, but we find the hallway to be jam-packed with students.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

"I don't know." Hermione says. "They can't all have forgotten the password."

"Excuse me!" The voice of Percy Weasley rings through. "What on earth is going on here? Let me through—I'm Head Boy!" He went silent. "Somebody, get Professor Dumbledore. Quickly."

As soon as Professor Dumbledore arrived, the students immediately cleared a path for him. I could see the Fat Lady's portrait—empty. Where the Hades is the Fat Lady, I'd like to know!

"We need to find her," Professor Dumbledore says. A group of teachers were running towards the scene. "Professor McGonagall, tell Mr. Filch to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" The voice of Peeves the Poltergeist says.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asks.

"She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through a landscape on the fourth floor, sir." Peeves says. "She's crying something dreadful, poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore inquires.

"Oh, yes." Peeves replies. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

I grab onto Harry's hand tightly. If Sirius Black were here in the castle that meant he was looking for Harry...

Everyone was sent to the Great Hall to sleep, so they could search for Sirius Black. I thought that I was never going to go to sleep after what I heard about Harry, but I fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, everyone was talking about how Sirius Black was able to sneak into the castle unseen. I don't know, Luke was able to, using the help of Brooke. I haven't seen Brooke recently, but she's still in all our classes. I'd have thought that she would have gotten expelled for the whole allying with her father in the Chamber of Secrets thing, but apparently not.

Sirius Black must have used someone or something to help him sneak in the castle of Hogwarts.

When Ron, Hermione, and I entered the Defense against the Dark Arts class on Friday, and I was really excited because I loved the lessons of Professor Lupin. I didn't know where Harry was, but he couldn't be far.

But Professor Lupin wasn't there. Snape was.

"What the Hades is Snape doing here?" I mutter to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe Professor Lupin got sick," Hermione says. "He has been looking a little bit off lately.

As soon as we were all seated thirty seconds later, Snape was just about to start the lecture when Harry came bursting in through the door. "Sorry, Professor Lupin, I—"

"The lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so ten points from Gryffindor." Snape decides.

"Actually, _Professor," _I say, tired of containing myself and listening to him bully Harry. "It hasn't even been one minute, let alone ten. If a Slytherin _actually did_ walk in ten minutes late, _unlike _Harry, you wouldn't say anything."

Snape glares at me. "I'll take another ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst, Miss Quimby." He snarls at me.

I was about to say something else, but Hermione gives me a stern glance. "Leave it, Lina. It's not worth getting into more trouble."

I huff as Snape turns to Harry. "Sit down, Potter."

"Where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asks.

"He isn't feeling well," Snape says. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"What's wrong with him?" Harry presses.

"Nothing life threatening," Snape says. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." Harry sighs and sits in the empty seat next to me.

"Git," He mutters.

"Oh, tell me about it." I say.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted," Snape starts. "Professor Lupin has not left a record of the topics you have covered so far—"

"He never even said anything," I mutter to Harry, who snickers.

"No worries, Lina, he just hates me." Harry says.

"Please, sir," Hermione says. "We've done Boggarts, Red Caps, and Grindylows, and we're just about to start—"

"Be quiet," Snape cuts her off. "I wasn't asking for information, just commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Dean Thomas says from the back of the class. I agreed with him.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you—I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss...werewolves." Snape announces.

"But sir," Hermione protests. "We're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Red Caps and Hinkypunks."

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was teaching this lesson, not you, and I am telling you to turn to page 394. _All of you! Now!"_ Snape cries.

Harry and I make a face at each other because of the way Snape was acting towards us, before we reluctantly open our books to page 394.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish the werewolf from the true wolf?" Snape asks us.

Hermione's hand shot up, but Snape ignores it. I hadn't gotten a chance to look over my textbooks this year, because of how I got them on August 31. But somehow Hermione had the time.

Snape overlooks her hand. "Anyone?" Snape asks.

_Uh, yeah. I think. What about Hermione, whose hand is in the air?_

"I never thought I would meet a third year class who didn't recognize a werewolf when they saw one." Snape says. "I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore of how behind you all are..."

"Please, sir." Hermione pleads, not wanting to be considered behind. "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf—"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Snape says. "Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all." Hermione looks down at the floor.

_Alright, that's it, Snape! No one speaks like that to my best friend, Professor or not!_

"That doesn't make any sense, _Professor." _I snap. "You asked the question, and Hermione knows the answer." I snarl.

"Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron demands furiously.

"Detention, Quimby and Weasley!" Snape says. "If I ever hear you two criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Snape continues the lesson, and I glare at him all lesson. At the end of it, he then tells Ron and I to stay behind so Snape could discuss our detention. Ron and I basically helped him sort Potion ingredients that night.

I realized I didn't just dislike Snape.

I hated him.

* * *

I was worried about Harry. It was pouring rain out, and very windy. I could have sworn there was lightning. Ron, Hermione, and I had an umbrella, and I struggled to hold up a sign that read: "You can do it, Harry Potter!" out in the wind. I always found time to create little encouraging signs for Harry before any Quidditch match that has Gryffindor involved.

I couldn't see the players, or anything, or anyone really.

"How can Harry see?" Ron yells.

"Wait!" Hermione says, as soon as Oliver Wood calls a time out. "I have an idea. Ron, Lina, I'll be right back." I helplessly watch Hermione push her way through the crowd.

When she came back, I asked her what happened. "I needed to cast a spell to repel water for Harry's glasses."

"Oh," I say, relieved. "That's good, now he can see."

The game starts up again, but I can't see anything.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness comes over me. I could see painful memories flash over me. The Dementors were here.

"Lina!" Hermione cries. "Lina, snap out of it!"

I notice I was swaying over, probably about to faint just like the last time. I sigh and pull myself up, leaning heavily on the barrier at the end of the stands.

I see a body plummet to the ground. That almost looked like Harry... "Whose body is that?" I demand Hermione. "Whose?" I saw Dumbledore slow down the person's fall, and then he made a bright light shine the Quidditch Pitch that made the Dementors go away. Dumbledore looked furious.

But Hermione's look of horror told me the worst: It _was _Harry's. Dumbledore was taking him up to the school on a stretcher.

"OH MY GODS HARRY!" I scream. I run through the stands. "Out of my way!" I growl at a gaggle of first years that were just standing there in my way of Harry. They squeaked and scattered.

I could hear Ron and Hermione's footsteps behind me, muttering soft apologies to the first years as they struggled to catch up to my quick strides.

I halt at the Hospital Wing, and try to open the door. Madam Pomfrey comes and opens the door, but closes it again. "I'm sorry, Miss Quimby, but you can't come in for Mr. Potter until I perform an examination on him." She closes the door again.

I scream in frustration. Ron, Hermione, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team wait outside with me for Harry. I was pacing outside like a caged animal.

"Lina, I'm sure he'll be fine." Hermione tries to calm me.

"How do you know, Hermione?" I shot back. "Dementors are horrible creatures, I would know."

Madam Pomfrey finally opened the door and assured us Harry would be fine. I immediately went in and grabbed his cool hand. I immediately warm it with internal heat from my element.

Professor Flitwick came in with a bundle in his hands.

"Um, Professor, what is that?" I ask him.

"Well, Miss Quimby, er, it appears that Mr. Potter's broomstick fell into the Whomping Willow." Professor Flitwick says. "I wasn't sure if he'd like to keep it or..."

"We'll take it," Ron places the bundle under Harry's bed.

I didn't really care about the broken broomstick; I cared much more about Harry awakening.

Eventually, Harry opened his eyes. The first thing his eyes drifted to was me. "Lina," He mutters. He bolts upright. "What happened?"

His teammates explain what happened. I can't even believe that I never knew who had won until now. When they leave, it was just the four of us.

Ron shows Harry the broom, and he looks crestfallen.

After that day ended, I spent a lot of my free time keeping Harry company at his bedside until he was released from the Hospital Wing.

When Harry was released, I thought I may have a much more normal third year.

Oh boy was I wrong...

* * *

**A/N: So...a lot happened in this chapter. We get another glimpse of Anne Prior and how she's doing at Camp when Lina Iris-Messages her. There is also a scene with Malfoy that gets a bit intense and then Lina shopping with Ron and Hermione. Then there is the break-in, Snape's lesson, in which Lina's a bit defiant, and the Quidditch match, in which Lina worried a lot about Harry. I'm not sure what will be in the next chapter, but you'll find out when I post it ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	43. Yuletide Revelations and Offers

Yuletide Revelations and Offers

**A/N: So, here I am with the latest chapter. I didn't think that I would update this weekend. School is still a pain. I have a piano recital tomorrow and I'm really nervous, so wish me luck ;) I honestly just want to get this upcoming week over with. This is because the week after that will be Spring Break. My family is taking a vacation to New York City for Spring Break. Maybe I can find Camp Half Blood... ;) I can't wait until then! **

**Poll results so far for: who do you ship? (It is still open and Guest reviews are taken into consideration for my final choice):**

**Dralina (Draco/Lina): 9**

**Harralina (Harry/Lina): 7**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but the next one's more interesting, I promise! :) Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

How the time flies. It was already the end of the term. After much debate in my head, I decided that it would be best for me to stay here at Hogwarts this Christmas. I wasn't ready to face my fear and go to Camp Half Blood just yet.

I would when I was ready.

Little did I know that next summer I would have to face my fear head on.

The Great Prophecy is coming, whether I'm ready or not.

For now, I'll enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade that we're having to celebrate the end of term. Unfortunately, Harry still can't go because he never got his form signed.

So, I went to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione just like last time. I shudder when we pass the Dementors, and Ron and I immediately drag Hermione into Honeydukes.

"Honestly," Hermione mutters. "Is candy _all _you two think about?" She turns to me. "And _never again_ do I want to have to deal with you on a sugar rush, Lina. In fact, it was you, Parvati, and Lavender."

I vaguely remember one night when I offered some candy to Parvati and Lavender and eventually we were all on a sugar rush. I don't think Hermione was pleased with me that night.

We were browsing different types of candy. "Hey, guys," Ron says. "Do you think Harry would like these Cockroach Clusters?"

"I'm not sure." I tell him. "They don't look very good. And please don't talk about Harry not being here."

"But I _am _here, Lina. Did you miss me?" A voice says.

I whirl around to find Harry standing there in the shop, smirking.

I quickly hug him. "But—how did you-?"

"You've learned to Apparate!" Ron tells him.

I could hear Hermione's sigh.

"Course I haven't," Harry says. "Fred and George gave me a map of the whole castle and it shows the secret passages of Hogwarts. It even shows the names of everyone in the castle and where they are at all times."

"So basically that thing is a stalker in paper form," I point out. "I'd better be careful, considering that you know where I am at all times, Harry." I joke.

Harry chuckles at my comment.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me?" Ron says indignantly. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione says. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you Harry?"

Harry, Ron, and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione says indignantly.

"The fact that you think we would consider that," I tell her.

"If I hand it in, Filch would know that Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry chimes in.

"What about Sirius Black?" Hermione says. "What if he's using one of the passages to get into the castle? The teachers have to know!"

"He can't get in through a passage," Harry says. "Fred and George reckon that Filch knows four of the seven passages, and the other three are blocked."

"I'd like to see Black try to enter Hogsmeade with Dementors swarming all over the Village." Ron says.

I shudder; entering Hogsmeade was not something pleasant to do when there are Dementors lurking around the entrances.

Hermione still looks hesitant.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry says, a smirk forming on his face. I turn to Hermione, an identical smirk forming on mine.

"Of course not, but honestly—" Hermione starts, but Ron grabs Harry's arm and leads him to different candy stations, both of them not making a single glance in the direction of Hermione and I. I sigh irritably.

"You know, we could do something else, something new for both of us." I tell Hermione.

"Like what?" She asks me.

I grin. "Clothes shopping."

"Living up to the family name, aren't you, Lina?" Hermione jokes.

It takes me a second to figure out that Hermione was referring to my mother, the goddess Aphrodite, and not my father, Lord Voldemort.

"I guess I am," I confess to her.

So Hermione and I wander around to different clothe stores in the village of Hogsmeade. We don't do any extravagant outfits, or dresses, but maybe an outfit or two. When we're done, we have lot of bags.

"That was fun," Hermione comments.

I nod, giggling. "I think Harry and Ron are in the Three Broomsticks." We strain to carry our bags and head over there. When we take seats next to them, they gape at us.

"Bloody hell," Ron comments. "How much shopping can a girl do?"

I shrug. "Us girls can do a lot of things." Hermione and I giggle.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and the Minister all enter the pub.

Harry hides below the table and we sit in a position that blocks him from view completely.

The adults discuss the inconvenience caused by the Dementors for a while, until Madam Rosmerta says: "I remember Sirius Black when he was just a boy at Hogwarts. I'd have never expected him to turn over to the dark side. They were quite the double act, James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black was James and Lily Potter's secret keeper. But he betrayed them and sold them out to Voldemort." The Minister announces. "They trusted him, and named him Harry's godfather. Of course Harry doesn't know, the idea would torment him."

I was practically an orphan; I know what it's like. But knowing that the only reason that one of my best friends knew what I felt, was because of this, Sirius Black person, made my blood boil. I heard a low snarl, and I'm pretty sure that was me.

The teachers leave the pub. I reach under the table to try and grab his hand to comfort him, but he abruptly stands up. His face looked pale and his eyes were glazed. It was the exact look I had during the Battle of the Labyrinth; when I found out Luke was now Kronos' host body.

"I think I'm going to leave," he says, "Don't bother following me." He leaves the pub, and I look worriedly after him.

"I hope he'll be alright," I mutter to no one in particular.

* * *

Today, I slept in, for a long time. When I head down to the common room, only Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Ron was eating candies, and Hermione, no surprise there, started on her homework already.

"Hey guys." I say, joining Ron in eating candy. "Do you know where Harry is?" My voice was filled with concern.

"Sleeping in, I think. It's nearly lunchtime already." Ron says.

I hear footsteps descend down the stairs.

"Harry, you—you look terrible." Ron comments.

I look at him concerned.

"You really don't look well," Hermione says.

"I'm fine," Harry says.

I walk over towards him and I grab his hand. "Harry, I'm sorry. I know that you must be upset about what we heard yesterday."

He abruptly pulls his hand away from mine, and looks at all of us. "Do you know what I see whenever a Dementor comes too close to me?" Harry asks forcefully.

We all tentatively shake our heads.

"I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you heard your mother screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out that a friend of hers betrayed her, and sent Voldemort after her—you don't know what betrayal is like." Harry says.

I know that Harry had just been through a tough ordeal, but his words seemed to echo in my head: _'you don't know what betrayal is like.' _How dare he say that! I know betrayal!

"_What did you just say, Harry? That I don't know betrayal?" _I snarl at him.

"Lina—your mother is the Greek Goddess of beauty. That isn't exactly horrible." Harry counters.

"Oh, yeah?" I growl, getting to my feet. "How's this for you? I ran away from an abusive home at only six. Only a day later, I was rescued from a monster by Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. They promised me that we would all be a family together." I sigh. "But no. When we got to Camp Half Blood, Thalia sacrificed herself for us and her dad, Zeus, turned her into a pine tree. For a while, my life was smooth, until my best friend Percy Jackson came to Camp and I got a quest. But then, Luke betrayed us. The guy I loved like a brother betrayed us for Kronos, and even tried to kill me _twice!_ Then, he offered me his choice, which I see every time a Dementor is near me, and _now, _he's possessed by an evil Titan. The family I had then is now a puddle of nothing. So, don't you _dare_ just stand there, and assume that I know nothing about betrayal, Harry Potter!" I scream in fury.

Harry and Ron were gaping at me speechless. I realized that neither him nor Ron knew about my early past life. Only Hermione knew.

"Lina," Harry starts, but I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. Instead I storm up to my dormitory and slam the door with so much force that I expected it to break.

Half an hour later, Hermione comes in the dormitory. "Lina, are you alright?" Her brown eyes fill with concern.

I sigh. "I'm fine. I know that I shouldn't have yelled at Harry like that, but, I don't know, I just sort of snapped, I guess."

"It's okay." Hermione reassures me, understanding the fact that I didn't want to go into even more detail. "We're going to be meeting in the library."

"For what?" I ask, confused.

Hermione explains to me about Hagrid's case.

"So basically," I tell her, trying to keep my voice in control. "Draco Malfoy went running to daddy, and now Buckbeak was going to be put on trial for attacking him. Personally, I think someone should give Buckbeak a treat for attacking the slick git, _but, _I swear, if Buckbeak gets killed or harmed, he won't be the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione exclaims.

"I _mean_, revenge on Malfoy." I say like it's obvious. "I'm going to kick the git in the—"

"_Lina!"_ Hermione scolds me. "The only way we can help Hagrid now is by making a fair case."

I sigh, and walk with Hermione to the library. As soon as we get there, Harry and Ron were waiting outside for us. Ron and Hermione walk in the library, but I put out a hand to stop Harry from going in.

"Listen, Harry." I tell him. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. You, had every right to say that because of what happened."

"No, Lina." He says. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have assumed, and I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

"Forget it." I tell him. "Let's just forget this morning."

He nods, relieved as we walk into the library.

We basically researched for Hagrid's case for the next couple days, but no one was able to find anything.

"So," I tell them the day before Christmas Eve. "Now, can we plan revenge on Malfoy?" I say hopefully. Harry and Ron nod in agreement.

"That is the last resort," Hermione says firmly.

On Christmas Eve, we took a break from the research and relaxed in the common room; eventually Harry, Ron, and I went out for a snowball fight.

* * *

I jump out of bed; it's Christmas morning. I notice Hermione was still asleep in her bed next to me. I run over to her bed and start whacking her with a pillow.

"Lina, go back to sleep, it's early." Hermione grumbles.

"But it's Christmas, Hermione! You can't sleep in on Christmas!" I insist as I continue on with the pillow-whacking.

"Fine, Lina." She grumbles as she gets up. We take our presents to Harry and Ron's dormitory, Hermione scooping up Crookshanks and taking him with her.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaim as I enter Harry and Ron's dormitory.

"Don't bring him in here!" Ron exclaims, pointing at Crookshanks, currently in Hermione's arms.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at a broom in front of Harry.

"That?" Ron says. "Lina—that is a Firebolt, it's the best broom in existence! We'll definitely win the Cup now!"

I grin. "Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when we do, that's revenge enough."

"So it must have been really expensive..." Hermione trails off thoughtfully.

"Probably more than all the Slytherin's brooms put together!" Ron exclaims and Harry and I snigger.

"You guys are missing the point!" Hermione exclaims.

"But why didn't the person who sent it put who they are?" Hermione says.

"Who cares?" Ron says. "Harry, listen, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" Hermione says. I'm confused...

"What's Harry going to do with it, sweep the floor?" Ron says.

Suddenly, all Hades breaks loose. Hermione's cat dives at my lap. I scream in surprise. I realize that Scabbers had been taking refuge on my lap for a while.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ron bellows at Hermione, trying to use his feet to protect Scabbers. Suddenly, something started squeaking. Harry tried to shut the squeaking noise up.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione." Ron says. She gathers Crookshanks in her arms and leaves.

Harry, Ron, and I spend the rest of the morning opening up our presents. Since we could go to Hogsmeade now, I managed to get gifts for everyone this time around.

As for the demigod world, I got a Hershey's bar pack from Percy, a fantasy book from Annabeth, new boots from Silena, and a beaded necklace from Anne.

As for the wizarding world, I got candy from Ron, a book from Hermione, a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and a rock cake from Hagrid.

"Open it, Lina." Harry says a smile on his face. We were currently the only ones in the room; as Ron had gone to the bathroom.

I take my last gift—Harry's—and open it. I take it out. "Harry—this is incredible—I'm speechless!" It was a charm necklace, and there were two charms on it: a Gryffindor lion charm, and a charm of a blazing fire. "How did you even afford this? This must have cost a fortune, really. I can't take it."

"No, Lina." He insists. "Take it." He puts the necklace around my neck. "It suits you."

He stares at me for a moment. I chuckle, a hot red blush forming on my face. "What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing, Lina." He says after a moment of silence. "It's nothing."

* * *

The atmosphere was very tense as the four of us make our way to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. Ron was angry with Hermione because she brought Crookshanks into the boys' dormitory; and Hermione was angry with Ron because he kicked Crookshanks. So it was kind of awkward for Harry and me.

When we got there, we find that the House tables have been combined into one table. No one really talked that much, allowing all the Professors—who were eating with us—to take over the conversation.

I found it kind of weird that Professor Dumbledore was wearing a vulture hat, however. It came off as a shock to me.

Harry, Ron, and I stood up to leave. "Hermione, are you coming?" I tell her.

"In a moment, Lina. I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." Hermione says.

"Alright, I'll see you in the common room." I tell her.

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," Ron sniggers.

I shoot him a death glare. "Honestly, Ron. You don't have to be so mean to her."

We lounge on common room chairs for a while, until Hermione arrives, bringing someone unexpected with her.

"Professor McGonagall," I greet. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to further investigate something, Miss Quimby." She turns to Harry. "Miss Granger has informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

She then explains about how the broom might not be safe and how she was going to confiscate the broom.

Harry, Ron, and I start to protest. "But, Professor!" I tell her. "I have these instincts that nothing's wrong with it!" I wasn't lying; I really think nothing was wrong with it.

"I can't take any risks, Miss Quimby." She turns to Harry. "You will get this back, Potter, after Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch strip it down and are sure that there are no curses, or jinxes on the broom." She takes the broom and leaves.

_So much for revenge on Malfoy..._

Ron rounds on Hermione, who was cowering beneath a book. _"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"_

Hermione faces him. "I went, because, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that broom might be sent to Harry by Sirius Black?"

"How the bloody hell would Sirius Black get his hands on a Firebolt?" Ron yells at her.

"He could steal the broom." Hermione says. "He's a criminal."

Ron storms towards his dormitory, Harry not far behind him, shooting a glare at Hermione.

"Lina," she pleads. "You understand, right? Don't you get a bad feeling from it? I know how much you wanted to see Malfoy get flattened, but—"

"It's okay, Hermione." I cut her off.

"—it wouldn't be—wait, you're not mad?" She asks me.

"No," I assure her. "Don't worry."

She sighs with relief.

* * *

It was one day before term started up, and yes, Harry, Ron, and I had a lot of catching up to do in terms of homework, well they had way more catching up to do than me. I was just about to enter the common room, when I saw Professor Flitwick heading straight for me.

"Miss Quimby, I'm glad I caught you." He squeaks. "Could I have a quick talk with you in my office? You're not in trouble," He adds.

"Um, sure, I guess." I tell him. Charms was one of my best subjects at Hogwarts, next to Defense against the Dark Arts of course. I was second-best in Charms class, right behind Hermione.

"Here, have a Treacle Tart," Professor Flitwick says once I'm seated with him. I take one and eat the delicious dessert.

"So, why am I here?" I ask bluntly.

"As you know, you are one of my best students." Professor Flitwick says. He pauses for a moment. "I was wondering if you'd like to tutor a student who is currently having trouble with Charms."

"Sure," I say, "I'd love to help. I'm just putting this out there, why aren't you asking Hermione to do this?"

"Well, I think Miss Granger's schedule is complicated enough," Professor Flitwick says. I wince, knowing how long Hermione stays up at night to finish her massive homework load.

"So, who is this student?" I ask him.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor Flitwick says.

"Okay, Professor, with all due respect when I say this," I tell him. "Fat chance, I'd rather wrestle a troll. I'm sorry. You'll have to find someone else." Personally, I hope they don't find anyone else. Nothing'll make my day more than Malfoy flunking Charms class!

"Wait!" Professor Flitwick calls me back. "I could help you with something, Miss Quimby, if you choose to tutor Mr. Malfoy."

"Like what?" I ask Professor Flitwick.

"I could help you with your Dementor problem, I heard about what happened on the train." Professor Flitwick says.

"How would you do that, Professor?" I ask him.

Professor Flitwick hesitates. "It's tough magic, beyond the O.W.L. level, but I think you can handle it, Miss Quimby. If you choose to tutor him, I could show you the Patronus Charm."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back to leaving cliffhangers. Do you think Lina will say yes to tutoring Draco, or not? Yes, I have resorted to Professor Flitwick bribing Lina. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting, as this one is more of a Christmas filler. Yes, Harry now knows the full details of Lina's past, the reason I made her snap like that is because she's had a long history with betrayal, and she's not the type to just sit there and let people make assumptions about her. I also added the bit where Harry gave Lina the necklace, the fire charm suits her :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, when I post next weekend it will be Spring Break! :)**

**I recommend you to read:**

**You Can't Have Everything by HPletterPJform and Five in One by Crazy Writer Person. These two authors are some of my loyal readers and I have yet to return the favor :) Their stories are really good!**

**Please R&amp;R! :)**

**-Ana**


	44. Tutoring Sessions and the Patronus Charm

Tutoring Sessions and the Patronus Charm

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' I hope you enjoy it! I'm so happy! It's Spring Break now! And...I leave for New York City tomorrow! Words can't even begin to tell how excited I am! Maybe I can find Camp Half Blood... But, I was able to write and post this last chapter before I leave, so here you all go! :)**

**Also, I saw Insurgent with my best friend PurpleOwlsHRJ! :) It was totally off the book Insurgent, but it was awesome anyway! :) Then, we went out for ice cream, and I leave for New York tomorrow, I'm so happy :)**

**NOTICE: I changed my pen name. It's still the same story and author, but know that I am no longer poseidon's hufflepuff daughter; but I am now The Hufflepuff Erudite! :)**

**Poll results so far for: who do you ship? (it is still open, reviews are always welcome)**

**Harralina (Harry/Lina): 10**

**Dralina (Draco/Lina): 10**

**Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

_Previously in 'Love and Hate's Daughter:'_

_"Wait!" Professor Flitwick calls me back. "I could help you with something, Miss Quimby, if you choose to tutor Mr. Malfoy."_

_"Like what?" I ask Professor Flitwick._

_"I could help you with your Dementor problem, I heard about what happened on the train." Professor Flitwick says._

_"How would you do that, Professor?" I ask him._

_Professor Flitwick hesitates. "It's tough magic, beyond the O.W.L. level, but I think you can handle it, Miss Quimby. If you choose to tutor him, I could show you the Patronus Charm."_

* * *

I sigh deeply. Why couldn't it be someone _nice,_ like Neville? But no, it had to be Draco freaking Malfoy. I can't stand to be in a room with him for more than a second. How the Hades am I supposed to tutor him without killing him first?

Then, on the other hand, I would be learning an advanced charm: the Patronus Charm. What would I do when my Fire Powers utterly fail me? Not only would this help fend off Dementors, but other monsters too. I would need that desperately this summer; for the Final Battle.

But still, he's the most annoying git in the universe...

"So, Professor," I say through clenched teeth. "How, long, would these, er, sessions be?"

"Once a week for an hour, I presume." Professor Flitwick replies. "This would last for the months of January and February."

"Okay," I say. I take a deep breath. So, what would this be, eight hours in total? "So, I'll _tutor him," _bile rises up my throat, "And you'll show me the Patronus charm, it's a deal?"

"It's a deal, Miss Quimby." Professor Flitwick says. "Your first session with Mr. Malfoy will be the second Thursday of January, and your first Patronus session with me will be that following Monday.

I nod my thanks and leave his office, heading back towards the Gryffindor common room.

What the freaking Hades have I gotten myself into?

Well, at least I have some solace.

It was seven hours in total now, not eight. I wonder if I can make his death accidental...

* * *

Sure enough, term started. I didn't tell any of my friends about the whole tutoring thing because they'd be sure to flip. Speaking of my friends, while Harry and Ron were my best friends, I didn't like how they were ignoring Hermione, for what, a Quidditch broom? This sort of caused the Golden Quartette to split up into doubles: Harry and Ron together all the time and Hermione and I together all the time.

I had decided that I would tell Hermione about it. I mean, part of the reason I didn't tell them was because I feared Harry's reaction, because of what happened months ago on our first night back. Ron probably would've replied: 'you're actually going to tutor that git, Lina?' and I would have replied: 'not if I hex him first.' We would have had a good laugh over that one...

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" I ask her timidly while doing my Transfiguration Essay.

Hermione looks up from her Muggle Studies Essay. "What's wrong, Lina?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just..." I end up telling her everything about Professor Flitwick's offer, and the Patronus Charm.

"Lina, that's great!" Hermione exclaims. I look at her, wide eyed, and she adds hastily: "The fact that you'll be shown the Patronus Charm, not the fact that you'll be tutoring _Malfoy." _

We both shudder at the thought.

* * *

It was, cue drumroll here, the second Thursday of January. I would be meeting Malfoy in the library for torture—I mean tutoring.

Before I leave, an arm stops me. I look up into emerald-green eyes. "Harry," I greet. "Are you alright?"

"I want to know if _you're _alright, Lina. I think you've been avoiding me." Harry states.

"Oh, I'm fine Harry. It's just that, both of you are mad at Hermione about the Firebolt and I'm keeping her company. I'm sorry that you would think that." I say, fingering with the necklace he'd given me on Christmas Day. I had never taken it off. I start to move away, but Harry grabs my arm again. "Lina," he says. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the library to, er...work on my Charms Essay that Flitwick assigned us." I lie to Harry.

Harry looks at me; skeptical. "Actually, Lina, I haven't started that yet either. I could work on it with you; goodness knows I could use your help."

I hated charmspeaking Harry. I hate charmspeaking people I care about. But if Harry finds out what I'm really up to, things won't end well.

"I'm meeting Hermione there, don't wait up on me, and don't go to the library at all, Harry." I charmspeak smoothly. I was able to slip away from Harry and head to the library. _Thi_s _was going to be a long hour..._

As soon as I get there, Malfoy wasn't there; he was late, typical. I pull out a book talking about the hero Perseus son of Zeus and start to read it, tapping my fingers on the table as I read.

"So, I hear you're tutoring me, Quimby." A smug voice says.

I bookmark my place in the famous myth and close it. I check my watch and sigh. "You do know that you're late by twenty minutes, right Malfoy? Well, never mind that, it's twenty less minutes of tutoring _you." _I pause. "A rule of thumb with me: If you want me to tutor you, then, you have to a) not be an annoying git for an hour and b) not make any insults towards Harry, Ron, or Hermione in my presence."

"Or," he says, smirking. "You could just leave now and go into the arms of St. Potter, like you always do _Lina."_

"You're right, I could." I snarl at him. I start to grab my stuff, and then I remember what Professor Flitwick said: _"I could show you the Patronus Charm." _

"But I am not going to, under a deal of Professor Flitwick's." I say, putting my stuff down. "Let's just get this over with so we can go back to despising each other."

"So, basically, you're here against your will." Malfoy says. "And last time I checked, _you _were the one with the hatred."

"Finally figured it out, haven't you?" I say in a mocking tone, sneering at him. "Anyways, I'm going to show you some charms from last term." First I read the theory.

"I still don't get it." He sneers at me.

"Of course you don't get it," I snap, retaliating with my own sneer. "Unless you're Hermione, you can't exactly learn stuff just by reading it."

I pull my wand out and show him various sorts of charms. "Alright, now you try." I couldn't stop the smug smirk that was fighting its way across my face as I sit down.

"Alright, Miss Know it All...I'll try you..." He mutters as he takes out his wand and repeats the same spells I did. I sit and watch as he struggles with the spells; my arms crossed and the smug smirk clear as day on my face.

Finally, after about ten glorious minutes of watching him struggle, I reluctantly rise up to help him. "You're flickering your wand wrong. You have to do it twice, not three times."

He glares at me. "How do you know that?"

I smile smugly. "_I _know because I practiced." I say this in a Hermione-ish sort of tone.

He scowls at me, and tries to do the spell, and to his delight, and my dismay, it works. "You know, you're just like your Mudblood of a best friend sometimes."

I snarl when I realize he's referring to Hermione. "My work here is done for today, Malfoy," I inform him. I get all up in his face. "Oh, and just to let you know." I hiss. "_Never insult Hermione again, and _next time you cause trouble for Hagrid..." I pull out my wand. _"I will not hesitate." _I give him a death glare and leave the library.

That went well...sort of...

"Lina, wait." He calls me back.

"_What do you want?"_ I snarl, my eyes gleaming with fury.

He hesitates, backing off at my intimidating glare. "It's nothing."

I nod shortly and leave the library, in shaking fury at his mere presence.

* * *

I had one thing to look forward to during the next few days; Professor Flitwick's Patronus lesson.

That following Monday, I enter the classroom. I was excited about learning to conjure the Patronus.

"The Patronus Charm is very difficult feat, Miss Quimby. It may take you only one try to master it, although that is very rare, or it may take you fifty." Professor Flitwick says.

"What do I have to do, Professor?" I ask eagerly.

"You have to think of a happy memory, the happiest memory you can think of, and say the words: Expecto Patronum."

Okay, a happy memory. Here goes:

"_Ready Annabeth?" My six year old self asks her._

_Eight year old Annabeth smirks. "Let's do this."_

_Our younger selves haul a jug of water from the cold lake and we dump all its contents all over the sleeping forms of Luke and Thalia. They shoot upright and turn to glare at us. We giggle. They give us death glares._

"_Morning Luke, Thalia." I smirk, giggling. "How are you?"_

_They continue to glare at us._

"_We should probably start running, Lina." Annabeth says._

_The two of us run around our shelter from that night, shrieking and squealing as we were chased around by Luke and Thalia. _

_When we were finally caught, Thalia had me in a hold, and was tickling me mercilessly._

"_Stop, Thalia, stop." I giggle through laughter. Annabeth was in the same hold by Luke. _

_We were a family; a true family._

"Expecto Patronum!" I yell. For a second, I thought it worked, but then it was replaced by:

"_You will regret your choice, Alina." Luke growls at me. "What family?"_

I shudder for a moment and the small attempt at a Patronus died down.

"I—I don't get it Professor. I thought it worked." I say, confused.

"You must try to keep the memory for as long as you can, Miss Quimby. I don't know what memory of yours that was, but it had the potential of creating a very strong Patronus Charm." Professor Flitwick says.

I practiced to no avail, and I left the classroom in low spirits that day.

Suddenly, it all hit me. I need _closure. _I need to accept that _Luke is not the same person he was in the memory. _If I don't admit that, _I'm toast for the final battle, if I have to face Luke/Kronos. _If I don't admit that, _that memory will haunt me for my entire life. _

If I don't admit that, _I will never be fully happy again._

I know what I have to do. I start running towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where no one was currently there, and I scream out loud: "LUKE HAS GIVEN HIMSELF UP TO KRONOS NOW, AND HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" As soon as I say those words, it was like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Feeling better, Lina?" A voice calls. I jump. It was just Harry; leaning casually by a tree.

"Y—yes I am. H—how long were you here?" I say, blushing a bit.

"Long enough," Harry says. "It feels good to let go, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," I say. "You try it."

Harry's eyes widen. "I—I can't Lina."

"No, Harry, I mean it. You'll feel better." I press him.

He takes a deep breath: "SIRIUS BLACK IS AN EVIL MURDERER, AND A HORRIBLE PERSON, AND THERE'S NO USE GOING AFTER HIM!" Harry yells.

"Don't you feel better now that you've let it out?" I tell him.

Harry grins at me. "Definitely, Lina."

The two of us then start laughing for no reason at all.

* * *

The days passed by pretty quickly after that. Malfoy and I had seemed to make an agreement for the tutoring sessions: try to be civil to each other during the session, and then once the sessions are over, despise each other again.

Harry and Ron were on good terms with me; but still ignoring Hermione. So basically I alternated between friends, spending more time with Hermione as there are two of them and one of her. The teachers however, decided to dump a bunch of homework on us, so I was swamped with that.

I was at my sixth Patronus lesson; hoping to actually gain some progress on the Patronus. So I think of the same memory again, having closure on the whole Luke thing, I was hoping on getting somewhere.

It was just a blissful memory, no worrying about the future for me...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I scream, and a blinding white light comes out of my wand, followed by what looked like a wolf. I gasp in delight.

"Excellent, Miss Quimby, excellent, oh, wonderful!" Professor Flitwick exclaims. "A wolf Patronus!"

I walk out of the classroom that day in high spirits. _I can conjure a Patronus Charm..._

* * *

"Last session," I say briskly as I open the Charms book. "I'm so glad. I can't stand being _civil to you."_

"And _I_ can't stand all your insults." Malfoy says. "Has it ever occurred to you that I am _not_ your punching bag? I mean honestly. You have the reputation 'Golden Girl of Gryffindor.' Meanwhile Potter is Golden Boy. Only time can tell when the Golden Boy and the Golden Girl get together." He sneers at me, a fire burning in his grey eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to _you_ that the Gryffindors are not scum on your fancy little shoes?" I retort at him. "Let's just get this over with."

We struggle, but we get through the last session. "Alright, I hope this helped you." I sigh.

Malfoy nods. "Hate to admit it, but it did."

"Good, now get out of my life Malfoy." I tell him.

"Fine, I will." He says. "But one last thing," he leans into my ear: _"Tell Anne-Banana at Camp Half Blood that I said hello. I'd be careful where you 'talk,' Lina."_

I'm left a spluttering mess. "But—but—you heard—Iris-Message—you know-!"

But he was already out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So...the chapter happened. So, it's revealed that Draco did, in fact, hear Lina's conversation with Anne. Things will pull together in that next chapter...anyways; Lina finally accepted that Luke isn't the same person as he was before. I thought a wolf would match Lina's personality: loyal to her pack, but brutal to her enemies, so I made it her Patronus. I hope you enjoy the chapter; I leave for New York City at 6am tomorrow!**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	45. The First Kiss

The First Kiss

**A/N: While this chapter is short, it's really important. You can all see that by the title of it. New York City was amazing! I went to Times Square, saw the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, and a Broadway musical. During the tour, I even got a glimpse of what I thought was Half Blood Hill (it was a strawberry field sort of) and I took a snapshot of it. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but it was worth it ;) Also, you'll never believe me, but Hilary Clinton was at the Broadway musical. Yes, THE Hilary Clinton, and I actually got a picture with her! That was the best part in my opinion. I swear on the River Styx that this is true *thunder rumbles* **

**Okay, so back to the story. Okay, PLEASE no more Guest reviews saying 'Dralina' or 'Harralina.' It got a bit annoying when there were like 30 emails in my inbox when I got back saying things like 'Dralina or 'Harralina' in them. The poll is still open :) Ugh, Spring Break will be over and then I have to go to school on Monday :(**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

After the incident with Malfoy, I began to develop a lot of paranoia over the next few months. _What did he know about me? Even worse, does he know I'm a demigod?! That would NOT be good, my worst enemy cannot know about me! _ I can't address my concerns about it to any of my friends at all.

Suddenly Harry and Ron approach me with huge grins. "I got the Firebolt back, Lina." Harry says.

As soon as he said those six words, people started to swarm him. I pulled my way out of the crowd just in time.

"Can I hold it, Harry?" someone asks.

"Can I touch it, Harry?" someone else asks.

"Blimey, Ravenclaw's got no chance now!" someone exclaims.

As soon as they get out of the crowd, I glare at them, my arms crossed. "You guys should _really _forgive Hermione right now. She was only trying to make sure it was safe for you."

They approach Hermione. "I got it back," Harry says to her.

"See Hermione? Nothing was wrong with it," Ron says smugly. I glare at him.

"Well, now you know it's safe!" Hermione says.

"I suppose," Harry says. "I have to take this upstairs."

"I'll take it!" Ron exclaims gleefully. "Besides, I have to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

Harry, Hermione, and I were currently lounging in the common room, when suddenly:

"AHH!" I hear footsteps coming down from the boy's dormitory, and a furious-looking Ron Weasley approaches Hermione.

"LOOK!" He bellows at her. "LOOK AT THIS!" He shows her blood on a sheet.

"What—" Hermione starts, confused.

"SCABBERS!" Ron bellows. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" He thrusts Hermione hairs from Crookshanks' fur.

I scoff. "You couldn't honestly think that Crookshanks killed Scabbers, do you? I mean, where's the proof? The evidence?" I say this casually, leaning on my armchair.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK, LINA!" Ron yells at me. "AND I THINK THIS—he waves Crookshanks' fur ball in my face—"SHOULD BE ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR YOU!"

"THEY COULD HAVE BEEN THERE SINCE CHRISTMAS!" Hermione yells back at him.

"CROOKSHANKS HAS BEEN TRYING TO KILL SCABBERS SINCE THAT DAY IN DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron retorts.

"YOU HATED CROOKSHANKS EVER SINCE HE JUMPED ON YOU THAT DAY!" Hermione retorts back.

"HE'S BEEN AFTER SCABBERS THIS WHOLE TIME! WHAT'S SCABBERS EVER DONE OTHER THAN BE A GOOD RAT?" Ron bellows at her.

"You don't know he's dead," I supply. "Maybe he's hiding somewhere upstairs and the blood was just a cut you got."

Ron ignores my comment and turns to Hermione: "SCABBERS IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screams at her before storming off to his dormitory.

Harry and I stay down with Hermione, not knowing what to say. Finally, Harry says something, and it wasn't really the right thing: "You know Hermione, Crookshanks does seem to roam around a lot, and has been attacking Scabbers since we met him," Harry points out, setting Hermione off again:

"OKAY, SIDE WITH EITHER RON OR LINA LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, HARRY! FIRST THE FIREBOLT, NOW SCABBERS! EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT WITH YOU, ISN'T IT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO." She screams at Harry, who reluctantly follows Ron to their dormitory.

* * *

Seeing as it looked like it was never going to cool down between the two—Ron and Hermione—and Harry was going to take Ron's side on this, I sided up with Hermione, and now it seemed like our Quartette was going to be in doubles—_permanently. _Hermione was still mad at Harry for siding with Ron; just like Ron was mad at me for siding with Hermione.

I'd help Hermione research for Hagrid's case, and the more I researched with her, the more I wanted to go and give Malfoy a good punch for being a tattletale and telling his father on Hagrid.

But today was the Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. I'd be going by myself: I wanted to support Harry, I obviously cannot go with Ron, and Hermione wasn't going period.

At first the Gryffindors got ahead, but the Ravenclaws were advancing. I see Harry swerve to avoid Cho Chang, the seeker of Ravenclaw, who was blushing and grinning at him.

"Humph," I mutter, crossing my arms and glaring up at Cho Chang, a sick feeling coming to my stomach. "That little—"

I gasp. Three Dementors came to the match, but Harry shot a white light from his wand: the Patronus Charm. _Where did he learn it? _He catches the Snitch, and as soon as a Gryffindor chaser scores, Madam Hooch blew the whistle. It all happened really fast. I ran up to congratulate the team for winning. I congratulated every member, all while imagining the horrified look on Malfoy's face.

When I got to Harry, I say: "Congratulations, for winning the—" But he cuts me off. He leans down—wait, what is he doing—and presses his lips to mine.

This is my first kiss; and it's with Harry Potter.

I kiss him back; with equal passion. I never wanted to let the feeling go.

"I take it that was your first kiss," Harry breathes in my ear.

I nod.

"Yeah, me too." He says.

The applause from the Gryffindors grew even louder when they realized what we had just done, all while Ron was yelling: "I knew it!"

As soon as we pull away, Professor McGonagall puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Potter, you should probably know that the Dementors that you faced—well, they weren't really Dementors."

"Then, what were they?" I ask.

"See for yourself, Miss Quimby." She steps aside and Harry and I had to hold back laughter. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, were sprawled out on the floor, black robes tangled around them. I saw Malfoy glaring venomously at Harry: he must've seen our kiss. I smirk.

"I can't believe this!" Professor McGonagall exclaims. "An act to trick the Gryffindor seeker! Fifty points from Slytherin! I shall see Professor Snape about you!"

Harry and I frown; Professor Snape would probably just let them off the hook, but I think they were punished enough by humility.

The group of smirking Gryffindors headed to the common room to celebrate the win, while everyone else dispersed, leaving Harry and I alone by the Quidditch pitch.

"So, the kiss," I say, a hot-red blush on my face. I wasn't really much of a girly-girl at all, unlike my cabin, so I didn't know what to do or say. I had no experience in this kind of thing.

It was clear that Harry didn't know what to say at all either. "Yeah—I don't know what got into me."

"Neither did I," I say breathlessly. "I know that some people think that when you kiss, you're an automatic couple, but—I think we should just forget about it and just stay good friends." I stammer, fingering with a lock of my brown hair.

Harry looks relieved, and nods. "I think that would be best."

* * *

During the party in the common room, everyone was having a blast. Harry and I managed to put the kiss aside and have fun. However there was one person not enjoying the festivities: Hermione. Harry and I approach her.

"Hey, Hermione," I say.

"Did you even come down to the match?" Harry asks her.

Hermione nods, I look up at her in bewilderment. "I managed to come." She says, smirking. "Do you two have something you want to tell me? Just to let you know, _I saw everything."_

"The—the—the—" I stammer.

"The kiss? Yeah, I saw it." Hermione says.

"We've decided to forget about it." Harry explains quickly to her.

"Okay," Hermione says, still having that irritating smirk on her face. She turns back to her gigantic book.

"Come on, and have some food," Harry tries to coax her.

"No, you two go have fun. I need to finish this by Monday." Hermione says. "Besides, _he _doesn't want me to join." She nods scathingly in Ron's direction.

Just on cue, Ron says: "If Scabbers were here, he would love the Fudge Flies. Too bad he was _eaten."_

Hermione burst into tears and heads to our dormitory. I look at Ron in disgust. "I'll talk to her; you talk to _him."_

"Hermione, don't listen to Ron," I say, sitting at the edge of her bed. "He's just being an idiot like he always is."

"H—He's not going to let this go! It's not Crookshanks' fault!" Hermione says.

"Hermione, I'm not really fond of your cat, but I think it would give Crookshanks indigestion, and he would throw Scabbers up." I say. "There's no real evidence. I don't think Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

She nods, drying her tears up. I run back downstairs and grab as much treats as I could carry upstairs and spend the rest of the time in the dormitory with her.

"So," Hermione says while we were eating upstairs. I'd finally got her to put that book of hers down. "How did it feel? The kiss, I mean?"

"Honestly?" I tell her, eating a Hershey's bar. "It felt great. It felt like everything I imagined it to be. But we decided to forget about it, I mean, we're only thirteen."

"Fourteen, actually," Hermione says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're almost a year older than us, we get it."

We talk and eventually we fall asleep, but we wake up to a shouting noise. I bolt upright, by now Parvati and Lavender were both in bed; also wondering who screamed.

We go downstairs when I hear a voice yell: "IT WAS NOT A NIGHTMARE! SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!"

I go through the crowd to find a shaking, white-faced Ron. Next to him was Harry, white-faced.

"Sir Cadogan," Professor McGonagall asks the replacement for the Fat Lady. "Did you let a man in the common room?"

"Sure did, my good lady," Sir Cadogan replies. My face pales.

"You did?" She asks. "B—but how?" Professor McGonagall stammers.

"He had the whole weeks' worth. Read them off a little piece of paper," Sir Cadogan says.

"Which person," she says shakily. "Which abysmally foolish person, left this weeks' passwords written down and left lying around?" Slowly, Neville raised a trembling hand into the air.

Professor McGonagall takes in a deep breath. "Longbottom, come with me please. As for the rest of you, go to bed."

We did no such thing. We all waited in the common room for news about Sirius Black. I go over and squeeze Harry's hand. Sirius was after Harry. The only reason he got Ron instead is because he went to the wrong bed...

* * *

**A/N: So, that's a wrap to the chapter! Yep, Lina got her first kiss in this chapter and it was with Harry. I can hear the Harralina shippers fangirling...anyways they did decide to forget about it, after all they're only thirteen, but it will come :) As for the Dralina shippers your time will come too :)**

**Anyways, I think Prisoner of Azkaban will end after three chapters, and then it's into The Last Olympian. We'll see more of Anne again, and the Battle and Great Prophecy will ensue. Then, it's on to Goblet of Fire! Big plans for fourth year! ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana **


	46. From Enemies to Frenemies

From Enemies to Frenemies

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Ah, so back to the pain—I mean homework and school. I can't wait until summer break, honestly. Oh yeah, Love and Hate's Daughter is officially being translated into German by Josie Ravenclaw, so that's pretty exciting ;) Anyways, this is a VERY important chapter, and you'll see why as you read it ;) **

**Enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

Another trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled for this Saturday. I had written a letter to Annabeth about the kiss with Harry, and she was rather surprised, that I, an almost fourteen year old, had gotten her first kiss before her, an almost sixteen year old. I was going to write Anne about it, but decided against it.

I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade that day, honestly. This was mainly because Hermione wasn't going. Ron was still mad at me for taking Hermione's side, and things were still sort of awkward between Harry and I. I knew he was taking the passageway and using the cloak. After the kiss, I couldn't look at Harry the same way again. There would be a dent in our friendship we would never get back.

I had gone anyway. I didn't have to go with anyone. I am perfectly capable of having a good time in Hogsmeade _by myself._

I was currently right by the Shrieking Shack. I was walking to the same hideout that I had Iris-Messaged Anne the last time. Hopefully Malfoy will come nowhere near it, but knowing my luck, and how I can't seem to avoid him no matter where the Hades I am...not to mention, how much does he freaking know about me?!

"Where are you going, _Lina?" _A voice behind me asks. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life Malfoy." I tell him bluntly.

He snickers. "Where's the fun in that?"

Before I could retort back at him, another voice snarls: "You heard the girl." I spin around to see Ron, who was glaring at Malfoy.

I don't know which one of us was more shocked: me, or Malfoy. I mean—Ron was still mad at me. Why would he come to my defense?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Weasley." Malfoy says. "I didn't know that you cared so much." His tone was anything but sincere. "Are you here to take her on a romantic date? I'm sure if you two move into the Shack it'll be a big difference Weasley. Don't you guys all sleep in one room? I'm sure St. Potter wouldn't be happy about this thing you two have, after all, didn't you guys snog each other, Quimby?"

"Oh, piss off Malfoy." I growl.

But just then, a ball of mud landed in Malfoy's head. Harry must be here. Ron and I burst into laughter.

"Who threw that?" Malfoy demanded furiously.

"Very haunted up here," Ron comments. We start laughing again as Harry continues throwing mud at them.

"What's the matter?" I ask Malfoy. "Is wittle Draky-Poo scared?" I taunt him. Ron and I laugh harder than ever as his face turns a very impressive shade of purple.

"It—it came from over there!" He tells Crabbe and Goyle. However, Crabbe seemed to have tripped on Harry's cloak, because Harry's head was suddenly in midair. I make hand gestures for him to put back on the cloak, but it was to no avail. Malfoy had seen his head and let out an undignified shriek as he ran away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Harry, you'd better get out of here. Malfoy's probably on his way to the castle." I warn him.

"What, Lina? Aren't you going to thank me for the save?" Harry says a ridiculous grin plastered to his face.

I roll my eyes. "Thank you for the save Harry. Now get out."

Harry pulls on the cloak and runs towards the castle, Ron at his heels. I thought about my choices: proceed to Iris Message Anne, Annabeth, and Percy in the hideout like I had planned, or go back to the castle to help Harry and Ron.

I found myself running to the castle.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy will wish he had _never _been born once _I'm _done with him." I snarl dangerously, eyes narrowed. When we had gotten to the castle, we tried to explain to Snape what happened—because Malfoy tattled on Harry—but Professor Lupin had covered for us. Unfortunately, he confiscated the Marauder's Map.

Hermione had shown us a letter from Hagrid that read: _"Dear Hermione, and Lina, we lost. I'm allowed to being him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. Thanks for all the help. –Hagrid."_

"He's not dangerous," Harry insists.

"I'll help you kill Malfoy, Lina," Ron adds.

"I know he's not dangerous," Hermione sniffs. "But the council's scared of Malfoy's parents. There'll be an appeal, but nothing will have changed."

"It will," Ron says determinedly. "You guys won't be doing it all on your own this time. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione sobs flinging his arms around him, while Ron pats her back awkwardly.

The Golden Quartette was back.

* * *

We had all wanted to go and comfort Hagrid, but couldn't because of the new regulation. So we waited until our next Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"It's all my fault," Hagrid sobs after the lesson. "Got all tongue tied, forgot all the dates yeh two found for me. Then, Lucius Malfoy steps up, an' he had the council in his pocket."

"There's still the appeal." Ron insists. "We're working on it!"

I hear snickers from Malfoy and the Slytherins and I snarl under my breath.

"S' no good, Ron. I'm just goin' to try and make Beaky's last days the 'appiest he's ever had." He walks back to his hut, handkerchief in his hand.

"Look at him blubber," Malfoy says, a sneer on his face. "It's pathetic, and he's supposed to be our teacher. Crabbe and Goyle start sniggering.

I snarl and lunge but Hermione pulls me back and says six words that I never expected Hermione Granger to _ever_ say: _"You leave him to me, Lina."_

Then she did something I never _ever_ expected Hermione Granger to _do:_ She steps forward, brandishing her wand. "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She snarls. Malfoy looks terrified. With that, she punches him right in the face.

Malfoy rubs his face a bit, before muttering: "C'mon," to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them went to the dungeons.

"That felt good." Hermione says.

"Hermione Granger," I say in a mock stern voice. "Did you just _punch Draco Malfoy?"_

She nods.

"I am _so _proud of you!" I squeal, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, my," Hermione says. "I'm turning into Lina!"

I smirk. "You're saying that like it's a _bad _thing."

* * *

Easter break came and went, with a lot of homework added to it. The Quidditch Cup match was today. I wanted Gryffindor to win. The thought of Malfoy and the Slytherins winning made me nauseous.

As I watched the match with Ron and Hermione, the scoreboard was favoring the Gryffindors. The Gryffindor side was cheering so loud I think Anne, who was currently in Camp Half Blood, could hear us.

I look up to see Malfoy grabbing onto Harry's broom; the Snitch was down below and Malfoy was trying to stop him from racing after it.

"I will throw the little git in Tartarus one day," I snarl.

"What's Tartarus?" Ron asks.

"An abyss, where wicked souls go after their deaths. I've seen it before, don't ask." I say.

"Well...seeing as he's a wicked soul..." Ron trails off.

"Yeah, you get the picture." I say.

Well, too bad for Malfoy. Gryffindor was now eighty to sixty, and was also awarded a penalty. Suddenly, I can see Harry in the air, holding the Snitch.

"YES!" I shriek in delight. "YES!" However, no one could hear me due to the deafening cheers on the Gryffindor side of the stands. Before I knew it, I found myself running up to the Gryffindor team, yelling out congratulations to every one of them, before relishing the sullen look on Malfoy's face.

* * *

The happiness didn't last that long, for exams were coming. Everyone was studying for the exams coming up. The celebration lasted for a week before everyone started feeling the pressure of exams. Even Fred and George were spotted studying; something unheard of.

Finally, the week of exams came around. Hermione passed all of them with flying colors, I passed all of them, a few with flying colors (Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts) and I got average grades in the other subjects, barely scraping through History of Magic, and Harry and Ron passed most of them.

We were leaving the Defense against the Dark Arts exam, my last one. Harry and Ron had to take their Divination exam and Hermione had to take her Muggle Studies exam. I had gone with Hermione to take my Ancient Runes exam while Harry and Ron were in the common room so it was even.

"I'm getting too old for this," we hear someone sigh. We scramble to the stone pillars and hide behind them. "Two o clock isn't it?"

I see the Minister as well as an old man, and another intimidating man.

The intimidating man fingers something on his belt, was it...AN AXE?! as he looks in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"We have to talk to them, they haven't even heard the appeal yet, and they have an axe!" I snarl angrily as I walk forward, Ron at my heels.

"No you don't Lina," Hermione says, pulling me back.

"Why not?" Ron says. "This isn't justice!"

"I don't think running over and shouting at him would stop him," Hermione says, taking a breath to calm herself down. "Besides, as long as Hagrid keeps his head, he can't lose."

At lunchtime, none of us really ate much, and I went to the common room as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to take their last final.

Eventually, I got tired of waiting for them so I decided to go to a tree by the Black Lake. No one was here. I look around furtively to make sure before trying to conjure a fireball with my hands. I needed all the preparation I could get for the Battle. It wasn't an _exam; _it was _life or death._

It was the Great Prophecy, and I needed to be prepared.

"I knew it!" A voice says. "You're one of those people, from those myths aren't you, Lina? What were they called? Half Bloods? _Demigods? _A Daughter of Aphrodite."

I turn around, hyperventilating. I hope this person isn't who I think it was. I turn around to be facing Draco Malfoy. I bite my lip to stop myself from hyperventilating more.

"How dare you assume things, Malfoy." I snarl at him. "I don't even know what those are, and aren't you supposed to be in Divination right now?" I finger with a lock of brown hair, and start pulling it a little.

"Don't even deny it," he says. "And I was the first one called, so I left there first. I'm pretty sure Potter is still there."

It took all I had to not just run. I was sweating all over. For three years, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I have been keeping this secret from everybody. And here, was 'Enemy Number One' telling me that he knew about my secret.

The secret that could destroy me.

"How—how long have you known?" I squeak.

Malfoy smirks. "Well, I didn't officially know until now," he says. "But I'd always suspected, since that day on the train where you shot that thing at the Dementors."

_The fireball..._

"Tell me how the hell you found out about me," I say, trying to keep my voice in control.

"Shouldn't _you _be the one explaining?" Malfoy smirks, but relents after some of my famous death glares.

"Okay, so remember the very first day on the train?" Malfoy says. "When I was putting Weaselbee—"

"Weasley," I snarl.

"—in his place—"

"You mean insulting his family," I snarl.

"We're going to get nowhere with this, aren't we?" Malfoy says.

I cross my arms stubbornly. "Continue."

"I remember leaving the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, but I didn't remember how. It was like you used some sort of trance spell on us." He says.

_Charmspeak..._

"That wasn't the only time you used that," he finishes. "But I pushed it all to the back of my mind until third year. The Dementor incident, remember? When you sent your—fire thing—at the Dementors."

"And now that you know about the _fire-thing,_ I will not hesitate to use it on you, continue." I say coldly.

"Then one day, I was studying in the library—"

"You were studying in the library," I snort.

"Oh shut it Lina. Anyways, I was bored and I saw a random book on the desk next to me that some seventh year Ravenclaw—I think her name's Penelope Clearwater—was done reading. She left open the book. It was a page about demigods. I read the page over again, and the pieces clicked, especially after your little talk in the woods." He finishes.

"Oh, the Fates must really freaking hate me," I mutter. "Opening the one book to reveal me on my worst enemy, humph, continue."

"I wasn't sure if you were really a demigod, but if you were, I had to figure out your parent. It had to be your mum." He says.

"Why couldn't it have been my father?" I press. _Did he know...?_

"I don't know, something told me it was your mum. The queen didn't have any kids, and neither did the hunter one. You seemed too powerful to be a child of the garden one, and there's _no way _you could be a child of the wisdom one—"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I demand indignantly, crossing my arms.

"I mean, come on. You put yourself in all sorts of dangerous stuff." Malfoy says.

I huff. "Whatever Malfoy."

"I stayed away from you after that," Malfoy says. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I accepted it I guess."

I scoff. "Sure, you stayed away from me.

An awkward silence ensues. I swear, this is the first conversation we've had without me trying to kill him or something along those lines.

"You just accepted it. You, one of the most prejudiced people, the slickest git on the planet, just _accepted it, _and not only did you accept it, you kept it a secret. How long have you known?" I ask him.

"Since March," He says. "Just the day after your little snog fest with Potter." He sneers.

"Wow, just wow, Draco...I can't believe you'd..." I trail off.

"Did you just call me _Draco?"_ He smirks.

I flush. "I most certainly did not, _Malfoy!" _I say stubbornly.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Malfoy asks.

"Well, I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite, as you know. I can do everything the average demigod can do, I have battle instincts, and I can control the element of fire. I can use charmspeak, which is the power to take over someone's will, but I only use it when absolutely necessary. And I'm a witch as well, or else why the heck am I in Hogwarts." I say. "I could charmspeak you to forget this conversation," I add.

"But you're not going to right?" He says.

"Not unless you swear by the River Styx to keep this a secret between us. And trust me on this, bad, bad, things happen if you break that swear." I tell him.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Malfoy asks.

I sigh. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Of course you would tell _them,"_ He mutters.

"Actually I didn't. They figured it out just as you did." I tell him. "I never wanted to tell anyone. They cannot know that you know. You have to swear by it," I insist. "This includes not telling your daddy." I sneer at the last part.

He sighs. "I swear on the Styx, Lina."

The thunder rumbles, sealing Malfoy's oath.

"I hope you like keeping secrets Malfoy," I say.

"I did my fair share of explaining, your turn." He says.

"You have to swear on the Styx to not repeat any of _this _either," I say stubbornly.

He says the Oath and I take a deep breath. I end up telling him my entire life story.

"So, Lina," he shifts uncomfortably. "Where does this put us? I mean, I don't think we can still be enemies after this."

"I still hate you Malfoy." I snarl, thinking of Hagrid.

"Frenemies then?" He says, holding out a hand.

I very quickly and hesitantly shook his hand and immediately let it go. "Frenemies then."

With that, I leave for Gryffindor tower, knowing things have changed now...

* * *

**A/N: So...Draco now knows Lina's secret and they are now 'frenemies.' Okay, now I hear fangirling Dralina shippers...**

**The next two chapters will be pretty canon as I will be writing the main plot of Prisoner of Azkaban and how they found Sirius Black to be innocent. Personally I think Sirius is one of my favorite characters ;) Then, on to the Last Olympian, I cannot wait!**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	47. The Prisoner of Azkaban

The Prisoner of Azkaban

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I'm being swamped by homework and school. I had a school dance on Friday and I'm kind of happy about that. This chapter is a bit canon, but I still think you will enjoy it, hopefully! :)**

**I can't believe it! 300 reviews, 122 favs, and 126 followers? You guys are AMAZING! Shout out to Ultimate Slytherin 2001 for being the 300****th**** reviewer! :)**

***Please read the A/N at the bottom***

**Enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

I walked into the common room after my encounter with Malfoy, and I find Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting there with sullen looks.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"Hagrid lost his appeal," Hermione says. "They're executing Buckbeak at sunset."

"Well then," I say, taking in a deep breath. "We're going down to Hagrid's Hut. We can't just sit here in the common room and let Hagrid wait for the executioner." Harry nods in agreement.

"But, we can't get caught, especially you Harry." Hermione says, until she turns to Harry and says, "What do you need to say to get the one-eyed witch to open up? Isn't the cloak still there?"

"Um, Dissendium, but—"

"Snape said that you couldn't be seen over there. There's nothing wrong if I go and get it." Hermione says. With that, she leaves the common room.

Harry, Ron, and I sit in the common room for a while until I burst out, "But—but it's not _fair! _I mean, I—I bet Lucius Malfoy blackmailed them all!"

"I _know _it's not fair, Lina," Harry says soothingly. "But all we can do is simply be there for him."

* * *

After dinner, the four of us make our way down to Hagrid's hut and knock on the door. I feel awful when Hagrid opened the door. He looked terrible. He reminded me of how I had felt when Lacy died.

"It's us," Harry hisses. "We're in the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in so we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn't have come," he says, but lets us in anyway.

"Where's Buckbeak?" Hermione asks timidly.

"He's—outside in the Pumpkin Patch," Hagrid sniffles, trying to pour us milk but missing the glasses completely.

Hermione lets out a shriek. "Ron—it's Scabbers!"

Ron scoops up the squirming rat in disbelief. "Scabbers!" He exclaims. The rat looked thin and bony, and was trying to claw its way out of Ron's grasp. "It's okay Scabbers! Nothing here can hurt you! There are no bad cats here!"

"Dumbledore's comin down too," Hagrid says. "Says he wants ter be with me, yeh know—when it happens."

"We'll stay too," I reassure him.

"Yeh'll do no such thing, Lina." Hagrid says. "Yeh four have done enough—yeh'll get in ter trouble if Dumbledore finds yeh. Yeh have to go out the back way."

We just stand there stubbornly.

"Go!" Hagrid yells fiercely. Hermione threw the cloak over us before I could protest and started to drag us out of Hagrid's cabin.

Suddenly, Ron stops. "Ron, please. Let's move. They're going to do it." Hermione pleads.

"It's Scabbers," Ron insists. "It's me, you idiot!" He says to the squirming and squeaking rat.

We keep moving, and I see the men head to the Pumpkin Patch. I hold my breath, squeezing Harry's hand tightly, when I hear the thud of an axe.

"I can't believe they did it," I mutter.

"Ow!" Ron shouts. "He bit me!"

Scabbers scrambles away from us. A flash of yellow and orange bounded after him. "Crookshanks, NO!" Hermione screams. Ron races after them, calling for Scabbers and yelling curses at Crookshanks, us having no choice but to follow.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. "Got you!" Ron says. "Get off, you stupid cat!"

"Ron," Hermione pants, tired of running, meanwhile my adrenaline was pumped. "Get back under the cloak, the Minister and the Headmaster could be anywhere behind us."

All of a sudden, Harry was pulled down by a big, black, dog. I pull him to his feet and turned towards the dog, my wand out.

The dog tosses Harry and I aside like we're chopped liver and runs towards a pale-faced Ron, and latches its teeth onto his arms. I point my wand out at the dog, but Harry dives in front of me lunging at the dog, and blocking my angle.

"Oh my gods, Harry move!" I snarl.

Harry only got a handful of the dog's hair, not really stopping the dog from dragging Ron away. I try to cast another spell, when something threw me onto the ground, "Oof!" I exclaim.

"Lumos!" I yell. I know where we are. I gulp. "We're right in the shadow of the Whomping Willow." The dog pulls Ron away. "Ron!" I exclaim, running towards him, but a branch pulls me back hard, causing me to mutter Ancient Greek curses.

Then, a branch was hurtling towards Harry, also trying to run to Ron. It was a huge one, and I knew if it hit Harry he would be killed. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I shove Harry forcefully out of the way and the fatal branch was hurtling towards me.

"LINA!" Harry screams.

I pull out my wand and shriek: "IMMOBULUS!" I close my eyes: if the spell doesn't work, I'm going to die at thirteen. I lost track of how many times I was about to die, but didn't.

I open my eyes; the branch was right at my face, but it didn't run into me. The entire tree was frozen.

Harry hugs me tight. "Thank Merlin, Lina."

"Guys," Hermione says, shooting me a grateful look. "The spell Immobulus does not last long, we have to go!"

We run towards the hole in the roots that the dog dragged Ron into, and dive into it. We keep going through the tunnel until we see a room. Dust was around everything. This place wasn't cleaned up in weeks. Being a Daughter of Aphrodite, my nose _had_ to crinkle up at this place.

"Guys," Hermione says. "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

We hear a noise upstairs. "Something's up there!" I exclaim.

Harry grabs my hand. "Shh, Lina."

The three of us creep upstairs, our wands lit. We stop at a door, in which we hear a low moan. I gulp and squeeze Harry's hand a bit. He kicks open the door. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, lay purring on a bed while Ron was on the floor, moaning and clutching his leg.

"Ron!" Harry exclaims, as we rush to his side.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"Where's the dog?" I demand, clutching my wand.

"It—it's not a dog, Lina." Ron says through gritted teeth. He turns to Harry. "_He's _the dog. He's an animagus!"

A man steps forward. He has long, matted black hair and was very thin. This man was Sirius Black. "I thought you'd come and help your friend," he says hoarsely to Harry. "Your father would've done the same for me. _Expelliarmus!" _All of a sudden our wands were gone. He had them in his grasp.

_Well, there's still fire..._

"Brave of you not to run into a teacher," Black says. "It will make things...easier."

"IF YOU WANT TO KILL HARRY, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" I scream at Black; stepping in front of Harry.

"You'll have to kill us too," Ron says, gesturing to Hermione and him. The three of us make a protective arc around Harry.

"There will only be one murder here tonight." Black says, getting Harry's temper to flare up.

"And why's that?" Harry says, trying to wiggle out of Hermione's grip. Hermione had to hold Harry back with one hand and me with the other. "Didn't mind last time did you? Slaughtering all those Muggles, did Azkaban make you all soft?"

"Harry, be quiet," Hermione whimpers.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Harry yells and rips out of Hermione's grip, diving at Black. Harry was punching Black in every place he could find; when Black's hand was trying to find its way to Harry's throat.

It's time to put my physical training to good use. "I DON'T THINK SO!" I yell, lunging for Black. He releases Harry, who scrambles back a few steps. My voice gets lower and I soothe it with charmspeak. "Drop the wands," I murmur with charmspeak. He drops the wands and I instantly seize mine and point it into Black's throat.

I stare into the eyes of the man that caused Harry to feel betrayal and my eyes harden with anger. I could just say a spell; me, the thirteen year old girl, has the upper hand in this right now.

"Lina, move," Harry snarls. I look at Harry. This is his fight. If anyone deserves the right to kill this filth, it's Harry.

"You're Harry's to kill," I snarl as I let go. I back up towards Ron and Hermione.

Harry steps forward towards Black; a murderous gleam in his eyes. He aims his wand at Black's heart.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Black asks, unconcerned.

"You killed my parents," Harry snaps, standing over him like predator over prey.

"You have to listen to me, Harry." Black says. "You have to hear the whole story."

"The whole story?!" Harry exclaims. "I think I have the gist. They trusted you, and you sold them out to Voldemort. Now they're dead. What more do I need to know?"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry's wand flew from his wand and into the hands of...Professor Lupin?! And here I was thinking that he was a good person!

"Where is he?" Lupin demands. Black points at a horrified Ron. I'm so confused right now.

"But...why would he show up, unless...?" Black nods. Lupin helps Black up, and they embrace, like a happy family reunion was going on. I gape.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione yells.

"Hermione—" Lupin says calmly.

"No!" Hermione shrieks. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Hermione, calm down, I can explain!" Lupin says.

"I trusted you! I covered for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione shrieks.

"I wasn't his friend." Lupin says. "Well, I am now, but if you'll just let me explain this—"

"NO!" Hermione screams. "Don't listen to him. He's been helping Black get into the castle. He wants you dead too." She takes a deep breath before screaming, _"He's a werewolf!"_

We all gape. My mouth caught a lot of flies tonight.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin says calmly. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle, and I certainly do not want Harry dead. However, I will not deny that I am a werewolf."

"WELL!" I explode, anger in my eyes, my temper finally getting the best of me. "GET THE HADES ON WITH IT! WHY ARE WE ALL HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT HARRY DEAD? WHAT YOU DO WANT WITH RON? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL BETRAYED US! IF IT'S NOT HARRY WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT TO KILL! WHY DON'T YOU ALL BLOODY EXPLAIN YOURSELVES BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I shriek.

My former favorite Professor sighs. "Lina, please—"

"Okay, you know what _Professor_? I'll just sit back and let you explain then," I spit harshly. "But that doesn't change what you two did. I don't trust you at all. Lower your wands and give Harry his."

Professor Lupin sighs and gives Harry his wand, and raises his arms in surrender. "Alright, Lina, you're armed and we're not. Now, please let us explain."

I hesitate, my eyes still having that angry look in them, but Hermione pulls me back. "Just hear him out, Lina."

"If you haven't been helping Black, then how did you know he was here?" Harry says suspiciously.

"I was watching you on the map," Lupin starts.

"You know how to use the map?" Harry asks.

"Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it." Lupin says.

"You wrote—" Harry starts.

"Back at school, some friends and I. I'm Moony, but that's not important." Lupin says. "I figured you four would go to Hagrid's hut, but when you left you had someone else with you."

"No one was with us," Harry says sharply.

"I saw the dot of Sirius Black ambush you and drag two of you down the Whomping Willow," Lupin says calmly.

"One of us!" Ron yells angrily.

"No, Ron, two of you. May I see your rat?" Professor Lupin asks calmly.

I swear...I have never been more confused in my life.

"What's Scabbers have to do with any of this?" Ron says defensively, pulling his hand to his pocket.

"Just let me see him, please," Lupin says calmly.

Ron slowly pulls out the struggling rat.

"That's not a rat," Black says suddenly, his eyes locked on the rat.

"Then what the hell is it?" I demand.

Black looks firmly into my eyes for the first time. "He's an Animagus wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew." He says. "Lina," he adds, using my name for the first time.

I snort. "You've got to be freaking kidding me Black," I say. "Are you mad? Oh wait...you are."

"You see, Harry, Lina, I meant to kill him. But little Peter got the best of me. Well, not this time!" Black growls and lunges for Scabbers—no, Peter—no, what!

"No, get back, Sirius!" Lupin scolds. "They need to know why before we kill him! Harry especially."

Black growls but sighs. Together they explain about how there were three unregistered Animagi. They changed themselves for Lupin, and accepted him. The Whomping Willow was placed specifically for him.

"I guess Snape was right in that case," Lupin says. "I never spoke up about him being an Animagus and in that case I was helping Sirius into the castle."

"Snape?" Black says harshly. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He teaches at Hogwarts, Sirius," Lupin says.

"Oh, he does?" He turns to us. "I'm so sorry about him."

"You get used to it after three years," I shrug.

Lupin told us about how their little group and Snape did not really get along...at all. Apparently, Black played a trick on Snape that involved him hitting a knot in the Whomping Willow with a big stick—the knot caused the tree to become immobile—and following Lupin down the tunnel. James Potter had rushed down to stop him, but not before Snape got a glimpse of Lupin transformed. Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you. He thought you were in on the joke." Harry says.

"That's right," A cold voice says. We all spin around. It was Snape, and his wand was pointed directly at Lupin.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Thank you Potter for making this so much easier," Snape says coldly.

"Severus, please. You haven't heard the—" Lupin says urgently.

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape says coldly. "You can't talk yourself out of this one, Remus. I can't believe Professor Dumbledore actually trusted you."

He waves his wand and suddenly snakes are bounding Lupin's body.

Black starts to charge at Snape but Snape points his wand at him. "Give me a reason. One more step, and I'll do it."

"P—professor," Hermione says timidly. "It—wouldn't hurt to hear them out, right?"

"Miss Granger, your little Golden Quartette is already facing suspension. You, Potter, Quimby, and Weasley are strictly out of bounds. And in the presence of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life girl, hold your tongue!" Snape spits at her.

"NEVER SPEAK TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT!" I explode again. "JUST BECAUSE THEY BULLIED YOU AT SCHOOL,"

"YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO THEM!" Harry finishes my sentence.

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY!" Snape shouts in the faces of Harry and me.

"Like father, like son, Potter! If it wasn't for me, you'd have died like your arrogant father, putting your trust in Black." Snape snarls. "Now move out of the way, both of you, or I will move you myself.

I pull out my wand and shriek: _"Expelliarmus!"_

Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought of that. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all said the spell at the same time, our wands pointed out at the place Snape was standing.

I gasp. "Jinx!"

"Oh, no," Hermione breathes. "We attacked a teacher!"

"You are not off the hook yet Lupin," I snarl at him.

"I know, Lina. You want the proof." He sighs. "Ron, hand me Peter please."

Ron holds Scabbers. "He's not Peter, he's Scabbers!"

"You've all gone crazy," I decide.

"My god...his front paw...he's missing a finger." Lupin says. "He cut it off himself, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'd cornered him. He yelled to the whole street about how I betrayed Lily and James but it was really him. Then, he blew apart the street, killing everyone within twenty feet, and he transformed." Black growls. "Ron, give me that rat!" He snarls.

I sigh and add charmspeak to my voice. "Just give it to him, Ron. If he's really Scabbers, then nothing will hurt him." I soothe.

Ron holds out the rat hesitantly and Lupin took the rat by its tail. The rat's squeals got louder and more desperate.

"Ready Sirius? On the count of three. One—two—three! A bright blue light shot out of their wands and hit the rat." Suddenly, a man was in the rat's place. He was short, balding, and well, ugly. He resembled a coward.

"S—Sirius! R—Remus!" Pettigrew stutters. "My—my old friends!"

They glare murderously at him. "We just want to clear up a few things with you Peter," Lupin snarls.

"Remus, you have to believe me! He's come to kill me!" Peter wails.

We all interrogate Peter—the coward—for a while until Sirius and Lupin say: "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would, ready?"

"No! No please! You wouldn't!" Peter stutters.

"Kind master...please! I was a good pet, right? You won't let them kill me, would you?" He grabs Ron's robes.

Ron backs up with disgust. "I let you sleep in my _bed!"_

He turns to Hermione. "Sweet clever girl...you won't let them kill me, would you?"

Hermione doesn't say anything but backs up to the wall with a horrified look.

I'm next. "P—please pretty girl. Y—you know your father's power!"

"LINA IS NOTHING LIKE HER FATHER!" Harry roars, gripping my hand.

I back up, my eyes wide.

"H—Harry please. You look s—so much like your father. H—he wouldn't want this!" Peter stutters.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY ABOUT JAMES?" Black roars. Him and Lupin drag Peter away from us and point their wands at him.

"_No!" _Harry yells. "You can't kill him!"

I look at Harry in disbelief. "Harry, this piece of filth is the reason you have no parents," Sirius growls.

"I know," Harry says. "We'll take him to the castle and give him to the Dementors, and send him to Azkaban."

"Thank you," Pettigrew squeals, wrapping his arms around Harry's knees, but Harry pulls him off in disgust. "Get off! I'm not doing this for you. I just reckon my dad wouldn't want his best friends to become killers. You're not worth that."

They lower their wands hesitantly, and Lupin bounds him up.

"If you transform Peter, we will kill you," Black snarls.

Ten minutes later, we were all leaving the tunnel behind us was an unconscious Snape.

I walk beside Sirius, Harry somewhere on his other side.

"So Sirius," I tell him. "Did you guys do pranks on Snape when you were at school?" Harry and I grin.

"Oh, did we do a lot of pranks on Snape? Absolutely," Sirius says. So Sirius tells us almost all the pranks that the Marauders played on Snape throughout the school year until we pull ourselves out of the hole.

Suddenly Lupin stops dead in his tracks. "Oh, no." Sirius says. "Run." Sirius leaves our side and transforms, trying to keep the now transformed werewolf at bay, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly Peter transforms, leaving. "NO!" I scream, but it was too late.

Suddenly, a yelp comes out of nowhere. Before we knew it, Harry and I were rushing towards the lake. Sirius was pale and bloody, and laying on the ground. What seemed like a hundred Dementors were by the lake. Sirius was moaning in agony.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry and I shout. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ My memory of the happy family Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and I had was not working.

When that didn't work, I see a blinding light. I see a Stag and a Wolf, together in harmony. Don't wolves hunt deer...? I look back to the trees and see a boy and a girl holding hands but I can't see them well. The two managed to get rid of all the Dementors.

After that, I faint, collapsing into the ground, grabbing the warmest source I could find: Harry's hand.

But I thought of one thing before I did: the girl looked a hell of a lot like me.

* * *

**A/N: So, not a really eventful chapter. But yeah, Lina now knows that Sirius did not in fact betray Harry, no matter how many times she tried to kill them all in this chapter, lol. There's some slight Harralina in this chapter if you look closely...only one more chapter left in Prisoner of Azkaban!**

**NOTICE: I saved this bad news until the end of the chapter. I'm afraid that I'm going to be putting 'Love and Hate's Daughter' on a hiatus until the end of May, which is when my school ends. It's just with finals and homework and a social life—yes, I have one—I'm not going to be able to update a fanfiction. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE once I'm finally able to update I'll make it up to you! I'll be on summer break! I'll have A LOT of time on my hands and you might even get daily updates when it's June. My goal is to get Last Olympian and Goblet of Fire done before the summer is out! Maybe I'll get even further! But for now, I'm just not going to be able to handle it, I'm sorry. Look forward to an update at the end of May, and PLEASE don't un-follow or un-favorite!**

**Please continue to R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	48. Going Back Into Time

Going Back Into Time

**A/N: Okay, I said I wouldn't update until the end of May, but I've been finding little bits of time to write this chapter and here it is. Now that I have officially gone into intensive studying mode, there really won't be any time now, so wish me luck on my exams! We can celebrate the end of two things: School, and Prisoner of Azkaban!**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!'**

* * *

Lina POV

When I wake up, I feel disoriented. Questions were swimming in my head: What happened to Sirius? What happened to Harry? Is Ron alright? Where am I?

When I wake up, I find Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly Professor Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing. I spot Ron on one of the other beds, still asleep.

"Oh, Lina, thank goodness!" Harry exclaims.

"How's Ron?" I ask.

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright," Hermione says.

"What happened—Sirius? Pettigrew?" I say.

"Harry and Hermione have already filled me in," Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling. "Sirius is in the dungeon awaiting the Dementor's kiss."

"WHAT!?" I exclaim, leaping out of the bed. I was about to collapse again, but Hermione pulled me steady.

"Harry, go and get Lina some chocolate." Professor Dumbledore says.

Harry goes over and grabs a piece of chocolate and hands it to me, and I nibble on it until I felt better.

"Well, I must be going." Professor Dumbledore says.

Harry and I look at each other in alarm. "WHAT?!" Harry says.

"You can't leave us! What about Sirius?" I exclaim.

Professor Dumbledore turns to Hermione. "You know the law, Miss Granger. Three turns should do it. I'm going to lock you in. Remember, seventh floor, thirteenth window from the West Tower. And if all goes well, more than one innocent life can be spared tonight. Five minutes to midnight, good luck." Then he left.

Hermione pulls off a gold chain from her neck.

"What the Hades is going on?" I demand Hermione.

"No time! Come here, both of you!" Hermione orders us. Harry and I exchange looks before walking over towards Hermione.

She puts the chain over our necks, and I see a glimpse of an hourglass. I reach out to feel it.

"Don't touch that, Lina!" Hermione snaps. She takes the hourglass and turns it three times. I felt dizzy, and there was a flying sensation, until all of a sudden, we were in the deserted Entrance Hall.

"What?" Harry asks.

"How?" I ask. "Where—"

Hermione pulls all of us into a broom closet. "We've gone back in time!" She explains.

"So, you mean to tell me that this is time travel?" I exclaim.

"Shh, Lina!" Hermione says. "Someone's coming! I think it's us, in the cloak."

"So, we're here...but we're also out there." Harry says.

"Yes, now shh!" Hermione says. "We've gone down the front steps," Hermione says anxiously.

I've time traveled.

I've actually time traveled.

I'm in freaking time travel!

As soon as I get to Camp, I'm going to sit Annabeth, Anne, Percy, and Silena down and tell them all about this. That is if I can get out of this...

"What does he want us to do? We haven't even run into Sirius yet!" Hermione says, frustrated.

"We were going to Hagrid's at this time right, to comfort him because of Buckbeak?" I say.

"Yes, Lina!" She snaps, exasperated.

"Buckbeak," I say. "That's it! Dumbledore wants us to save Buckbeak!" I proclaim.

"You're right, Lina! Then we can fly up Buckbeak and save Sirius!" Harry exclaims, as the two of us high-five.

Hermione bit her lip in fear. "We can't be seen. It's almost impossible."

"The key word here is _almost,"_ I tell her.

"Lina's right, we have to try," Harry says. "It's Sirius and Buckbeak's only hope."

Harry yanks open the door and scurries out, me at his heels. Hermione follows, glancing behind us and muttering warnings to us.

"We'll have to sneak around the greenhouses," Hermione says. "We can't risk us seeing us."

I chuckle. "Us seeing us." I imagine the thought.

"Lina, this is serious!" Hermione snaps.

We eventually reach Hagrid's hut. "It's us," Harry's voice hisses. "We're in the invisibility cloak. Let us in so we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn't have come," Hagrid says.

"Okay, this is officially the craziest thing we've done at Hogwarts," I say, hearing Harry's voice from three hours ago.

Harry nods in agreement.

I hear past-Hermione's shriek.

"That'll be me finding Scabbers," the present-Hermione says.

"Why can't we just go in there and grab Pettigrew now?" Harry asks.

"No!" Hermione and I hiss.

"Tell me, Harry Potter," I say quietly but dangerously. "What would our past selves think if you and I burst into the room, saying that Ron's rat killed your parents? I actually wouldn't put it above my past self to attack my present self. What happens then?"

Hermione nods. "No one can meddle with time, Harry. It's too dangerous."

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea," Harry says.

We leave—well, our past selves do, and I get a glimpse of myself. The past-Hermione pulls the invisibility cloak over our past selves.

"Does my hair really look like that from the back?" I ask. Harry and Hermione roll their eyes at me. "This is really creepy."

"I'll get Buckbeak," Harry says. "It'll be quicker, and he knows me." So Hermione and I stood behind the bushes and Harry went to get Buckbeak. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was doing his best to distract them all.

Harry pulled on the rope. "Come on, Buckbeak," he hisses. Eventually, after a lot of effort on Harry's part, Buckbeak broke into a trot just in time.

As we go deeper into the forest, I hear the executioner complaining about Buckbeak being just there and now gone, and Hagrid saying: "Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

* * *

"Sirius asked me to move in with him, Lina." Harry says. We were at the base of the Whomping Willow, having just watched our past selves go in.

"Harry—that's great!" I exclaim.

"That's not all," He says, smiling. "Sirius said that he's always wanted to see America, and live there."

"Wait, you're not saying..." I trail off.

"If it's possible, Sirius wants us to live in New York!" Harry says excitedly.

I gasp and squeal. "No. Way. That means I'll be close to you!"

The two of us pull for a hug, excited at the thought.

"Um, lovebirds?" Hermione says. "Sorry to break up the love here, but we have to get moving. Our past selves just left."

I scowl at Hermione. "We are not lovebirds."

Hermione simply does that irritating smirk of hers.

"We have to move," she says. "Lupin'll be here any minute, and he'll be transforming. We can go to Hagrid's hut, its empty now."

So the four of us head towards Hagrid's hut with Buckbeak, and we stay there for a while.

"I'm going to stand outside; we need to see what's going on. You two stay here," Harry adds.

"No, I'm coming with you." I say firmly. Harry tries to protest. "Don't even argue with me."

"Be careful," Hermione says concernedly as we leave.

We go to the side of Hagrid's cabin, facing the lake. I hear screaming and yelping. I wince a bit.

Suddenly, Harry runs towards the lake, at full speed. I run after him to catch up.

"Harry, stop! Where are you going?" I grab his arm.

"I have to see, Lina! My dad!" Harry says.

"Harry, your dad is dead!" I exclaim.

"I saw him before I passed out. He was with a girl. The girl looked like you, but it couldn't have been." Harry says. I look at him skeptically. "If you were me, and that was your dad, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Harry that is a _really _bad example considering who my father is, but we have to save them and ourselves." I say.

We run towards the lake and crouch in the bushes. "My dad will come any minute now, Lina." Harry says, as the Dementors swarm our past selves.

After a couple of minutes, I look at Harry frantically. "Harry, no one is coming, and you, Sirius, and I are _dying _over there! That is it, I am going!" I move from the bush and towards the lake, Harry at my heels.

"_Patronus," _I mouth to Harry, who nods.

The two of us grab hands, and yell: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A Deer and a Wolf shot out of Harry's and my wands respectively, and our combined corporeal Patronuses managed to get rid of all the Dementors.

We grin at each other as we run to Hagrid's hut. The boy and the girl holding hands were Harry and I!

Hermione stood, her arms crossed. "What did you two do?!" She hisses.

"We just saved our lives, thank you very much," I say, smirking.

Hermione crosses her arms as we explain what happened. "Honestly!" She hisses after we explain. "You were seen!"

"Better than us being dead," I say.

Hermione sighs. "We have forty five minutes to be back in the Hospital Wing. We have to rescue Sirius before anyone knows we're missing."

I nod. "What do we do now?"

"Now," Hermione says. "We wait."

* * *

The three of us were flying on Buckbeak, about to rescue Sirius. Hermione was muttering: "Don't look down, Hermione, don't look down." I, on the other hand, felt breathless.

We find the right window. "There they are!" Harry exclaims.

"Stand back," Hermione says. "Bombarda!" The bars spring open, and Sirius comes out.

"How did you—" Sirius says.

"No time! Get on!" Harry says.

Sirius climbs on Buckbeak behind Hermione, and we were off again. We land on top of the battlements and let Harry and Sirius have a proper goodbye. Then, Sirius says a quick goodbye to Hermione and I, and we watch as Buckbeak and Sirius fly into the night sky.

"So, Lina, I guess New York's off." Harry says dejectedly.

I pat his shoulder. "Nothing good will have come out of it anyway," I say, thinking of the Great Prophecy.

"What do you mean by that, Lina?" Harry says.

"Nothing," I say. "It's not like some huge Battle will be happening or something."

"Guys!" Hermione says, saving me from explaining myself. "We have to go!"

So the three of us are running to the Hospital Wing, and when we finally get there, I hear Dumbledore's voice say, "Five minutes to midnight, good luck."

Dumbledore faces us with a smile. "Well?"

"We did it, sir. They're gone." Harry pants.

"Very good, and I think you've gone too. Hurry now, I'll lock you in." Dumbledore says.

The three of us run to our beds and get comfortable. Then Madam Pomfrey strolled in, muttering to herself. We just sat quietly and ate our chocolate.

We have prevailed...again.

* * *

The last couple of weeks flew by. Unfortunately, Professor Lupin was leaving, because Snape—the evil git—'let it slip' that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He was certainly the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had. Malfoy was livid about Buckbeak's escape. Whenever he complained loudly about it to Crabbe and Goyle, I had to resist the urge to cackle evilly. Gryffindor had won the House Cup due to our Quidditch success.

Soon, we were travelling on the Hogwarts Express home. I sigh. It's now or never. I decided that Harry, Ron, and Hermione deserved to know what will happen over the summer.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." I tell them hesitantly.

"What is it, Lina?" Hermione asks.

"Well, there's this sort of Prophecy thing—that a child of the Big Three—that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," I confirm for Hermione. "Will turn sixteen, and he could either destroy or save Olympus, and—there's kind of going to be like this mega ultra-battle going on."

"So...you're going to fight in it, Lina?" Harry says.

I nod.

Before I knew it, lips had pressed onto mine and I was in my second ever kiss with Harry Potter.

"Get a room, you two!" Ron yells. "We're still here, you know!"

"You're a fighter, you'll get through it," Harry breathes in my ear as he pulls apart from me.

I nod slowly, trying to process my emotions, blushing furiously. I knew that I had feelings that weren't going to go away.

Ron and Hermione simply look at each other, but don't say anything, which infuriated me.

Just then, letters fly in the train. Sirius had sent Harry a letter allowing him to go to Hogsmeade and Ron got a small owl from Sirius.

As I leave the train with my friends, I bump into the last person I want to see.

_Malfoy._

I move away from him, but he grabs my arm. "What the hell do you want?" I tell him fiercely.

He sighs. "Try and stay safe this summer. And I really _do _care."

I still don't believe it. The slick git probably is creating some sort of trap. Well...that doesn't work with me, newsflash! But I say something unforgivable. I wondered if I was possessed when I hissed in his face: "I don't know what the hell you're playing at, _frenemy. _But you'll always be a slick git, in my eyes, and nothing more." All my hatred was spewed out in those words, I was thinking of all the bullying he'd done to my friends, the grief he caused Hagrid.

The last thing I see is his face, torn between shock, and...sadness? as I walk out of the hallway, head held high. I feel a pang of guilt, but manage to push it away.

I hug Ron and Hermione goodbye. "Keep safe," Hermione tells me.

I turn to Harry. "Be sure to call me." He says.

"Harry, remember when Ron tried to—?" I start.

"Just tell them...that you know Sirius Black." Harry says. "The convicted evil murderer."

"I like the way you think, Potter." I smirk.

I give him one last hug. "You'll make it out alive. I'll see you in a couple of months, Lina."

I nod and push my trolley to the fireplace and head to Camp Half Blood, wondering what was in store for me.

Once I get to Camp and the Big House, and greet Chiron, I head out to see Anne nearby. She had definitely grown since last summer, but I had too, so she was still considerably shorter than I was.

"Anne-Banana!" I exclaim.

"Lin-Bean!" She exclaims as we both hug.

I put an arm around Anne as we go towards the Aphrodite cabin. "You won't believe what I have to tell you, Anne." I tell her.

As the two of us walk towards the Aphrodite cabin, arm in arm, I had no idea just how much this Battle was going to change my life...

And it wasn't going to be for the positive.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, dramatic way to end the chapter, isn't it? So yes, I did get Harry and Lina together. For all you Draco/Lina shippers out there: they just finished third year, okay? Things can change...**

**UPDATE FOR CHAPTER 48: Yes, I did go in and break Harry and Lina up, and I did change Lina's comment to Draco, I know it's pretty hateful and snide, but it'll all come into play for fourth year. First of all, it is too early, it was too rushed, and I have plans for fourth year that wouldn't work if they were together. So, sorry about that. Look forward to fourth year, lovely readers!**

**See you in the end of this month after my exams for the Last Olympian! Please R&amp;R! ;)**

**-Ana**


	49. The War Council and Ice

The War Council and Ice

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Oh, and by the way: FREEDOM FROM THE TORTURE CHAMBER! I have no school anymore, which means MORE UPDATES! Maybe even daily ones... Anyway, just to let you know ****I went back into Chapter 48 and broke apart Harry and Lina. I also changed a little bit of what happened between Draco and Lina, so you might want to look back at that :) It was too early for them to be a couple... Sorry about that, look forward to fourth year! And I changed my pen name again! I am now The Nerd on Fire!**

**If you want to know more about Anne's life, check out my latest installment on my profile, The Tales of Anne Prior.**

**Anyways, this is about the start of the Last Olympian. Enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

Once I had finished telling Anne everything, hushing up because of my other half siblings, she marvels at what I just said. "You traveled _back in time?" _Anne says incredulously.

I nod. "Yep," I say, popping the p.

"That's so cool!" She says. "I'll be back...soon." The little girl, turning nine soon, leaves the Cabin.

The summer went by really fast, for some reason. June ended, and that turned to July. Anne was nine, and I was fourteen. Letters were sent from here to London back and forth, mainly between Harry and I. Percy's sixteenth birthday was approaching. People were preparing for war.

The Great Prophecy.

* * *

Silena, seventeen, stumbles into the Aphrodite Cabin. Her pale and gaunt face brightened up upon seeing me. "Did you hear about Charlie and Percy's mission?"

"What mission?" I ask, confused.

Silena explained about the mission that Beckendorf and Percy had been sent on: to blow up Kronos' ship.

"Gods, I hope they make it out alright," I say, concernedly.

All of a sudden, Silena starts to sob. "I—I—I have these instincts that Charlie's not alright!"

"I'm sure he's fine," I soothe the distressed girl. "He and Percy have each other's backs."

"I can only hope so, Lina." She sniffles. "I mean, first Lacy, I can't lose Charlie too."

Just then, the conch horn signals, and Travis Stoll pokes his head in the Cabin. "Did you guys hear? Percy's back!" He says excitedly.

All the Aphrodite campers rush out of the Cabin, and Silena looks at me. "What about Charlie?" She demands. She rushes out of the Aphrodite Cabin, me following helplessly at her heels.

I rush up to Percy and pull him in a hug. "Lina," he breathes, relieved. "Thank the gods _you're _alright."

"What happened?" Annabeth says worriedly, running up to me and giving me a quick hug. "Is Luke—"

My heart stopped for a moment, but came back when Percy says, "The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed, he's not dead, but—"

"Where's Charlie?" Silena demands.

Percy glances at Chiron helplessly, and it was then that I knew that Beckendorf had not made it. I go over and put a comforting arm around my best friend.

"Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House—" Chiron starts.

"No," she mutters. "No. _No." _She starts to cry on my shoulder, and everyone stands around us, not sure what to do.

Then, Clarisse comes forward, and puts a hand on Silena's other shoulder. "Come on, girl," Clarisse says. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

* * *

The war council was gathered in the Big House. Silena sits in between Clarisse and me, with a cup of hot chocolate. Her face was streaked with tears and she was simply staring into space, while I was rubbing her back. My heart was breaking for her.

"Wait a second, why is she here?" One of the counselors says. "She's not a head counselor!"

"I'm here on Silena's request," I say smoothly. Silena looks up for a second and nods quickly.

"I don't get why _you _should get it!" Clarisse abruptly turns to Apollo's new head counselor, Michael Yew. Michael was 4'6 at fifteen, and that's sort of saying something. I mean, I'm considered 'small,' and I'm 5'2.

"We earned it, fair and square!" Michael yells. It's sort of funny to watch Clarisse yell at Michael. I mean, Clarisse is like 5'11, and Michael is 4'6.

Clarisse scoffs, "Fair and square? No, we led the raid and you're getting the chariot!"

"We seized it during the battle!" Michael Yew argues.

"Using your bows and arrows like the cowards you are," Clarisse sneers at him.

"It's our loot!" Michael yells. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!" He was standing on his tiptoes to reach Clarisse's face—and he still couldn't reach it.

I can't suppress the snicker that I let out, as well as everyone else around me. Only Silena was the exception, still staring into space. I frown; why the hell is Silena here anyway? She shouldn't have to listen to two immature head counselors argue about... loot and a chariot?

"STOP IT!" A voice yells. I turn around to see Percy. "What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse glowers at Percy. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"That's perfect coming from you," Michael sneers.

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena! Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin." Clarisse shouts.

My nostrils flare and I lose my temper completely. "YOU—YOU CALL THIS SUPPORT?" I shriek, standing up. "SILENA JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HER LIFE AND YOU'RE ARGUING ABOUT SOME STUPID LOOT CHARIOT WHATEVER!"

Clarisse and I glower at each other. "This is more than some _stupid loot chariot whatever, _Lina." She snarls.

"Okay then, fine." I say. "It only proves what a horrible friend and person you are," I hiss in her face. _"Coward."_

Clarisse growls before grinding out, "You don't know _anything—"_

"STOP IT!" Annabeth yells, grabbing my shoulder and gently pulling me down to my seat. "Okay, yelling at each other isn't going to help anything! We've already had to deal with the Apollo/Ares rivalry; I don't want another rivalry in which you might very well end up in the infirmary! Think of Silena! I mean, you two are the only ones who are close enough to her to help her through this!" Annabeth says, looking between Clarisse and me. It takes a couple seconds of glaring at each other, but both of us nod grudgingly and sit down.

"You're in charge right?" Clarisse turns to Chiron. "Do we get what we want or not?"

"My dear, as I've said, Michael is correct." Chiron says. "Apollo cabin has the best claim. Besides we have bigger matters." Chiron looks at me for a moment. "What are you doing here, Lina dear?" He asks.

"Silena's request," I say.

"Ah," Chiron says, thinking for a moment. "I think you would want to stay and hear this."

I nod excitedly, finally being able to sit in on a counselor meeting.

"More important than what Ares needs," Clarisse snaps. "We're just supposed to show up and fight whenever you want us to!"

"That would be nice," Connor Stoll mutters.

Clarisse grabs her spear, Maimer. Of course me, as well as the entire Camp, call it Lamer behind her back. "I should ask Mr. D about this." She says.

"Our director, Dionysus is busy with the war," Chiron says, his voice rising up a little. "He can't be bothered with this."

"I see," Clarisse says. "And none of you are going to side with me on this?" She says, scanning us all.

None of us spoke. Personally, I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Fine," Clarisse says. "I apologize to you, Silena. Not anyone else, just you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Silena didn't seem to hear a word being said.

"All of you can fight this war without Ares. Have fun dying, because no one in my Cabin will be lifting a finger to help." Clarisse then storms out of the room.

"Git, bloody coward," I mutter under my breath. Apparently, Annabeth hears this, because she elbows me hard.

"Ow," I mutter.

"Now, counselors, Lina. Percy has brought something that I think you would like to hear." Chiron says. "Percy—the Great Prophecy." Annabeth and I lock eyes with each other: _we've read this before._

Percy begins to read the lines of the Prophecy that were all too familiar to me, and everyone goes silent.

"Wait," Connor Stoll says. "'_Olympus to preserve or raze.' _That's good, right?"

"Not raise," Silena says, her voice hollow. "R-a-z-e means destroy."

"Obliterate," Annabeth adds hollowly. "Turn to dust."

"Yeah, I get it." Percy says. I scan him with concern.

_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

After some silence, Chiron says, "We should let Percy think about this. He needs time."

"No," Percy says with determination. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about it."

Tears threaten to spill in my eyes at the thought of Percy dying.

"Let's move on," He says quickly. "We have other problems. We have a spy."

"A spy?" Michael scowls.

Percy explains in detail what happened on his mission on the Princess Andromeda—how Kronos knew our arrival, and how Kronos showed Percy his silver scythe charm that he'd used to communicate with someone at Camp.

Silena starts sobbing again, and I put a comforting arm around her shoulders while rubbing them comfortingly.

"Well," Connor Stoll says uncomfortably. "We've suspected of a spy for years. Someone kept passing information to Luke, like the location of the Golden Fleece. It must be someone who knew him well and cared for him."

His quick, subconscious glance towards me did not go unnoticed. "Stoll, if you _dare even think on it—" _I growl. "You think I want Percy dead? You think I would want Thalia's tree to die? You think I would want to do any of this?" I only stop interrogating because Silena's sobs kept getting louder at every question I had asked Connor.

Connor laughs nervously and shakes his head. "It—it could be anybody. Definitely not—not you, Lina."

"Yes," Katie Gardner, the counselor to the Demeter cabin, frowns. "Like one of Luke's siblings."

Both Stoll brothers started to argue with Katie.

"Stop it!" Silena bangs the table. "Charlie's dead and...you're all arguing like little kids!"

We all look ashamed of ourselves.

"She's right," Pollux says. "Accusing each other won't help anything. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm.

Chiron nods solemnly, "His next assault is already on the way. Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

I see an image of an erupting volcano, and the side exploded. _"It is even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that it may not be done." _The mortal news reporter says.

I shudder involuntarily, and Annabeth puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. You could make out a giant coming out of the volcano, which was rumbling.

"It's him," Percy says, "It's Typhon."

Chiron nods, "The gods have been fighting him, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching towards Olympus."

"Ho—How lo—long u—until he gets here?" I squeak nervously.

"Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days, my dear." Chiron says gravely, looking at me with sympathy.

"It's a trick," Percy says. "We have to warn the gods. Something else will happen."

Chiron turns his gaze to Percy. "Worse than Typhon?"

"We have to defend Olympus," Percy insists. "Kronos has another attack planned."

"He did," Travis says. "But you sunk his ship."

I look at Percy hopefully, as does the counselors.

"Well," Chiron says. "I think that's enough for one night."

"That's an understatement," Percy mutters, and I agree with him silently.

The council was over—and I escorted Silena back to our Cabin.

As I did, I bit my lip. Sure, my third year was pretty wacky, but this is serious life or death.

And most, if not all, signs point to death.

* * *

That morning, I tell Anne the overview details of the War Council just to get her to stop pestering me about it. I did not dare tell her about the overlying threat of Typhon, or the fact that Percy might get his soul reaped, or the fact that Olympus, and possibly New York, would get destroyed.

No. I was the youngest person at the War Council, and the things I have heard there have scarred me. I was _not_ going to tell a little eight year old girl all of that. Anne's birthday was approaching fast; in five days she would be nine.

The two of us were currently surrounding Silena's bed, murmuring comfort words while chewing on bonbons her dad sent her.

"Great job as usual," Annabeth says, "Five out of five."

"You want a bonbon?" Silena asks. "My dad sent them. He thought—he thought they might cheer me up."

"Are they any good?" Percy asks.

Silena shakes her head, and Anne makes a face.

"They taste like cardboard," I inform them.

Annabeth passes but Percy tries one.

Annabeth then grabs my arm and pulls me off to the side. "Are you alright, Lina? I know that was a lot for you to take in at the council yesterday, and right after you got back from Hogwarts!"

I shake my head. "No, no it's alright." I say. "I mean, look at Silena. She has it much worse."

"You have to tell me about your third year later," Annabeth says. "And Lina?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"You can't hide how you feel forever." Annabeth says. "Remember that."

I nod listlessly, "I will."

Percy and Annabeth bid us goodbye before moving on to the next Cabin.

* * *

I was sitting by the creek when Annabeth storms up to me. "Lina, Percy Jackson is a—a—a—"

"Let it out, Annabeth," I tell her.

"Percy Jackson's a coward!" She growls.

"What did Percy do this time?" I say, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "I told him that he ran away from things when he was scared. But maybe I wasn't talking about the Prophecy. Maybe I was talking about—"

I always try and tread on this subject with eggshells. "His feelings for you? Annabeth, do you love him?"

For once, she didn't yell at me, or blatantly deny it. She just says,

"I think I love him, Lina. And I don't know what to do."

* * *

Later, after Annabeth _finally_ admitting her love for Percy, was Beckendorf's funeral. I knew, and hoped, that he would end up in Elysium. Clarisse, her boyfriend Chris, and I did our best to comfort Silena.

"Hey Silena." We all look up to find Percy. "I'm really sorry. You know, Beckendorf carried your picture. You meant a lot to him. You made the last year the best one of his life."

Silena sobs.

"Good work Percy," Clarisse mutters.

"No, it's alright. Thank...thank you Percy. I should go." Silena says.

"You want company?" Clarisse and I say in unison, turning to glare at each other.

Silena shook her head and ran off.

I see Anne by the tree, waving me over. I run over to her. The little girl sighs. "I—I have to show you something, Lin-Bean."

"What is it, Anne-Banana?" I ask her.

"You'll have to follow me." Anne says. I follow Anne into the woods, by the creek where Annabeth admitted her love. I had told Annabeth to look for signs in Percy to see if he returned the favor or not, but I knew nothing about this.

What experience did I have? I'm thirteen.

Anne puts her hand above the creek, and closes her eyes. The tip of the creek freezes into ice.

I look at her, shocked. "Anne-Banana—you control ice. How long have you known about this."

Anne pauses. "A month after you left. Chiron told me to start practicing and controlling it. I did. It's like your fire power. You won't tell anyone right?"

I pause, before saying. "I won't, Anne. I swear it on the River Styx, and I'll help you control it."

_The battle was approaching, and both of us were in for some rough times..._

I head back to the Aphrodite cabin and send Midnight off to Number Four, Privet Drive with a letter: _You wanted me to tell you when the Battle was approaching. It's here._

* * *

**A/N: So that's a wrap to the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So, Lina's heard about the war, Annabeth admitted her feelings, and Anne has ice powers. Next chapter the Battle will start...Poor Silena :( **

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana **


	50. Start of the Invasion and a Friend

Start of the Invasion and a Friend

**A/N: Here we go on the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :) I'm enjoying my break so far, it's nice to use up my weekends for something other than studying for finals, which I got all 90's on :) Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

Lina POV

It had been a couple of days since the War Council. I was helping her with her Ice Powers, while also trying to get my Fire Powers in check as well. You'd _think _things are normal. But they're not. The Battle could happen, at any time, any date. Typhon was coming for Olympus.

I had really regretted sending the letter to Harry. I knew that now, he'd go into official worry-mode.

"Lina," Annabeth says. "We have a message from Percy."

"What?" I say frantically. "What does it say?"

Annabeth takes a deep breath. He said, _'The attack is happening, head directly to the Empire State Building when you can. I recommend tomorrow.'_

"So, the Battle is beginning?" I say fearfully.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Lina, I'm afraid so. We're going to have to tell the Campers, because we leave tomorrow." Annabeth says gravely. "It all comes down to this. You must be careful." She says as she leaves. But before she does, she turns back and says,

"I won't be able to live with myself if you died in the Battle, Lina."

* * *

The next day, that evening, Annabeth, Silena, Anne, and I all climb into the first van. I was hesitant on Anne's going at first, but she had managed to convince me it was fine. She had said it was me I should be worrying about because I always seem to be in the most dangerous situations.

Am I?

_Yes, _a voice in my head says. '_And it drives your loved ones insane, like a certain Potter—'_

_SHUT UP. _I think to the voice. _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ON THAT._

_He kissed you—twice— _the voice says.

_I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. _I tell the voice. Gods, it's like I have schizophrenia or something.

_What about Draco Malfoy? He knows your secret, after all. _The voice says.

_SHUT UP BEFORE I GO INTO MY MIND AND MURDER YOU. _I tell the voice.

Once we get there, finally, we see Percy with Mrs. O Leary. We all hop out of the van. I gulp and look around at all the Campers. There were probably a total of forty two—and there are going to be _much _more monsters than demigods.

I might as well write my will right now.

"Thanks for coming," Percy says to all of us. "After you, Chiron."

Chiron shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point to not visit Olympus, unless I am summoned. You are the one who called the campers here. You are the leader."

Percy tries to protest, but we all look at him expectantly, it's not like we know what to _do._

"Okay," he says. "Like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight, some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer."

There was a bit of silence as we all took in what he said.

"Alright, let's go," Percy says. He leads us all into the Empire State Building, and the security guard glances at us.

"School group?" He says. "We're closing up."

"No," he says, "Six hundredth floor."

"There is no six hundredth floor, kid." He says, monotonously, as if he didn't believe it.

Percy leans across the desk. "Forty two demigods attract an awful lot of monsters. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"

The guard hits a buzzer opening the security gate.

"You don't want us going through the metal detectors," Percy says. I look down at my metal armor, and my silver knife, clutched in my hand.

"Um, no," He says, "Elevator on the right."

Percy tosses him a drachma, and I go up in the first elevator with him, Annabeth, Silena, and Anne.

"Wow," marvels Anne. "Olympus is so much better than I had ever imagined."

"Yeah," I tell her. I know this was her first time. I had been to Olympus two times: the Winter Solstice from when I was ten, and the Winter Solstice after the whole chasm/Luke thing. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Hate her," I hear Annabeth mutter as we pass Hera's throne. Anne and I jog up to her. "What did she do to you?"

"Just little things," she says to Percy, Anne, and me. "Her sacred animal is the cow, right?"

We nod.

"So she sends cows after me."

"That's messed up!" I exclaim in fury. "Cows! In San Francisco? At you!"

"Oh yeah," she grimaces. "They leave me presents all over the place—in the backyard, sidewalk, and school hallways. I have to be careful where I step."

"We're being targeted," Michael Yew mutters, "These are like infrared scopes."

"Let's get to the palace," Percy says. We head into the palace, which was completely, utterly, empty, we see the Ophitaurus from two years ago, and Hestia, goddess of the Hearth.

"Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome." Hestia says.

We bow. "Lady Hestia."

"I see you went with your plan. You bear the Achilles Curse," Hestia says.

We all start to whisper amongst ourselves. "Achilles Curse?" Anne asks me. "Isn't that the curse that makes you sort of immortal, but one part of your body is mortal and can therefore kill you?"

"Um...I think so?" I tell Anne. She was smart for her age.

"Yes," Annabeth confirms Anne's question. She shakes her head at Percy. "What was he thinking?" I heard her mutter.

"You are still blind to the important truth. Perhaps, a glimpse is in order." Hestia says. With that, Percy collapses.

"What just happened?" I ask Annabeth frantically.

"I—I'm not sure," she says, half concerned, half frustrated.

Percy's knees suddenly buckle, and Annabeth grabs him. "Percy! What happened?"

"Did you see that?" Percy asks.

"See what!" I exclaim. "Nothing's there!"

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"Percy, you weren't out at all." Annabeth says. "You just looked at Hestia for like one second and collapsed."

"Um, Lady Hestia," Percy says. "We've come on urgent business. We need to see—"

"We know what you need," a man's voice says. A god shimmered into existence. It was Hermes, the god of messengers and travel.

"I will leave you now," Hestia says, and disappears into smoke.

I suddenly feel a lot less comfortable. Hermes scans us all, and when his eyes find mine, he gives me a steely death glare that made me shudder.

"Did you do something to Hermes?" Anne whispers. "Look at that death glare he's giving you."

"I don't know." I tell Anne. "But I think I have a hunch why."

"Lord Hermes," Percy bows.

"Um, Hermes," Percy says. "We need to talk to Zeus."

"I am his messenger," Hermes says. "May I take a message?"

"You guys," Percy says. "Why don't you do a sweep of the city, check the defenses? See who's left in Olympus? Meet Annabeth and me here in thirty minutes."

"That's a good idea," Annabeth says. I know she had seen the exchange between Hermes and me and was eager to get me out of the palace as soon as possible. "Connor and Travis, you two lead."

They herded us out of the palace, and Anne asks me, "What's your hunch?"

She can't know _everything._ "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I snarl and stride forward away from her.

Luke. I knew Hermes was angry at me for not accepting Luke's offer. I could guess that he was also angry at Annabeth as well, but mostly me because I was closest to him.

I had blamed myself last summer into the beginning of the third year.

I thought I had gotten over it.

But I didn't.

Someone catches up to me. "Hey, Lina, are you alright?" I look to find Silena walking next to me.

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just—do you think it's my fault that Luke is Kronos' host body?"

"No," Silena says firmly. "Of course not. It's Luke's own fault that he is Kronos' host body." Her voice cracked at those words, and I was trying to decipher why.

Maybe it made her think of Beckendorf.

Or maybe...she had her own experiences with Luke. No. It's probably the first one.

We were checking the defenses, when it suddenly grew very, very quiet for New York.

"Lina, you have to see this!" Anne's voice calls from the distance.

"What, Anne?" I growl exasperated as I make my way over to her. She was at the edge of a mountain, in a park, with a lot of other Campers.

I put in a drachma so I could see what's going on through the binoculars like Anne was doing.

I look through. I couldn't hear anything, but people just lay on the street as if they were asleep. "What happened?" I ask Anne, my malice towards her lost.

"It's like the entire city fell asleep," Anne observes.

"Maybe they're dead," Silena says.

"No." We all abruptly turn to find Percy and Annabeth standing there. "They're not dead," Percy says. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

* * *

"I don't get it," Pollux says. "Why didn't we fall asleep too?"

"This is a huge spell. The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you need a thin magic layer. Sleeping demigods is much harder." Silena says.

"Where did you learn so much about magic?" Percy asks.

Silena blushes. "I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe, and my best friend is a magical."

"Even I didn't know that," I mutter.

"Percy, Lina," Annabeth calls. "You have to see this."

The two of us crowd Annabeth and her bronze shield. Through the shield, we could see Long Island Sound. Demigods in Greek armor occupied the boats, and the boats had the scythe charm.

"Scan the island perimeter, quick," Percy tells her.

Annabeth shifts the scene. Now, you can see a Ferry, with dracaenae, hellhounds, and telkhines.

The scene shifted again. A hundred monsters were making their way through layers of stopped traffic.

We're screwed.

Annabeth shows another scene, in which the cars were all moving very slowly, and everyone was turning away from the Manhattan exits.

Time was slowing down.

"All right," Percy says. "We are going to hold Manhattan."

"Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge," Silena says.

I turn to my best friend. "We _have_ to hold it, Silena. We just _have_ to. It's either that, or Olympus will fall." My voice cracks.

"We have to cut off the island entrances," Annabeth says.

"What about the boats?" Michael Yew points out.

"I'll take care of the boats," Percy asks.

"How?" Anne pipes up.

"Just leave it to me," Percy says. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels." He assigns different cabins different bridges, until he tells Silena to take us to the Queens-Midtown tunnel.

"Oh my gods," Drew squeals. "Fifth Avenue is _so _on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like _totally _hate the smell of Givenchy."

"No delays," Percy says. "Well...maybe the perfume thing, if you think that'll work."

Six of my half-sisters kiss Percy on the cheek, squealing in excitement.

Silena, Anne, and I each face palm three times. "We're the only normal ones here, right?" Anne asks.

"Yep," I say, face palming a fourth time.

Percy continues assigning the bridges.

"I'll go with Percy," she says. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."

I couldn't resist. "No detours, you two." I say with a snicker.

My comment gave a couple of giggles from the other Campers. Percy and Annabeth glare at me.

"I bet they'll be together by this upcoming winter at the latest, Lina." Connor Stoll whispers to me.

"I give them until Percy's birthday." I whisper. "Five drachmas,"

"You're on Quimby. If they're not together by then you have to give me five." Connor whispers.

"If they are then you'll _give_ _me five, _Stoll."I tell him.

We both avert our attention to Percy. "You all know Annabeth's number, right?" He was saying. "If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us, use it once, drop it, and borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you."

"Uh, if we find a really nice phone," Travis starts.

"No, you can't keep it." Percy says.

"Aw man," Travis says.

"Hold it, you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Jake Mason says.

Percy stays silent for a moment, before a girl says, "How about you leave that to us?"

I look to see a band of thirty adolescent girls crossing Fifth Avenue. The lead girl immediately runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Lina! I haven't seen you in ages! You look so different!"

I look up to the girl and my eyes widen in shock and delight. "Thals!" I exclaim.

She grins. "The Hunters of Artemis reporting for duty."

* * *

**A/N: So, the invasion has started and Lina gets to see Thalia again! Yeah, Hermes is blaming Lina for what happened to his son... Lol the bet with Lina and Connor ;) Next chapter the actual fight will start and you'll get to see Lina AND Anne in action with their powers ;) I can't wait to write that, and for you to read it! :)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	51. Fighting and a Loss

Fighting and a Loss

**A/N: This is one of my longer chapters...anyway, the reason it's so long is because it goes deep into what happens in the Battle ;)**

**Oh, and by the way, the story, 'Love and Hate's Daughter' has 50,000 VIEWS, I am so happy, you don't exactly know how exciting this is for me! ;) Thank you to all my readers! I know there are some readers who don't have accounts/don't review, and I notice you! Thank you to each and every single person reading this story! ;)**

***NOTICE*: I have a POLL put up about this. It lets me know if you all want this story to be one huge story, or if you want two parts, or a trilogy. I don't want to overwhelm you too much. Guest opinions are welcome in a review, as always ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

_Previously in 'Love and Hate's Daughter':_

_I look to see a band of thirty adolescent girls crossing Fifth Avenue. The lead girl immediately runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Lina! I haven't seen you in ages! You look so different!"_

_I look up to the girl and my eyes widen in shock and delight. "Thals!" I exclaim._

_She grins. "The Hunters of Artemis reporting for duty."_

* * *

Lina POV

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaims and the two of them hug.

I was so relieved, and excited that Thalia was here; I haven't seen her in forever! She and Anne seemed to get along nicely as well.

"Where have you been the last year?" Percy asks Thalia.

"You've got like twice as many hunters now!" I add.

She laughs. "Long, _long _story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than either of yours."

Percy and I snort. "Complete lie," we say in unison. "Wait!" Percy and I turn to each other. "Mine are way more dangerous than yours too!"

Thalia smirks. "We'll see about that. When all this is over, you two, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," Percy says. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

She shrugs. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

She opens her terrifying shield Aegis, and all the Hunters file behind her, with their wolves and falcons.

"You're the greatest heroes of the millennium," Percy tells us. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely we will win." He raises Riptide and shouts, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

"FOR OLYMPUS!" We all shout at the same time.

"Stay safe, _please._" Percy whispers in my ear. I also notice that he doesn't do that for anyone else.

Annabeth grips my shoulders. "Be careful."

They're off.

"Alright," Silena says. "Queens-Midtown tunnel."

_It's a good thing that Harry could not come to New York City..._I think as I look around at all the sleeping mortals.

Midway, some of the Campers started running towards Fifth Avenue shops. Silena sighs, "Five minutes."

Silena, Anne, and I began setting up the defenses, when the rest of the Aphrodite cabins' Campers come back.

"Gods," I mutter to Silena and Anne. "Drew was right. That perfume smells _horrid."_

"The monsters are going to think we're an easy target, you know, because of _some of _our Campers." Anne says, gesturing towards them.

"Not with Lina Quimby around," I say, twirling my knife around and concentrated on conjuring fireballs for emphasis.

"Lina, stop that!" Silena chides. "Save your energy for when the monsters come. If you use it all now, it will be gone for when you _really_ need it."

"Okay, fine, just proving a point." I roll my eyes.

Anne's face turns a deathly pale, "Guys," she alerts. Sure enough, there were assortments of monsters about to make their way through our tunnel.

"ALRIGHT," Silena says to alert the campers. "Get in your formations. They're here."

Silena and I stand front and whisper to each other our trigger words.

"Luke," she whispers to me.

"Beckendorf," I whisper back to her.

That was enough to get the two of us in our best determined fighting stances. "Anne," I tell her. "Stay behind us, use your Ice like we practiced and your bow and arrow."

"To the rest of you," I turn to the others. "I haven't really gotten to know you all well, but I think that we can really turn this around, ready?"

They all nod. "Lina?" One of the boys says. He was new, so I hadn't seen him around until after the third year. "Thanks for that."

"Sure thing..." I trail off.

"Mitchell," the boy says.

"Sure thing, Mitchell." I say.

"Let's do this." I say. I turn towards the monsters and start fighting to the best of my ability. Silena and I worked together to defeat a Hyperborean giant, and more and more different monsters kept coming. I saw arrows being hit at the enemy Cyclopes, and ice freezing some of them. I could have sworn to see one of the ice blocks look like a snowflake.

"Nice one, Anne!" I call out before turning around to face a telkhine.

It was like that for hours—we would fight and fight and fight, strike after fireball after spell. The monsters didn't seem to give us a break. I looked around at my fellow Campers. Silena looked alright, Anne looked okay as well, and some of my other siblings looked okay, like the boy, Mitchell.

I was exhausted. I had used up all of my Fire Power already.

Others lay dead on the floor, others have simply disappeared.

It was probably the same for the other cabins.

This was a serious war. I look down at my skin. While I was still in fighting stance, I sported a cut on my lip, a gash on my face, and little cuts all over my arms.

Out of Silena, Anne, and I, I had the most cuts. I assume it's what Anne said: I take the front lines; I put myself in death's range.

"Girl of Fire," someone snarls. I whirl around to be face to face with an empousa. She was one of the only monsters there. It was dawn already, and most of them have retreated.

"I hear in the future you'll be saving people from another world. All the more reason to kill you now. We can't have you making the demigods more powerful."

Silena draws her sword. "You're not killing her," she says. "Not after Charlie."

"You were supposed to die at six," the empousa snarls. "But no, the Lastrogonyian Giant I sent after you was defeated by Luke Castellan, and you're still alive. But no matter."

"So _you_ were the one that nearly tried to kill me. Why don't you fight me yourself then?" I snarl. "If you want to kill me so badly."

The empousa snarls and lunges towards my shoulder for a bite, but I slash it away with my sword. It was a swift pattern after that: the empousa attacked, and I defended. I wasn't going to be defending for long.

"LINA!" Anne's shriek scared me, and I dove between her and a telkhine, stabbing the telkhine with my sword in the process.

The empousa that was fighting me, however, got in a good bite on my right shoulder I cry out, while grabbing my right shoulder while the empousa thought she achieved victory, about to come in for the kill, Silena swoops in and stabs her.

"You need a Healer," Anne says once the empousa is gone. "I'm sorry."

I grit my teeth from the pain. "No, no, it's not your fault, Anne."

"Nice work, guys," Silena says quietly to all of us, who were beat up.

I whimper. "Gods, Lina. The cut's getting bigger," Silena says worriedly.

"I know," I say, and black out.

* * *

My eyes flutter open; I'm on a couch in some sort of hotel building. A girl leans over me. "What—what happened? Where am I?"

"Shh, just rest." The girl says. "You had a big cut on your right shoulder. I've just done the stitches. Be careful, there's probably still going to be some pain. It's a nasty creature, the empousa. I'm Phoebe, by the way, a Hunter of Artemis. No need to ask who you are. Thalia speaks of you all the time, Lina. I'll send her and the other girl in." She hands me some ambrosia and I feel stronger due to the taste of chocolate ice cream.

Phoebe leaves the room, and Thalia, and Anne come in. "Oh, Lina!" Thalia exclaims. "I'm glad you're alright."

Anne approaches my other side, "Thank goodness. I almost thought you were dead." She says tearfully.

"Are Silena, Percy, and Annabeth alright?" I ask.

"Silena and Percy are fine," Anne says quickly.

"Annabeth?" I prompt, my voice rising.

"Annabeth has a bad shoulder wound with poison," Anne starts.

"Poison?!" I screech, struggling to get up, but Thalia pulls me back down.

"No, no, don't worry. The Apollo Campers healed her. She's resting up. Percy's keeping her company." Anne assures. "I have to go back there and tell her you're alright. For all she knows, you haven't woken up yet."

I grimace. "No, I'll come with you. Help me up."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asks, concerned.

I nod as I grab Thalia's shoulder and Anne's hand and lift myself up. Thalia hugs me. "I have to go and help my Hunters," She says. "But I'll still be around. Keep safe, Lina." With that she leaves.

Anne helps me up and leads me to where Annabeth was. We grab some food from the Plaza on the way. When we get there, we found her lying on a couch in the terrace.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah," she says. "Lina, I'm fine. I should be asking you that, what were you thinking?"

"It was an empousa." I tell her. "The empousa wanted so badly to kill me. In fact, it was the very same empousa that sent that Lastrogonyian Giant after me all those years ago, when Luke saved me and you guys took me in."

Annabeth gasps, "Lina, I—"

"No, it's okay. The empousa's dead." I say. "She's not after me anymore. Silena killed it."

"Good," she says. "That's good. Speaking of Silena," she trails off.

"What?" I say hollowly. "What happened to Silena?"

"She went back to the Camp." Annabeth says.

"What?" Anne and I say in unison.

"What do you mean she went back?" Anne asks.

"Silena is trying to convince the Ares cabin to fight," Annabeth says.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. "Okay, what makes her think she can convince _Clarisse _to go and fight. We all know that Clarisse is a stubborn idiot." I spit out.

"You're also a stubborn idiot," Annabeth points out.

"No, I'm not!" I exclaim. "Well, I'm not a coward like her. I doubt it's going to work."

"We're going to have to hope, Lina. The Ares cabin could very well be our only hope, no matter how much you hate their leader." Annabeth says. She pauses. "You should get some sleep, both of you. I have a feeling the worst is yet to come.

We didn't need telling twice. We had wanted to talk more with Annabeth, but both of us crashed on the couch next to hers.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. Anne was still asleep next to me, but Annabeth was gone. I struggle to pull myself up, but there was terrible pain in my right shoulder, from the empousa attack. Finally I manage to stand. I shake Anne awake. I find some armor and put it on.

"Anne-Banana," I whisper softly. "It's evening."

She arouses. "Lin-Bean, you can't be serious. You're seriously going out and fighting like that?"

I shrug. "I'll be fine; we should go and check on the others."

Anne follows, muttering something about me having a death wish. We run towards where we spotted some of the Campers and Hunters, taking us a good fifteen minutes.

"Hey Lina, I've heard what happened. Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, Kelp Head, I'm fine."

He glares at me for the nickname and I shrug. "I felt like it."

"Lina," Thalia says. "What are you doing in armor?"

"I'm going to fight," I tell her.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Thalia says.

"No, really, I'm fine! Besides, you're going to need everyone you can get." I say.

Thalia nods. "One of my scouts has reported that an army has crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. It's huge."

"We'll hold them at the park." Percy says. "Grover, you ready?"

I start to wonder exactly how long I was out. "Grover, is...is that you?" I ask. "I haven't seen you in a year!" I rush up to hug him and he hugs back.

"Lina, how's your life been going?" He asks.

"Great so far...I think." I say

He turns to Percy. "If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" Another satyr shouts, the satyr was one of the old, fat satyrs from the hearing a year ago.

"Leneus?" Percy asks.

"Well, I found Grover like you asked, and I'm not going to let a _mere outcast_ lead the satyrs." Leneus says.

Yeah...I hate him already.

"Never fear! We'll show those Titans!" Leneus grins as if he was the savior of the day. He was like a satyr version of Draco Malfoy.

"Um...okay." Percy says. "Well, Grover, you won't be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here.

"And me, and...Thalia?" Percy says.

"Say no more. The Hunters are ready." Thalia says.

"Anne and I will help where we're needed," I say. I suddenly wish I left Anne on the terrace when I see how large the army is, but the plan was to get them to split: so that Percy, Annabeth, the Athena campers, Grover, the nature spirits, Anne, and I would fight half of them, and Thalia and her thirty hunters would fight the other half.

Anne and I knocked down a small army dracaenae through combining fire and ice—creating a very unique combination. I slashed monsters with my knife, and used a bunch of spells and was basically on fire. That was, until we saw someone that greatly resembled _fire._

"Hyperion," Annabeth says. "The lord of light and the titan of the east." She turns to me. "You can't use your element against him. It will only make him stronger." She turns to Anne. "You and Percy however..." I could literally see the gears turning in her brain.

"I'll keep him busy," Percy says.

Annabeth looks worried. "Percy, even you can't—"

"Just keep the forces together." He says.

Anne gets what Annabeth is talking about and sends ice at Hyperion's foot.

"Argh!" Hyperion growls. "What—what is this?" He struggles to remove his feet from the ice.

"Anne!" I exclaim in amazement, looking at the little girl. "How did you do that?"

"I—I don't know!" She says.

"Well, do it again!" I exclaim.

"I—I can't, it's not working!" Anne says in frustration.

Meanwhile, Percy was doing what he could to distract Hyperion, so we could do stuff to stop him.

"I have a very crazy idea, Anne. But I'm not sure it will work." I say.

"Anything works at this rate!" Anne says. "Just don't get yourself killed!"

I pull out my wand, and I think of a different memory this time around: The Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match: when Harry kissed me.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yell, and the wolf soars up to Hyperion and starts clawing at him.

"Argh!" Hyperion says. "What is this?"

Hyperion was already weak from the windstorm Percy had conjured, so this made him even weaker. I keep the memory of Harry's kiss for as long as possible.

"Percy, Lina!" Grover calls. "Bring him over here!" I concentrate on the memory and take the wolf Patronus with Hyperion, over to where Grover was, along with the hurricane that Percy created.

I let go of the memory as Grover played his reed pipes as well as the other satyrs until Hyperion was a maple tree.

The Titan Army retreated. "YES!" Anne and I cheer, high fiving, as well as the Athena cabin.

Too late, I think we jinxed ourselves...

"REEEET!"

"What the Hades?" I exclaim.

"It's a sow!" Annabeth yells. "Take cover!"

We all scatter. "ANNE!" I screech and pull her down. She was too busy taking in the sight of the sow to see that it was about to kill us.

"The Clazmonian Sow," Anne says in amazement. "It was known for terrorizing Greek towns."

"That's not something we should be in amazement about!" I snap.

"Let me guess," Percy says. "Hercules beat it."

"Nope," Annabeth says. "As far as I know, no hero has ever beaten it."

There was some silence as we all tried to avoid the sow until Percy says, "That pig has to go. I'll take care of it." Percy says.

"I'll help you, Percy." I say.

"No." He says. "I want you to stay and help hold back the rest of the enemy. They need you more than I do."

"But, Percy," Grover says. "What if we can't?"

I wince as I look down at my shoulder wound.

"Retreat if you need to," He says. "Just slow them down. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he speeds off on a grappling hook.

I take in a deep breath. "The fight's not over yet." And with that, we had started to fight with all our strength. Well...what we had left.

An hour later, I hear a cry of pain, from Anne, while fighting. "Anne!" I yell. "I'm coming!" I fight my way toward her. Blood trickled down her right leg. "Oh my gods, I knew it wasn't safe to put a nine year old in battle."

I lift Anne bridal style before running through the fight, stabbing whatever monsters got in my way, and ran up to Olympus, where the wounded were taking refuge. "Please," I gasp to one of the Apollo campers. "Heal her. Please heal her."

The girl, Kayla, nods. "Anne will just need stitching, and maybe some nectar and ambrosia. She'll be fine. She's not going to be able to go out and fight after this, however."

I nod. "I know. She's done a lot already. It wasn't even a good idea in the first place."

She frowns for a moment. "Lina, are you sure you want to go back out there? You don't look so good yourself." She examines the various cuts and gashes all over my body and the shoulder wound from the empousa.

"I have to." I say firmly.

"I've always admired your courage. I'd have never been able to do that." Kayla says.

I nod, relieved that Anne was in safety. "Thanks." With that, I run off straight into the battle and continue to fight.

While fighting a dracaenae legion, I think of something:

What if Kronos suddenly becomes powerful enough, and gets rid of Luke's body?

Takes the form of a Titan king? Empowers all the other Titans?

The world will fall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were included in the world.

I was not only fighting for people here, but for them too.

For Harry.

That just caused me to fight even harder than ever before.

Eventually I ended up fighting alongside Thalia. "Lina, I have to tell you something," she gasps through her fighting.

"What?" I manage to choke out.

"If you end up facing Kronos in battle, in Luke's form, don't let your defenses down. That is Kronos, you hear me? Not. Luke. Luke. Has. Given. Himself. Up. Already. Understand?" Thalia's voice grew more forceful with every word.

"I understand Thals," I say numbly as I send some weak fireballs at a telkhine, stabbing it under the weak distraction.

I wasn't going to last very long.

* * *

"I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, keep doing what you're doing!" I heard Percy yell over the noise. I gasp and look around. I see the rest of our allies being backed up by the enemy, and I get out of there. I needed to help Percy with this drakon.

I look around, confused, until Annabeth gently tilts my chin up. "Oh," my voice was small.

The drakon was slithering three stories above us.

"Will you two help me?" Percy asks.

I nod.

"That's what I do," Annabeth says miserably. "I help my friends."

I frown. Something must've gone on between them.

We struggled to fight the drakon.

"It's what Rachel said," Annabeth tells me. "Only a child of Ares can charge it."

"Who's Rachel?" I ask innocently, forgetting her rant from last year.

"Oh...Percy's..._friend." _She glowers. I decide to drop the matter. I already knew Annabeth was jealous of this Rachel girl.

"Yeah, well, we don't really have any of those!" I exclaim.

A girl's voice yells, "ARES!"

War chariots charged into battle.

"The children of Ares!" Annabeth exclaims. "How'd she know?"

Clarisse was leading. As much as I hated her, I was glad she had come to save the day. But it wasn't working. The Ares campers were doing what they could, but the drakon was winning.

Percy, Annabeth, and I jump on the drakon's back for a distraction.

"You can do it, Clarisse!" I scream.

"ARES!" She shouts. Her voice was shriller than usual, and her eyes were blue...like Silena's...no!

"WAIT, NO!" I screech.

But the monster spit poison into her face.

"NO!" A girl's voice says, springing out of her landed chariot. "Curse you, WHY?"

I lean down towards the fallen girl, trying to remove her helmet.

"YOU WANT DEATH?" The other girl screams at the drakon. "WELL, COME ON!" Wait...this was Clarisse. Who was the other girl?! Clarisse leaps onto the drakon's head and stabs its good eye, causing the monster to fall.

Finally, Annabeth and I remove her helmet.

"No," I say when I see who it was, tears streaming down my face. "_No. _No. NO!" I scream hysterically.

Annabeth grabs me and holds me. "Shh, it'll be alright." She soothed.

"No, it won't! I've—I've already lost Lacy!" I sob.

"Oh, Silena," I sob.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse says, cradling Silena's head in her lap, me squeezing her hand.

"Cabin...would only follow you." Silena says.

"So you stole my armor, pretended to be me, and NONE of you noticed?!" Clarisse growls.

"Don't blame them. They wanted to fight." Silena says.

"So, you charged a drakon?" I say in disbelief.

"It's all my fault," Silena says. "The drakon, Charlie's death, camp endangered..."

"No!" I say firmly. "Stop that!" Tears run down my face. "It's not true."

Silena opens her hand and gives me a charm. It was the scythe charm, the mark of Kronos.

"You were the spy," I say.

Silena nods. "Before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so...charming. I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell, he threatened to tell..." She looks at me. "He threatened to tell you everything, Lina. You were little; you'd believe anything he said."

"No, I wouldn't!" I sob, squeezing my best friend's hand. "Not this, Silena. Not this."

"He said I was saving lives. He said fewer people would get hurt. He said he wouldn't hurt...Charlie. He lied to me." She says.

It was like I had just received a large wake up call. I can't believe that it took my best friend's death to accept that Luke was no good.

"Go and protect the doors and help the centaurs," Clarisse tells her cabinmates, "GO!"

They leave.

"You're not dying." I insist.

"Charlie..." She says. "See...Charlie..."

Those were the last words Silena Beauregard had said.

I was in hysterics. "No, Silena, you can't be dead, SILENA!" I sob.

I scowl at Clarisse. Maybe if she had not been so stubborn and fought with us, Silena would be alive. Maybe if she could have listened to Silena's pleas, Silena would be alive.

Silena wouldn't be lying here—dead.

I'd still have my best friend.

I lose my temper. I snarl at Clarisse. "YOU!" I shriek at her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" I drew my knife. She was going to _pay._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That was a pretty long chapter! I left it with a cliffhanger because I felt like it. Anyways, RIP Silena Beauregard :( I was going to keep her alive, but I didn't want her to live a life without Beckendorf. Yeah...I know that Silena's death isn't in any way Clarisse's fault, but in Lina's mind, it's like, 'If Clarisse fought then Silena wouldn't have had to pretend so it's Clarisse's fault.' You'll have to see how it goes down between Lina and Clarisse in the next chapter, as well as Lina facing Kronos/Luke ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


	52. Gaining and Losing You

Gaining and Losing You

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter of the story...this one is the final chapter of the actual Battle ;)**

**As for the poll: I'm going to close it. A lot of people liked my original idea of it being a trilogy. So, I'm going to give you a SNEAK PEAK of the sequel at the end of the chapter ;) The sequel will start at fourth year, which means this story's coming to a close...**

**Yet another pen name change...Poseidon's Slytherclaw Erudite! (I'm indecisive okay?!)**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

* * *

_Previously in 'Love and Hate's Daughter':_

_I scowl at Clarisse. Maybe if she had not been so stubborn and fought with us, Silena would be alive. Maybe if she could have listened to Silena's pleas, Silena would be alive. _

_Silena wouldn't be lying here—dead._

_I'd still have my best friend._

_I lose my temper. I snarl at Clarisse. "YOU!" I shriek at her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" I drew my knife. She was going to pay._

* * *

Lina POV

"You think I wanted her to die?" Clarisse's voice was at a low whisper, in contrast to my shrill shriek.

I ponder this. "No, but—for the gods' sake, she pretended to be you!" I snarl.

"The difference between you and Silena is that she doesn't jump to conclusions. She had _logic. _You _don't." _She spits at me.

"Well—you—you put people's heads in toilets!" I retort back, pointing at her.

She ignored my statement. "If anything, it was _your_ fault because the reason Silena stayed the spy and believed it was her fault is because Luke would tell _you _and face it, you would believe him!" She snarls back.

We end up charging each other, before Percy pulls me back and Chris Rodriguez pulls Clarisse back.

"Listen, I know you both were very close to Silena." Annabeth says. "But really. Silena gave her life for us. We have to honor her. It is not your fault, Clarisse. It is not your fault either, Lina. This is _not_ honoring her. She wouldn't want you two fighting. Save your energy for the enemy, and honor her by fighting _the enemy, not each other."_

Clarisse and I look at each other and nod.

"She was a hero," I sniff.

"And Kronos is going to _pay." _We say in unison.

Everyone backs up at our intimidating glares.

"I'm glad we're not Kronos," I hear Percy mutter to Annabeth, who shudders.

Clarisse drove her chariot straight into the Titan Army.

Without a second thought, I ran straight into the Army, knowing that I could probably die any second, screaming, "YOU ALL WILL PAY! THIS IS FOR SILENA!" slashing and burning as many monsters as possible. It seemed as if all the strength I had at the beginning of the Battle came surging back.

"I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON SLAYER!" I hear Clarisse yell. I look towards her and I can see that she had a red glow around her.

"The blessing of Ares," Thalia says. "I've never seen it before in person."

"I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward! What's the matter, Titan Lord? BRING IT ON!" Clarisse yells.

Slowly, the enemy falls back behind a dracaenae shield wall.

"Lina," Annabeth says. She grabs my arm. Blood was seeping out of one of the many wounds. "Look at this! You can't go on like this any longer! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I have to. For Silena." I say numbly.

Percy grabs my arm. "You need to at least get this fixed up, Beauty Queen. You push yourself way too hard."

"Is Silena really gone?" My voice cracks.

Annabeth puts an arm around me. "I'm really sorry, Lina."

I pull away her arm. "No, no, it's alright...I just need some space." I stride towards Olympus, wincing at the wounds on my arm.

I find Anne propped up against the tree, talking to Kayla, the daughter of Apollo I left her with. She looked fully healed. Anne looks up at me. "Is it true?" She says. "About Silena?"

I nod, tears coming down. "She died a hero."

"Oh, dear." Kayla says, looking at my arm wound. She pulls out a kit and wraps my arm up in a sling. "These wounds will have to heal with time, stitches won't help this time."

I sit for a while, talking to both girls until Thalia came running in, she was heading towards the palace. I put out an arm to stop her. "What's wrong?"

"The enemy, it's advancing," Thalia says, her face paled. "And _Kronos _is leading them." She runs to the palace.

"I—I have to go back down there." I say.

Both girls glare in Thalia's direction, before turning to me. "You can't go back out there," Kayla says.

Anne hesitates. "At least...not without me, you're not facing Kronos alone, _especially_, not while he has a host body of someone you've had history with."

"Anne, you know how I feel about placing you back in the Battle," I start.

She stands up. Her green eyes burn with a rage I only know too well, from myself, however, totally unlike her character. "Exactly. Like. Yourself." She snarls. "How do you think I felt while you turned up here half dead and then went straight back into Battle? I'm. Going."

I rose. "Alright then." I eye the daughter of Apollo. "Kayla, we'll be back hopefully."

Anne and I reach just in time, to see Chiron and Luke giving each other a stare-down.

"That is _Kronos_," Anne says, as if reading my mind, while glaring at the Titan Lord. I was suddenly glad to have her with me.

Kronos had knocked aside Chiron's weapon and was about to attack one of us, when his scythe was suddenly frozen. Kronos looks around until his eyes land on Anne. "It was you," he growls at her.

I couldn't help but beam with pride at what Anne had done before pulling her behind me. "Don't you even think about it," I snarl, sending a fireball straight at him.

But Kronos smirked as he held his frozen scythe right in the direction of my fireball, which melted it.

Screaming in frustration that I ruined what could have been a victory, I charged Kronos, as did Annabeth.

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO YOU LUKE!" I scream as I fight Kronos.

"To think that I—I thought..." Annabeth was yelling.

He seemed to be fighting about how easy to go with me. It gave me hope; hope that Luke Castellan was fighting back. I aim fireball after fireball, and even tried to slash at him with my knife.

The Kronos part of him gained strength and he pushes me away, causing me to lie down flat on the floor.

"Lin-Bean!" Anne screams as she kneels down by me. I groan as I grab my bad arm and shoulder. "Your face!" I do notice that my face also had a gash.

"I can see why Luke wanted you two alive," He regarded me and Annabeth. "Unfortunately, that isn't possible."

Kronos goes over to where I am lying and raises his scythe. I raise my hands in a weak defense, but I had nothing. My energy was gone, and so were my powers. I tried to reach for my knife with my good arm, but it was too far. Even with all the Campers in defense mode, Kronos was going to win over bleeding, half dead, Lina Quimby.

Soon to be full dead.

I hear Percy call tentatively, "Mrs. O' Leary?" A giant dog and a boy, I think it was Nico Di Angelo, come barreling in, distracting Kronos. Anne and Annabeth take this advantage to pull me away from Kronos' sight.

I could barely stand, let alone fight. "It's okay, Lina," Thalia says after a couple minutes of helping me up. "We'll get you out of here. You've done _way_ more than enough. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I, we—we have to get Kronos."

I look up at Thalia and grit my teeth. "One. Last. Triumph. I'm coming with you."

"So am I," Anne says firmly.

Thalia looks at us. "Are you guys sure?" She asks, concerned, "Lina?"

We nod.

Thalia sighs. "Let's go, then." We do our best to catch up to the other three. The connection between Olympus and America was dissolving. "Oh, gods," Thalia says. "I hate heights. She grabs both Anne and I and jumps.

"Brick by brick! That was my promise; tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!" I hear Kronos roar.

I see a temple explode.

"That was for Artemis," Thalia grumbles. "He'll pay for that."

"Look out!" I hear Grover yelp. We all look up to find a twenty foot tall scowling Hera topple over on us, but Thalia shoved us all from behind and we landed away from danger.

I groan as I am again lying face down. Anne and Annabeth help me up.

"Thalia!" Grover cries.

When the dust clears, we find her alive, which was a relief. But her legs were pinned under the statue.

We try to pull her out, but it's not working.

"I survive all those battles, and get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!" Thalia growls.

"It's Hera," Annabeth says in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would have killed us."

She grimaces. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine! Go!"

'We'll be back," Percy says.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groans.

Percy sprints towards the palace, Annabeth and Grover close behind. Anne and I caught up as best as we could, but neither of us were much in shape for running.

"Finally!" Kronos bellows. "The Olympian Council, so proud and mighty—which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

"My lord," his servant demigod warns when he sees us. Kronos turns around and smiles with Luke's face.

I make a sound of distress.

_Kronos, not Luke._

_Kronos, not Luke._

_Kronos, not Luke._

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asks. "Is that the choice you'll make? Fight me instead of bowing down? These prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword, but I suppose you don't have his skill," Percy says.

I smirk.

Kronos sneers before his weapon turns into Luke's sword, Backbiter.

I sneer before speaking up, "Luke was a hero and a great guy." I snarl. "Then _you _came along, and ruined him. You filled his head with fake promises so he turned to your side. Then you did the one thing that will lead to his death. You took his _body. For this you will pay."_

"Lina," Annabeth and Percy warn. "Not the time."

Kronos laughs. "You're very brave, Alina, or perhaps very foolish. What can a puny, insolent, injured girl like you, do to me?"

For a second, I heard Luke's voice, "Keep...her...alive." But Kronos flexes his body forcefully, as if forcing his body to obey.

"You see!" I say joyfully. "He's fighting you! Luke's fighting! Luke, can you hear me? It's me, Lina!"

Anne looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Silence, girl!" Kronos snarls. He comes at Percy. "No!" I scream. But luckily, Hephaestus's electricity defense mode, brought Kronos down on his knees.

"Luke, listen!" Annabeth says.

"Please!" I join in.

But Kronos flicks his hand and sends us backward, into Athena's throne and to the floor, where I was lying face down.

Grover was trying to make his way over to us, while playing reed pipes, causing vines to wrap around Kronos.

When he reaches us, he helps us up and gives us ambrosia. Grover also makes sure to give Anne some of the ambrosia as well.

"STOP!" Annabeth's voice came out of nowhere. "Luke," she says. "I understand, you have to trust me." Kronos slashed with backbiter, but Annabeth somehow caught his sword hilt.

Kronos roars in outrage. "You girls are delusional! Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away once I assume my true form!"

"Your mother, she saw your fate." Annabeth grunts.

"Service to Kronos, this is my fate." The Titan roars.

"No!" I shriek rather impulsively, trying to slash Kronos.

"That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!" Annabeth says.

"I will crush both of you!" Kronos bellows.

"You won't crush us, Luke," I say hollowly. "You said we were a family. You promised us."

"LIES!" Kronos pushes into our weapons, and then ends up striking our faces.

"Family, Luke." We say in unison. "You promised."

He gasps like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth...Lina...You're bleeding..."

"Luke, yes! It's us...it's us!" I say.

Annabeth tries to raise her dagger but it clattered to the floor. Percy picks up her dagger and knocks Luke's sword out of his hand.

"Don't touch them," he says.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "Don't kill him!"

"Jackson..." Kronos's voice growls. His body was turning gold.

"He's changing," this was Luke's voice. "Help, he's...he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellows. He looked for his sword, but it was too far way.

"I get it." Anne's voice came from nowhere. "Percy...you have to give him the dagger. Luke's the hero. He'll stop Kronos from rising, and destroying us all."

Annabeth nods, "Hero...cursed blade..."

"Please," Luke groans. "No time."

I felt like I was the only one that was out of the loop. I probably was. Wait one second...

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

"NO!" I shriek. "Don't give him the dagger, Percy!"

Percy gives him the dagger. "No, wait, Luke, please, there must be another way!" I cry out. "Anne, why would you even suggest that?! Percy, why'd you give him the dagger?!" I glare at them.

Grover yelps. "Percy? Are you...um..."

But all I could do is helplessly watch as Luke grasps the dagger, unstraps his armor, and stabs a small piece of skin under his left arm.

Luke howls in pain, a forceful aura surrounding him, making me close my eyes.

When I open them, Luke was sprawled at the Hearth, around him, a blackened circle of ash.

Luke's entire left side was bloody. His eyes were blue, not gold. _He was Luke Castellan, not Kronos._

"Good...blade," He croaks.

Grover helps Annabeth and I limp forward toward him. My lip was trembling, and tears were spilling over in my eyes.

Luke gazes at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you," He gazes at me, "both of you." He turns back to Annabeth, "but you knew..."

"Shh," Annabeth's voice trembles. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

"Think...rebirth. Try for three times, Isles of the Blest." Luke croaks.

"You'll definitely get that opportunity, Luke...I have faith." I assure him, but he completely ignored my comment, which stung...and turned to Annabeth.

"Did you," he coughs. "Did you love me?"

I had known that Annabeth had a crush on Luke when I was ten and she was twelve, but she'd gotten over it...and now I had to get her and Percy together.

"There was a time I thought, well I thought..." She gazes at Percy, and Percy was gazing at her. Anne and I exchange an 'aww' sort of look.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke." She says softly. "But I didn't love you."

Luke then turns to me. "Lina..." He looks at my face. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through..."

"No, no, Luke, don't apologize to me." My lip was trembling and my voice cracking. "I'm just happy you came back to your old self, Kronos was a bastard for what he did to you, and...and...now you're dying. I...I know it was to stop Kronos, but I just got you back and now you're dying! I've gained you and lost you, it's not fair; it's just not fair!" I stomp my foot childishly at the last sentence and was openly sobbing. "Curse you Fates," I mutter under my breath.

Luke reaches up and cups my cheek. "Lina...I know it isn't. I'm sorry. Look at me. I'm so proud of how far you've come since that day I saved you from the Lastrogonyian Giant. And I know you'll go even farther. You've had a hard life, but it will get better, I promise. Make me proud, Lina-Flower, like you always have, even if I didn't show it; and know that I will always be watching over you in my afterlife."

He winces in pain. Luke hadn't called me Lina-Flower, his pet name for me, since before the solstice.

"My last note to you...is that, none of this is your fault. None, I didn't mean anything I said to you last summer. Don't you dare go blaming yourself, alright, Lina-Flower?"

I nod; tears spill down.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover says. "We can—"

"Grover," Luke gulps. "You are the bravest satyr I have ever known. But no. There's no healing..." He coughs.

Luke then grips Percy's sleeve, "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it...Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." Percy says. "I promise."

Luke nods, and his hand went slack.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in battle armor, expecting a battle.

What they found instead was Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Anne, and I standing over the body of Luke Castellan.

"Percy," Poseidon calls, his voice filled with awe. "What's going on?"

"We need a shroud," Percy says, as I start breaking down over Luke's body, Anne trying to comfort me. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

The war may be over, but I had lost two people that I loved.

The pain didn't feel like it was about to go away anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the chapter. Poor Lina :( Anyways, RIP Luke Castellan :( I feel like a murderer, taking away everyone Lina loves :( But really, the only person I technically murdered is Lacy...you can blame Rick Riordan for Silena and Luke...I always felt sympathy for Luke, he's such a misunderstood character. So is Draco. I don't get why people hate the two of them so much, they were just...wrongly guided...next chapter is Aphrodite's reward for Lina...you'll have to see what it is ;)**

* * *

**Sequel Sneak Peak:**

**Title: ****Struggles of a Fire User**

**Sneak Peak (Sneak Peak takes place in FIFTH YEAR)****: **

"I don't think you're Gryffindor-biased, you're Potter-biased. Potter's precious girl, oh how he's so protective of you." He taunts. "I don't get what's so special about St. Potter anyway. Why is it that your little demigod friends came all the way to Hogwarts to protect him?"

I glare. "You don't know what we've faced, Draco; you don't want to." I snarl right in his face. "It'll make you go straight to your _daddy._ And how do you know that Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy are demigods?"

He snorts. "Oh please, Lina. You mention them all the time. Any good friend of yours could tell exactly who they are." I gape at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who they are."

"We're not good friends, slick git." I spit at him.

"Please don't tell me we're back to square one." He says.

I roll my eyes at him. "It depends. Sometimes you can be nice. Sometimes I want to throw you into Tartarus. More so the latter. Old habits die hard...Draco." My eyes harden.

He starts to walk away, but not before saying, "I'd keep a close eye on your boyfriend. He seems to be attracted to the Cho Chang girl. Wouldn't want your heart broken, would you Lina? Especially while you're on a mission to make two worlds collide, hmm?" Draco smirks at my confused face before sauntering off to Divination.

I head to Ancient Runes..._slick git. _Harry got over Cho last year.

* * *

**A/N: You can get A LOT of information of what happens just by the exchange between Lina and Draco in fifth year ;) You, the observers, will have to guess what it is about...hoped you liked the chapter and my sneak peak ;)**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana **


	53. Rewards, Percabeth, Life Change (End)

Rewards, Percabeth, Life Change (End)

**A/N: Welcome, to the last chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' You're probably wondering, 'but Ana, you have to do fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh years, plus Heroes of Olympus!' (HOO might be skipped over...it depends on how I feel when I'm done with fourth year) that's what sequels are for. **

**I went back and did some changes to Chapter 49****. (You know, made a time skip of June and July, so I could get to the Battle in August. I had to remember the Battle was in August. They would NOT have the War Council just after Lina gets back from Hogwarts.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of 'Love and Hate's Daughter!' :)**

**The sequel will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday, but most likely Tuesday ;) It will be located on my profile, Poseidon's Slytherclaw Erudite, and it will be called:**

**The Years of Change**

***UPDATE* For all the new readers, it's located under my new pen-name That-One-Perfectionist-Girl now! :D**

**Okay, now you can read the story ;)**

* * *

Lina POV

When the three Fates took Luke's body, I tried to give them a defiant glare. They screwed around with my life for far too long. Move on to someone else's. On second thought, don't screw up anybody's life.

But one of them challenged the glare, and all of a sudden I saw my life flash before my eyes; I was seventeen, then forty, then eighty, then dead. That would be nice, but...the thing is...demigods don't usually live that long.

Most of us get killed before we even reach twenty five.

"Wait!" Hermes says. He goes over and kisses Luke's forehead and mutters an ancient blessing.

Percy accidentally grabs Annabeth's arm, causing her knees to buckle and for her to fall.

"She needs help!" Percy yells and Apollo steps forward, puts a hand over her face, and murmurs an incantation, causing the cuts and bruises to disappear.

"Heal her!" Anne demands, pushing me forward.

Apollo does the same thing to me, and all the cuts and bruises on my body slowly disappear, and I was able to take off the sling wrapped around my arm.

"Much better, thanks." I sigh. "Now I don't have to explain the scars to Harry," I mutter under my breath.

"How about this," Apollo says. "'Apollo and his friends save Olympus. Good, eh?"

"Thanks," Percy says. "I'll, um, let you handle the poetry."

The rest of the hour went by fairly quickly. Congratulations were sent, mainly towards Percy, Annabeth, and me. A lot of the Campers, including Anne, left for Camp, after she got to have her very first talk with her mother.

I was suddenly wrapped in a hug, and I instantly smelled perfume. I look up. "Mom," I breathe.

"Lina dearest, I'm so proud at what you've done for Olympus!" My mother beams.

"Thanks," I say. "But you should really go over and thank Kelp He—I mean Percy."

My mom sighs and shakes her head. "While Percy played a major role in Olympus's fate, so did you. You were determined. You continued fighting for what was right, no matter how much pain you were in, _and _you helped Luke Castellan remember his promise, causing him to save Olympus. A lot of people, my fellow Olympians even, label my girls as shallow and conceited, and you always go out there and prove them wrong! This is why I am proud to have you as a daughter."

I stand there, stunned. Gods aren't allowed to get close with their demigod children, so we demigods take every word of praise or affection we get from our godly parents to heart.

"Thank you, mom," I beam.

"Don't mention it." She says. "Oh...and by the way...when are Percy and Annabeth going to get together?! They'd be so cute together!" She squeals.

"Oh my gods, I know, I know!" I squeal. "They should by this summer, I think. I made a bet with Connor Stoll that they would."

She nods. "Speaking of relationships...do _you _have anyone that catches your eye?"

I blush. "Not really, mom."

She smiles knowingly. "Hmm." She says. "What about...the Potter boy?"

I start to wonder how my mother could've known about the whole thing with Harry, or even who the Hades he is, but I remember: she's the Olympian Greek Goddess of Love. Of course she knows. "No!" I exclaim. "Friendship—best friends."

"Alright," she says. "I just want to leave you with a couple things: one being I am very proud of you, and two being, your fourth year will be an important part of your love life. This will be your year. Get ready."

I nod, confused.

Someone else charges towards me, wrapping me up in a strong hug. "Air," I gasp. "I'm happy to see you Tyson, but a girl needs to breathe."

He pulls away. "Sorry, Lina." He says sheepishly.

"You are alive!" He cheers.

I giggle. "Yep. And glad I am too." I say.

"We chained Typhon! It was fun!" Tyson beams. I look at all the other Cyclopes. As Tyson goes over to stand next to them, I feel really, _really _tiny.

"Tyson led us!" One of the Cyclopes cheered.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" I exclaim. "Typhon won't be bothering anybody anytime soon!"

Zeus started the council, talking about something boring that I tuned out of, until he says, "Which leaves us only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne."

Zeus calls Thalia forward first, and Artemis praises her for what she's done.

Then Zeus calls Tyson forward, and awards him to be General of the Cyclopes, and promises him a new—stick.

Then Dionysus calls up Grover. He tells him that he is a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, and when Grover hears this, he collapses on the spot.

The naiads carry him away, and I felt happy for him.

Next up was Annabeth, called up by her mother, Athena. Athena tells her how she will be Olympus's official architect.

"Wow," I tell Annabeth. "This is what you've always wanted, right?"

"Um, yeah." Annabeth says. "I'll have to start planning..."

"Lina Quimby," Aphrodite smiles. I kneel at her feet. "Oh, don't do that, it's too formal." She says. I stand up. "Throughout this war, you have persevered, determined, and showed extreme bravery and loyalty to save us all. I would like to pass a message to the Olympians that not all of my daughters are shallow. And this applies to my daughters Silena and Anne as well."

_Your shallow daughter: *cough* Drew *cough*_

She hands me a big, red box, wrapped like a present, complete with a purple bow. "Thank you for your service, my daughter." She smiles.

I stand next to Annabeth, and start to open it, when Poseidon's voice booms, "PERCY JACKSON!"

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon says. "Is there anyone who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Nobody said anything. What idiot would deny it, anyway?

"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." Zeus says.

Then Zeus tells Percy how he would be made a god, immortal and undying, serving as his father's lieutenant for all time.

Annabeth, standing next to me, started going a really pale color and squeezing my hand so tight, it turned purple.

A lot of the gods were agreeing with the idea, and I smile, already thinking of saying to people with a smirk, _'Don't mess with me, my best friend's an immortal god! Oh, so you don't believe me? *cue the water from a nearby Lake soaking them in the face*!'_

Preferably Draco Malfoy.

But I look at Annabeth's pale face and get a different side of things. If Percy's immortal and Annabeth is not, then—they can't be together. And, while the idea seems cool, even I won't get to see Percy as much as I do now—and I still don't see him much because of Hogwarts.

"No," Percy says.

Zeus looked livid, and the gods were all glaring at him. But Annabeth had her hand over her mouth and her face was shining.

My mom catches my eye and we exchange an 'AWWW' look.

However, Percy does request a gift. For everyone to get equal treatment and respect. No more undetermined children, they should all be claimed by the age of thirteen. The minor gods should have Cabins and their children shouldn't be ignored. Hades should have a cabin. No more pact of the Big Three.

I think it's a great idea.

When we left, Percy told us to wait for him by the elevator.

"I remember when the two of us were on the run with Luke and Thalia. Sometimes I wish we could go back to then," Annabeth sighs, tears welling up.

"Oh, don't we all?" I sigh, reminiscing the old memories.

"I was so worried—I mean, I thought Percy was going to accept the gift, and—" Annabeth trails off.

"Oh, don't worry. I know." I smirk. "You see, Connor Stoll and I have a bet. I said that you two would be together...oh wait, today's August 18th, right? Percy's birthday? Oh yeah. I said today."

Annabeth gives me a death glare and was about to say something to me when Percy came up. "Oh, look, Percy's here!" I say, silently thanking him for saving me from Annabeth's wrath.

We met up with Percy's mom and her, boyfriend—fiancé—not sure—Paul Blofis.

Then, Nico runs in from the street, his face pale.

"What's happened?" I ask him.

"It's Rachel," he says. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."

Annabeth frowns. "What did she do now?"

"I told her she would die if she tried, but she took Blackjack and—"

"She took my Pegasus?" Percy demands.

"And she's going to Camp." Nico says.

"She'll never get through the defenses," Annabeth says. "Peleus will eat her."

We run for the shore, where Percy calls hippocampi to take us to Camp Half Blood.

When we reach there, I see a red-headed girl, and there was Mist surrounding her. This must've been Rachel, Percy's friend, and the girl Annabeth was jealous of. It looked like she was trying to become the Oracle.

"Wait! You have to stop this!" Percy calls.

"It's alright, Percy," Rachel says distantly. "It's where I belong." She turns to the withered mummy Oracle. "You've waited too long. But I'm here now."

Apollo appeared out of a bright sunlight. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you have the gift, and curse, of Prophecy. Are you sure you want this?"

She nods. "It's my destiny."

She accepts it, and green smoke comes from the mummy, and envelopes itself around her.

She then collapses. We rush forward, but Apollo says, "Stop! This is the most delicate part!"

Her eyes flutter open, and Percy helps her up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi!" Apollo announces.

"You can tell the future now?" Percy asks.

"Not all the time," she says. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind, when someone asks me a question, I...Oh no—"

"It's starting," Apollo says.

She doubles over, and her eyes glow green.

"_Eight half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_Girls of love and charmspeak,_

_Must work together to put the earth mother to sleep,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

She then collapses.

"I believe," Apollo says, as Nico and Percy help Rachel up. "That we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

* * *

Anne stands by me as we both untie the ribbon to the gift my mom had sent me. When I open it, I find a beautiful fire-red dress inside; it had a note along with it.

_Take this to Hogwarts with you, my dear. You'll need it._

"Go try it on!" Anne squeals.

"Oh alright," I say. I go into the bathroom and put the dress on. When I come out, it wasn't just Anne who squealed. Some of my other half siblings did too.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Anne says.

I look at myself. "I guess I do, but why would I need a dress like this for Hogwarts? We never have balls, or dances."

Anne smirks. "Mom always knows best."

* * *

The rest of the day was...okay, I guess. Mournful. Silena's funeral, as well as the other dead, was held. What was shocking for most people at Camp was that both Clarisse and I came up, and lit the shroud together. Then both of us each made a brief speech about her.

"Silena was my best friend since day one," I had said, my voice cracking. "She was always there for me, and anyone who needed her. I still remember that day when I was six and came in the Camp for the first time. She was the one hovering over my bed. We must never forget Silena Beauregard. She was a hero in the end."

I step down, tears in my eyes, and went to stand by Anne.

I was still pissed that Luke didn't get a funeral! He didn't! So, naturally, I conducted my own funeral for him. There was no shroud or anything, just Annabeth and I remembering Luke, and a few sobs here and there.

Dinner was pretty low-key that day, except for Grover and Juniper's reunion. Slowly, the crowd left, I could see Annabeth walking over to the Poseidon table, with a cake in her hands.

I grab Anne's arm, and I yell to the crowd with an evil grin. "Who wants to eavesdrop on Percabeth?"

Surprisingly, Clarisse flashes a grin at me. The Stolls come up from behind. All the other head counselors join us.

We sneak over to them, and we hear Percy say, "You're _so _not making this easy."

Annabeth laughs and puts her hands around Percy's neck. "I am never, _ever, _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

Then she kisses him. And I could tell it wasn't like the spur-of-the-moment kiss that Harry and I had last year, the kind that doesn't mean anything. It was a true-feeling sort of kiss.

"Well, it's about time!" Clarisse growls from next to me.

We charge and hoist them on our shoulders.

"Don't you think the lovebirds need to cool off, Lina?" Clarisse says with glee.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" I grin at her.

"Let's take them to the canoe lake," Anne smiles evilly.

"To the canoe lake!" Connor yells, hearing Anne's suggestion.

We carry them there and dump them into the water.

After a couple minutes, Anne frowns. "Shouldn't they be up yet?"

I shrug. "Son of Poseidon, remember?" I suddenly remember something. "Connor Stoll! You owe me five drachmas!" I say triumphantly.

He grumbles and gives me five drachmas.

Percabeth, FINALLY!

* * *

I wake up a couple days later. Oh yeah, Chiron had appointed me the head counselor for my Cabin in the summertime or whenever I'm here, unfortunately, for Hogwarts time, Drew Tanaka gained the spot because she was 'second oldest besides Silena.' I feel sorry for my fellow half siblings, Anne especially. Face it. Drew's a control freak.

"Um, Lin-Bean?" Anne says. "There's blood."

I frown. "Anne, what do you mean by—Oh. My. Gods." Sure enough, blood was trickling down my leg. "I thought my injuries were healed by Apollo? I never even had an injury there!"

Anne looks worried. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary?"

I nod. "That would be best."

I throw on a pair of red leggings to camouflage the blood and try and wipe off as much as possible, and Anne accompanies me to the infirmary.

Immediately, we see Kayla. "Lina, Anne! What a nice surprise. Are you guys alright?"

"Um...not really." I say. "I think I have a leg injury." I pull off my leggings to show Kayla the blood.

Kayla examines me until some sort of realization reaches her face.

"So, what's wrong with me?" I ask.

Kayla starts laughing, while Anne and I look at her, half confused, half in indignation. "Really!" I say.

Kayla stops laughing; it takes her a couple minutes to stop. "Anne, would you leave for a moment?"

Anne leaves, grumbling about how no one tells her anything.

"I do believe you've started a little thing called a period." Kayla says.

* * *

I had asked Annabeth to go into greater detail about it. Apparently, girls deal with it once a month when they reach a certain age, and you have to use a pad. I feel sorry for girls.

She was officially Percy's girlfriend.

It had taken me a little time—a lot of time—okay, never, to take Luke's advice to heart. It is not my fault for his death.

But what if I had just gone with him?

Silena's wasn't any better.

Why didn't I know that she was going to go to the Camp? On that suicide mission?

Midnight soars on my shoulder and I untie the letter on her. It read:

_Dear Lina,_

_You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I got the letter that you survived and was safe. I was going sick with worry. Anyways, did you know that the Quidditch World Cup was this year? The Weasleys have tickets! They also bought three additional tickets: one for Hermione, one for me, and one for you. I'm going to leave for there tomorrow, I can finally get out of this hellhole! I really do hope you can come; I'd love to see you again._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I smile. I needed to get out of the post war environment.

I knew _exactly _what I was going to do.

Anne sits down next to me. "Do you think the wars ever end?"

"I hope so, but never ask that question. When you're a demigod..." I trail off.

"Who knows what happens next!" Anne finishes.

* * *

**End of Book One.**

**A/N: ****Thanks f****or everything, guys! You all are wonderful! ;)**

**-347 reviews**

**-129 favorites**

**-135 follows**

**-2 communities**

**-52,000 plus views**

**(and counting) **

**I hope each and every one of you sticks with me for the sequel, The Years of Change, on my profile by Wednesday at the latest! Fourth year, here I come! :)**

**For the sequel I might do some other people's POV's, you will get lots of Lina POV, but maybe some other people too. Review yes if you like the idea.**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

**-Ana**


End file.
